


【续】A River Without Banks 无尽之河【完结】

by liuruoyi1443



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AngstHurt/Comfort, Depression, Drug Use, Elements, Happy Ending, Human Trafficking, I absolutely promise you an unambiguously happy ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pining, Post-Traumatic, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, S3-style less-than-loveable John will be redeemed eventually, Serial Killers, Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Torture, Violence, Virgin Sherlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuruoyi1443/pseuds/liuruoyi1443
Summary: The Chinese translation for chapter1-6 link http://www.mtslash.org/thread-155141-1-1.html,  translator: ninijulietStart on chapter 7





	1. 第七章：蓝眼睛的陌生人：第一部分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A River Without Banks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204689) by [Chryse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryse/pseuds/Chryse). 



> The Chinese translation for chapter1-6 link http://www.mtslash.org/thread-155141-1-1.html, translator: ninijuliet  
> Start on chapter 7

Sherlock气喘吁吁。他整个身体因为剧烈的痉挛而抽搐，好像试图在身体上摆脱其他时间线的控制。他勉强在呕吐前翻到一侧。

朦胧中他意识到Trevor清脆声音发出的方向，然后Mycroft的一只胳膊滑入了他肩膀下。Sherlock本能地甩开，但紧抓住的记忆已经松散，而Mycroft的碰触并不再如以往那般令人厌恶。他任由自己被扶到沙发上，随即就瘫了进去，眼睛闭起，让其他几股时间线像是一片迷雾般从他身上飘散而去。他的呼吸逐渐减慢，明了到自己的身体强壮依旧并且本质上来说还是完整的，同时也察觉自己正在张开和关闭右手。他张开眼睛。“茶，”他沙哑地说，“还有食物。”

“我会叫些三明治来，”Mycroft说着转身欲离，但Sherlock抓住了他的胳膊。

“不，”他道，“炸鱼薯条。”

“Sherlock，那——”但Mycroft在看到他脸上的某些东西后住了口。“好吧，炸鱼薯条。”

“我也不介意来点儿炸鱼薯条，”Trevor说。“很久没吃过了。”

几分钟后茶送到，Sherlock欣然一饮而尽，感到一阵干渴。天，这真棒。他怎能从不欣赏这种只是享受一杯甜茶滋味的感觉呢？欣赏这种能够不用经常濒临边缘，这种能够毫无痛苦地移动的感觉？他是如此幸运，而他直到现在才意识到这点。Mycroft一句话没说地又给了他一杯，这次他更为缓慢地喝着，品味其中的甘甜。

他们上楼去餐厅吃炸鱼薯条，在友好的沉默气氛中围坐在桌边吃着。Sherlock觉得饥饿又渴望，每吃一口他的食物就要舔一下手指上油腻的盐分。甚至连Trevor都吃得相当多，显然是被他的热情感染了。当然，一等他吃完他就感觉到了一个通常会在解决一个案子后感到的精疲力竭，所有肾上腺素都消退了，干涸了。他仍旧不得不讲述他的故事。

Sherlock很高兴他有时间思考如何阐述他的经历，他们不需要知道所有，而很显然从Mycroft听完后揉脸的方式来看他严重阉割过的版本也够人受的了。“那就是会发生的事？”说完后他问起了Trevor。“你说过的世界四分五裂。而那真是因为Mirzayev的死亡？”

“部分，”她道，然后犹豫地看向了Mycroft。

“你最好告诉我们，”Sherlock疲倦地说。“如果我们能解决这个那就没关系，但如果不能，那听起来也不像是他还会把事情搞得比他第一次插手时还遭。”

“你说得对。是的，Mirzayev的死确实动摇了东欧局势，虽然我不认为有人可以预见俄罗斯能在这么短时间内扩张到这个地步。北约向波兰和德国部署军队证明了形势危急。两边都故作姿态，同时每个人都很不安，中国宣布对日本的战争。”

“哦，”Mycroft以一种某人打开一份意外的生日礼物时的语气说道。

“那之后一切都分崩离析了。印度和中国站到了一起，而那把巴基斯坦扯了进来——巴基斯坦实际上是第一个发射核武器的，虽然他们不是最后一个。中东连同大量石油供应一起被摧毁，而俄罗斯和中国在彼此的交战中玉石俱焚……唯一真正令人惊讶的是美国几乎完全没被波及。谁会想到第三次世界大战不牵涉美国？他们反而完全被孤立了。John Watson重新加入军队，期间Mycroft暗中帮他的妻子和女儿拿到了加拿大的签证，虽然我们不知道她们离开后发生了什么。不过当然Watson医生很快就被杀了。”

某些一直在Sherlock脑海中不断滋扰的东西合并成某种确定。“你们一起工作，”他轻声道。

“什么？”Trevor道，但她完全没有装傻的经验。

“你和Mycroft。是吧？在你从那个时间来之后。我能从你和他说话的样子看得出来，你们并非过去几天才认识。你去找的他，或者被指引向他，当你意识到你也许在所发生之事中扮演了一个角色地时候，只不过他才是指出这一独特事件之人。模式。”Sherlock冷笑。“毕竟这是我们所所擅长的。”

Trevor叹了口气，看向Mycroft。“他说得对。我一开始就想去找你——告诉你一些只有你会知道，一些那种样子的事——但你——他——未来的你——说服我那样会适得其反。他说你会认为你——”她边说边比划。“——是出于拯救Sherlock的渴望才下定决心的。”她的表情表明了她对那些混乱的人称代词很不满。

“我对被拯救完全没意见，”Sherlock比预计更为热情地说。“如果我离开，那我们让Moriarty活着的时间线中发生的事就会冲我来了吧？”

Trevor默默看了他片刻，目光毫不动摇。“你这么说可不好，”她安静地回答。“别再提了。”

“好吧，”Mycroft突然道，“显然我们需要一个不同的方法。”

“那你有什么建议？”Sherlock微微暴躁地说。

“此刻，我建议——不，我坚持——休息一下。你正瘫在你的座位里，我可以去睡一下，而Trevor医生也一定很累了。我们早上再聚并设想一个新的行动方案。”

Sherlock习惯性地想要争论，但他发现自己累得要死，于是他决定没必要耍脾气让自己也不好受，任由Mycroft的手下领着他走进一间单调得以致于他觉得光靠周围的摆设就能让他睡着的卧室。当他倒进床里时他担心自己会做梦，奇怪的是这个想法没像通常那般令他感到恐惧。他意识到在某种程度上他正想着他另一段生活的最后一晚所作的梦，而那真是荒谬。就算他有那样想过John那他也早就放弃了，而John肯定从没那样想过他，无论如何John都结婚了，而无论如何Sherlock都不想要那样的东西。

他是不想的吧？

******

没做梦。几小时后Sherlock醒来时迎接他的是弥漫的苍白日光，而那感觉起来很奇妙，令他比真正需要的还恢复不少精神。准备好重新处理问题，他利用资源充足的套房打理好自己随即蹦跶进了餐厅，Mycroft和Trevor已经在那里喝起了咖啡。

“关于Tiggers最棒的事，”Mycroft咕哝，皱眉盯着他的笔电。

他在看什么？Sherlock无视他给自己拿了杯咖啡。Trevor正在读报纸，于是他坐到了她旁边。

“那肯定很有趣，”他说着示意了下报纸。“你真的已经知道里面有些什么吗？”

“这个嘛，我知道孩子的事，”她漫不经心地说，翻过一页。“如果你想在赌注上发一笔我可以考诉你性别和名字。”

“噢，Mycroft早晚都会知道的。他可能在她怀孕前就知道她怀孕了，”Sherlock道。“我知道接下来要去哪个时间。”

这话引起了他们两人的注意。Mycroft还从笔电上抬起了头。“哦？”

“1989，”Sherlock回答。“我要去解决Carl Powers的谋杀案。”

他们全都茫然地看着他。“谁？”Mycroft道。

“Carl Powers，”Sherlock不耐烦地说。“还记得吗？他是Moriarty的第一个受害人——好吧，反正我们是那么假设的。那个被Moriarty往湿疹膏里掺了肉毒杆菌毒素后淹死在泳池里的男孩。Moriarty对药剂做了手脚还偷了他的鞋，以致于找不到下毒痕迹。我认为事有蹊跷试图让警方进一步调查，但他们无视了我。”

“我想起来了，”Mycroft缓缓说。“但当警方将其作为Moriarty投弹案的一部分重审此案时，他们并没发现任何Moriarty的踪迹。”

“在爆炸之前很长一段时间都从没有人发现过Moriarty的踪迹。”Sherlock指出。“回想起来，也许我们应该往那角度更努力一把。”

“所以你认为你现在能解决它了？是怎样？以12岁的身份？”

“我知道我可以，”Sherlock说。“我只是这次必须更为坚定。”

******

“但是长官，”Sherlock边焦急地说着边拨弄电话线，“鞋子被拿走肯定是有原因的。我一直在做些研究，而且——”

“听着，小子，” 接待警官友好的声音说道，“上几次你来电话后我都把这事和负责的探长说过了。他们正在结案，没有不合理的证据。”

“没有证据因为有人偷了证据，”Sherlock恼怒地说。“你能告诉探长我的名字吗？如果他愿意和我谈谈，我很确定我能说服他有事情不对劲。”

“我会再和他说说鞋子的事，就像我上次那样，”警官道“告诉我你的名字？”

“Sherlock Holmes。”

“怎么拼，小子？”

“就和上次一样，”Sherlock愤愤地说，然后挂了电话。

Sherlock把纤瘦的膝盖扯起来然后把下巴搁在上面，盯着安装在小小木质隔间对面的电话。他的头很疼，在打电话时他也感觉到了明显的眩晕。他早饭和午饭都没吃，因为两者都很很恶心，但也许一些晚餐不是个坏主意。至少来些面包或者布丁。

愚蠢的警察。他为什么要浪费时间给他们打电话？他们显然没脑子到连眼皮底下东西都看不见。Sherlock考虑着亲自去伦敦辩驳，但那可不容易成功，最有可能会是失败。不，他要自己解决这个案子，而那意味着他得去布莱顿。他该怎么去布莱顿？有人去过那儿吗？布莱顿到底是什么？

Sherlock把自己关进了图书馆，那个他在伊顿最喜欢的地方，然后抽出一份地图和一些参考书。布莱顿有海滩。布莱顿有苏塞克斯大学。布莱顿有……等等。

Sherlock一瞬间凝视虚空，眼睛来回闪动，直到想起曾在哪儿看见过苏塞克斯大学被提及：音乐走廊的公告板。是了，那会很棒。申请日期只有三天，但Sherlock在压力下总能更为振奋，他会没事的。他只需要赶在母亲回家前及时让父亲接到电话——父亲总是比妈妈好说话，后者喜欢问许多精明的问题。

Sherlock行色匆匆以致都忘记了留意周围，径直冲进了三个和他同年纪的男孩中，后者讨厌他，而那并不罕见。每个和Sherlock同年的人都讨厌他。

“看看呐，这不是小妞Sherlie嘛，”Bruce说着把Sherlock的胳膊扭到背后，那让Sherlock的书包掉了下去。尽管很疼，Sherlock却发现自己在翻白眼：小妞Sherlie，不是吧？

“你有卷过你的头发吗，Sherlie？”Norton假惺惺地赞美。“你看起来真漂亮。”

“那就是他为什么不玩任何游戏，”Davis说。“他不想把自己搞得脏兮兮的。”

“你觉得他穿女孩内裤么？”

“噢，好问题，”Bruce兴奋地说。“让我们来看看吧。”

Sherlock边拼命扫视周围的男孩边挣扎，但他已经在学校待了几个月了，已经用尽了针对这些人所能做出的全部演绎。除了……他还留着一个用在非常绝望情况下的，而这看起来就是这种情况。

“你的朋友知道你还在尿床吗？”他清晰地问，声音悠扬，扭身越过肩膀看向Bruce，胳膊几乎都要脱臼了。

Bruce只僵硬了一瞬，但他通红的脸色已经出卖了他。“那是真的？”Norton大声道，显然很欣喜。“是真的吗，Bruce？”

Bruce放开了Sherlock的胳膊扑向了Norton，Sherlock趁机抓起背包闪过两个正冲向彼此的男孩之间，然后跑走了。无疑他之后会有麻烦，但现在他是自由的，并且运气好的话那三个人会忙着打架没工夫来追他。

“你想加入乐队训练营？”他的父亲惊愕地重复。第三次。

Sherlock真的不能怪他——他十二年的人生里都愤怒地拒绝任何涉及其他儿童，包括伊顿乐团的活动，不过也该够了。而现在再过几分钟他就吃不上晚餐了。“是一间年轻作曲家们的研习班。”

“我完全不知道你对作曲感兴趣。”

Sherlock也不。“我想这会是个有趣的挑战，”他说。“并且不管怎么说，其他人可能会是正派的音乐家，所以在乐队里演奏也许没那么糟。”细想想这甚至可能还是实话。

“好吧。”他父亲惊愕的声音中蔓出一股愉悦。“我觉得那听起来很不错，让我和你妈妈谈谈然后看看她怎么想。”

Sherlock呼出口气，他都不知道自已屏住了呼吸。“我需要在两天内获得支票好同我的申请一起寄出去，”他迅速说道，“但我现在必须得走了，我快赶不上晚餐了。”他在父亲的质疑声中挂掉了电话，贴着木墙笑了起来。他知道他已经搞定了，他的父亲会在腾出时间告诉妈妈前就先会说服自己这是Sherlock的成长。现在他只需要给他的申请润润色并且在后天之前督促自己演奏些相配的精妙玩意儿。小菜一碟。为自己的聪明才智深深高兴着，Sherlock打开电话隔间的门随即迎面撞上了Bruce。

******

结果Sherlock研习班里的室友是个脸色蜡黄，深色头发名叫Jonathan的男孩，比Sherlock大两、三岁，并且一脸不爽样。两人同样满脸厌恶地瞪着对方直到他们的父母放弃了让他们聊天的努力，离开去布莱顿吃饭去了。

“你来这里做什么？”Jonathan一关上门就质问道。“这是这个国家最精心制作的节目，而我从没在任何初级团里见过你。”

Sherlock耸肩。“我去过了。”

“你演奏什么？”

“小提琴。”

Jonathan眯起了眼睛。“别以为你是某种神童就能当一把手了。”

“我不想当一把手，”Sherlock说，那可是大实话。“如果没必要那我就不会在愚蠢的乐队里演奏。我只是想作曲。”而这点，令人惊讶的是，也是大实话。他享受谱写那些脑中闪现的乐章，并将其连同其他作品一起演奏上几周。

“好吧，”Jonathan说着在胸口抱起胳膊瞪着他。Sherlock觉得他对与Jonathan争夺首席小提琴手一事漠不关心的态度让对方十分泄气，但他不知道还能说什么。

“好吧，”Sherlock昂然答道，背转了身。

鉴于Jonathan的行为，Sherlock有点忧虑研习班会如伊顿般讨厌，但他不必担心。大部分其他学生年龄更大些，他们习惯了神童——或者他们自己就是神童——他们对他也很好。而Jonathan也不必担心，显然在他们初次见面时他就已经甩Sherlock好几条街了——事实上，这是Sherlock生平第一次意识到他还真得努力赶上。这感觉挺新奇的，但并非令人不快。那天后Jonathan的态度软化了点，到了第三天他甚至还尴尬地说，“去练习室吗？我们可以一起。”

“噢，”Sherlock惊讶地说。正翻找行李箱寻找游泳用品的他抬起头。“我，呃，事实上想休息会儿。去游个泳什么的。”

Jonathan看起来很吃惊。“我们可以游泳？”

“当然了。”Sherlock不知道这是不是真的，但如果不是，他也不会放弃。而此时他才意识到对方正期待着他表达一种互相的友好态度。“你也想来吗？”

“不，谢了。我真的很想继续练练巴赫。”

“好吧。”Sherlock收拾好他的东西然后挺直了身。一时冲动下他说道，“你会成为一把手的。其他人中唯一够资格的是那个戴着牙箍的姜黄色头发女孩，但她容易紧张，所以无法成为首席小提琴手。”其实Jonathan也是，不过他掩饰得好。而Sherlock不觉得大部分人会视此为一种恭维，所以他没说出口。

“谢了，”Jonathan说，开始变得高兴起来。“我会，呃，在晚餐时给你留个座，好吗？”

Sherlock眨眨眼。“谢谢你，”他道。这样够了吧？他还该说些别的吗？也许捶一下Jonathan的肩膀展示展示男人间的友谊？噢，这真是浪费时间。“待会儿见，”他勉强挤出了句然后闪出了门。

Sherlock在坐公车前往水上运动中心的途中把一半时间都花在了分析对话、详尽回顾他对任何白痴说过的每一件事，以及不断烦恼自己居然在意一个像Jonathan般无聊的小提琴狂热蠢蛋对他的看法之中。最终他勉强清理了头脑专注起了案子，毕竟那才是他来布莱顿的真正原因。侦查第一。他在接待台花钱买了张游客通行证——准备一有机会就偷别人的会员卡——接着勘察起了建筑。门厅处立着一个Carl Powers的小小纪念碑，上面包含了如何给以他名字设立的奖学金基金会捐款的完整信息，Sherlock对此翻了个白眼。光从照片就看得出Carl Powers是个傲慢的混蛋，而不是纪念碑所表述的那种为社会所珍视的人员。

Carl的前队友已经完成了一天的训练，而根据训练池门上他们的时间表现在训练池正被退休者和游泳圈占领。Sherlock漫步走向嬉水池，那里因为寒冷的天气而相当拥挤。他在有着一位苦恼母亲的大家庭附近安顿下来，后者不会去多想他们中有人会员卡消失了这事，她那模样看起来就像是会经常丢东西的人。

“我不想游泳，”Sherlock的猎物，一个有着奶白色皮肤看起来好像这是他生平第一次脱掉汗衫般的胖男孩发出一声抱怨。

“因为你只会看电视吃薯片，”他的母亲厉声回道。她正试图把一个小孩子打造成某种漂浮装置。“你需要一些锻炼。”

“我不游泳，”男孩不高兴地说。

“随你便，”他的母亲说，扯起另一个矮胖苍白的孩子。他们就像一家子棉花糖，Sherlock想。“我们要进去了，你乐意就傻待在这儿吧。”

家庭其余成员朝水中走去，但胖男孩还是顽固地留在了原地。Sherlock的希望湮灭了，不过接着那男孩就偷偷从他妈妈的钱包里摸了些钱摇摇晃晃地离开去买吃的了。Sherlock翻身趴下，边努力表现出像是他刚刚正在晒太阳边悄悄伸出一条纤瘦的胳膊，然后一下抓起了男孩那躺在他被扔一边的T恤上的会员卡。Ian Braithewaite。完美。

喜悦与自己的成功，Sherlock坐直身把下巴搁在膝盖上观察泳池。很多家庭和小孩子在戏水。一大群一脸蠢样运动员似的青少年正在深水区嬉戏。游泳队？他该早点来这里的，那样就能亲眼看着游泳队结束练习了。一些橙色皮肤却假装那是晒成的女孩，无聊。Sherlock再次研究那些青少年时却感觉到一股像是有人正在看他的刺痛。他再次随意地躺下，把脑袋搁上他的包同时透过纤密的睫毛观看他的邻近。那里。一个脸色苍白的黑发男孩，与Sherlock年纪相仿，正独自坐在一棵小树的树荫下，看着他。

******

次日Sherlock到得很早，从而得以游泳队结束训练并朝门外的泳池走去。他熟记着那些脸庞和帆布包并搜寻任何可能的弱点，但却没发现太多，于是隔天他到得更早了些——他跳掉了午饭——并溜进他们的更衣室暗中搜查起来。到第四天的时候Sherlock准备就绪了。对他的目的来说那是个好日子，阳光强烈得几乎都烫人了，所以泳池会很拥挤。Sherlock拿了本他带来的最大的书——那是他下学年的化学教科书——打开然后穿过泳池门，故意低着头慢吞吞走着以致从大楼入口走进来的一个游泳队男生不可避免地撞上了他。

“喂，看、路，你个垃圾，”年长的男孩在Sherlock把书砸到他光裸的脚面上时说道。他骂了句。

Sherlock边低头隐藏起一个笑容边看着对方一把抄起书。这人是他的首选目标，因为他满脸都写满了霸凌，同时还伴有情绪失控，Sherlock愉快地暗想。

体型有Sherlock两倍的男孩抓着书把它举到Sherlock头顶上。“小混蛋，你都不道个歉，”他愤怒地说。“我认为你不配把这拿回去，你们呢？”

“留着，”其中一个建议。“教他些礼仪。”

“把它扔进泳池！”

Sherlock可没想到过这种可能性。他跳起来但书被举到他够不着的地方，其他人见状都大笑起来。“还给我，”Sherlock嘶嘶道，“否则我就上报你使用类固醇。”

男孩的眼睛瞪大了，Sherlock迅速补充，“虽然你该停止，否则你的痤疮会明显增多。”

男孩震惊的表情变成了愤怒。他把书往Sherlock腹部重重一撞，那力道让Sherlock的身体弓了起来所有空气都被打出了体内。“别多管闲事，矮子，”他边说边把Sherlock狠狠往泳池一推，Sherlock勉强才让自己没倒下去。他又维持了片刻伛偻的姿势，试图平复呼吸，同时听着男孩们离开时的大笑声。他小心翼翼地挺直身体，试图表现得像是他只是想去最近的开放空间，然后跌跌撞撞地走过去瘫坐在了树边黑发的离群者旁边。

男孩饶有兴趣地看着Sherlock喘着气，试图避免呕吐，最终恢复过来得以摊开他的东西。Sherlock更喜欢待在太阳下，但今天他把毛巾铺在了阴凉处，因为那能让他接近这个男孩。对方显然不是游泳队的，但却每天都在这里像个狩猎者般盯着人群，也许他知道点什么。

“你对那个混蛋说了什么？”男孩在Sherlock安顿下来后终于问道。他有一副轻快的爱尔兰嗓音。“就是那个拿走你的书的。”

Sherlock看过去，好像之前都没注意这个男孩在这里一般。“什么？噢。我告诉他我会上报他使用类固醇。”

男孩的脸上充满了不怀好意的欢欣，“你怎么会知道的？”

事实是Sherlock在他的柜子里找到了证据——真是个白痴——但如果你知道往哪儿看那么那些迹象就一目了然了。所以他只耸了耸肩，什么也没说。

男孩研究了他一会儿然后伸出一只手。“James Allen。”

Sherlock握住了。“Ian Braithewaite，”他说，及时想起了他的假身份。

“你住这附近？”

“不，我参加了大学的暑期课程。我父母逼我来的。你呢？”

“是的。”James Allen没有详述，只是用那双令人不安的明亮眼睛不断研究Sherlock。“那你在哪儿上学？”

“圣奥尔本斯，”Sherlock回答。“你呢？”

“嗯……我在贝尔法斯特上学，不过我去年冬天来这里和我祖父母住了。我有家庭教师，但我们打算今年秋天报考当地的综合学校。”他的语气有些微的嘲弄。

“你为什么离开贝尔法斯特？”Sherlock直接地问。

“在旧学校遇到点麻烦。”James仍在微笑，但现在笑容里却多了点冰冷的东西。“每个人都认为我最好有一个新的开始。”又是那嘲讽的语气。

“老天，我真想离开我的学校，”Sherlock真心实意地说。“那里全都是蠢蛋和说大话的白痴，而那还只是员工而已。”

James耸耸肩。“我也不觉得这里好多少。你看到那些家伙什么样子了。”

“那你为什么还每天都来？”

“我之前在贝尔法斯特游泳，所以我的祖父母让我加入了这里的游泳队，但我不喜欢。所以我退出了，但却从没告诉过他们——他们不会高兴的，他们想觉得我安定下来。我的祖父仍旧会每天送我过来练习，然后在我和那些男孩们玩够时间后接我回去。”

“不错嘛，”Sherlock赞叹地说。“能稍微离开房子一会儿。”

James微笑，那不是个愉快的笑容。“确实，”他道。“抽烟吗？”

“呃……不怎么抽，我是说，我没怎么试过。”

James Allen对他咧嘴一笑。“那来吧，我教你。”

******

Sherlock周末没去泳池——James不会在，因为游泳队没有训练——而下周一一整天都在下雨，于是他也没去。幸好他没去，因为作曲导师要他在空课时间来一下。Sherlock带着极大的不安去了这次会面，他之前和老师谈话的经历普遍都很不顺。不过让他吃惊的是这次老师却对他的努力赞不绝口。

“你在这方面真的相当有天赋，”男人道，Sherlock惊讶地红了脸。“没有得到预先的正式指导就能创作出这么非凡的作品，你打算将它提交为最后一场音乐会的待定曲目吗？”

“我以为第一年通常不会的，先生。”

“嗯，我们大部分人第一年通常除了独奏曲外不考虑太多别的，但我认为你如果真有心的话能够为一场弦乐四重奏写出些什么来，某些高年级学生还需要充分准备的东西，除了他们经常要写出一大堆后才能真正完成，你懂的吧。”

Sherlock立刻决定要写一首完整的管弦乐作品。

“给，”老师把一堆书堆到Sherlock胳膊上。“我想你会发现这些很有趣的。”

“谢谢您，先生，”Sherlock道，仍然因为没人威胁要打电话给他父母而晕乎着，然后摇摇晃晃地走了。到达大厅里的时候他几乎撞上正朝练习室而去的Jonathan。

“一切都还好吗？”Jonathan问他。“Talbert想怎样？”

Sherlock和Jonathan大部分时间仍然对彼此的存在感到尴尬，虽然那不再是针锋相对的沉默，所以Sherlock有一瞬以为他正在和别人交谈。他犹豫了下，不确定真相是否会危机他们的缓和局面、休战状态，或者随便的什么，但Jonathan真的对作曲不那么感兴趣——他在苏塞克斯是因为他申请音乐学校时觉得它看起来不错。

“没什么，”他谨慎地说。“他认为我也许能把一件作品加进音乐会里。他还借了我些书以防我想给四重奏写一首曲子。”

Jonathan只是点头。“你今早上演奏的那首相当不错，比任何人的都好，不仅仅是一年级的。”

Sherlock愣了愣。Jonathan是在生气吗？他没有。他真的认为Sherlock演奏得很好，并且显然这并没有让他想要把Sherlock狠揍一顿。Sherlock没经历过这种事，他该怎么回应？

所幸Jonathan似乎也不知道该拿这场对话怎么办，因为他突然说，“我去联系了，”然后就消失进了房间。

尴尬缓解并且胸口还涌起一丝小小快乐的Sherlock抱着书返回了他们的房间，边想着怎样创作一首协奏曲边迫不及待地翻着新书。他太沉迷其中以致于第二天几乎都没回到泳池。

******

Sherlock不喜欢审视他和James之间日益亲密的关系。起初后者只是个潜在的信息来源，某个对Sherlock来说意外熟悉以致其能轻易操纵的人物。不过他渐渐意识到自己被James迷住了。虽然对方完全不像他，但他被那个男孩的智慧所吸引，而其内里涌动的黑暗，周身散发的危险都像磁铁般吸引着Sherlock。

James告诉了他关于其祖父的一切：退休了，整天都在读报纸吃罐头汤（“他可能已经死了，”James厌恶地说）。Sherlock则告诉James关于他那完美无缺、一丝不苟的大哥。他们分享有关学校的故事，Sherlock从未真正花费太多时间对他的老师像对他同学那般厌憎——后者都是白痴，大部分人都是白痴，并且那并不算是他们对待他的那种人身攻击——倒是James怀着一种略微令人紧张的恶意谈起了他贝尔法斯特的教师们，Sherlock不知道那股恶感是被踢出学校的原因，还是被踢出学校引发了那种感觉。对于母亲James很少说到，除了用一种漫不经心的恶毒语气指称她是个人渣和婊子，而对于父亲则根本没提。Sherlock对自己的父母基本上保持了闭口不谈，他觉得他们还算可以接受。无论如何，James家庭最终显然有了一场巨大的改变。

“我的祖母是一名药物研究员，”James在某个下午告诉Sherlock。“她研究毒药。其中一些能够麻痹你，但如果你将它注射进神经，那他就只能麻痹那条神经。能用它麻痹某人的嘴难道不是很棒？”

“我想是，”Sherlock缓缓道。他的大脑突然出现一副男孩僵死，慢慢沉入泳池的画面，不过他迅速把自己拉回了对话中，归档刚才的想法留待以后再琢磨。“我母亲是个数学家，”他道。“但她在Mycroft出生后放弃了。”

James大笑一声。“我祖母永远不会那样做，”他说。“她任由我母亲自生自灭，和对我差不多。她永远不会退休。”

“我想研究毒药一定很有趣，”Sherlock沉思。

“如果你能毒死某个人还不会被抓到，”James说，深色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Sherlock，“那你会做吗？”

Sherlock闭上眼睛迎向太阳，认真考虑这个问题。他会吗？不，也许不会。首先他还是会良心不安，另外他也知道自己内心深处还是真心在意别人的想法的。向学校里的男孩们证明他的才能，获得他们真正的尊重——虽然他们也许是蠢蛋——比让他们只是，呃，消失更令他满足。不过他倒不介意小小的痛苦，麻痹他们的嘴听起来挺不错的，只要结果并非无可挽回。

“怎样？你会吗？”

Sherlock觉得一股寒意窜上后颈。这实际上是个反问句吗？男孩沉进水中的画面再次闪过他的脑海。

“当然，”他最终说道，没有睁开眼睛。“如果他们活该的话。”

******

“我问祖母我是否能和你一起去圣奥尔本斯，”James说。这天天气阴沉，他们正坐在泳池墙壁背后偷偷抽烟。Sherlock自从第一次尝试后就上手了不少，但在听到James的宣言后却几乎呛了一口。

“她怎么说的？”他勉强恢复过来，心脏砰砰直跳。

“不行。”James并不像Sherlock般会在事情没如他愿时发火，他只是用令Sherlock深感不安的冰冷阴鸷眼神盯着虚空。“如果我今年表现好他们会考虑一所寄宿学校，但不是在今年。”

Sherlock喷出一口烟。“好吧，那你循规蹈矩些，”他随便说了一句。他不知道该说些什么。谁会想到调查一宗谋杀案需要那么多……社交的？

James眯起眼睛斜瞥了他一眼，Sherlock紧张起来，James肯定会注意到某些不对劲的，但对方却只是说，“你要让那个烧没了，”Sherlock惊跳了下，弹掉长长的烟灰。

在回去的公车上Sherlock在脑中反复思考着这个问题。他一生中从未有过朋友，而现在James，显然觉得他们成为了朋友。那让他们成为朋友的吗？他确实在James身上感觉到了一股在其他人处从未感受过的联系，而James在伊顿陪伴他的想法也有种无可辩驳的吸引。但同时……即使他没怀疑过James杀害了Carl Powers，对方身上的某些东西却令他不寒而栗。他想到了直至这个夏天才意识到自己有多么孤独，想到了James似乎也同样如此。而出于某些原因，他还想到了脸色蜡黄，毫无吸引力的Jonathan，也许后者现在正在餐厅给他留了个座位，尽管他和Sherlock很可能在整个用餐过程中不会和对方说一句话。

Sherlock把脑袋靠上公车车窗然后闭上了眼睛。他听到引擎的轰鸣以及轮胎的闷响，接着意识到自己正在听音乐：他的孤独和不孤独在脑中和谐地嗡鸣。猛然间，Sherlock悟出了他的协奏曲。

******

“Sherlock。”

Sherlock一直都相当期待着作曲导师在今天的某个时候叫他。他乖顺地跟着Talbert先生，虽然他胃中因为紧张颤个不停。他觉得若是自己试图表现得像是不知道为什么会被拉到一边的话那可就太荒唐了，所以他决心不要表现得洋洋得意。

Talbert先生停下来转身面对他。“你写了一首协奏曲。一首小提琴协奏曲。三个乐章。”

“是的，”Sherlock说，突然紧张起来。Talbert先生不喜欢吗？

“你替整个乐队写了首协奏曲。”

“我不该写的吗？”现在Sherlock开始担心了。

但Talbert先生却看起来被逗乐了。“没什么你该写啥的限制，Sherlock，但我们能用来演奏的乐器却有限。我不知道你是否注意到了，不过我们的研习班里主要是弦乐以及钢琴演奏者。你写的好几部分都是要用木管乐器的！如果我没搞错，甚至还有钢片琴。”

Sherlock红了脸，觉得自己真实蠢透。“我真的没想到，先生。我只是写出了我脑中的音乐。”

“Sherlock，”导师友好地说，“这是一出非凡的作品。我只希望我们能够像它所写的那般演奏它。你今年夏天过来后就真的一直在写这个吗？”

“其实上周末我就写了大部分，”Sherlock承认。他熬了三天夜，在一个练习室里狂热地写着直到他就着所有亮着的灯于周日深夜睡着了。“这就是为什么它有点粗糙。我能稍稍修改一下去除……多余的部分。”

Talbert先生歪了歪头。“提醒我，你在哪儿上的学？”

“伊顿，先生。”

“他们那里有很好的音乐课程。”

Sherlock看着地板，什么都没说。

“但如果你对作曲感兴趣……那么教堂音乐学院预科是英国最好的。虽然大部分都是十一岁入的学，但我相当肯定他们会接收你。我在那里有个朋友，也许能请她来听音乐会，如果你感兴趣的话。你能在接下来几天完成修改吗？我希望能复制一份好让我们能先演奏起来。不过显然你还是能做一些修改的。”

“您想要乐队在音乐会上演奏它？”这是Sherlock一直希望的，但他确保自己不要过早下结论。

“确实。我等不及听听了。我想你会想要演奏小提琴独奏曲吧？”

“不，”Sherlock道，他曾经细想过此事。“我想Jonathan来演奏，他更好。”

******

“你在干什么呢？”James暴躁地说。“你已经写了很久了。”

“对不起。这是，呃，家庭作业，”Sherlock道。他把纸张塞回文件夹然后将后者放进书包。“我以为你睡着了。我的作业有些落后了，但我也不想错过眼前的事。”他的笑容很勉强，但James似乎没有注意。

“好吧，”他说，坐起身往后靠上墙壁。这天天气晴朗但却很冷，他们都在外面晒太阳。Sherlock也贴墙坐着，跟随James的目光看向正对某些穿着比基尼直打抖的女孩们粗鲁地哄笑着的游泳队男孩。

“那些男孩时游泳队的吗？”

James的嘴巴扭了扭。“是的。一群蠢货。”

“我看得出你为什么离开了。”

他们安静了几分钟，享受着阳光。

Sherlock把头往后靠上墙，然后闭起了眼睛。“那你会怎么做呢？”

“做什么？”

“毒死某人还不被抓到。”

“噢，那个啊，”James姿势没变，但Sherlock能感觉到他提高了警惕，就像一个湖里的捕食者。“嗯，放进他们的食物里是最好的方法吧？很难被任何人逮住。”

Sherlock嗤笑。“那些大部分都会很明显，并且它们很容易在验尸时被检查出来。”James并非是唯一一个痴迷毒药的人。

“只有当你知道需要寻找什么的时候，”James指出。

“胰岛素不错。”

“针孔。”

“但它是皮下注射针，它们真的很小。”

“你怎么去说服别人让你用针扎他们？”

问到点上了。“放进他们的药里，如果他们服药的话。一个哮喘吸入器。”

“不行，它们是加压的，你什么都放不进去。也许一粒胶囊……”

Sherlock摇摇头。“我试过一次。它们装不回去，还有你怎么把它再放回铝箔泡罩里面？”

“你试过？你想毒死谁？”

“我哥，”Sherlock承认。“我不想毒死他，我只是想把他的抗组胺药换成我们夫妻的安眠药好让他在学校里睡觉。”

James哈哈大笑，Sherlock也微微笑了起来。

“如果你有乳霜或药膏，”James几分钟后说，声音漫不经心。“如果皮肤破了，那毒药就会那样进入他们体内。”

Sherlock皱眉。“那可得是一种非常强效的毒药。”

“或者情况合适。”

男孩僵死，溺水。Sherlock感到一股战栗窜上他的后颈，但并非完全令人不快。他正坐在一个杀人犯旁边。Carl Powers有某种皮肤病吗？他必须这样做：Sherlock必须再次彻查他的剪报。事实上，既然想到了这个，那关于失踪的鞋是不是有什么，什么……

“他们走了。”James突然说，打断了Sherlock的沉思。“想稍微游一会儿吗？”

Sherlock张开了眼睛。“好的。”

******

“我不明白为什么会有人拿走它，”Lucy Powers说。“他爱那双鞋，虽然它气味难闻。他脚上有湿疹，湿袜子会让那些更糟，所以他从不穿袜子。那些东西的气味都能熏死一头大象。”

******

“Sherlock？”

Sherlock习惯性地紧张起来，但那声音却是个女孩的。女孩通常不会揍人，至少Sherlock没经历过。他不认为自己最近有做什么激怒任何女孩的事，但世事难料啊。

叫他的女孩是Emily Chiang，其中一位大提琴手。她写了一首美丽的慢板，而那也许会是音乐会倒数第二首作品，也许她生气他的协奏曲是压轴？

“嘿？”Emily说，匆匆赶上他然后对他微笑。“那个，你的协奏曲太惊人了，真的很棒，但是……我觉得……”

“我不够格拉大提琴？”

Emily笑了。“你怎么知道？并非完全不够格，但我想你能更好地使用我们。别生气，维尔瓦第也忽视低音弦乐器，那是小提琴家的盲点。你认为我们只是在那里维持节拍就好，虽然这点没错，低音乐器是一首曲目的中心——但如果你用我们来平衡小提琴那你会得到更为丰富的效果。”

“在第二乐章，你是说？”

“不，不是第二乐章，虽然我认为那部分你再加点中提琴会更好。是第一乐章盛大的小提琴独奏。虽然我可能完全错了，但我觉得那部分小提琴听起来该是表达寂寞的。对吗？”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。“你能听出来？”

“难道你不想我那么做？我是说，当听众？”

“呃，不，但是……”

“Sherlock，这是给乐队宅的研习班。我们痴迷于其他孩子认为几乎等同于消逝的语言的东西。我们都了解寂寞，当我们听到它的时候。”

“噢，”Sherlock不置可否地说。他真的从没想过Emily这样的人也会寂寞。

“如果在那部分给大提琴再加点音，那将会提升小提琴的效果，”Emily解释。“你能让音乐听来更为寂寞，或者更为悲伤。大提琴传达悲伤可是很棒的。这就是管弦乐队的美妙之处——你不止有一个声音。小提琴仍有独奏，但却不必自己说出一切。”

Sherlock Holmes，这位一生大部分时间都认为周围人必定都是比他知道的要少的无用白痴之人，问道，“你能告诉我吗？”

******

“你昨天在哪儿？”James问。他们在墙后抽着烟。

“留校，我惹了麻烦，”Sherlock轻松地撒谎。嗯，过去肯定是这样，反正他也没特别说明是‘昨天’惹了麻烦。“但我今天很早就到这里了。”

“哼。”James今天似乎有点疏远，比平常还要冷酷，但Sherlock没心思多管。他已经厌倦了他们玩的这场游戏，但他似乎无法停止，James仍旧对他有种奇怪的迷恋。此外，他还需要多点信息，否则他无法引起警方注意。

他们默默抽了会儿烟，然后James突然道，“你有何人交往过吗？”

“什么？没。当然没有。你呢？”James十三，Sherlock十二，这是有可能的。

“一两次吧。”James的脸扭曲成一个轻微的冷笑。“带女孩回家。她们全是愚蠢的小孩子。”

“等等，你说你有何某人交往过，你不是指……是吧？”

“只是接吻而已。”James一下把香烟摁熄在墙上，然后他抽出Sherlock指间的香烟长长吸了口，盯住Sherlock的眼睛，把后者的烟也摁熄了。Sherlock似乎无法对他的脸移开视线。

James伸手，重重捏住Sherlock的下巴，倾身向前把嘴唇压上Sherlock的唇。和他紧紧的钳制相比他的嘴唇倒是很松软，几乎垂落着，而Sherlock瞬间的感觉是厌恶连同一股深深的好奇。James张开眼睛，Sherlock迅速闭上了自己的，然后James又做了一次，这次把他满含烟味的舌头挤进了Sherlock的嘴。Sherlock惊骇地猛然往后一退。

他们就那样原地站了会儿，隔了几英寸并且两人都艰难地呼吸着，然后James放开了他转过身。“那不代表什么，”他用他那冷淡轻微的嗓音说道。“我只是和你玩玩而已。”

******

“Rupinder？”Sherlock喊。他突然想到这可能是他一生中第一次接触另一个学生。通常他要么是避开他们要么是彻底逃离他们。老天，如果她嘲笑他怎么办？或者更糟的，转身离开和她的朋友们一起嘲笑？

“什么事？”Rupinder没有笑，至少目前还没，表情倒是开始有点担心他那幅只是站在那里，一言不发的样子。

Sherlock深吸了口气。“我想——我认为第二乐章再加点中提琴会更好于是我想你是否愿意和Jonathan在今天下午一起演奏一些以便我能看看它听起来怎样。”他匆匆脱口而出，感觉脸艳红似火——他真的不希望她让他再说一次。

“噢，”Rupinder说着，眨了眨眼睛，然后又道，“噢，我明白了，当然可以！你还在做修改吗？”

“我得等到明天，那时Talbert先生才会送去打印。”

“我很乐意。午饭后？”

“好的，谢谢你，”Sherlock勉强道，仍然因为自己的勇气而微微晕乎着。“小练习室。”

“到时见。”

******

“今天后我可能无法再来了，”第二天下午Sherlock说道。“我们下周开始每天两次的排练。”

他感觉到James瞥了他一眼。“但下周是你的最后一周。”

“我知道。”

天气阴沉昏暗，云层来势汹汹，一阵微风迅疾而过。母亲们开始收拾东西，呼唤孩子过来并擦干他们。

一阵长长的静默。

“和我一起回家，”James突然道。“我们会告诉祖父泳池关闭了——反正它随时都会关闭。我有——”他犹豫了片刻。“有样东西我想让你看。”

鞋子。Sherlock觉得就像是一股电流震颤了脊柱般猛地领悟。James的家里有那双鞋子。他要给他看。他要告诉他。终于。

但Sherlock却突然意识到他并不想听见。如果James告诉了他，那去找警察就是背叛，而不知怎的他知道自己做不出来；更深入内心的说，他害怕。他害怕James Allen，害怕那凶残的心，那冷漠的眼，以及那侵略性的舌头。在公共场所坐着聊天不算什么，但去他家就完全不同了。

“我不能，”他道，惊讶于自己声音的冷静。“如果他们关闭泳池那我就该马上回去的，要是我消失他们就会各种大惊小怪。”

“我认为你一点儿都不关心大惊小怪，”James道，他那深不可测的黑眼睛把Sherlock钉在了原地。

“我好不容易才做到让他们一整个月不给我父母打电话，”Sherlock说。“我希望现在也不要把他们扯进来，他们很容易过度反应。”

James没有眨眼，或像他脸上的肌肉那般抽搐，他只是盯着Sherlock，探寻他的目光，寻找什么Sherlock还未察觉的谎言或泄露的秘密，而后者稳稳地迎上。

“好吧，”James道，随即突然微笑起来，一种比凝视更可怕的虚假甜蜜。“我确定我们会再见面的。”他伸出手，仍在微笑着，而Sherlock握住了它。

“我确定我们会的。”


	2. 第七章：蓝眼睛的陌生人：第一部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMCXSherlock

音乐会当晚，Sherlock紧张得都忘换了鞋子。Jonathan厌烦地喷着气把他送回去，但至少他没笑，对此Sherlock倒是很感激。整场音乐会跌宕起伏——到他演奏时好了点儿——然而在Emily的慢板奏响时他感觉到了战栗和头晕。慢板是六首弦乐中的一首室内曲目，所以Sherlock坐回了他的椅子里闭上了眼睛，让轻柔的音乐席卷过他。大提琴听起来并不悲伤，反而却是温暖稳定，且舒缓。

掌声迅速响起。Sherlock吞咽了下，感到一股麻木，边走向指挥位置边检查他的脚——他突然有种不知怎的又忘换鞋的莫名恐惧。他伸手举到乐队面前，盯着齐齐转向他的几张脸。这肯定是个巨大的笑话。他举起手然后他们全都会——集体放屁——或爆笑——或——

Emily和Rupinder对他鼓励地微笑，但拯救了他的却是Jonathan。Sherlock听到他大声地叹了口气，瞥了对方一眼后他看到Jonathan愤怒地给了他一个‘快点把这个节目搞定好让我用我惊艳的独奏震撼全场’的眼神。Sherlock深吸了口气，感受着耳边的阵阵嗡鸣，举起了手，然后他们开始了。

当协奏曲完成后Sherlock重重呼出一口气——那就是他一开始憋着的那口气吗？他整段时间里都屏着呼吸？他觉得自己好像是的，然后听到了一阵掌声。突然间他不知道接下来该怎么办了。他该离开，还是坐回他第二小提琴手的位置？他晕眩地眨眨眼。Emily正用手比划着一个看起来像是‘走开’的手势，那是走咯？Sherlock看向Jonathan，后者厌恶地翻了翻眼睛接着指了指Sherlock身后。辛苦了转身看到观众们都站起来了，他们都站着鼓掌，他们站在那儿久久地给他鼓掌。给他！

后来Sherlock大口灌着潘趣酒并任由自己被他欣喜的母亲拥抱，被父亲拍拍他的背。即使Mycroft看起来都一脸骄傲，而那倒是Sherlock第一次经历。Emily和Rupinder也走过来拥抱他，搞得他不知所措，Jonathan叹了口气，好像和Sherlock打交道真是讨厌死了，然后说，“对一个小孩儿来说还不错。”

“我不小，”Sherlock气愤地说，接着又匆忙道，“你的演奏很出色。”

Jonathan真切地笑了。“谢谢。”

Talbert先生领着一位满头银发的优雅女士走来。“Holmes先生和夫人，”他道，“这位是教堂音乐学院预科的Dame Audra MacDougall，她非常想和你们谈谈。”

******

去教堂预科的好处比伊顿多得是。Emily和其他几个人也会去，而这让Sherlock免于重新滑向他大部分人生的默认设定：防御性的孤傲高绝。他的家人（指他的母亲和Mycroft）一直坚称Sherlock的传统教育不能落下，而在他独特的需求被理解后，就安排他进了附近的中学学习高年级的科学课程。当然其他学生都是白痴，不过他在预科学校倒是与别人相处得不错，而后者才是他所关心的。自从小学以来第一次，Sherlock觉得很高兴。

所以当在十月上旬被叫到校长办公室时他是完全惊讶了。虽说这事在伊顿已经司空见惯了，但这次他真的想象不出他做了什么以致又惹事上身。

“啊，Sherlock，”校长在Sherlock出现时说道。她安抚地笑着，而Sherlock立刻推断出他没惹出什么事来——这次是别的什么。可能在办公室的两个男人有关：一个高挑魁梧，另一个眼眸暗沉面容英俊。警察，Sherlock想，随即他的心脏开始不舒服地跳动起来。

“这两位是Jones探长和Lestrade警佐，”Dame Audra告诉他。“他们向我保证你没惹什么麻烦。我已经联系过你在美国的父母，他们同意你和他们谈谈，只要我代替你父母监护你。”

“好吧，”Sherlock说，声音因为焦虑而有些微破裂。

“你知道我们为什么来这儿吗，Sherlock？”Jones探长问，他那洪亮如雷的嗓音对这个小房间来说似乎太大了。

Sherlock考虑硬着头皮装下去，但如果他们都查到这一步了那他再装可能只会使他显得心虚。“我猜你们是为了James Allen的事来的，长官。关于那封我寄给苏格兰场详述了他是如何杀死Carl Powers并说明他家中几乎肯定有失踪鞋子的匿名信，而那双鞋子很可能留有他使用的毒药痕迹以及指纹。”

Jones有点泄气。“是的。最初处理Powers死亡案的小组不愿基于在他们看来只是个恶作剧的情况就重启这件案子，所以我们被要求就此案提出新的看法。我们——好吧，其实是Lestrade——认为它值得深入研究，结果证明你在每个细节上都是对的。我们在发现鞋子后就逮捕了James Allen，但他声称他被陷害了。他非常坚持是他的一个名叫Ian Braithewaite的朋友寄的信并栽赃了那些证据，在他自己杀害Carl Powers之后。”

“我去见了Ian Braithewaite，”Lestrade道。“他坚称他整个夏天几乎都没怎么去水上运动中心，也从没见过什么James Allen，而他的母亲也为他作保。我们拍了他的一张照片带给James看，但他有点吃惊。他承认他以前从没见过这个Ian Braithewaite，不过他向我们描述了他认识的那个男孩：纤瘦、黑头发、湛蓝的眼睛。”说完他们全都看向了Sherlock，看向他那双湛蓝的眼睛，而Sherlock则看向了地板。“我去了音乐研习班，虽然老实说我觉得那番描述很可能是个谎言，并且当然研习班的人也不会就这样交出那个夏天所有出勤者的名单，但当我询问负责人他们是否有人和描述相符时，我看得出他明白我什么意思，然后他乐意地向我指认了你。通过阅读旧案卷我想起了你的名字。看来去年春天他们真该听你的。”

“我没杀Carl Powers，”Sherlock匆忙道。“我不可能做得到，他被杀时我正在伊顿，有许多见证人。并且我也没陷害James。我只是没告诉他我的真名。”

“为什么不说呢？”Lestrade问，他看起来像是真心想知道。

“因为他让我害怕，”Sherlock说，直直望进他的眼睛。这是真的，起码是他当初会撒谎的原因，但现在他却是非常、非常不想让James知道他的真名。

“他确实该让你害怕，”Jones沉声道。“我们和贝尔法斯特了解了下Allen的事，他就是个恶劣的混蛋。把老师锁在教室里，还放火烧学校。”

“据说是这样，”Lestrade迅速道。“没有证据。那就是为什么他没被逮捕，虽然他还是被开除出校了。”

Sherlock感觉自己的眼睛瞪大了，突然间似乎难以呼吸。当初一时兴起前往布莱顿的想法瞬间变成了某种比他所预想的更为黑暗和危险的东西。如果James……

“你为什么不不告诉我们一切，”Jones说，“从最初开始。”

Sherlock照做了。他无法否认内心深处他暗暗希望着这个：向警方表现他一直都正确、巨细靡遗地阐述他那炫目推理的机会。他唯一没说的只有那些吻，因为一想到要谈这个他就觉得尴尬得发烫；还有抽烟的事也没说，因为他不确定那是否会让他惹上麻烦。

“老天爷，”校长在Sherlock最终说完时道。“你来这里不是为了解决罪案的吧？”

“不是，夫人，”Sherlock道，在椅子里焦躁地蠕动。“我真的想来这里，我只是侥幸在参加研习班期间了解到了那些。”

“你永远不准再做这种事，否则我就打你屁股，”Jones喝道。

“但却做得很好。”Lestrade微笑着对Sherlock说。“不过注意只有一次，可别养成了习惯。”

“我们需要你发表一份官方证词，但我们会尽力不让你的名字出现。那应该挺容易的，尤其你还是未成年。”Jones起身，他满满的自负让Sherlock惊人地联想到了Mycroft。“我们会再联系，”他对校长说道，然后威严地离开了，而Lestrade则像只拖船般地跟在后面。

******

“长官，”Lestrade在春季前某个潮湿的午后对他的上级说道，“既然这案子结了，我想我明天走一趟音乐学院和那个男孩说一声，如果您同意的话。”

Athelney Jones看起来很吃惊。“那么麻烦做什么？我正要打电话给校长。”

“他也许还有些问题。我想如果我向他保证Allen不会找到他的话能让他安心一点。没他我们也不会有这起案子——我们甚至都不会知道有个杀人犯，所以这样看起来更公平。”

“我想是吧，”Jones勉强道。“好吧，我们明天除了文书工作外也没事要做，所以我想你可以跑一趟。别乱来。”

“不会，长官。”

Lestrade几个月没见Sherlock Holmes了，他很高兴看到男孩又长了几英寸，说话声音也低哑了些。他纤瘦身形上的手脚看起来都很巨大，就像未长成的拉布拉多，不过那双有名的蓝眼却一如既往的犀利。

“恭喜你订婚，警佐，”坐在椅子里的他说道。

Lestrade很愉快。“你到底怎么知道的？算了，要是我知道就不会觉得有趣了。就像魔术是吧？我来是想聊聊James Allen，同样我确定你已经知道了。”

Sherlock所有信心都消失了，他在原地担忧地无措起来。“他脱罪了吗？”

“不，不是。他同意去少年监狱直到他二十一岁。你的名字没出现在这起案件官方记录里的任何地方——你已被列为秘密证人，你的身份也在法院命令下封存。他出来时不会通过合法系统找到你，不过他应该会去尝试的。”

“噢，”Sherlock道，看起来既如释重负，又——Lestrade肯定正这么想——略略担忧。Lestrade想起了James Allen冰冷阴骘的眼睛，不得不压下一把抄起这个瘦长纤弱的孩子并把他永远藏起来的冲动。

“听着，”Lestrade道。“我知道你辉煌的职业计划是想成为音乐家——”

“——或化学家。我还没决定，”Sherlock迅速说。

“——或化学家。但如果你决定转向解决犯罪方面，那来找我。我们警队里用得上你的头脑。”

“我自己已经见识过了，”Sherlock说，满脸微笑，Lestrade看得出他很高兴这番赞美。“我一定会记住的，警佐。”

“照顾好自己，”Lestrade说，拿起他的外套垂头看向那些刻花玻璃眼球，Sherlock抬起头来看着他道，“谢谢你。”

******

当Sherlock十五岁时，一个名叫Anna的中提琴手在圣诞聚会上吻了他，Sherlock带着探究精神回吻，但却发现那经历令人失望。当他十六岁时，一个名叫Aislin的双簧管演奏者在一场音乐会后吻了他，而那似乎更有发展，直到他突然意识到使他变硬的是她撩人的爱尔兰口音，而不是她呢喃出的那些（描述她那极其熟练嘴巴的迷人之处）话语。他惊恐地退开了，所有欲望尽消，还不得不扯了个‘音乐会引发了偏头痛’的借口来得以脱身。

接着那年夏天他全家去希腊度假。

Sherlock不想去希腊。“Mycroft去吗？”

“他当然去了，”他的母亲恼怒地说。“这就是为什么我们要度这次假。他将要出国工作两年，当他回来时你都上大学了，我们永远不会再有一个家庭假期！”

“好吧，”Sherlock暗暗咕哝了句，然后大声道，“但我被选中授予了化学方面的奖学金！我今年夏天本该去剑桥实现我的未来！”

“我们为啥需要这些奖学金和研习班？”他的父亲问道。“我小时候整个夏天就是东游西荡享受假期。”

“是的，我们知道，亲爱的，”妈妈烦躁地说。“Sherlock，我知道化学什么的是一项很棒的荣誉，但家庭第一。就这样。”

就这样。Sherlock知道最好不要和母亲争辩，于是他边胡乱收拾行李边抱怨要去希腊。

他几天来都闷在房里，故意埋头在化学教科书中，但当他家人连续无视了他几天后他放弃了。他等到他父母和另一对英国夫妇去参观某个老教堂，而Mycroft离开去做他每天要做的随便什么事（坐在一家咖啡馆里边吃蛋糕边密谋统治世界，大概）之后溜出了门。

他不得不承认这个岛相当宜人。阳光明媚温暖，建筑如诗如画……他已经无聊了。Sherlock找到一间小小的店铺买了瓶汽水，然后在海滩上游荡了一会儿。他喜欢海滩。虽然单调，但伴随轻柔跃动的波涛，却显得那么美丽，从而让他想起了某些看似简单的小提琴曲。他任由思绪飘荡，就跟他让一首新曲目组合到一起时的做法一样。

片刻后Sherlock察觉到自己口干舌燥，于是他决定返回商店再买一瓶喝的，或许再来些香烟，因为那样他就会闻起来一股烟味，妈妈就会纠结于斥责他和他最终离开家的暗自轻松中。他不得不在店里等着，因为收银台后的女孩正努力应付着一个和Sherlock年纪相仿的男孩，后者的英语带着浓重的法国口音，并且毫无希腊语迹象。

Sherlock带着饮料和香烟迈出店外，接着察觉他没有打火机，于是他返回了商店。之前排在他前面的男孩正靠在墙上喝自己的饮料，而在看到Sherlock进来后他道，“朋友。也替我买点儿吧？拜托了？”

“香烟？为什么？”

男孩看起来瞬间松了一口气。他和Sherlock差不多高，但身材更魁梧，肤色也更黑，有着一双宛如融化的巧克力般的深褐色眼睛。“我不能让她明白，我的英语太糟了，”他用法语说。“而且这样做要是我父母问起我是否买了香烟，我可以说没有。”

Sherlock已经相当确定学校里所有‘性感浪漫的亲吻’胡话只能拉低头脑，并且真的引不起他的兴趣，但看着这个男孩，看着他幽深的眼睛，闻着那身温暖阳光的气味，让他突然意识到他的数据采集一直都不完整。

男孩的名叫Phillipe。他整个庞大的家族——众多堂表亲，姑姨，叔舅，以及一位专横的祖母，全都住在海滩附近的移动巨大房子里，并且只要他晚饭时出现就很少管他的活动。Phillipe把Sherlock带到了一个只有退潮时才能接近的小小海湾，然后说道，“我们能在这里抽烟并且没人会注意到。这是我们的私人海滩。”

自从布莱顿后Sherlock就没再抽过烟，不过很快Phillipe就表现出他其实也不擅长此道。他们轮流抽着一支烟，并肩坐在沙子上的他们微微挪动着靠近，然后在无声的同意中两人都放弃了抽烟。这时他们沾满沙子的赤裸双腿紧贴在一起，Phillipe把身体微微朝Sherlock歪过一点，随即沙哑地说道，“Shairlock，我能……”

“好，”Sherlock轻声说，接着他们接了吻。哦，正是，这比吻女孩感觉好多了。他到底为什么不先试试这个然后才否决这整个行为？嘴里Phillipe的舌头感觉起来不像是一种恶心的入侵，而像是某些美味，像是黄油和蜂蜜，像是……这时候Sherlock已经不能再连贯思考了。

他们亲吻着，直到水波轻舔着他们的脚，太阳逐渐没入水面彼岸，才迅速返回道路，计划第二天再来相会。路上Sherlock正要转向他自己的房子时Philippe却搂住他腰阻止了他，把Sherlock拉近然后深深地亲吻他。Sherlock感觉自己整具身体都热得发红，连路都忘记了，手指扣住Philippe的二头肌迎合进这个吻中。一辆路过的汽车狂按喇叭。

Sherlock和Philippe惊跳了下，然后像太妃糖般缓慢地分了开。Philippe又迅速往Sherlock双唇里舔吻了一记后才终于中断，捏了捏后者的腰然后害羞地说，“明天见。”

Sherlock到家后发现他其余的家人都在阳台上喝酒。他的母亲抬起头然后笑了笑，Mycroft看了他一眼——头发凌乱，皮肤晒黑，满身烟味，嘴唇红肿，仍然还有些硬——接着张开了嘴，但妈妈却愉快地说，“Mycroft，喝你的酒去。”

******

Sherlock和Philippe每天都见面。在他们交往了一周左右Philippe的父母在海滩上办了场庆典，请了些其他亲戚，还从村里请来了一位厨师，并燃起了篝火。Philippe也邀请了Sherlock参加。Philippe家族里的女士们都赞赏Sherlock好看的外表，对他流利的法语则是人人赞不绝口，然后他们就不再关注这两个男孩了，于是Philippe握住了Sherlock的手小声说，“我们走吧。”

他们躺在黑夜中的沙滩上，身上裹了条毯子，周围许多嶙峋的岩石让他们免于了被那些决定来一场月光漫步的人看见。他们之前从没这么亲密过，而不久后Philippe就隔着Sherlock的泳裤爱抚起了他的屁股，Sherlock把腿跨上Philippe的腿，接着他们互相碾磨起来，而那感觉真是极其惊人。

“你有没有……”

“没……你呢？”

“和女孩有一次，和男孩只有接吻。”

“你想把这些脱下来吗？”

“我的天，好的，”Philippe呻吟，然后他们就扯掉了他们的泳裤，Philippe抓住Sherlock的屁股再次把他们拉到一起。Sherlock不得不咬住Philippe宽阔的肩膀才能压抑着他发出的声音。他们贴着彼此在毯子上翻滚，对抗，直到Philippe最终压在Sherlock上方，贴着他磨蹭，并伸手下去握住他俩。Sherlock抽了口气，修长的手指覆上Philippe宽大的手，十秒后他们就都射了出来。

他们在彼此耳边喘息了会儿，直到Sherlock因为被压得不适而开始扭动。Philippe从他身上翻下来然后他们懒懒地吻了片刻，随后Philippe道，“让我们把泳裤穿上去海里。我们能把那些都洗掉。”

当然他们一到水里清理最终变成了再次接吻，不久后Sherlock就搂住了Philippe的脖子，双腿环上了他的腰。而Philippe则把手放上了Sherlock屁股，舌头半滑下他的喉咙，而他们勉强才在再次粘到一起前返回了毯子处。

******

Sherlock从浴室蹦跶进他的房间。他心情超好。Phillipe从某个地方搞来了两辆自行车，于是他们今天打算去野餐并骑车到山里去。当然真正的原因是找个够荒僻的地方脱掉对方的衣服好好爽一爽，不过他们告诉他们父母说是出去游玩。

Sherlock穿上衣服，把睡衣塞回枕头下，却感觉到那里有什么东西。Sherlock皱眉抬起枕头：一盒安全套。他丢掉枕头，好像安全套会咬人般小心翼翼地拿起盒子盯着它。Mycroft！爱管闲事的混蛋。Sherlock非常清楚安全性行为，但他没打算实施任何需要用到……这些的活动。他想把它们扔进垃圾桶，但想了想后还是把盒子塞进了手提箱的一个口袋里。接着他把整个吃早饭的时间都花在了瞪着他大哥上。

******

“他今早上又发什么脾气？”Mycroft在Sherlock终于摔门出去后问道。

“噢，他很好，”妈妈道。“你想等会儿和我们一起去超市吗？”

Mycroft耸肩。“也许吧。”

妈妈拿了个洗衣篮走去了Sherlock房间，捡起地板上的袜子和T恤放进篮子，然后她拉开了床罩。那盒安全套不见了。她放松地笑了下，打开窗户让那股似乎总是会在十几岁男孩卧室逗留的暧昧的汗湿气味散发出去。

这是1993年，一个对拥有同性恋儿子的母亲来说不好的时代。你唯一能做的就是给他们买安全套，并怀抱希望。

******

Philippe在Sherlock之前一周离开。他们在他们的小海湾里度过了他们最后的一个下午，像往常一样结束，浑身沾满汗水沙子以及任何他们无法清洗掉的精液残留。

Philippe融化的巧克力般的眼睛看起来似乎比平常更幽深了。“Shairlock……”

“不，”Sherlock道，柔软但却纯洁地亲吻他的嘴唇。“这很美丽，美好，完美。让我们不要借着试图持续它而破坏它，尤其是我们知道我们不能的时候。”

Philippe贴着他的嘴唇叹了口气，泪水盈满。而将这番话从他们租住的房子客厅里的一本美国平装书上批发来的Sherlock因而对自己很满意，并将这一幕归档起来留待以后使用。

“我会永远记得你，”Philippe发誓。

“我也是，”Sherlock轻喃。好吧，他大概会。但事实是在他们还没亲热（公平说来是大部分时间）的时候Philippe就开始令人厌烦了。他的兴趣主要专注在矫情的法国文学作品和音乐剧上，而这两样Sherlock全都接受不了。他希望Philippe快点放开他——他皮肤刺痒，并且晚餐也要迟到了。“永远都会。”

Philippe又吻了他，深深地，这确实是个很棒的吻，但说实话……老天，这看起来像个告别吻。终于Philippe退开了，然后他们手牵手走回路上，在分别时又吻了最后一次。

Sherlock转身，维持着满脸悲伤在道路拐角处挥手道出最后一声告别，接着高兴地蹦跶着回家了。他还有一周假期，他打算把时间都花在喝汽水写作爱琴海上面。他的脑中已经浮现出了旋律。

******

在Sherlock最后一学年的冬天，乐队负责人决定他们将演奏拉夫·沃恩·威廉斯谱写的声乐套曲《在温洛岭》。他们就乐器部分琢磨了几天，然后那位男高音加入了他们。Sherlock曾在学校里见过这位男高音——一个名叫Tiernan的高个男孩，有着深蓝的眼睛和浓蜂蜜色的头发，但因为Sherlock单独去上的文化课所以他与声乐部的学生们没太多互动。Tiernan会先伴着钢琴演唱他的部分，好让乐队能够找到节奏感。

“注意，”Sherlock的乐谱架搭档，Mandie，在Sherlock懒洋洋地返回座位思考他最新的化学课题时嘶嘶道。

无聊，Sherlock想。唱歌并不让他特别感兴趣，那太注重感情。他让目光微微迷离，思绪飘散，直到突然察觉Tiernan正径直看着他唱。“噢，当我爱上你”，他深情地颤声吟唱。

搞什……Sherlock意识到身旁的Mandie正默默笑得花枝乱颤。“他喜欢你！”她勉强才低声说出一句。

“噢，闭嘴，”Sherlock嘶嘶道，但Tiernan现在却吸引了他全部的注意。他在看到Sherlock的目光变锐利时微笑起来，Sherlock顿时垂下了眼眸，觉得自己脸庞变得深红火烫。自从和Philippe（以及一个绝望但却仍然痴迷Sherlock现在正就读化学的学院里某个明显是直男的肌肉助教之人）交往过后他也和各种同学有过几次亲热，但没一个能让他如Tiernan的凝视那般感觉火热。

彩排结束后他不紧不慢地收拾他的乐谱和小提琴，同时确信Tiernan正走过来。“Sherlock是吧？”他道。“我是Tiernan，我在想……也许你能和我一起练习下节奏？我可不想成为把整场演出搞砸的那个，对吧？”

“好的，”Sherlock说，他又脸红了。“我今晚没什么事，如果你……”

“那太好了。3号练习室？”

那晚Sherlock仔细刷了牙，想着Tiernan会做某些让人受不了的感性之事的可能，像是真的试图握住他的手唱“快拉住我的手，告诉我你的心声。”也许甚至是更出格的，他想。不过他同样也觉得这事不会没戏，取决于剩余的夜晚会怎样发展。不过最终却是他完全不必担心。Tiernan很自信他的魅力能吸引Sherlock，不必用什么音乐作引诱来Sherlock拉上他的大腿并胡乱地亲吻他。在这周结束前Sherlock已经在同一个练习室收到了他的第一次口活，而两周之内回报也送了出去——比起技巧来更注重热情，但不会长久。他是个很快的学习者。

迄今他们已经在Tiernan房间亲热多次了，因为Sherlock喜欢能在事后逃回自己的房间，而Tiernan对味道浓烈的床单有更高的容忍度。但某晚他们碰巧在Sherlock的房间，彼时Tiernan正分开Sherlock的臀瓣，边用拇指摩挲着他未被进入过的入口边呻吟，“基督，Sherlock，我太想操你了。老天，你简直让我发疯。”

Sherlock考虑着。他也有往这方面想过一段时间。何乐不为？“你以前做过吗？”他问。

“没，我想和你做这个，”Tiernan喘息着道。“但我没有……”

“我有，”Sherlock有点得意地说。他脱开身然后挖出隐藏许久的那盒安全套。这东西过期了吗？已经有一年半……好吧，Tiernan刚也承认自己是个处男，应该没关系的。

Tiernan有点怀疑地看着盒子。“难道我们不需要些别的？”

“这上面说安全套都润滑过的，”Sherlock道。他现在急不可耐了，灼热颤抖又渴望，他翻身趴下然后分开了腿。“来吧，戴上它。”

Tiernan戴上安全套接着转移到Sherlock身后的位置，老二的头部贴着Sherlock微微皱缩的肛门磨蹭。“这样疼吗？”

“一点儿都不，我什么都感觉不到，你必须把它推进来！”

Tiernan推进，Sherlock顿时大喊起来。“基督！”

“老天，老天爷，”Tiernan气喘吁吁。“我伤到你了吗？天哪Sherlock，你感觉起来是那么棒，你是那么……”

“闭嘴安静，”Sherlock呻吟。操啊，那真痛。应该是那么痛的吗？他试图放松。Tiernan因为竭力保持不动而几乎颤抖起来，几分钟后剧痛减弱了些。“好吧，只是一点点。”

Tiernan极其小幅度地往前挺动，Sherlock贴着床单重重呼吸，Tiernan立刻停了下来，亲吻Sherlock的后颈然后对着他耳朵喘息，直到Sherlock说，“再来。”这样继续了会儿后Sherlock刚开始放松Tiernan则说道，“行了”然后比之前更重地向前推进了一点，随即就猛地喘着气道，“基督啊Sherlock，我要——”接着一推。

Sherlock痛苦地嚎叫，Tiernan也呻吟着往后退了退，但接着又再次向前顶入，一次又一次地。该死，嗷！Sherlock终于聚集起了足够的力气吼道“停下！”，但这时Tiernan已经无法自己了，他瘫倒在Sherlock身上，贴着后者的耳朵呻吟。

“看在老天份上，从我身上下去，”Sherlock道，声音因为床垫而含糊不清。“你刚才是该死的射了吗？你甚至都没——”

“对不起，”Tiernan喘息着，滚落下来随即抽了出去，让Sherlock再次大吼并蜷成了侧躺的姿势。“操——”他抓住什么东西，而Sherlock意识到他让安全套掉了。很好，现在那些脏污会遍布他的床单了。“这只是——我低头看到自己正进入你，我的大老二在你甜美的小屁股里，你应觉得你感觉起来有多棒，你是如此惊人……”

“很好，如果你找到办法能让我自己操我的屁股别忘了告诉我，”Sherlock咬牙道。

“对不起，”Tiernan再次说道。他抚摸着Sherlock的头发和脸庞，温柔的吻掠过他的前额。“我想让你好好享受的，我真的想。让我补偿你吧，让我把你吸出来，求你了？”

“我现在只想要个滚烫的热水澡，”Sherlock道。灼痛开始消退了点，但他对今晚的发展绝对再无一丝半点的兴趣。

Tiernan极其小心翼翼地对待他，直到Sherlock终于摆脱开一瘸一拐地走向渴望的热水澡。第二天他仍旧酸痛不已，但他不认为有任何重大伤害，于是他开始考虑是否还想再试一次。也许他俩中至少有一个有过经验的会更好些……好吧，他不认为Tiernan会接受他让他去别处练习练习的建议，于是显然Sherlock必须找出他们那里做错了。

于是Sherlock寻了个机会坐公车去了城镇某部分的一间书店——他过去的经历告诉他几乎所有东西都可以在书里找到，但对于这一情况他相当怀疑图书馆会有相关资料，所以只能退而求其次了。他暗暗溜达了一会儿直到发现他想要的部分，然后躲到书架后面，双腿交叠坐到地板上并把一本书车上大腿。

“我能帮你吗？”

Sherlock从原地跳起，书翻在地上，觉得脸也烧了起来。他无法逃走——他正待在店里的一个角落。而生平第一次的，他那通常极具创意的头脑变得一片空白。

“啊，”店员说着低头看去。他比Sherlock大约年长十岁，苗条并且敏锐，笑容也很亲切。“第一次？”

“事实上是想决定是否来第二次，”Sherlock坦承。

店员笑了。“那么糟？那些图表虽然相当有用，但实际只归结于两方面：准备和润滑。但你也不能做过头。显然还有安全套。每次无论做什么都要戴。”

“好吧，”Sherlock道，店员坦率的开朗安抚了他，“总之安全套的部分我们是做对了。”

“哦哦。”店员挤了挤眼。他看向在一堆书中不安的Sherlock，接着沉身坐到了他面前。“我给你几点建议怎样？”

Sherlock离开书店后趁着还没失去勇气径直冲去了药店。他拿起他不需要的剃须刀，不喜欢的洗发水，漱口水，最终深吸了口气从架子上抓过一瓶润滑剂。希望在其他东西掩护下收银员不会注意到它。收银员眼都没眨地扫了所有东西，然后Sherlock拿着他的购买物大步走了出来，感觉自己像是瞬间长大成人。

第二次进行得更为美好。

******

Sherlock和男高音Tiernan的关系持续到他们毕了业。Tiernan很聪明，虽然不像Sherlock那么聪明，并且还确实有点傲慢自大，但他对音乐深沉持久的热爱甚至超过了Sherlock，而且就整体而言Sherlock并不彻底讨厌他。他的床技也很棒，一旦他被完全训练好后。

昨晚Tiernan把Sherlock压在他凌乱的床铺上，挺动戳刺着直到老二在每次漫长缓慢的抽送中蹭上Sherlock的前列腺，不久后Sherlock就乱蹭着床单并语无伦次地愉快呻吟起来。“啊，基督，你快到了，我能感觉到，”Tiernan喘息着。“快射，别碰，我想让你只靠我的老二射出来，快点。”他抓着Sherlock的髋部重重推挤，Sherlock在极顶的快感中哭叫着射了出来。不得不承认，Tiernan真的越来越擅长这事了。

后来，在Sherlock想要去清理之时，Tiernan把他拉到腿上度过他们第一个在一起的夜晚。通常Sherlock不是个喜欢搂抱的人，他看不出高潮后这么做的意义；他更喜欢干净空荡的床铺，在被碰触时多是感到僵硬和不满。但这是他们最后在一起的夜晚，所以他也就任由对方了。

“我永远不会忘记你，”Tiernan说，脸颊磨蹭着Sherlock的卷发。“无论之后有多少人，我们都是彼此的第一次，是吧？”

Sherlock稍稍翻了个白眼，虽然只是因为Tiernan看不到。他想着Tiernan应该多晒晒太阳；他的体重虽然会比大多数人增长得缓慢但最终他还是会变胖，接着他就只会又是一个合唱队里追逐漂亮男孩的肥胖男高音。“是的。”

“我有东西给你，”Tiernan说着把手伸向桌子然后递给了Sherlock什么：一本书。

“《诗选》，A.E.豪斯曼著，”Sherlock念道。“呃……”

“你真不记得了？”所幸Tiernan听起来还挺愉快的。

“诗歌，真不是我领域，”Sherlock承认。

“看。”Tiernan翻过几页然后用一根手指敲了敲他想要的那首诗。Sherlock立刻就认了出来：那是组诗《在温洛岭》六首中的一首。

噢，当年我爱上你

我既整洁又有勇气

周围数里滋生好奇

我的举止如何得体

 

如今一切都已过去

没什么残留的回忆

周围数里人们提起

我又重新变回自己

Sherlock发现自己真的笑了笑。也许诗歌并非像他一直所认为的那般无用。他对Tiernan涌上一股喜爱。“但我没什么能给你，”他道。

“没关系。当你是一位著名的作曲家时你会为我写一出歌剧。”

“我肯定不会，”Sherlock道，没在乎Tiernan这次是否看到了他翻白眼。“我永远不会去写歌剧。我甚至都不知道我是否要成为一名作曲家。我甚至都不知道我是否要成为一名音乐家。”

“你永远是一位音乐家，”Tiernan确定无疑地说道。“即使你是别的什么。”

******

“音乐和化学？”他的父亲说，微微摇着头。“那太过了吧？一天只有这么点时间。”

“确实，”Mycroft说。Mycroft最近刚从他待了两年的某处回来——Sherlock没费心去记——并且一如既往地讨厌。“并且Sherlock越花精力去学它们越好。毕竟他不会和它们睡一起。”

Sherlock瞪大了眼。Mycroft肯定不是在说——他不可能知道毒品的事，那只有实验性的几次：大麻没劲；摇头丸很不错，但只是偶尔。那肯定是在说另一件事了。他决定进攻是最好的防御，于是他道，“如果你是指我一直在和其他男人发生双方同意且承担责任的性关系，那请放心，我非常愿意在牛津继续这么做，并且在我课程表的限制下尽可能找更多的人。”

报纸后Sherlock的父亲像潜艇下潜般沉了下去。

Mycroft看起来倒是真的脸红了，而那让Sherlock喜悦无比。“噢，我的老天爷，Sherlock，”妈妈干脆地说。“我们很高兴你有一个健康的性生活，但没必要拿到早餐桌上来讨论。现在吃你的吐司。”

******

结果被Sherlock父亲说中了。在牛津读化学比在当地学院读几门课要求高得多，而他的音乐课程同样十分艰巨。Sherlock不得不非常努力，但他喜欢这样。Mycroft可能也有个观点：他从没因为无聊或压力寻求毒品，只是在不得不连续彻夜工作时才偶尔用上一丁点儿的可卡因。他确实也设法找了时间来做爱，虽然他既没时间也没兴趣来发展另一段关系，那毫无必要。在读牛津期间的Sherlock十分迷人，有着修长的四肢，清澈的眼眸，以及柔软的嘴唇，任何人都想一亲芳泽。

他从未想起过James Allen。偶尔有几次想起了那年夏天他都会立刻把这想法甩了，混合在一起的恐惧和内疚就像一个从未完全愈合的伤口。但现在出卖的内疚被他揭发James罪行后所带来的益处所掩盖。他确实想过几次若他还留在伊顿会是怎样，一个讨人厌的独行者，无法和任何人产生交集，不安，痛苦，并且寂寞。

在四月一个潮湿的夜晚Sherlock实验室凳子上起身，伸了个懒腰准备收拾东西闪人。他走去厕所洗了把脸然后靠在电梯旁的墙上，漫不经心地看着布告栏想着是去喝些咖啡还是吃些点心。他想不起上一次吃东西是什么时候了，而现在他正要去一场酒会……也许就先填个肚子。

穿过潮湿的草地时他才后知后觉地发现他就要撞上Sebastian Wilkes以及他那群前呼后拥的人马了。

“Sherlock！”Sebastian有点急切地招呼他，看来是喝醉了并且事情没成。“来和我们一起!我们今晚一点都不走运，你能帮得上忙！”

Sherlock暗暗叹了口气。有一次他帮Sebastian指出了几个标准够低（或她们对未来收入有着更高兴趣）从而能浪费一晚上假装享受地聆听Sebastian谈论自己的女孩，现在Seb坚信Sherlock能够凭空就弄出来一个心甘情愿的性伴侣来。“对不起，”他道，脸上露出个假作的笑容。“要迟到了，也许另一次吧！”

好吧，他现在不能去那家咖啡馆了，但幸好附近还有一家。不过他进去后才发现咖啡馆仍旧相当拥挤，并且意识到自己不得不和某人商量着合坐。他环顾四周，希望找个认识的人，接着瞄到了Victoria Trevor正伏案在她她工作上的那颗滑亮苍白的脑袋，于是他穿过拥挤的咖啡馆。“你介意我加入你吗？我可以给你添咖啡。”

等他回来时Trevor已经移开东西腾出了空间，用一根手指把她轻柔的直发别到耳朵后面。“你应该剪个刘海，”Sherlock微笑着道。

“那我就得记着要修剪它了。”她抿了口咖啡然后说道，“今晚忙完了？”

“我正赶去一个聚会……算是去碰碰运气吧，有些物理学家。我觉得那个丹麦的博士后也会去。”

“我以为他是直的。”

“他也这么认为，但今晚后他就会知道了。”

闻言对方挑起了一根眉毛。Trevor对他的业余活动总是表现出一种微微令人困惑的容忍，好像他是个在理论上有趣，但超出她研究范围的新物种：滥交的天才。“那你明年打算做什么？我听说你被斯坦福大学录取了。”

“我推迟了入学。我申请了BBC交响乐团两年的奖学金。”

“噢，是了，你还搞音乐，我都忘了。”Trevor说得就像是Sherlock正提议在他车库里建立一个朋克乐队。“难道你不会错过化学？”

Sherlock耸肩。“要是我搞化学那我就会错过音乐，而这样我可以稍稍拖延做决定的时间。你呢？我在布告栏上看到你很快就要论文答辩了。”

“是的。虽然我在这里有个博士后办公地，但我更希望有些牢靠的东西能确保我工作下一阶段的资金。”

“但是Trevor，”Sherlock认真地说，“如果你留在这里，你会成为一位导师。你生来就该是牛津导师。”

“不，”Victoria Trevor说。她用指尖敲了敲面前的一叠文件，“我生来是做这个的。”

******

与此同时。

James Allen二十一岁时从少年监狱获释。他被安置在一间为年轻犯罪者们设立的名为‘新视界’的过渡教习所内，并在附近一所理工学院接受职业IT训练。他行为端正，学习刻苦，他的辅导员们都对他的努力改造赞不绝口。当然那些都是装样子。James在监狱的漫长时光中磨练出了反社会的最佳武器：一种毫无真诚的表面魅力。他利用这点不只是为了打消别人的疑虑，还为了他的真正目标：追踪他仍认为是叫做Ian Braithewaite的男孩。然而他的努力完全失败了。圣奥尔本斯是条死胡同——James搞到了所有1989年是他们那里学生的男孩照片，但Ian不在其中。又是一个谎言，James想。他在研习班的运气也没好多少，那里几年前就换成了电脑记录了，似乎根本不知道该如何找1989年的资料。他甚至和苏格兰场的一位年轻职员套近乎，但那条死胡同却证明了无可辩驳的事实：Lestrade将此事瞒了下来。James无路可走了。

James的母亲和某个可怜的白痴结了婚并跟着他搬去了美国，那之后她就不再理睬她那坐牢的儿子了，而James也有两年没听到过她的消息。他的祖父已经死亡，祖母则随即退休搬去了海边一间单人居室的小屋，显然表达得很清楚她无意收留James。而当他在‘新视野’的停留期快结束时她给他寄去了张一万英镑的支票，他俩都明白这代表她与他再无瓜葛。

James知道这有点俗套，但最终他还是这么做了：他返回了贝尔法斯特找寻他那从未见过面的父亲。他只了解他父亲的名字叫做Jim Moriarty，以及他之前受雇于爱尔兰共和军。他的父母从未结婚，而Jim在James出生前就进了监狱——至少他有个从不来找他儿子的好借口，不过James也并不真的责怪这个男人抛弃他母亲——结果他却在贝尔法斯特的地下世界混得风生水起。Jim在获释后转向了直接的犯罪工作，抛弃爱尔兰共和军但却利用旧关系偷运枪支和毒品，而在受难节后那被一致证明为是个很好的生意决定。

Jim有名望，有关系，但他缺乏James带给游戏的远见以及某种冷血的决心。他们真是天堂里相配的一对。

******

Sherlock迈出音乐厅的后门，耸起肩膀挡住风，接着点燃一根烟。夜晚温暖但却有微风阵阵，他不得不用手包住打火机。而等走到地铁站时他已经抽了两根烟了。烟抽得真的有点多，但事实是Trevor说得对：Sherlock无聊了。他晚上都在努力谱写新曲，但对一切的无聊厌憎似乎压垮了他。

起初自由和闲暇时光似乎还挺让人喜欢的，他甚至考虑找个男朋友，但他遇到的大部分人几乎都只让他有兴趣搞一夜情。结果他现在变得对可卡因越来越感兴趣，虽然他非常清楚这条路不会有好结果。他微薄的薪水甚至支付不起他蒙塔古街一居室的租金——没信托基金他可负担不起。Sherlock考虑着再点一根烟，但他现在几乎快到车站了。他想他总是能早一年离开他的奖学金的——那本该是个荣誉，而不是种桎梏——然后去斯坦福大学，但他担忧初到一个有许多新鲜美国人可操的新地方的兴奋感消退后，独留下的研究化学的兴奋也不能再让他满足。

好吧，他决定今晚需要可卡因。他真的需要在这该死的狂想曲上取得些进展。也许他该写点别的什么换换脑子，像是一首葬礼弥撒……他确定那感觉起来不会很狂热。Sherlock走出地铁走向公园，已经去摸又一根香烟了，尽管他知道Kev正带着可卡因等在几分钟远的地方。

伦敦从未真正黑暗过，即使在非常深沉的夜晚。而当有点断裂的灌木映入眼帘时，Sherlock甚至不必眯起眼睛都能辨认出树旁的小树丛里有些奇怪。有什么被拖到了那里，他想，有什么在……挣扎？

树下有个年轻女人。她仰躺着，部分隐没在视线看不到的地方，非常明显是死了——虽然还是摸了摸她的脖子以作确定。皮肤很凉。噢——他想那表明凶手有清理过，他应该之前就考虑到这个的。Sherlock拿出手机正要像个良好市民般打999，但当屏幕的灯光落到女人衬衫上的某样东西时，他完全忘记了打电话的事。

******

大步迈进公园的Lestrade探长感觉到一股激烈紧张的期待。这是他成为探长后接到的第一个呼叫，听起来像是个大事件：一个死掉的年轻女人身边徘徊着一个在警员赶到时仍俯身在她上方的诡异男人。他挺了挺肩膀，对旁边的警佐说道，“好吧，Hopkins，告诉我目前情况。”

“几个女孩报的警，长官，说她们抄近路穿过公园时看到了脚。她们太害怕所以不敢留下来，而当警官到达现场时却发现这家伙正趴在尸体上闻来闻去。”

“我的意思是他真的是在闻，”站在犯罪现场一排灯光旁边的黑发年轻女人说，瞪着她边上戴着手铐的年轻男人。“该死的诡异。”

年轻男人翻了个白眼。“要不然我怎么知道那些是什么面包屑？反正我什么都没碰。你不可能觉得是我杀了她，根据体温判断她至少死了一个小时了。”

“如果你不碰她怎么会知道温度？”警员得意洋洋地说。

“我碰她只是为了确定她死了！如果你不相信我欢迎你随便来取我的DNA，那肯定不会匹配她裤腿上的东西。”

这男人坦率的傲慢让Lestrade感觉似曾相识，但那番评论分散了他的注意力于是他俯身查看起来。果然，一滴明显是精液的东西溅在了受害人的膝盖上，虽然她仍然穿着衣服。

“我们弄清身份了吗？”他道，暂时无视了他们讨厌的证人转向Hopkins。

优雅的年轻男人猛地转头，速度快得让他几乎就着戴着手铐的姿势摔倒。他歪过头，眯起眼抵御灯光。“Lestrade警佐？”

“是的，”Lestrade无意识地回答，接着迅速道，“不，是——”

“现在是探长了，当然。原谅我。”

“等等，”Lestrade说，逐渐认出了对方。“Sherlock Holmes？是你吗？我的天，你长大了！”

“你早就能料到这点，探长，都十年了，”男人说。Sherlock是个成年人了，比上次Lestrade见到他时高了点也更为自信，但仍旧瘦骨嶙峋，冰蓝色的眼眸也一如以往般犀利。“能把这拿走吗？我一直在试图说服Donovan警官我没有掐死服务员并对着她们的身体手淫，但她不相信我。”

“怎么？你不喜欢工薪阶层的女人？”警官——Donovan？——冲口而出。

“我不喜欢女人。如果你不介意的话？”

“没事的，Donovan，我认识他，”Lestrade说。他无法解释他为什么如此相信Sherlock Holmes——毕竟他十年没见他了——不是凶手，他就只是知道。可能因为如果是Sherlock杀人那他必定会下手完美，不会让任何人逮住。Lestrade诚心希望他从没做过。

Donovan愤愤地摘掉手铐，Lestrade随即说，“好吧，你在公园里做什么？”

“买毒品，”Sherlock说完就对上了他们惊讶的表情。“噢，别那么震惊。我不住这附近，如果我试图向你撒谎那你就只会怀疑我打算做什么更糟的事。”

“你这时候身上有任何毒品吗？”Lestrade疲惫地问。

“没有，我先看到了尸体。别费心去找那个毒贩了，他早就开溜了。难道你不想知道面包屑的事吗？”

Lestrade蹲在尸体旁边。真的有面包屑，而只有一些夹在她的黑衬衫前襟里。“它们怎么了？”

“她不是在工作时沾到的。她早就下了班不可能沾到，并且它们还是片状的面包屑，牛角包；从气味判断是杏仁牛角包。地铁站附近有家糕饼店开到很晚，味道正宗；她在回家路上停了停给自己买了点吃的，可能是刚结束一场漫长的值班——你可以看出她脚有点肿——然后迈进公园，但却在刚通过入口时就被抓住。你能看到她被强行带到这里的痕迹——好吧是我之前看到的，因为那些痕迹现在都被你们弄乱了。她没时间吃完一半的，也许剩余的牛角包仍旧落在入口附近。”

“所以商店店员是最后一个看到她活着的人，”Lestrade慢慢地说。

“除凶手之外，”Sherlock道。

******

Sherlock很想亲自询问糕饼店的店员但Lestrade坚定地把他拦在了外面，自己和Hopkins走了进去。很不幸店员——一个害羞的北非女孩——显然除了卖糕点需要的那几句只言片语之外不会说任何英语。Lestrade叹了口气，想着在这种深更半夜找到个翻译需要多久，然后往后探出头，“让我猜猜，”他对Sherlock说，“你说法语。”

“当然了，”Sherlock道。他冲进糕饼店，很快女孩就点了个头然后讲述起来。

“Karen Crowley回家的大部分晚上都会来这里。通常是买杏仁牛角包，有时他们没杏仁味的了那就买普通的牛角包，通天偶尔还会买杯热巧克力。她今晚似乎和平时一样——不紧张也不忧虑，看起来也不像是要去见某人，也没人跟踪她。除了。”

“除了？”Lestrade催促，Sherlock真的没必要卖关子。

“过去几周有一个卖艺的一直在附近转悠，边弹吉他边唱歌……”他转向女孩，后者用惊人的清澈嗓音唱道，“噢，宝贝，宝贝，这是个狂野的世界，”她的声音很可爱，虽然她明显一点儿都不明白这歌词是什么意思。

“凯特·斯蒂文斯？”

女孩点头。“Toutes ses chansons。”

“都是他的歌，”Sherlock解释。“但他唱得并不好。而今晚他没有演唱，并且在Karen Crowley一进来后就收拾起了东西。”他转向女孩猛地问出一个问题，女孩回答得很慢，抬着头好像正在思考或回忆。“她说他看起来不像个流浪汉。虽然他穿着旧衣服戴着旧帽子，但他很干净，并且脸总是刮得光光的，坐在路阶上好像只是因为不舒服，而不是他喜欢随便地到处坐。”他把手伸进口袋掏出几张钞票递给了女孩。

“我们不能贿赂证人！”Hopkins喊道。

“我不是警察，而且我也没贿赂任何人，”Sherlock耐心地说。“我是在买糕点。我喜欢巧克力面包和咖啡，因为我没买到我的可卡因。我也给你们买了点。我们现在能回警局了吗？”

“除了家里你哪儿都不许去，”Lestrade坚定地说。“我很感谢你的帮助，但你不能参与调查。还有不准在回去路上买任何毒品。”

Sherlock皱眉。“但你们接下来会怎么做？”

“通知家人，然后开始调查认识她的每一个人。我们会让人明天来寻找那个卖艺的。”

Sherlock皱眉盯着他看了许久，女孩此时越过柜台喊了句“先生”并递给他一个大盒子和一个泡沫塑料杯，附带一个耀眼的笑容。Sherlock Holmes也许不喜欢女人，但显然她们喜欢他。

“那么，”Sherlock道，从盒子里给自己拿了块糕点后把剩下的递给了Hopkins，后者看起来像是在挣扎着不要露出高兴的样子。“我就回去了，探长。祝你调查顺利。”

当Lestrade拿出个黏黏的，夹着苹果看起来美味可口的糕点给自己时，他想着那是他的想象呢还是Sherlock的语气中真带了点讽刺？

******

Karen Crowley的调查毫无进展。每个人都喜欢她，Lestrade找不出跟踪狂或者嫉妒的前男友或者疯狂的室友或者任何之类的。卖艺人再也没回到过地铁站，所以那也是个死胡同。Lestrade有点沮丧他无法侦破他的第一个案子，虽然他在第二起上表现很好（尽管说实话那就是个极其简单的家庭纠纷闹出事了，没什么太多谜团）。

Lestrade正坐在办公桌后翻阅文书——关于未结的案子的一点就是文书不会太多——此时他的手机响了。“卖艺人重新出现了。”

Lestrade皱眉盯着手机。“Sherlock Holmes？你怎么得到这个号码的？”

“那不重要。他一直在一个附近住有许多来自国王学院护理专业学生的地铁站演奏。难道你不觉得你最好在他杀人前把他带回来吗？”

“你怎么找到他的？”

“我付钱给遍布伦敦的真正艺人去找出他，凯特·斯蒂文斯什么的真是帮了很大忙。那绝对是他——他公寓里有条项链，我几乎能肯定那就是Karen Crowley的。”

“我会忘记我听到的，你也会忘记你说过的。”

“是，好吧，我知道。我有点兴奋了。我还有照片——别忙发火，拍人在公共场所演奏乐器是完全合法的。你能把它们拿给那个阿尔及利亚的女店员看，然后弄张许可证来取他的DNA。”

那名阿尔及利亚女店员立刻就指认出Michael Barnhoffer，Lestrade当即就去了结了他的第一个案子。

******

两个月后一个法国小孩从荷兰公园酒店他的房间内消失了。他的同伴很生气因为警方什么线索都没找到以致这孩子最终死在了泰晤士河里，而他们中的一些人似乎心里有鬼，他们很无礼并且拒绝和警局里的翻译合作。Lestrade思绪转动，想起了Sherlock轻松搞定那个阿尔及利亚女孩的事情，最终把他叫了来。Sherlock在不到一小时内就解决了案子，于是乎，他成为了一名顾问。

******

Sherlock从未去斯坦福大学。他用完了他的奖学金，但只是因为他从未想过吸引些付钱的客户，直到Lestrade给他介绍了位深信自己的孩子正试图杀死他的富翁。Lestrade送他来只是因为没有任何可供调查的犯罪证据——尚未有——除了这位富翁正在逼疯他，同时他觉得这位老势利会接受Sherlock，后者穿着那身光鲜亮丽的衣服就像穿着件一千镑的西装。Sherlock很快就查出男人的孩子其实是为了他们父亲的七十岁生日在计划一场惊喜的非洲之旅。富翁对事情结果非常高兴。“我欠你多少钱？”他问Sherlock。

Sherlock不知道。“你看着给吧。”

富翁写了张几乎超过Sherlock一年奖学金的支票，于是Sherlock的业务开始了。

Sherlock喜欢当侦探，他几乎停止了可卡因，几年后甚至停止了经常和陌生人操弄的行为——那就是不如工作有趣，虽然他仍旧喜欢在事情进展太慢时偶尔搞个一夜情。他的家人很震惊他职业道路的这番改变，而那倒是好事一桩。

在二月一个冷得让人不快的日子里，他在一家名为Speedy’s的咖啡馆里见到了一位迷人的老妇人。

“是我的丈夫，”那位女士，Hudson太太坦承。“他在佛罗里达被指控了谋杀罪。他现在关在死囚牢里，但我担心他的上诉。”

Sherlock歪歪头。“你担心他上诉失败？”他完全不明白这算是什么案子，但去佛罗里达的想法——连续下了好几天雨而他的公寓也漏水了——足够吸引人以致他愿意听一听。

“哦不，我担心他会赢。我知道是他做的。他杀了许多人。我一直对他没变过心，但接着我就发现了所有其他女人！我留着贩毒集团的记录，你知道吧。我有各种证据，但如果我返回佛罗里达那我担心我也会被捕。”

“交给我吧，”Sherlock道。

作为一个案子它简直不值一提，但却让他能从住了几个星期的潮湿公寓里搬出来，并且他喜欢Hudson太太。彼时他返回了公寓而Hudson太太则过来听他汇报进展，看到房间后她就说话了，“噢，亲爱的，这公寓不太好啊，是吗？”

“是的，这里糟透了，”Sherlock承认。“我真的需要找一个更好的地方，有一间客厅可以见客户，但我没多少运气能找到一个我负担得起的。”

“我楼上有套很棒的公寓正想出租，”Hudson太太说。“我可以给你个优惠。有个侦探住在房子里会很方便。”

“它有第二间卧室吗？我想有个空间放我的化学设备。”

Sherlock的新公寓高档了不少。有个客厅可以接待客户，楼上的卧室他则充作了实验室——虽然没有水，但他能应付——他仍会时不时出门，但却从未把人带回公寓，这里是他的避风港。

所以在Mike Stamford把他的老朋友带进实验室那天他的举动对他对别人都不啻于一场吃惊。“像我说的，我非常确定我至少能让你在这里兼职，”Mike边说边随之一起走了进来。“有那份薪水再加上你的退役金，你应该能找到个地方，你觉得呢？”

“我不知道，”男人说着扫了眼实验室。Sherlock瞥了他一眼：嗯，一个士兵。有趣。他看着男人在实验室里到处走，表面上他似乎极其普通，但有些什么……

“你需要一个住的地方吗？”Sherlock道。“因为我有间多余的卧室。”

而John Watson就这样走进了他的生活。


	3. 第九章：蓝眼睛的陌生人：第三部分

Sherlock Holmes撞进John单调灰暗的存在，然后像是一场汹涌的海啸般把他吸进自己绚丽多彩的世界。起初John觉得自己能够勉强将头伸出水面，疯狂地扒水就只是为了能看到陆地，但片刻后他放弃了，随着波涛载浮载沉。Sherlock超凡绝伦：疯狂、聪慧、迅捷。魅力从他身上倾泻而出，好像他是某种白炽灯的光源，耀花房间内每个人的眼睛。John一直认为自己基本是个直男，有一丝丝双性恋倾向——偏爱女人多些，虽然在军队里偏男人多些，但只是基于实用性——但现在他完全专注于女人。至少这样他能在她们被吸引得勾搭Sherlock之前插进后者是个同性恋的事实。甚至连Sarah都无法完全免疫，虽然她已经比大多数人应付得要好了。

John也无法免疫，但他知道某些人是可望而不可及的。他在他们相遇的那刻就知道了，甚至早于Sherlock先发制人地婉拒了他的第一晚（“关系……真不是我的领域”，他若有所思地说，盯着街道好像窘迫于自己的魅力）。Sherlock可能有一串超模和国际球星守在电话旁，然而……Sherlock有时会出门，他买安全套和润滑剂（毕竟他们分享厕所，John无意间看到的），但他却并不经常出去。有许多个夜晚，甚至是一个案子结束后，他似乎只满足于和John共进晚餐，或在John吃晚餐时懒在沙发上。John想很可能Sherlock已经特立独行了很长一段时间以致他认为John是他唯一真正的朋友。而John确实是他的朋友。那份惊艳中有一丝只有John才能看见的脆弱，而那让他心生怜惜并想要保护。

至于Sherlock，他则花了相当长时间才意识到自己被迷住了。通常他习惯了人们对他既惊又怕，但John却是第一个看到他，且没被他的身体或头脑吓住以致于能毫无顾忌地大吼Sherlock‘操蛋’（John用语，不是Sherlock的，但他挺喜欢）的人。老天，为什么花了那么久？但即使他也知道不止这些——他对John的感情发展比对Philippe或男高音Tiernan或那名肌肉发达的助教都来得更深更好，肯定好过他对牛津或伦敦那些宛如成熟李子般被他信手拈来的男人的感觉。他和魁梧、英俊、强壮、聪明的男人睡过，但John的力量和美丽却是不同的，更丰满。他知道他如果真用心的话能够成功引诱John——显然John并不免疫男性魅力，即使他坚定地把这部分的他关在柜子里——但他不会这么做，他不想John只是他的一夜情，他希望John能伴他一生。

******

如果那个自称Moriarty的男人没有闯进他们的生活，他们也许会无止境地这般相处下去。

******

“该死的，”Agra说，盯着地窖，而此刻这地方看来就完全是个字面上的血腥地狱。她认为这两具尸体可能曾是中国人，她同样也认为它们看起来像是被Moriarty用牙齿撕碎了般。

“我想要他死，”Moriarty声音平板地说。他瘫在沙发上，看起来百无聊赖但却仍然怒火深沉。

“谁？”

“Sherlock Holmes。”这名字咆哮而出。

“什么，你的侦探伙伴？我以为你想把留在身边当个玩物。”

Moriarty只是用黑暗空洞的眼睛盯着她，Agra走过去把笔电转到她能看见的地方。她本想会看到侦探的网站什么的，但那却是完全不同的东西——一个博客，显然。主页上贴着两张照片，很直白地标着：‘这是我，这是Sherlock，行了吗？伦敦的罪犯们，拜托认认清楚！’

Agra意识到他从未见过Sherlock Holmes的照片。而照片里的他看起来并不特别兴奋。“所以怎样，因为他妨碍了你的走私活儿？不是。”她看到了，从他的愤怒深处看到了那张照片。“你认识他是吧？你认出了照片。”

“我想要他死，”Moriarty重复。

基督。“好吧，让其他人去干，你知道交易的，”她道。“我不杀平民。”

“那么John Watson呢？”

“谁？”当他露出牙齿时她瞥了眼网站。“什么，那名博主？你开玩笑呢。”

“他是个士兵。”

“真的？”她在博客上点了点。“军医，有点儿不合交易，我考虑一下。”

“考虑得快点，”Moriarty道，嘴唇仍旧向里卷起。

老天，他总是这么疯吗？“我会再联系你，”Agra道，转身走向楼梯。“你想要我叫些人上来清理一下吗？”

“还不用，”她的老大说，眼中仍然闪烁着暗沉的野性。“完事后我会清理的。”

第一次，Agra开始认真考虑快点摆脱她的目前的工作。

******

“我以前见过这地方，”Sherlock咕哝，盯着粉色手机。

John和格雷戈交换了一场无声的交流：你以前见过吗？没，不觉得见过。你呢？他们现在几乎就像一对结婚多年的夫妇。John发现这整个情况——某个疯子炸掉了半条街，显然目的只是为了给Sherlock留一条诡异的小消息——极其令人不安，但Sherlock盯着手机上的照片好像那是涂了双层巧克力的牛角包。

明显今天轮到Lestrade当那个捧哏角儿了。“好吧，这是哪儿？”

Sherlock抬起头。“221C。”

“221……贝克街？那是你的家！我们得马上叫炸弹小组来——”

“你不会的，”Sherlock不耐地打断。“如果他想炸死我，他早就这么做了。显然那不会很难。那里有些别的东西，一条留言，或者……”

“……或者Hudson太太的脑袋装在盒子里，”John说，已经把手机贴上耳朵了。“快接，快接……感谢老天。Hudson太太，你觉得你能去Speedy’s待一会儿吗？如果不介意那请带上房子的备用钥匙。”

结果，当Sherlock推开地下室公寓的门后John却感到了一阵失望，因为他……什么都没看见。

“啊，”Sherlock轻声道。John跟随他的目光然后发现自己错了，有东西在那里，地板中央端整地躺着一块长方形塑料，几乎隐没在阴暗中。

“好吧，我不觉得他在那东西里装了个炸弹，”Lestrade就事论事地评论。

Sherlock小心翼翼地迈出一步，几乎带着恭敬，然后跪下用戴着手套的手指捡起了它。“是什么，一张驾驶证？”John问。

Sherlock没有回答。他完全僵住了，脸色苍白且震惊。John皱起眉，刺痛着后颈的不祥预感更为激烈了。“Sherlock？”

Sherlock起身。他穿过房间但却没有转向John而是把塑料卡递给了Lestrade。John紧张地回头去看然后看到一张印着Ian Braithewaite姓名的伦敦健康俱乐部会员卡，但右下角的照片却是Sherlock。而那正是John贴在他自己博客上的那张。

Lestrade像是被打了一拳般地猛地抬起头。“我操，”他说，显然惊呆了。“操他妈的。”

Sherlock看着Lestrade，目光突然变得异常虚软及脆弱。“你保证过的。你发誓他不会找到我的。”

“不可能是通过我们找到的，”Lestrade说。他恢复得比Sherlock快，但看起来仍旧十分震惊。“我想……我之前有看过这张照片，是吧？”

John点头。“在我的博客上。”

Lestrade抓住Sherlock的手肘而Sherlock也任由他动作，而这番举动让John迅速意识到Sherlock抖得有多厉害。他看着同样脸色苍白惊恐不已的两人，随即说道，“有人要告诉我到底怎么回事吗？”

此时粉色手机响了。

******

“好啊~性感男孩。”

声音轻颤，满含哭音，Sherlock吐出口气，明了自己潜意识里一直预计着会听到James Allen冰冷轻扬的语调。“Ian？”

“噢，不不不不不，”这男人——Ian？——颤抖地说。他听起来就像是在念一个糟糕的剧本。“这人只是个傀儡。反正他从来也不是真正的你对吧？只是你扮演的一个角色。”

Sherlock吸了口气。“James？”

“不再是了。你不是唯一能改名字的人，是吧，Sherlock Holmes？”男人的声音困惑又绝望，虽是平板地念出这个名字，然而不知怎的Sherlock却仍能感觉到其中蕴含的恶意。

“那我现在该怎么叫你？”他问，惊讶自己的声音是多么平静。

“噢，我想你已经知道了。”

恍悟瞬间袭来，愉悦/痛苦的混合感几乎令人性起。“Moriarty。你是Moriarty，一直都是你。”

“我的朋友叫我Jim。”

“Jim，”Sherlock努力喊了出来。“那我们是朋友么？”

“我们在玩一个游戏，”男人说道，声音半是哽咽。“难道你不知道吗？但这次我来制定规则。六小时内找到他并作出你的行动，Sherlock，否则我可是会——会——”男人放声大哭起来。“——非常调皮的哦。”

******

Sherlock在返回苏格兰场的路上将一切告诉了John，尽可能言简意赅地告诉了他整个故事。

“基督，”John道，显然惊恐不已。“基督，Sherlock，如果我知道我永远不会贴那张照片——”

“这不是你的错，”Sherlock疲惫地打断。“现在到处都泛滥着每个人的照片，他迟早会在网上找到我的。”从某个奇怪的方面来说这几乎是种解脱了，他现在看得出他以前从未感觉安全过。James最终总会追上他的。

“我不敢相信你居然能在十二岁时抓住一个杀人犯，你还从没告诉过我。”

Sherlock对John明显想要鼓舞他的行为微微笑了笑，但那却是稍纵即逝。他望向车窗外隐没在阴影中的建筑说道，“来吧，我们等着。”

******

“离开贝克街后我就让人着手这事了，从每个可能的角度查起，”Lestrade道。“你想先知道哪个，Ian Braithewaite还是Moriarty？”

Sherlock犹豫了下，但接着他看向John说道，“Ian Braithewaite。”

“失踪了，”Lestrade说。“他是伦敦的一位会计师，住在郊区。今天早上像往常一样离家去上班，但却从未到公司。他们只是假设他病了或者计划休假一天，但他妻子却认为他在上班，直到我们接到电话。”

Sherlock已经站了起来。“我们得走了。我知道他在哪儿。”

“哪儿？”John惊讶地道。

“游泳池，布莱顿的水上中心。”

Lestrade和Sherlock为此事一路大声吵到Lestrade车旁，而Sherlock同意乘坐也只是因为它能让他们更快抵达布莱顿。

“如果这人正绑着炸弹坐在泳池边，我们不能就只是让那些人——”

“我们不得不，”Sherlock厉声道。“我的行动，那必须是我去那里，没有其他人。如果布莱顿警方出现那他派在那里监视的人会引爆炸弹。”

“我们需要炸弹小队！更不用提还需要后援！我能至少提醒他们一声好——”

“等我们到那儿的时候给他们打电话。别提早。”

Lestrade最终放弃了，虽然Sherlock觉得部分是因为他正在开车所以不想冒Sherlock从他手里抢过手机扔出窗外的风险，不过Sherlock此刻倒真是挺想这么干的。

“所以，你说你有些关于Moriarty的信息？”后座的John终于开口打破了紧张的沉默。

“是的，”Lestrade说，明显松了口气。“好吧，首先，James Allen在出狱后消失了一年左右。我一直有密切注意他，起初一切似乎都挺好的，他在过渡教习所参加职业培训，成绩优异，等等等等。但接着他就只是消失了。我去了那里，和一些人谈了谈，最终去见了他的祖母……你从没见过她是吧？那真是个可怕的家伙。她给了他一万英镑和他断绝了关系，那时就再找不到他了。”Lestrade叹了口气。

“你从没告诉过我，”Sherlock有点愤怒地说，仍旧因为James找到了他一事感到一股不理性的背叛。

“我觉着如果你想知道你会问，或者自己查出来。我猜我希望他远走高飞重新开始。不过他倒是重新开始了——就是没有远走高飞，显然。”

“回到了贝尔法斯特，”Sherlock说。他不能确定这点，不过似乎最有可能。

“我也这么认为。于是将我们带往了……James Moriarty。”Lestrade翻着他的外套然后拿出一张明显是由一台需要换粉盒的办公室打印机打印出来的纸。他把纸递给Sherlock，后者看了眼：一张特写。照片中的男人穿着七十年代的衣服并留着当时的发型，苍白皮肤和脸型轮廓基本像是James，但他的眼睛却更窄，而且是淡褐色的。

“James Moriarty是爱尔兰共和军的枪手。在七十年代进了监狱，留下了一个名叫Mabel Allen的怀孕女友。猜测那可能是孩子名字的来源。我们知道这个是因为皇家警察部队有段时间一直在密切注意Mabel，发现她作为一名爱尔兰共和军的支持者却爱上了另一个家伙，于是他们抛弃了她。”

“James从未提过他的父亲，”Sherlock道。

“据我们所知他从没见过他。James Moriarty直到1992年才出狱。虽然他并没完全断了和爱尔兰共和军的联系，但却介入了更为组织化的事务，之后业务稳定下来他也真正成为了直接犯罪的老大。我想他非常擅长这个，因为他再没被逮捕过，虽然从我在贝尔法斯特听到的来看他牵涉许多罪行，他们只是无法切实地给他定罪。事情到这里开始有意思了。老Jim死于2005年——胰腺癌，听起来像是会死得很快——但有个名叫Jim Moriarty的人明显仍旧活跃着。”

“他接管了他父亲的名字，”Sherlock道，现在都明白了。“他认为那是他的也无可厚非，他恨他的母亲。并且就事论事来说他是个纯粹的天才——他能让他父亲的网络继续运行下去并且将它扩大到伦敦，我们从未发现过他的任何踪迹因为法律上来讲James Moriarty早就不存在了。”

“所以他为什么要现在出来作乱呢？这说不通啊，”John道。

Lestrade迅速看了Sherlock一眼然后道，“因为James Allen是我当警察二十五年来所见过的最可怕的人类……而那还是在他十三岁的时候。他对Sherlock的痴迷在这二十年里足以增长成某种强烈到能烧焦地球的东西。”

“呃……操，”John道。

他们接近了水上中心——在这么多年后却奇异的毫无变化，虽然比Sherlock记忆中的破败了许多——然后Lestrade把车停在了停车场最远端，从那里他们能看到嬉水池。因为季节缘故室外泳池关闭了，但室内泳池仍有许多人。

“布莱顿警方在路上了，但他们会按兵不动直到我们叫他们，”Lestrade说着把手机放回口袋。“John，从那个座位后面的地上拿过那只旅行袋来，好吗？我猜你打算一个人进去。”后一句是对Sherlock说的。

John像个整人玩偶盒般猛地从座位后冒出头。“他他妈当然是了。”

“确实。”Sherlock转身对上John的眼睛。“John，你知道我必须一个人去。他说这是我的行动，你自己也听到的。如果我不这么做他可能引爆炸弹把这个地方炸成碎片。”

“所以我才弄来了这个，”Lestrade愉快地说，从袋子里拿出个小型发射器递给Sherlock。“把它塞进你的上衣里，然后我们就能听到你说的一切了。当然你听不到我们，因为我弄不到能藏你身上不被发现的耳麦，不过至少我们能知道在你需要的时候赶来。”

Sherlock短暂犹豫了下，但想到能和John以及Lestrade保持联系，即使是这种无可奈何的方式，仍旧令他感到一股奇异的安心。他点点头把发射器放进了口袋。

“好了，”Lestrade道。“祝好运。”

Sherlock回头瞥了眼John皱起的脸，吞咽了下然后迈出了轿车。

他对前台露了下Lestrade的警官证后给了这女人一个关于某人正躲在更衣室里用手机拍照的故事。女人想打电话给保安，对此Sherlock礼貌地点点头，随即在她转身打电话时就闪身溜走了。希望这样可以暂时把所有保安都拦在更衣室那里。他沿着走廊走向通往嬉水池的出口，不禁感到一股奇异的怀旧：瓷砖和潮湿，还有氯气和霉味都和记忆中一模一样。他摸到门然后推开，伴随着砰砰作响的心跳迈了出去。

没人在那里。

Sherlock皱起眉转了一圈。他能看到Lestrade的车穿过铁丝网围栏，为了让监听的人注意他安静地说了句，“这里没人。”能和John说话，即使他看不见也听不到他，仍令他感到一股奇特的舒适。他看向阴影处——树已经不在了，也许因为长得太大，或者叶子造成了妨碍；而其他的树在这春寒料峭的天气里则是光秃秃的。“我看着的这地方James和我总是——哦。哦。我知道他在哪儿。”

他转身走了进去，想象John在车上，听着脑中他的声音：“Sherlock，别，快回来——我们不知道你要去哪儿，我们看不见你！”

“我要绕到后面去，”他轻声说道。走廊里没人看到他明显是在自言自语。“我从未告诉过你，Lestrade，因为我认为我会惹上麻烦，但过去我们会躲到后面去抽烟。”门上的标志写着‘仅限火灾安全出口，警报会响’，但二十年前这只是个虚假的警告，而现在显然这点也毫无变化。他推开门时门仍旧保持着沉默。

Ian Braithewaite正坐在二十英尺外，靠在墙上并在那身大衣里发着抖。他苍白松软的脸上满是污渍泪痕，并且他看起来也精疲力竭了——不是身体上的，而像是他过去六小时已经被吓得魂飞魄散了。他抬起头看向接近的Sherlock，呃Sherlock看到他正拿着一个呼机。

“好呀，亲爱的，”Ian说。“想来根烟吗？”

他举起另一只手，没有拿着呼机的那只，然后Sherlock看到他颤抖的指间夹着一根烟。他几乎同时下意识地察觉到Ian Braithewaite现在其实并不肥胖了，他还（讽刺地）异常喜欢游泳，有两个孩子一只猫，非常爱他的妻子，也十分喜欢他的工作，每天午餐都吃沙拉但也经常在下午四点左右溜到自动售货机那里，并且Ian以前从没抽过烟。

“好吧，”他道，跪在冰冷的地板上拿过香烟。Ian露出了一个巨大的，放松的笑容——James肯定告诉他这时候他就会自由了——接着一个小小的红点绽开在他的额头。他往一侧滑下，微笑仍旧挂在脸上。

Sherlock惊恐地喊了声猛地退后，背部摔在了冰冷的地面上。他一只手揪着头发另一只则握住香烟，眼睛疯狂地扫视四周——这不公平，他遵守了规则，他一个人来的这里，狙击手在哪儿——接着听到隐约的撞门以及警报声。他又看回Ian，Ian以一种奇怪的角度半靠墙瘫坐着，死透了，大衣下的电线现在清晰可见。

身后的门被猛地撞开然后John瞬间出现在了那里，抓着他胳膊下面把他拉坐起来。“Sherlock，你受伤了吗？基督。”

Sherlock想要说话但却说不出，他的耳朵正在嗡嗡作响，并且突然间觉得刚为了稳住自己而撑在地面上的手一定弄脏了。他试图擦干净它们但John似乎不知怎的仍挡在路上，而后者再次发出的声音听起来也更遥远了，那声音正说着，“没事了，我和你一起了。呼吸，Sherlock。Sherlock。呼吸。”

******

Lestrade后来告诉JohnIan Braithewaite身上绑的炸弹足以炸毁半个布莱顿，但骚乱过后John紧接着就只关注起了Sherlock。

他把Sherlock带到了水上中心里面——现在湿哒哒的小孩子和一直在做水中健身操的年迈老人惊恐地乱作一团——里面有些员工休息室，他把他放在一张丑陋的皮革沙发上然后起身将一只手坚定地放在Sherlock肩上直到其呼吸频率恢复平稳。他仍能感觉到Sherlock的脉搏在他拇指下疯狂跳动。Sherlock倾身，双手扒拉过头发，接着左至身体看向John。“我——”

“不，”John干脆地说。“别想提这个。Moriarty从一开始就安排好了，唯一目的就是让你单独来这里然后当着你的面爆了那个可怜家伙的脑子。Moriarty做了这事，不是你，他设的陷阱，他扣的扳机——或者是他付钱让人干的，没什么区别。不是你。你没有做这事。”

Sherlock看了他片刻好像想要争辩，但接着就只是点了点头。

“变态的混蛋，”John补充。

闻言Sherlock半露了个笑容，但随即它就消退了。“他还没结束，这只是开幕表演，我不知道他接下来打算做什么。”他看起来困惑又不安，再次变回了那个惊慌的十二岁少年，往常所有那些机敏和自信全都消失了。John从未见过他这幅模样，而那吓坏了他。

“嘿，”他道，走过去径直站在了Sherlock面前。“没关系。上次你只是个孩子，但你却打败了他。而现在你有了我，他还能对你做什么？”

他淡然地说，但Sherlock似乎很认真地对待了这个问题。“你说得对，”他轻声道。“他无法对我做任何事。”他直直望进John眼中。

John回望过去，而那一瞬间他知道了。恍悟宛如电流，宛如磁铁般在他们之间激荡，一道无需他们用言语表述的联系。

John正要伸出手的时候门砰地打开了。

“噢，你俩在这里，”Lestrade说，听起来很担忧。“你还好吗，Sherlock？来吧，伙计们，我们要返回伦敦了。”

******

第二张照片就像第一张般在次日早上九点准时到达。John和Sherlock正坐在Lestrade的办公室听警方调查出来的有关Ian Braithewaite的情况，虽然并不多。

“一辆车，”Sherlock咕哝，盯着图片，此时Sally Donovan拿着另一只手机走了进来。

“怪胎，找你的。”

Sherlock接过手机站起身，随即眯起了眼睛。“你改了规则，”他对着手机嘶嘶道。

“我的游戏，我的规则。”女人的声音，并且因恐惧而充满了不安。“二十年前是你制——制定规则，Sherlock，现——现在轮到我了。”

“为什么我该——”Sherlock突然住了口，眼睛睁大。他脸上血色迅速褪尽的样子让John也站了起来，自动伸手稳住了他的胳膊。“茉莉？”

“老天，”Lestrade暗暗说道，脸色变白。

“你有——有……八小时。”

Sherlock甩掉John的手气势汹汹地挺直身体，愤怒让他相当狂暴。“我为什么要玩你的游戏？如果你都要杀她那我何必解决你的小谜题？”

“也许我会，也许我不会。但如果你不及时解决……嘭……嘭……嘭。”她的声音在最后一个词上破碎了。

Sherlock低沉暴怒地说道，“茉莉，我会解决这个的，我会救出你。勇敢点。James，如果你伤了她一根头发，我会活剥了你。”他坚定地猛然挂断电话。

“好吧，很高兴你发出了最终警告，”Lestrade道，脸色仍然灰白。

“闭嘴。”Sherlock厉喝，已经往自己手机里敲数字了。“Hudson太太，去接她，立刻。把她送去某个安全的地方。”

Lestrade看向Sally，后者道，“我去，”然后冲出了门。

Sherlock微微转身，在小办公室里踱来踱去。“Mycroft，听着，这很重要。不，这跟你那愚蠢的记忆棒无关。我需要你去接妈妈和父亲……”

“我最好去找那车，”Lestrade咕哝，拿起他的手机。“把那传给我好吗？八小时……”他对另一头的某个人说着细节。

Sherlock已经转回来了。“我父母正在参加某种旅游——”这词里带着相当大的不屑——“而Mycroft觉得有人试图绑架他的想法非常有趣，连我挂电话时都还在笑。”

“那John呢？”Lestrade问，挂断了电话。

“他怎么了？”Sherlock看起来很不解。

“你不认为他很可能是个目标吗？”

“我可比Ian Braithewaite强韧得多，”John道。“并且，你不会认为我现在能离开Sherlock吧。”

“John会一直和我一起，”Sherlock说得好像这是显而易见的事实。“不会有机会的。”

Lestrade耸肩。“就觉着我该提提。”他的手机此时响了，他接起来然后说道，“是的，”又做了些笔记，然后再次挂掉了它。“找到车了。”

******

Sherlock像彗星一样击破这个案子。John以前见过Sherlock动用敏锐头脑的全部力量来解决一个案子，但现在他就像电流，激烈得似乎在冒着火花。还真是有点骇人。当Sherlock在他的笔电里敲出‘祝贺IAN MONKFORD搬迁到哥伦比亚’时，John几乎觉得他会因为目光中那股纯粹的力量而自动爆炸。

茉莉在三十秒后歇斯底里地喊了出来，Sherlock用胳膊紧紧抱住自己并咬着下唇几乎将其撕裂；John则花了十分钟安抚茉莉直到她开始无助地呜咽，随即他们听到一个陌生的声音对着电话直喊，“我们找到她了，我们找到她了，这是炸弹小队的Patel，她很安全。”

而这时Lestrade才无奈地告诉Sherlock他们没能在Moriarty之前接走Hudson太太。她消失了。

******

这晚Sherlock不是唯一一个无眠的人。但结果却证明他们的担心完全多余，Hudson太太曾经的贩毒集团二把手位置可不是白坐的。当警方找到她时——双手双脚被捆，绑满炸药仍在一间空公寓里——她已经设法用一记精准的头锤将她的守卫敲昏了过去，并且还给他下身补上了好几脚。所幸她没想把自己从满身的爆炸物挣脱出来。而在John看来Hudson太太对Connie Prince被谋杀比对自己被绑架更为气愤。“我们现在该看什么呢？”在被运上救护车时她难过地询问John。

次日早晨没响铃照片就来了，而Lestrade在他们都纳闷着的时候说道，“也许他这次只是把炸弹装在了公园长凳下面。所幸你没几个朋友，他肯定选不出人来了。”

事实却相反。当电话在画廊里响起而一个孩子抖着声音说出，“十……”时，却是Lestrade抽了口气，脸色变得苍白如纸。

“Luke！我的天，那是我儿子！”

当然Sherlock解决了它，他是Sherlock Holmes他总能解决案子，但之后他几乎和Lestrade一样颤抖不已，

当那晚John和Sherlock返回贝克街时，警方几乎出动了所有人马将曾和Sherlock Holmes或者James Allen有联系的人限制起来，包括Athelney Jones的遗孀，按照Lestrade所言她壮得像台小型汽车，甚至都不必和绑架者打，只要原地不动就没人撼得动她。Lestrade对着电话朝他的前妻以及他儿子的学校吼了一刻钟，然后觉得好受多了；Sherlock则将多余的肾上腺素用来解决Mycroft失踪的导弹计划麻烦，而那似乎也让他振作了起来。

“好吧，”John在他们倒进各自的椅子里后说道。“这天真是够呛，很高兴我们明天没什么事。”

Sherlock勾出一抹歪笑，但他似乎有点不安。John无法真的责怪他。“五声报时，记得吗？他可能已经制定好了某些真正宏大的计划。”

“让他去。目前为止你不都解决了吗？”

“我想是吧，”Sherlock道，拉起膝盖盯着虚空。“你要出门。”

“什么？”

“你留下来的话总会换衣服。你是要去见Sarah？”

John微微转过头，细细审视Sherlock，但Sherlock没对上他的眼睛。“我，是的。但我不会去太久。我认为……我不认为我们会顺利发展下去，而我想要亲自告诉她。”

现在Sherlock看向他了。

John笑了笑，稍稍流露出一些他真正的意思。“我回来时你会起来吗？”好像他不会似的。

Sherlock再次移开了视线。“我要去见Mycroft，把记忆棒还给他。”

“好吧。你能顺路买些牛奶吗？我们没有了。”

“好的。”

John难以置信地眨着眼。“真的？”

“真的。”

“那好。第一个回来的烧水。”这话说得可笑，Sherlock永远不会记得烧水，当然他可能也不会去买牛奶。“稍后见？”

“嗯。”

******

他们应该预见到的。他应该预见到的。操，甚至该死的Lestrade都已经提出了这种可能性。但那就是他为什么先发制人——记忆棒，邀请——为了不让Moriarty追捕John。

所以当Sherlock走进泳池，双手背在身后隐藏那份颤抖，但却看到John穿着大衣时，他真真正正地惊愕了。

“John？”他迷茫地道。

“这还真是出人意料，是吧，Sherlock？”John轻声说。他的声音平板，几乎就像是机器。“你想要我让他说些什么呢？甜言蜜语？”最后一句话让他的脸扭曲起来。

“停下，”Sherlock道。他感觉寒冷。

泳池远处的一扇门打开，一个男人迈步走进。他在微笑，那个笑容Sherlock太熟悉了，是那种笑意从未到达眼底的笑容。“你好呀，甜心，”他轻吟着。

那声音让他感到一股战栗，但不是吧……这就是他一直害怕的？这个穿着昂贵西装精心打扮的瘦小男人？Sherlock歪歪头看着James朝前走来，突然明白这么多年没想起过James的事实让后者万分恼怒。他是具空壳，一个空洞的人，满腔都是对这世界尤其是对Sherlock的憎恨。

James站定。“你试图改变规则，”他说，仍旧微笑着。“啧，啧。”

Sherlock耸肩。“也许我厌倦了你躲在傀儡后面。也许我想你了。”

James露出了牙齿。“是吗？那真甜蜜。你经常想我吗？当你和所有那些男人一起的时候；当你让他们压住你，占有你，操弄你的时候，你有想我吗？你有的，是吧。”他走近了些，眼睛闪闪发亮。Sherlock的胃紧张地扭曲起来。“你现在就在想着我，是吗？”

“难说，”Sherlock语带无聊地道。他抽出John的枪，上膛，然后指向了Moriarty。

“噢，”Moriarty叹了口气，夸张的失望。“我还以为你很高兴见到我。”

“毕竟是我邀请你来这里的嘛。”

“是啊，”James沉思道。“我本想无视的，但接着又想如果你要稍稍改变下事情发展，我不介意迁就你。我有点无聊了。你是来道歉的吗？”

“道什么歉？”

“你毁了我的生活，”James道。“难道你不觉得那有点不太好么？”

“不觉得，”Sherlock冷冷地说。“是你自己做出的选择。”

“嗯哼。我不会为了毁了你而难过，我会很享受的。”

“怎么，你难道要亲自动手杀我了？”

“噢，我不会杀你。”James的眼睛因恶毒的欢欣而精光四射。“我要烧了你，我要把你的心烧出来。”

Sherlock忍不住瞥了眼John。

当然，Moriarty注意到了，他冰冷的眼眸中爆发出了什么。“噢，我不会伤害Johnny的，”他笑着说。“我要做更糟糕的事。我要让他对抗你，我要让每个人都对抗你。伟大的侦探，英雄，众人希冀、钦慕的对象……你会从很~~~~~高处重重摔下来，街上人人都会唾弃你。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。

“好吧，那祝你好运，”John干脆地说，让他俩都吓了一跳。

集中，Sherlock暗骂自己。“那倒是个想法。你想听我的还价吗？”他举起记忆棒。“我要交易这个。用导弹计划换回John，毫发无伤的。这会提升你的知名度——国际玩家，对于一个来自贝尔法斯特的小子来说是个进步了。当然，我会参与这个游戏，努力阻止你，除了这我想不出你会想要别的。”

Moriarty肆意大笑着并向前走了一步，从Sherlock手中抽出记忆棒。“哦嚯，好主意，”他道，随即耸耸肩把它扔进了泳池。“但我更喜欢我的。”

John突然从背后抓住了他。“Sherlock，跑！”

Sherlock震惊地僵住了。

Moriarty却似乎很高兴。“很好！太好了。”他拍了拍John正紧紧箍着他脖子的胳膊。“我会非常乐意让你讨厌他的。”

Sherlock看到John变了脸色，顿时意识到狙击手的激光瞄准镜现正对着了他自己。有一瞬他觉得James是虚张声势，但如果不是……他一离开John就活不过当场。他垂下目光，非常轻微地摇了摇头。

John放开Moriarty往后退了回去。

Moriarty傲慢地抚了抚自己，平整了他那套可笑的西装。“好吧，很高兴再次见到你，但我最好还是走吧，有许多计划要做。”他噘起嘴向Sherlock飞了个吻，接着回过头朝John挤了挤眼。“我很快会再见你的，Sherlock。”说完他漫步走向更衣室的门然后走了出去。

Sherlock想要朝他扔个一两句，某些犀利的讽刺，但他在匆忙把John从可怕的大衣里弄出来时就全忘了这些。“你还好吗？你还好吗？”他状若疯狂，把枪往地上一扔就胡乱摸索着衣服搭扣。

“没事，”John道。“Sherlock，我没事。Sherlock！”Sherlock已经脱掉了大衣现在把它随意往地上一甩，完全不顾那上面正绑着炸药的事实。

他们全都盯它看了片刻，当它没爆炸时John说了句“老天，”然后呼出口气瘫倒在了墙上。Sherlock此时才突然想起Moriarty，立马抓起枪去追他。

但Moriarty早走了。他回来时John仍旧靠墙坐着，显然正试图恢复到能够站起来。

“那事，”Sherlock道，感觉自己像是要因为所有一切而彻底失了控，“那事，你做的那个，你主动做的，那……很好。”

John对他微笑。“你知道嘛？”他说，“那是个操蛋的卑鄙小人，让我们就忘了他吧。”

Sherlock停下踱步，喷出一声惊讶的大笑。John也笑了起来，灿烂放松并且愉快，Sherlock伸出手拉起了他，仍感觉自己像是在颤动，太多肾上腺素在他身体这个过小的空间里奔腾，但John看起来像是全然的平静。“嘿，”John道。“来这儿。”他把Sherlock拽向自己，Sherlock走了过去，空着的那只手仍然握着枪。

John伸出两只手捧住Sherlock的脑袋，把他拽入一个吻中。Sherlock几乎弄掉了枪。那吻很尴尬——身高差，还有角度也不太正确——但这都不重要。Sherlock一生中亲吻过几十次，也许上百次，并且没一个这般恬淡。John Watson的吻别具风味；不，John Watson的吻世间仅有。他用空着的手抓住John的背，让自己迎合了上去。

Agra在位置上微微动了动，查看了下以确保Watson仍然在自己的视野之内，虽然激光现在已经关掉了。他们到底要在这里留多久啊？老大早走了，但却告诉他们原地待命。他到底在哪儿？

“Agra。”冰冷的声音透过她耳麦传来。“他们在做什么？”

“接吻。”

她听到一声尖锐的嘶嘶声，然后Moriarty又道，“打开激光。”

她打开了她的，然后看到其他小红点照亮了下面的两个人。Watson似乎率先注意到了，微微退开了点喊道，“噢，看在——”

门砰地一声打开，Moriarty去而复返，并且像个来自地狱的游戏节目主持人般异常兴高采烈。“对不起男孩们！似乎我改了主意。我是想让你们走的，但是……”他亲切地耸了耸肩，盯着Holmes。“我不喜欢分享。”

该死的疯子，Agra想。

Holmes和Watson交换了一个眼神，接着Holmes举起枪指向了正躺在他们和Moriarty之间的大衣，红灯仍在闪烁。作为一个平民他可真有胆，Agra钦佩地想，但她真心希望他不会那么做。那样他们都得去见上帝了。

******

Sherlock用他的枪瞄准大衣，平静地说道，“我受够了谈判。”他能感觉到John镇定地站在他这边，同时惊讶于自己竟然握住了John的手。他不再感到害怕了；他感到无坚不摧，飘然若仙，所向披靡，John Watson温暖的抓握比他有过的任何嗨都要美妙。他抬起下巴，径直望进Moriarty的眼中，牢牢握住John的手。

Moriarty微微一笑，他动了动手指。

他妈的没门，Agra想，但显然剩余的狙击手们和老大一样疯，因为她听到他们开枪了。

******

Sherlock从未感觉到子弹进入他的脑袋，因为他已经扣响了扳机。


	4. 第十章：爱你的那个少年：第一部分

Sherlock这次回到自己时是带着微笑的。

“怎样，他修复了吗？”Mycroft道。

“没有。”

“你怎么知道？”

“如果他修复了原始时间线，我们就会在原始时间线里了。这系统被设定为只有他失败时才会重新检索他。”

“那他笑什么？”

Sherlock张开了眼睛。“我炸死了我自己，”他高兴地说。

Mycroft和Trevor看了彼此一眼。“扶他到沙发上去，我去叫些茶来，”Trevor道。

当他们安顿好后Sherlock迅速阐述了导致他在泳池边炸死自己的一连串事件，那没花多久。“我一直都告诉你伊顿毁了我的生活，而我是对的，”说完后他对Mycroft道。

Mycroft皱眉。“听起来像是在任何情况下事情的发展结果对你来说都差不多。”

“不。”Sherlock断然摇头。“我不一样。我……”他寻找着描述那条时间线里那个人的词，美丽耀眼并且自信，但迈克罗夫特不会明白的。“……不是个瘾君子，这最重要。”

“那我们还是朋友？”Trevor问。这是她自从Sherlock开始讲述他的故事后第一次开口说话。

“你认为我是个超级荡货，”Sherlock道，回忆让他笑起来了。“那真是太棒了。”

Trevor挑起了眉毛。“你？我们在牛津时我从未见你和别人说过话。”

Mycroft有点匆忙地插话。“好吧，宣扬你小小的出格肯定是很有趣，但那似乎并没促进我们的目标。像是我们又回到了原点。现在该怎么办？”

Sherlock起身。“我去呼吸些新鲜空气，”他道。“我需要几分钟来清理下头脑，然后我会考虑接下来该怎么做。”

其实是那条时间线的记忆正在消退，而他想要将其再多保留一会儿。也许那只会发生在那条独特的时间线，也许那永远不会圆满，但至少在所有时间中有一刻，Sherlock知道John能够爱他。他想要紧紧攀附这种感觉，只要他能使之持久。他坐在冰冷的小花园内，胳膊抱住自己的膝盖——一月的天气很寒冷，他的大衣也还在里面——追逐着正在流逝的记忆。

他想要那个吗？他现在意识到他也许一直都想要的。他经历的过去两条时间线都向他展示了这条时间线中他也许能让自己看到的那一刻，但他却没有看到——太不确定，太害怕。而即使他看到了，他也只是假设John永远不会感兴趣。他该感到伤心，他想着，抬起头望向布满云层的天空；他该满是后悔，然而不知怎的他却并不如此觉得。在一个他可能永远无法拥有John，可能John似乎都不想再要他们友谊的生命中，知道在另一个时间另一个地点，事情有可能不同令他感到一股奇异的安慰。

******

Sherlock返回里面时Trevor和Mycroft已经回到餐厅研究去了，边不停地喝茶边争论。

“我不知道这样行不行，”Trevor皱眉说道。她暴躁地把再次滑到眼前的头发别回去。“这不会修复原始时间线，最多只是减缓加速——”

“但那至少给我们争取了点时间。如果你解决了稳定问题——”

“你们在说什么？”Sherlock问，给自己倒了些茶，用冰冷的双手捧住杯子。

“Mycroft认为我们应该尝试解决部分问题，”Trevor愤愤地说。

“我建议我们与其恢复整个时间流，不如避免导致你落到这一境地的情况发生。”

“什么，在圣诞节？你是说我该允许Magnussen毁了Mary的生活？”

“不，”Mycroft耐心说道。“我是说你一开始就不该介入。而我记得当时我也说过这样的话。”

Sherlock僵硬了片刻，思考着。“我没接那个案子，”他道，逐渐明白过来。“Mary射杀Magnussen，在我没有介入的情况下解决问题。我永远没被逮捕……”

“你永远没中枪。”Mycroft道。

Sherlock考虑着。内心深处他因为要再次放弃John而感到一阵细微的痛苦，但他当初也没真的拥有过他。而这不就是他一直想要的吗？John和Mary，平安喜乐。

“好吧，”他道。毕竟他没有一个更好的主意。“我们试试。”

******

“对不起，Smallwood女士，”Sherlock道。他的视觉突然摇晃了下，于是他眨了眨眼睛。“但我真的看不出有什么案子。你最好离开去找个强硬的律师。”

Smallwood女士叹了口气。“我想你说得对。我知道你处理过Irene Adler的麻烦，所以我想我希望你能解决这个类似的问题。”

Sherlock摇了摇头。“我宁愿避开和勒索者纠缠这类业务，不过我确实愿你一切都好，我发现Magnussen绝对令人厌恶。”

她离开后Sherlock掏出手机打给了Hudson太太，而她花了很久才接。

“老天，Sherlock，怎么了？现在都过午夜了。”

“你有司康饼吗？”Sherlock问。“我想不起我今天是否吃过了。”

******

“嗨，Sherlock。”Mary温暖的声音从电话中传来。

Sherlock微笑。“蜜月怎么样？”

“难道你不是指性爱假期？”

“噢，你喜欢吗？”

“我肚子都笑疼了。但John却欣喜若狂，他就像个老牧师般不停念叨。最终我告诉他闭嘴否则我会认为他对人们知道我们要做爱这事感到尴尬。”

“很高兴我能为你俩增添点乐趣。”

“是的，我也是……实际上我打电话来是为了John。”

“嗯？”Sherlock在椅子里把自己扭成一个更舒服的姿势。

“是的。我们回来几周了，事情也都安顿下来，我想他有点焦虑了。但他不会打电话给你，我认为他是感觉我觉着他无聊了，这真是愚蠢，我知道他无聊了。”

“你想要我发短信给他？”

“我星期三要去参加读书俱乐部，而我真的不想去应付他像个好丈夫般等在那里还试图表现出对此有多感兴趣的样子。你有在处理些什么吗？”

Sherlock想了想。他目前没有，但总有些暗地里酝酿着的小计划他可以深入调查下。“我会想出点什么来的。星期三，你说？”

“是的。噢，多谢你，Sherlock，你是个救星。”

******

“好吧，”John道。他正越过啤酒杯杯沿环顾四周，试图弄明白他能在这酒吧里做什么。他甚至都不完全确定吧台上方挂着的是那种国旗。颜色看起来像是瑞典的，但瑞典国旗有那种大十字吗？“所以你认为这些家伙在进行某种非法买卖？什么样的买卖？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock承认。裹着大衣的他立起了领子，看起来像是Bogart所演的某部黑白电影中的角色。人们的目光不断瞥向他。“我最先想到的是毒品，但你注意到这地方的外部比内部大很多吗？可能是需要很多空间的东西。枪支最有可能。”

“你认为他们把它们从……这些是哪里人？”

“乌克兰，显然。难道你没看见旗帜？”

“乌克兰，好吧。所以是走私非法枪械喽。”

“猜测是的。”

“那么你现在打算做什么？”

“买一些，”Sherlock道。“显而易见。”说完他就站起身，裹挟着黑暗神秘的气势冲向了吧台，独留John郁闷地坐在桌后想着为什么Sherlock就不能偶尔尝试下低调。

Sherlock回来时脸上挂着一个John不能完全读懂的表情。“也许我的乌克兰语并不如我以为的那般熟练，”他道。

“你能给我买个火箭发射器吗？”John问。“邻居那条操蛋的博美犬整个操蛋的晚上都叫个不停，我很乐意炸飞那玩意儿——”

“我不确定我买了什么。我问他们是否有任何新货，然后他说‘没有，但现在库存的都是上等货，有任何喜欢的吗？’我说我想要他所拥有的最好货色，然后他说‘一个还是两个？’我说了两个，接着我就不确定发生什么了。我想他问的是‘一起还是分开’。”

“也许他只是想知道你是要给两人买还是我要自己买我的火箭发射器。”

“我也是这么想的。我说了一起，但接着他只是问我要四百镑。”

“两百镑一个？”John思考着。“我不觉得那够买一个火箭发射器的。我认为你给我买了个手榴弹。”

“我们会知道的，”Sherlock道。“他在招呼我们过去。”

John跟着Sherlock绕过吧台拐角然后进入了一个John有片刻认为是个杂物间的地方。一个强壮霸气的女人正等在狭窄的楼梯底部，她领着他们上了楼，接着示意了下一扇敞开的门。

Sherlock往里迈了几步后猛地停住，让John差点撞到他。也许不该喝第二杯啤酒。他呆愣了下，房内没有任何火箭发射器，或者该说John根本没看到任何武器，只有两个穿着内衣非常年轻的女人躺在超大的床上，显然在看史酷比。

左边的那个女人——不，女孩，尽管眼线浓重颧骨锋利但仍不可能超过十几岁——迅速摁了下她正拿着的遥控器上的按钮，于是电视画面切换成了一座不断燃烧的壁炉，舒缓的爵士乐充满了房间。“嗨，性感男孩，”她用带着浓重口音的英语说道。

Sherlock显然僵在了原地。“呃，Sherlock，”John勉强说道，咬着脸颊防止放声大笑，“我想你其实是给我们买了两个未成年妓女。”

John的声音似乎惊醒了Sherlock。他向前移动，快速但安静地用某种John假设是乌克兰语的语言说着什么。第二个女孩——更矮也更丰满，有着像洋娃娃般巨大的蓝眼睛，以及又大又软撑满内衣的乳房——开始摇头，一只手恐惧地压着嘴，但那高个纤瘦的女孩却扬起头回答了他。

“你说得对，”Sherlock道，转向了John。“她们未成年。这个说话的只有十六岁，而另一个十五。她们是被用欺骗手段非法带来这里的。”

高个女孩愤怒地对Sherlock说着什么。“她以为她是来当模特的。好吧，她是可以，她确实够高。”他又对那女孩说了些什么，似乎在安抚她。John看着她修长的脖子和嚣张的颧骨，她烫平垂落的闪亮头发，觉得她有点像个年轻的女版夏洛克。

年轻点的那个女孩隔着自己的手呜咽起来，John转向了她。“你叫什么名字？”他亲切地问。

“Nadia，”女孩胆怯地说，指关节仍压在嘴上。

高个的那个发出厌恶的声音。“不是Nadia，”她道。“英国人老说Nadia，Nadia，Nadia。是Ruslana。”她指了指自己，“Yulia。”

“Yulia，”John礼貌地道，然后碰了碰自己的胸口，“John。”

“嚯，”她说，翻了个白眼。

“Sherlock，你是说这些女孩是被拐卖到这里的？”John问，大脑终于理解这个离奇情况了。“她们是被强迫的吗？基督，我们得做点什么。”

Yulia焦急地对Sherlock说着什么，后者迅速看了眼手表然后问了她一个问题。Yulia头点得更急切了，抓住Sherlock的胳膊道，“谢谢，谢谢！”

Sherlock转向John，现在看起来很是担忧。“Yulia说每过一小时楼梯上的那个女人就会过来通过窥视孔监视以确保一切顺利。她随时都会来，而如果她看到我们还穿着衣服聊着天，她就会认为我们是警察。”

“我操，”John说，本能地看向房门。Ruslana再次开始呜咽起来，朝Yulia叨叨着而后者不耐烦地嘘她。“好吧，你们还等什么？脱掉你们的外套！”

“什么？”

“外套！”John已经褪掉了夹克正在解衬衫扣子。他不知道他愿意做到哪一步——绝对不会太过头——但他们只在这里待了几分钟，所以肯定没人会觉着他们已经开始了。他扯掉衬衫，抬头时看到Sherlock已经脱掉了大衣和西装上衣，正在缓慢地解开衬衫，脸上是空白一片。Yulia嘶嘶着催促他，约翰顿时意识到两个女孩已经神速地脱光了——老天，Ruslana的胸还真大。

Sherlock终于脱掉了衬衫，Yulia立刻抓住他的手腕把他往床上一拽，使得他倒了下去。John有一瞬好奇他俩看起来像是什么样的——可能是一对祈求交配的螳螂——但接着他就注意到了Sherlock脸上的惊慌神情。噢，我的个老天爷。Sherlock这幅样子爱抚他那位想成为乌克兰模特的女孩绝逼会暴露整件事情；但就这一点来说，看着那一脸惊恐（十五岁！）顶着一对巨大乳房的丰满小Ruslana，John也不确定自己能够进行得下去。操他的。他抓住Sherlock另一只手腕把他拽回来，就这场诡异的拔河比赛相峙了片刻后，当然的，是John赢了。他在Sherlock摔倒在他身上时失去平衡一屁股坐到了床沿，不过接着他就抓住对方的后颈吻上了他。

他做的时候没多想。这纯粹是个绝望的举动，希望那帮诡异的人会认为这只是某种刚起头的疯狂群交，所以他对Sherlock的嘴尝起来是啥感觉完全没有准备。而当那具修长纤细的身体靠在他怀里，炙热的胸膛贴着他胸口，异常柔软的嘴唇先是封闭接着张开任由他一遍遍亲吻品尝那唇舌的甜蜜之时，那份感觉更是令John震惊不已。他似乎无法停止，就好像他渴望了许久以致都记不起有多久了，而现在他开始沉醉其中，甚至都无法挪开他的嘴。

朦胧中，他意识到Ruslana柔软的胸部压在他背上，并且贴着他耳边激烈喘息，但那似乎既遥远又无关紧要。唯一重要的只有这个：Sherlock在John一手搂住他绷紧的腰一手覆住他后脑撞开某些挡道的四肢——Yulia的吧，大概——好更深地吞噬他嘴时双手搁上了John的三头肌。老天，他正在亲吻夏洛克，他正在亲吻Sherlock而那感觉真是奇妙无比，惊异非常，那是——

“她走了，”Yulia小声道，拽了拽John的胳膊。他中断了亲吻，感受着激烈的震惊，看着眼前Sherlock紧闭的双眼以及离他几英寸仍在喘息不已的嘴。一股惊人的失落涌现。“嘿，你，John！她走了！”

John放开了Sherlock，后者晃了晃后睁开了眼睛，看起来和约翰一样失落。“谢了，”他道，眨了眨眼，然后似乎镇定了下来，坐直身体脱开John的怀抱。John则迅速起身去拿他的衬衫，脑中一片混乱。

Sherlock穿上他的衬衫，边迅速扣扣子边询问Yulia，后者摇摇头捡起她轻薄的内衣，同时回答他问出的任何问题。“Yulia说这上面没有出去的路，除了另一条连接到隔壁房子的走廊，”他对John说，从地板上捡起西装上衣。“我要去看一看。”

“Sherlock——”但Sherlock已经走了，闪身出去并关上了门。John叹了口气捡起自己的外套，但突然Sherlock又返了回来，还一脸笑容。

“我找到一条出路，”他说，抓起他的大衣扔给Yulia。“来吧。”

John把自己的夹克递给Ruslana——他迫不及待地想和Mary解释这事，他能闻到这里的香水味——然后走在了最后一个，安静地关上了身后的门。Sherlock领着他们沿着走廊走向对侧另一间卧室，房间里有两张单人床，衣柜，更重要的是，一扇开在一条异常狭窄巷道上方的窗户，而几英尺外就是栋附带着防火梯的建筑。

John走到窗边看了眼。防火梯离窗户大概六英尺远，对夏洛克来说轻而易举，John的话也勉强能应付，但对两个女孩就难讲了。他转向Sherlock。

“用这个，”Sherlock小声说，把床垫一头推进John胸口。他扯掉了其中一张床上的所有床具现正试图把床垫挤出窗户。Yulia很快明白过来，开始拽另张床上的床单。John抓住床垫一头架上窗台——它太宽了，不过所幸够薄从而可以顺利完成U型——然后往前推着直到感觉那头搭上了防火梯。Sherlock拿起另一张床垫也将它推了出去，用两张床垫连成了一座槽型的桥。John怀疑地盯着它。

“我先走，”Sherlock说，抓住其中一个床框站上去直到能够把头和肩膀伸出（现在非常小）的窗户，扭动着身体钻过去，然后闪身而出。片刻后John听到一声闷响，瞥眼看到夏洛克已经站到了防火梯上，正抓着床垫那头。防火梯比窗户低了一英尺左右真是帮了大忙。

“Yulia，”John小声道，弯曲腿部让她能够站到他的大腿上爬上去。她在窗边有点惊慌失措，几乎踢中他的脸，然后明显惊慌地僵在了原地。Ruslana走到窗边，用一种极其温柔的声音对她说了什么，显然是告诉她别往下看，顿时Yulia抬起了尖利的下巴，挺了挺肩膀，小心地穿了过去。John原以为Ruslana会畏缩，但她却爬上去然后毫不犹豫地一点点爬了过去。

最后剩下了John。问题是没人再帮他按着床垫了，没办法阻止它在他的重量离开窗台的那刻就滑落下去。好吧，他只需要移动得快些。John爬上床框跃上窗户，尽可能长久地用膝盖压着窗沿，抬头望去时看到Sherlock探着身子伸出了双手。

“来吧，”他道，“我会接住你的，”随即John猛地向前一冲。模糊的一瞬他感觉到床垫在他身后滑落，但Sherlock的手已经抓住了他的前臂，而两个女孩也抓住了他，在床垫随着一记柔软的碰撞声滑落下窄巷时把他拽上了防火梯。他们就着Sherlock被压在下面的姿势在一个极小的金属平台上倒作一堆，而突然间John无可抑制地咯咯笑起来。这是个美丽清爽的夜晚，他们刚从一个可怕地方救出了两个年轻女孩，他的脸陷在Ruslana软糯的乳房里，Yulia瘦削的膝盖正顶着他的腹腔，而他还坐在Sherlock身上。天，他想念这个。

******

他们坚持要参与突袭——部分是因为很有趣，部分是因为警察无法在这么短时间内找到一个俄罗斯翻译——但最终却并不需要Sherlock。当女孩们被解救出来，泪流满面惊恐不已时，Yulia和Ruslana安抚了她们。而针对那些走在女孩前面的嫖客和乌克兰人，Yulia唾沫横飞的尖刻控诉迅速激起了所有女孩的同仇敌忾。Sherlock咧嘴一笑。

“她在说什么？”Lestrade问。突袭的事不归他管，他在这里只是作为非官方身份的Sherlock联络人以及监护者。

“那帮男人全都体力不行技巧差劲，并且他们会在监狱里交上许多不惜敲掉他们牙齿让他们更适合口交的新朋友。”

Lestrade瑟缩了下。

庇护所和人口贩卖调查部的人来了，随同的还有一位正开始用俄语喊着女孩们的年长女人。Lestrade离开一直靠着的车子伸了个懒腰。“我猜我们在这儿完事了，”他评论道，朝Sherlock歪歪脑袋然后古怪地看了他一眼。“你知道你衬衫扣子扣错了吗？”

Sherlock往下瞥了眼，即使路灯昏暗John都能看到他脸红了，红色直涌上他的额头。他匆匆解开衬衫，而John突然想起了那片炙热的光裸皮肤压着他自己赤裸胸口的感觉，不禁吞咽了下。Lestrade挑眉看向John。

John耸耸肩。“他们会前来查看，”他道。“别担心，我们没有碰她们。Sherlock始终没脱掉过他的衬衫。”

“噢，”Lestrade道，给了John一个他读不懂的眼神。可能是‘你终于和Sherlock搞上了啊！’，但他无法确定。

穿着T恤和短了几寸的运动裤的Yulia把Sherlock的大衣递还给他，同样也还回了John的夹克。“谢谢，”她用英语对他俩说，随即瞥了眼Sherlock。有一瞬她看起来就像她该有的样子：以十六岁的年龄流落异乡，独自一人。

Sherlock用乌克兰语对她说了什么，接着像对待一个成年人般郑重地伸出手。Yulia看了他一会儿后握住了它，尖利的下巴扬起，肩膀挺直，接着走回了那群正挤在汽车里的女孩中，高昂着头。坚韧的女孩，不折的锋芒。她会没事的，John希望；Ruslana也一样。

“我们这回完事了，”Lestrade欢快地宣布。他把他们交给了一个显然是警察小队头头的女人，第一次把John单独留给了Sherlock。

Sherlock耸肩穿上大衣然后扣好扣子，虽然夜晚天气怡人他还是把衣领翻了起来。“饿了吗？”他问，回头看向John。他的脸对别人来说或许平静淡然，但JohnJohn却抓住了他眼中一闪而逝的不确定。

John看着他小心地封闭脆弱，瞬间明了自己拥有他。他可以把Sherlock带回家，带回贝克街，然后可以再次吻他而Sherlock也会放任他这么做。他可以脱掉他的衣服——这次是所有的——而Sherlock会放任他；他可以分开他，抚摸他，而Sherlock会放任他；他可以插入他的身体——哦基督——而Sherlock会放任他；因为Sherlock绝对不知道他在做什么所以他会一如既往地信任John来，照亮前方。

而John想要他。带着一种他都不确定他曾对任何人有过的渴望想要他。他仍能感觉到Sherlock嘴唇的柔软，其皮肤的炙热；仍能感觉到亲吻中断那刻Sherlock苍白渴求的脸庞；他觉得这幅场景也许会永远烙在他的视网膜上了，而如果他现在带Sherlock去吃饭，那他就无法阻止自己占有他了。但他不能。他结了婚，有一位他深爱的妻子，一个即将诞生的孩子，而他绝对不能抛弃这一切；为什么都不行。不能——尤其是不能——为了Sherlock，这个已经毁过一次John生活，并且能使事情变得极其简单只要他在他妈的三年前想明白自己想要这个的人。

“对不起，”John尽可能轻声地说。“已经很晚了，而我明天还要上班。而且Mary这时候也该从读书俱乐部回去了，可能正等着要告诉我呢。”

有什么闪过Sherlock的眼睛，John硬起心肠准备迎接不可避免的尖利评论，但却一直都没有。“那好吧，”他道，转身戴上手套——手套，不是吧？“谢谢你的帮助。对不起我没弄来火箭发射器。”

“是啊，呃，下次好运，”John不假思索地说。

Sherlock回头看向他，一根眉毛挑起。“也许，”他道。“晚安，John。”然后大步离开了。

‘言简意赅先生’，John想。但不知怎的这想法并没如往常般带来讽刺的幽默，并且在回家的一路上他都感觉到一股奇异的沉重。

******

不再有兴趣吃东西的Sherlock回了家，坐进椅子里胳膊紧紧环抱住膝盖。他觉得困惑又难过。发生了什么？Sherlock没有接吻经验——毫无、零点、空白——于是十分惊讶于那感觉起来又多愉快。温暖、热情，以及喜悦冲击得他晕头转向。但John有许多接吻经验，并且显然认为着整个事情没啥异常的。那没关系。Sherlock很高兴事情一如往常。他确实这么想的。但他们却和往常不一样了！Sherlock询问的时候John没和他一起去吃晚餐，变得疏离又做作。可能Sherlock那吻接得够烂——也许吧，他对自己承认——但那不该是什么大事啊，因为John肯定没打算再吻他。是别的什么吗？他的大衣闻起来一股廉价香水味，但John的更难闻。Sherlock把一只手放到嘴前嗅了嗅他的气息，他几个月没抽过烟了，出门前也刷了牙，所以他闻到的都是酒味。他做错了什么？

Sherlock从未这么高兴听到电话铃响。

“乌克兰人那儿碰到麻烦了？”他问Lestrade。

“没有。乌克兰人那事儿不归我管，”Lestrade道。“这起独特的谋杀案也不是我的案子，但受害人知名度高而且他们在现场找不出什么，于是我被找来请你在他们运走尸体前去看一眼。”

“知名度高？是谁？”

“Charles Augustus Magnussen。”

******

“所以，你发现点啥？”Lestrade问，在Sherlock绕着顶楼一通嗅闻，刺探，摸索之后。

“没有。”

“认真点。”

“我很认真。我找不到任何东西因为这里没什么可找的。这是个专业活计，没留下证据。和大楼保安谈谈，看看近期是否有人需要更换门卡，这是我唯一能给你的线索。他肯定想办法弄到了一张。”

“所以你是说这是个受雇的杀手干的，”Lestrade缓缓道。

“是。可能已经离开这个国家了，你找不到他的。当然通常你会看看谁有动机会杀他，但若是Magnussen……”

“……可能半个伦敦的人都想杀了他，”Lestrade说完，一手抚过下巴。“好吧，操的。”

Sherlock耸肩。“要我说他死了对社会也没什么损失。”

“不，可能不是。”Lestrade看起来不太高兴。“一个契约杀手……难道他们过去不都是为Moriarty工作的吗？还以为你都铲除了他们。”

“所以如今也所剩无几了。”Sherlock穿上那件大衣，还真是臭气熏天——他必须在变天前把它弄干净——“你可以去查查老共济会教堂那一带，死酷党人。我听说Moriarty的一些手下最后和他们在一起。”

“怎么，你认为那群人和去年绑架John的事有关？”

“虽然我们从未找到证据，但是的，”Sherlock说着戴上手套。“所以他们肯定相当聪明，你认为呢？”

“好吧，你让我更高兴这案子不是我负责的了，”Lestrade道。“你现在能关机了吗？因为我真的想睡一觉，我可能明天就会有自己的案子要破了。”

******

John度过了一个慵懒的下午。十一月的天气潮湿又阴沉，并且显然一半的病人决定在家里烤着炉火照料他们的疾病而不是寻求NHS的帮助。他则只是查看每小时天气预报来看看他是否要把自行车留在收发室里和Mary一起坐车回家，而此时他的短信提醒响了起来。

‘追踪一伙造假者到了泰晤士米德，我相信他们在这里印刷。计划明晚来调查。到时候来吗？SH’

曾经的John在一个阴郁下午收到这样的短信会欣喜不已，但现在的他却只觉得恼怒。这肯定是过去两个月内第十条短信了，难道这男人就不理解暗示？好吧，当然不，那真是蠢问题。Sherlock除了自己才不会理睬任何人的意愿。至少这次约翰有个合理理由，他愤愤想着，回复了短信。

‘对不起，有计划了，小心。’

他确实有计划。好吧，这个社区的人可能不介意没有他就点燃一堆篝火——John甚至都不确定自己还喜欢篝火之夜了，在被当做某种燃烧物扔到一堆篝火里烧之后——但他们过后要吃烧烤，而Mary说要为此做个蛋糕啥的，或者是她要去买些什么？不过那都不重要。重要的是他有了一个生活，一个美好普通的生活，并且打算继续过下去，无论Sherlock有多么想把他拖回他自己的疯狂轨道。而那些疯狂的冒险，任何其中一种，就只是……不再是个好主意了。

奇怪的是并非那个吻折磨着John，而是那之后Sherlock的表情：他精致的眼睑，近得John都能看到它们在微微颤动；他那在苍白皮肤映衬下的幽黑睫毛；他分开的嘴唇。John的手仍在他发间。而在接吻结束的瞬间捕获那幅表情的John就无法再忘怀那种永恒的渴望了，那种为了下一个永远不会到来的吻的渴望。操。这不是John的错。好吧，从技术上来讲是的，但他没想到Sherlock会是那样的反应，而现在他只是想努力当个好丈夫以及准爸爸，将整件事情甩到身后好让它消失，但Sherlock就是不停地发短信给他。

“John？”Mary从半开的门边探出头。“Hosseini夫人来了。她晚了四十五分钟，但这里没人，所以……”

“没关系，让她过来吧，”John说，把手机塞回口袋。

Mary顿了顿。“一切都还好吗？”

“很好，”John说，试图露出一个笑容，虽然他真的毫无心情。“只是累了。我最近睡得不太好。”那倒是真的。

“也许只是假性失眠综合征，”Mary严肃地说。“只要没有随之出现假性腿抽筋我想你会应付得很好的；或是假性坐骨神经痛。哦，别忘了假性排尿，你会整晚爬上爬下——”

“好吧，好吧，我明白了，”John道，这次真正地微笑起来。“排尿确实把我弄醒了，你攀着我去的厕所。”

“继续保持，羊水破了的时候我也会攀着你的，”Mary道。“我们今晚早点睡吧？”

“听起来不错，”John道。确实如此。

******

Sherlock真心认为他表现出了高度的谨慎以及良好的判断力。他在看到印刷厂吐出成堆钞票的那瞬就短信了Lestrade，甚至还包括了几张图片。图片质量也许不是最好，但却没理由让立刻来电的Lestrade用上那种恼火的语气。

“好吧，你在哪儿？”

“泰晤士米德，”Sherlock伴随着他觉得是超凡的耐心说道。“就像我告诉你的。在造假团伙的印刷厂。”

“是啊，还有你到底怎么看出是印刷厂的？这些照片看起来就像是透过窗户拍的。”

“它们是透过窗户拍的。一个易于接近的公共窗口。”

“在底楼？”

Sherlock顿了顿。“定义‘底楼’，”他道。

“Sherlock。”

“噢，好吧，”Sherlock不满地说。“是俯瞰泰晤士河的窗户。但它不怎么高，任何在，像是，一艘船屋上的人都看得见。”

Lestrade深深叹了口气。“你现在在哪里？”

“窗户上，显然。”

“耶稣基督，”Lestrade道。“你到底怎么去那儿的？”

“从屋顶爬下来，”Sherlock如实说道。

“哦，看在——听着，别动，就待在原地直到——”

而就在此时，其中一个造假者注意到了正在和Lestrade争论着的Sherlock那狂乱的手势，朝他开了枪。子弹打碎了窗户，在Sherlock四头肌上破出了一道六英寸长的伤口，使得他从二十英尺高的地方径直摔进了河里。如果他一直穿着他的大衣那他无疑会被淹死——冲击震出了他体内的空气，而他似乎也无法移动他的左腿——所幸他为了溜门撬锁特地穿着轻便。最终还是Lestrade迅速推断出发生了什么并夺过一辆警用快艇救起了Sherlock，而当他们把他拉出水面时他已经因为低温症而浑身发蓝了。

******

Lestrade花了几小时才处理好泰晤士米德的混乱。伪造，不是吧——难道Sherlock非得每次都陷进一起牵扯他部门的犯罪？他最终到达医院时发现Sherlock比他之前所曾见过的样子还要糟，包括John的单身夜以及他被Irene Adler下药的那次。Sherlock的头发干结恶臭的一块块，从髋部道膝盖都包着绷带，并且还在发着抖。

“感谢老天，”Sherlock在Lestrade出现于急诊室他那被帘子隔开的病床前时说道。“他们给我打进了两升热盐水因为——”

“因为你的体温和两栖动物一样？”Lestrade揣测。

“——而现在我非常想撒尿，我认为那两公升都在我膀胱里，但我无法自己走路。”

Lestrade抱起胳膊。“你会保证下次做这样的事前先给我打电话吗？”

“你想要什么保证都行，就先帮我起来，免得我淹了整栋建筑。”

Lestrade扶他起来然后拽着他去厕所。正如Lestrade从过往经验中得知的，Sherlock很瘦但却异常沉重，同时他希望夏洛克能够在他将其安置于厕所时靠自己站着。他听到Sherlock像是撒了一个半小时的尿，接着差点摔出隔间，幸亏Lestrade拖住了他胳膊下面把他拽到了洗手池边然后又拽上了他的担架车。

“John呢？”Lestrade终于问了，当Sherlock裹进一堆毯子下的时候。

Sherlock耸肩。“不确定。”

“但他在这里的某个地方是吧？”

“不。他为什么要在这儿？”

“因为你受伤了？因为你在急诊室？等等。你是在告诉我说你一个人去的泰晤士米德？”

“当然是我一个人了。我不该一个人吗？”

Lestrade觉得这是某种问题本身就能当作答案的疑问。“因为看看你在哪里，白痴！你到底为什么不带上John？”

“我问过John了，”Sherlock厉声道，蜷起身背对Lestrade。“他很忙。”

Lestrade想再吼些什么，但Sherlock僵硬防守的后背让他停了下来。回想起来。自从那夜他们关闭‘白鹿酒吧’后他就没再见过John。他们是不是闹翻了？或者John只是……继续过他的生活去了？

好吧，那真不幸。因为如果有哪件关于Sherlock Holmes的事是Lestrade所了解的，那就是他绝对没心思照顾自己。他望向试图钻进毯子堆下，并从衣物车里抽出又一条毯子的夏洛克那顶起病号服的瘦削光裸肩膀。

“好好休息下吧，”他告诉Sherlock，把新毯子掖进他肩膀下。“我去看看我们要做些什么来把你弄出去。”

只在后来，当他终于设法把Sherlock送回贝克街他自己的床上并疲惫地开车回家时，Lestrade才意识到Sherlock还没向他保证会在再次陷入麻烦前先打电话给他。

*******

Sherlock接下来几天都在公寓里跛着脚僵硬地走来走去，感觉自己很没用。Molly带着点心和香蕉太妃派来探望过几次，对此他倒是挺喜欢；Hudson太太的操心则把他弄得快半疯，他真的只想快点愈合好继续工作。

一晚他架着腿躺在沙发上，觉得自己笨重又迟钝——被迫休息让他的睡眠变得比平时更糟，而那倒是说明了些什么——此时他听到门铃响起。Sherlock的心跳加快了，即使他理智上知道那不会是John——John这时候不会出现，他会直接下班回家，并且会发短信。他拿起手机打给Hudson太太。“你能去开下门吗？”他在她一接起来时就问道。

“我已经去开了，亲爱的。是Donovan警佐。”

Sherlock对着手机扭了下脸。可能是表格或者某些他需要签字的东西。他把自己扯起来然后扒拉了下头发，希望他身体上暂时的不便可以使他免于招待茶点。

Donovan拿着个盒子出现在了门口。“圣诞节前快乐，”她欢快地说。“听说你有点无聊，所以我给你带了礼物。”

Donovan朋友的案子足够有趣得以致Sherlock甚至都不介意Hudson太太带着个托盘出现并开始招待她蛋糕。他们把犯罪现场的照片摊在桌子上，Sherlock皱眉盯着它们。

“我不明白警察为什么不认真对待这事。看看这些毁尸方式！显然是同一个凶手。”

“老天，”Hudson太太说着靠近细看了一眼。“那些可怜的女孩。她们怎么了？”

“被一个连环杀手掐死并被切开取走了胎儿，”Sherlock漫不经心地说，拿起一张照片同时用另一只手绞着头发。他拽动它们好像是它们妨碍他看到某些东西一般。

Hudson太太歪了歪头。“婴儿床呢？”

Sherlock看向她。“什么？”

“婴儿床。看，一切都布置好了，甚至在婴儿床该在的地方上面挂了饰物，摇椅上还有一堆床具——那真甜蜜是吧，那个小鸭图案的——”

“婴儿床，”Sherlock道。放下照片翻找起其他的，接着又抽出两张并排着举起来。“它们也没有婴儿床，但这张有——那些是床单吗？”他把照片举到Hudson太太面前。

“我想是，亲爱的。每次我姐姐生孩子我都会陪着她——她已经生了六个了，虽然其中一对是双胞胎，而那次——”

“通常最后才买婴儿床吗？”

“噢，不，我不这么想。有些人喜欢在头几个月给妈妈的房间里准备一个婴儿篮，但这些儿童房都是布置好的。我觉得他们应该也想把床准备好。”

Sherlock对Donovan灿烂又狂热地一笑，让他惊讶的是她居然也回了个笑容。“这样做，”他道，“‘婴儿床杀手’，所有大人物都有昵称。如果她威胁要告知媒体‘婴儿床杀手’的事那警方肯定会认真对待了。如果她能再找到一起会更有帮助——看看时间，第二和第三受害人之间必定还有一个。”

Donovan翻阅文件，查看日期，片刻后她点了点头。“我明白你的意思了。多谢，你俩都是——我今晚会和她Skype然后告诉她你发现了什么。”

Sherlock尴尬地起身然后在Hudson太太脸颊上落下一吻。“你是我的得力女助手，”他告诉她。

“噢，去你的，”Hudson太太脸红地反驳。“我只是很高兴我那段整天换尿布的时光没白费。”

******

大约一周后Lestrade打来了电话。“你脚好了吗？我这儿有具尸体没头。”

Sherlock打了个呵欠。“是个修女？”

“不，不是修女。某人的职业生涯中撞见过多少无头修女？是大英博物馆的警卫。”

Sherlock坐起身。“有别的东西取代了他的头？”

“你怎么会知道？是的，一具盔甲的头盔。你有见过类似的案子？”

“没，只是如果我在大英博物馆杀了人我会这么做的。不过我会用木乃伊面具。”

“你让我纠结了，”Lestrade道。“想来看一眼吗？”

“行。大约半小时内派辆车来。”

“好，我会——你说真的？”

“当然了。我伤了腿，可不打算站在外面等出租车然后还得沿着街走。”

“好吧，半小时。”

Sherlock挂了电话站起来。“Hudson太太！”他吼道。

“我在这儿，Sherlock。”Hudson太太从厨房探出头。“你想在离开前吃点早餐吗？要是我就会用来自那些南海岛屿的干瘪木乃伊头，你知道吧。我还小时那总是把我吓得够呛。”

******

无头警卫有趣得让Sherlock快乐了一个星期，到最后他甚至都不记得自己瘸了。他也忘了所有那‘婴儿床杀手’的事情，直到Donovan拿着台笔电和两袋炸鱼薯条兴奋满满地出现。

“希望你不介意，但我饿死了，并且想到你我就觉得最好买两袋，”她说，把东西都扔上桌子。“你准备好Skype了吗？”

Sherlock狼吞虎咽地吃着，而同时Roz Corwin则讲述她的最新发现，Sally在她的笔电上打开犯罪现场照片。“所以决定是这样，”Roz在Sherlock确认最新案子是同一杀手所为之后说道，“受害人是在另一个州，路易斯安那被杀的，表明联调局会跟进，那倒是件好事，因为他们不必承认他们像当地警方一样搞砸了。但我仍然不知道联调局是否觉得这值得追踪。我和Araceli Hernandez的父母——那是我卷入的第一起案子——谈了谈，他们认为——而我也这么认为——联调局会更有可能听你而不是受害者家人或者一位作家的说辞。”

“那倒是我生平头一遭，”Sherlock干巴巴地说。

“嗯，他们还没机会认识你呢，”Donovan就着满嘴薯条说道。“给他们几天时间，然后他们就会开始像我们其他人一样抓狂了。”

“闭嘴，Sal，我正努力说服他接受呢，”屏幕里的Roz说道。“那你会接吗？”

“我会的。”

Donovan一离开Sherlock就急忙趁着勇气未褪给John打了电话。如果有任何能诱使John回来的那肯定是这个——一个连环杀手！在德克萨斯！Sherlock从没去过德克萨斯。那里的每个人都穿靴子吗？

“Sherlock？”John的声音听起来有点焦急。一般而言Sherlock几乎总是发短信，而他上次打电话给John却是正要从巴兹楼顶跳下来，所以这可能有点让人不安。

“John，我需要你和我一起去德克萨斯，”Sherlock安静地说。“那里有个连环杀手，其中一个家庭雇了我，而你知道要是没你随行我肯定会冒犯德克萨斯的每个人，接着就可能会有人枪杀我，所以我需要你来。”

片刻的沉寂。“你在开玩笑？”John最终问道。

Sherlock预计过四种不同的反应，但怀疑并不在其中。“呃……没有？”

“这是圣诞节前一周，”John道，现在更为恼火了。“你真的认为我会离开我怀孕的妻子和你跑去德克萨斯吗？你到底在想什么？”

显然没想圣诞节，他什么时候关心过？“我忘了，”Sherlock道。“我们能够在圣诞节后去，如果你——”

“不，不，Sherlock。我不会去德克萨斯。我妻子一个月后就要生产了，而我要留、下、陪、她。”John的声音尖锐得以致Sherlock都感觉到身体瑟缩了下。

Sherlock深吸一口气。天，他真是不善应付这些对话，他怎么会变成这样的？“我没——”不，等等，告诉某人你不打算再吻他们也许不好，那肯定是在暗示他们说接吻令人不快或并不想要或，或什么？“John，我非常喜欢吻你，但是——”

“不。”如果John之前的声音算是尖锐，而现在就像是鞭子破空的厉啸了。“我们不会讨论这个。它从未发生过，它什么都不代表，它永远不会再发生。你明白了吗？”

Sherlock盯着手中的电话，他不明白，他感到困惑和惊慌。“不，”他最终声音很小地说。

“那太糟了，”John厉声道，然后挂了机。

Sherlock安静地放下电话，抬起膝盖抵住胸口，竭力把自己缩成一个紧紧的球。他做了什么？这肯定是他的错，他总是搞砸一切。“我不明白，”他对着空荡的屋子大声说。“我不明白。”他的声音在最后一个字上破碎了，感觉麻木又茫然。他微微摇晃了下自己，意识到不知何时把手伸到了嘴边还像个小孩般咬着手指。他用弯曲的指节抵住嘴，闭上眼睛把前额搁在了膝盖上，觉得寒冷彻骨，渺若尘埃，无依无靠。


	5. 第十一章：爱你的那个少年：第二部分

Roz Corwin高个纤瘦，有着双微眯的眼睛以及和善的笑容。这种人不可能不讨人喜欢，即使是Sherlock。她还是个长跑运动员，喜爱独居，支持慈善事业，讨厌打扮。Sherlock认为她如果待在警队那势必会有长足的发展。

“你累了吗？”Roz问。“这次飞行很漫长。你想去酒店歇歇明天再开始，还是现在就去见联调局？”

“我没事，我在飞机上睡过了，”Sherlock说。这倒是真的。前两晚他根本没睡——太挂心John——所以他几乎在飞机起飞前就睡了过去，虽然只睡了一个小时左右。“你已经和他们谈过了？”

“只是在电话里。我从我住的亚特兰大一路开过来的，几小时前刚到。他们正等着听我们的说辞。”Sherlock喜欢Roz的口音，那是含有微量美国南部拖音的纯正英国中部发音。

Roz驾车，经历过休斯顿的疯狂交通以及那里明显没有公交或出租车一说的Sherlock着实松了口气。到达时一位敦实的黑发男子正在大楼的大厅里等着。“Miguel Rodriguez特工，”他愉快地说，冲Roz和Sherlock灿烂笑着，好像一个英国私人侦探以及一位犯罪小说家的到来是他这周最精彩的事。“叫我Mike吧，我们很高兴你们能来！上来吧！”这番热情让Sherlock牙疼，但他还是坚韧地微笑着与之握了握手。

Rodriguez领着他们进入楼上一间小型会议室然后说道，“这是我的搭档，Lisa Ryan特工。”Ryan是个骨质轻的矮小女人，怀着孕，一头精心修饰的头发。Sherlock立刻就看出她肯定不喜欢他们。她朝他们射来的敌视让他迅速觉得好受了些，于是他顶着她的怒视坐到了桌子边她的边上。

“情况是这样，”Rodriguez在他们都坐定后说道。“我们完全同意你这些杀戮都是一人所为这个观点，但很不幸这让我们处在了一个很微妙境地，因为有三起据称解决了的案子横亘其中。我们能看到有三个无辜之人被投入了监狱，而那全是由于严重的误判——”

或者是警方工作没到位，Sherlock想。

“——而牵涉的警察和检察官不愿友好地接受这些质疑。”

“我当过十年的警察，”Roz告诉他。“我完全知道你在说什么。”

“很好，”Rodriguez道。他们彼此欣赏地笑了笑，而Sherlock压抑着翻白眼的冲动。“所以官方上没有调查。你，Miz Corwin，正在写一本书，而Holmes先生是你的调查员，而我们只是帮忙替你们和当地人打好关系，这表明有些人可是相当难以对付。”

“Hernandez氏，”Roz道。

“嗯，虽然Hernandez氏也无力动摇联邦调查，但如果人们想那样想……我们也不会去纠正他们。”

“Hernandez氏如同休斯顿的贵族，”Roz对Sherlock解释。“他们在这里五代里，比休斯顿的任何东西都年长，除了该死的蟑螂外。”

“并且还钱多得要命，”Rodriguez补充。“他们捐助了德克萨斯儿童医院的癌症中心。”看到Roz惊讶的目光后他解释道，“我妻子是那里的血液学家。总之，两起未解决的案子里——”

“是的，我们又发现了一起，我们等会儿就会说到。反正这两起案子我们不必那么小心翼翼的。Lisa开始吧？”

Rayn起身走向一块占据整面墙的软木公告板。“第一个受害者，Stephanie Poletti，”她把一张微笑着的金发女人的特写照片钉在板子上。“住在康罗，教师，但因为高血压卧床休养；丈夫从事销售工作，有时候会彻夜不归。他们雇了一个住在出租公寓里的女人一周来几次帮忙家务——洗衣服，洗碗，之类的。这个女人有精神障碍，她和她自己的母亲住在一起。最终她浑身是血地出现在她母亲的公寓里，而虽然她不停念叨她有多爱这个孩子，厨房的一把刀上却发现了她的指纹，显然这足以定她的罪。”Ryan看上去看上去很厌恶说这些，而那倒是让Sherlock对她改观了不少。“胎儿从未找到，就和其他所有案子一样。辩护人说她试图通过她爱这个孩子，不承认取走她，并且抓住刀子也是出于对发现尸体的恐惧而且之后也再次放下了它这几点来证明自己的清白。你问过她丈夫关于婴儿床的事了吧？”她看向Roz。

“是的。他花了一段时间才想起。他认为婴儿该被运来的，但却从未出现，然后因为其他事务他也就忘了这事。”

“我们查了星球宝贝，”Rodriguez道。“他们能够追踪原始订单。按照他们的记录，婴儿床被安排为‘店内取货’。”

Roz往后坐了坐，挑起了眉毛。“是嘛，那倒真有趣。”

“确实，”Ryan道。她钉上第二张照片。“Jennifer Levy，达拉斯内曼·马库斯百货店的采购员，报告称她请了一天假等着她的婴儿床送来然后安装。”

“还能让他们安装？”Rodriguez问。“记得要让他们安，Lisa，那些活儿太痛苦了了。”

“我会记住的，”Ryan道。“达拉斯警方确实调查了那点，并且再次发现婴儿床被列为‘店内取货’。不过他们只认为是Jennifer Levy弄错了。邻居报告称见过一辆白色没有标识的面包车停在车道上，但却没任何星球宝贝的东西运出来。丈夫是第一嫌疑人，但他有个包金的不在场证明。”

“去看了场流浪者队的日间比赛并和情妇玩接吻游戏，”Roz告诉Sherlock。“虽然对他的名声没任何好处但却证明了他绝不可能杀死他的妻子。”

“接吻游戏？”Sherlock皱眉道。

Roz大笑。“我以后再解释。”

“Misty McCubbin，住在路易斯安那州的基斯维尔，”Ryan继续。“失业，有两个年长的孩子，但都没有监护权，怀了男友的孩子但他的妻子不知道这事。他给她钱封了她的口，但起诉时陪审团坚信他决定永远让她闭嘴。他们没费心解释为什么胎儿被取走了，每个牵涉进这情况里的人都有一定程度的甲安菲他明上瘾——”

“——包括法庭上的每个人，显然，”Sherlock忍不住补充。

Ryan对他的插话皱了皱眉，虽然Sherlock觉得她可能认同自己的意见。“在什里夫波特的星球宝贝用现金购买的婴儿床，店内取货。”

“但这根本说不通，”Sherlock道。“如果她是付现金，那她不是就在那里吗！为什么不就搬走它？”

“呃，那东西相当大，”Rodriguez就事论事道。“也许她打算和某个有运货卡车的人再回来一趟，或者她想要的那种他们没现货。”

“但是，这仍然是种模式，”Roz道。

“这点毫无疑问，”Ryan说。“Araceli Hernandez。”Sherlock听到Roz叹息了声。照片中的女人相当漂亮，有着瓷白的肌肤和巨大的黑眸，她的微笑甜美得宛如孩童。“平面设计师，住在休斯顿，在家工作。我想我们都熟悉这个案子。婴儿床是从……”

“星球宝贝订购的。Daniel不知道具体细节，但他确信Araceli会安排它送货并安装，”Roz道。“但我打赌星球宝贝是另一种说法。”

“给英国人加十分，的确还是‘店内取货’。最后的一位，Lexi Davis。”Ryan钉上第五张照片。“在基林的一家餐馆上中班，住在胡德堡基地，她的丈夫在她被谋杀时被派驻出去，所以案子还没解决。”

“事情发生在基地时议员有司法权，”Rodriguez对Roz说。“也许这就是为什么你们没发现这起案子。谋杀在一年前就发生过了。”

Ryan道，“家里没人记得任何有关婴儿床的事，但我们能够确证那张床是从星球宝贝订购的，安排了……”

“店内取货，”除了Sherlock外的众人齐声说道。

Ryan最后钉上了一张大地图，用的是和那些钉着照片的一样的彩色图钉。真棒，Sherlock想，暗中记下去给自己弄些彩色图钉来。

“所以，凶手肯定替星球宝贝工作，”Roz道。

“可能但不一定，”Sherlock纠正。“任何人都可能来电将小床从‘送货’改为‘店取’，但那需要对每位受害人的日常生活了如指掌，而据目前我们所知，星球宝贝是他们之间唯一的联系，所以奥卡姆剃刀理论表明凶手是在那里找他的受害者的。”

“对，”Roz愉快地说。“就像我刚才说的。”

“更重要是他是怎么选择受害人的，”Sherlock道，起身走向木板。“连环杀手都有各自特点，除非他们是寻机下手的冲动之人。这些女人被刻意跟踪，凶手知道她们住在哪里，她们的习惯，她们何时在家，她们何时独自一人。所以她们间肯定有什么吸引了凶手，因为每天从星球宝贝买小床的女人肯定多了去了。”

“是的，我们实际上也想到了这点，信不信由你，”Ryan道，她也站了起来。“但却什么都没找到。Jennifer Levy是高个，Araceli Hernandez不足五英尺；Lexi Davis和Stephanie Poletti都很壮硕，而Misty McCubbin却骨瘦如柴。两个金发，三个棕发，四个英国人，一个拉丁裔。”

“Jennifer Levy的丈夫有外遇，”Roz道。“Daniel Obringer过去也有过外遇。也许有个人，我不知道，嫉妒了？所有丈夫过去中的某个人？”

Ryan抱起胳膊叹了口气。“好吧，我们会查一下的。这是我们的工作，你知道。”

“是啊，并且如果不是我们你甚至都不会有个案子，”Sherlock说，微微有点恼怒，因为Stephanie Poletti的大眼睛和皱鼻子的微笑让他想起了Mary。“你现在甚至都不算有个案子，你太在意路易斯安那州基林市某些警长的感受——”

“好了，”Rodriguez在Ryan愤怒地涨红了脸时插话道。“我们都退一步，好吗？Holmes先生，你有什么想法？”

“几个，”Sherlock说。“但我需要做些调查来缩小它们。我需要调阅案卷。”

“行，无论我们掌握了什么，”Rodriguez亲切地说。

“六点多了，”Roz说着看了眼她的手表。“意味着Sherlock那里的时间都过午夜了。我们不如去吃些晚餐，明天再来看看？”

“我要回家，”Ryan唐突地说。

“我要去看看案卷，”Sherlock道。“我必须留着这里还是我能复印一份带回酒店去？”

Rodriguez已经复印好了案卷。Roz开车送他回了他们的酒店——一个设计来给商务旅行者一次停留数天的地方，有小小的客厅和厨房。很好，他能够泡些茶——并帮他把行李箱搬上楼。“你确定不想和我们一起去吗？Mike说他知道一家很棒的墨西哥餐馆。”

“不，我得去工作了。”

“我想说那是因为怀孕激素的缘故，”Roz评论，“但说实话那个叫Ryan的女人有点凶。”

“那就是执法部门通常对我的反应。Rodriguez再过几天也会这样。”

Roz大笑。“噢，你没那么糟，”她说着留下Sherlock工作去了。

Sherlock通读了五份案卷，那几乎花去了大部分夜晚。当最终读完后他躺上了在沙发，手指抵着下巴，同时盯着天花板。他除了星球宝贝牌小床外没发现这些女人之间的其他任何联系，但他并没气馁。联系就在某个地方，而没人能比他更擅长找出它们。他希望John在这里从而能够和他谈论这起案子——虽然他不觉得John会乐意凌晨五点起来充当Sherlock的参谋，或者是头骨——但他还是一个人。是时候思考了。他闭上眼睛隔绝酒店房间沉闷的单调，迅速睡着了。

在他的梦里他还是在酒店房间，完全相同的酒店房间，只是因为John在那里的缘故而一切都变得不同了。John正抱着他，强壮的胳膊搂着Sherlock，一只手温柔地抚摸Sherlock的头发，满腔爱意倾注进Sherlock体内所有冰冷惊慌空荡之处，用温暖填满了它们。“你不是独自一人，”John的声音安抚地传来。“你不是独自一人，我在这里，我爱你。你不是独自一人。”

但他是的。

他是独自一人，独自在黑暗中，但接着又不是了。男人们坚硬的拳头以及双手，还有那些管子，硬挺的肉棒挤入Sherlock嘴巴深入其喉咙，他瞬间窒息——

Sherlock猛地坐直，几欲作呕。他勉强才撑到套间趴在马桶上干呕，但吐出来的只有稀薄的胆汁，因为他自从前一天早晨后就再没吃过东西。他又吐了一次，稀薄的，然后感到恶心感消退了些。他贴着墙瘫在地板上，浑身颤抖汗流浃背。为什么？

这是自从那个吻后他第三次这般做梦了。Sherlock从未对那个吻无动于衷，他只是很早就决定那不值得大惊小怪（以及，内心深处，一想到那种亲密和脆弱就使得他万分焦虑）。他一直都对这个决定挺得意的。在亲吻John后第一次做梦，他的自我意识已经足以使他承认他可能确实想要John——也许甚至还想要他很多——但他对此很理智：John结婚了，John是直的，John不感兴趣。而Sherlock反正也不想要那种庸俗的关系。至于他的潜意识则只是需要一点时间来接收信息。但这个！Sherlock第一次开始怀疑他的冷漠背后是否还隐藏着某些更黑暗的理由。他是删除了某些东西，某些被John的吻激发出来的童年虐待吗？想到这他小心翼翼地刺探了下，就像试探一颗很痛的牙齿般，但却没有反应。没有。没什么事发生在他身上，没有像梦里的那种事。

Sherlock叹了口气，感觉到汗水都粘在了皮肤上，于是决定去洗个澡。这不舒服的事情现在不重要了，他还有个连环杀手要找呢。

******

穿着运动衫拿着钥匙的Roz从外面悠悠走进来时Sherlock正在大厅的星巴克餐车旁给自己的咖啡撒糖。

“早上好，”Roz欢快地说。“要去哪儿吗？”

“算不上。你为什么拿着车钥匙？”

Roz扭了下脸。“这附近没可以跑步的安全地方，全都是汽车开来开去的，我不得不开车去公园。”她欣慰地吸了吸她咖啡的蒸汽。“想要吃早餐吗？”

“不，”Sherlock道。

“那太糟了，因为我要开车而且我饿了。二十分钟后这里见。”

Roz带他去了一个叫做Le Chick的购物广场里的一间连锁餐厅，那地方明亮浮夸，菜单覆膜，咖啡一般。Roz点了一堆食物，Sherlock得到一份配餐吐司，感受到咖啡在空荡的胃里难受地晃荡。John会点些甜食好让Sherlock偷吃，但Roz不是John。他坚定地甩开了这个想法。

“那么你今天想做什么？”Roz就着满嘴的鸡蛋问。

Sherlock啜了一口咖啡，随即立刻有个服务员屈身从一个塑料瓶里倒出更多。“我想看看犯罪现场。好吧，总之是尽可能地接近。达拉斯和基斯维尔很远吗？”现在咖啡已经不怎么甜了。他放下它往里加了更多的糖，接着某人又重新倒满了它。

“太远了，一天之内来回不了；而胡德堡即使我们能去基地，我们可能也无法单独去。我们可以去康罗，还有Araceli的家就在休斯顿这里——虽然已经被卖出去了。”

Sherlock保护性地把杯子揽到胸口，接着吃了口吐司。“业主会让我们进去吗？”

“我们可以问问。你要尝尝蓝莓煎饼吗？它们真的很好吃。”

“这些就够了，”Sherlock道，强调般地咬了口吐司，接着另一个服务员再次倒满了他的咖啡。

******

这天阴沉潮湿，闷热的天气中充斥着很不搭调的圣诞节装饰品。Roz打开收音机然而Sherlock却立刻关掉了它。

“那么，”Roz道，显然毫不在意。“告诉我目前为止你对Stephanie Poletti怎么想的。”

“为什么？”

Roz对他微笑，目光却仍然看着道路。“因为我从未作为调查员受训，不过我是个很好的警佐并且有一双明亮的眼睛，看得出什么时候警察投机取巧。还因为我要在你找出这个凶手后写一本出色的书，所以我想知道你进展如何了。”

“我不想出现在书里，”Sherlock警惕地说。

Roz这回真的看向他了。“为什么？私人侦探，似乎你可以用来扩大知名度。”

“我已经有足够的知名度了，”Sherlock平板地说。

******

Stephanie Poletti的出租公寓肆意扩张，阴暗沉闷，所有单元都相同，并且围着一模一样的游泳池排成一列列。Sherlock告诉管理员他想租房，然后在一个空单元里徘徊了几分钟，但却没发现太多东西。

“我们的凶手真有胆，”Roz在他们返回高速公路时说道。“即使他立刻离开她的公寓，即使是在大中午的时候——他也一定全身是血。还有他把婴儿放哪里？”

“垃圾袋，可能，”Sherlock道。“还有他不会全身是血的。记住，死因都是窒息，当他切开那些女人时她们早死了，所以不会有任何大出血。如果他的技术随着杀人不断提升，那他可能学会了先把人掐死等上几分钟然后在切开——这就是为什么后几起谋杀案现场的血量很少。”

Roz静默不语。“怎么了？”Sherlock问。

“Hernandez氏，”Roz勉强道。“Araceli是受害人中怀孕最久的——八个半月。她的母亲告诉我虽然他们觉得可能性渺茫，但仍然没放弃她孩子仍旧在某地方活着的希望。”

“不太可能，”Sherlock道。“即使它在最初的移除中活了下来，也没证据显示凶手想让它活着。他可能只是把它扔进垃圾箱任由其闷死。”

此时John会说些什么（“Sherlock！”），但Roz已经当了太多年的警察。“是啊，”她悲伤地说。“我想你是对的。”

******

他们去了星球宝贝，看了现场陈列的小床还有货仓里装在箱子里的小床，一趟下来看得Sherlock头痛不已。回程路上他们停下来加油上厕所，Roz买了个蔬菜卷Sherlock则又买了杯咖啡。接着他们返回休斯顿停在了Araceli Hernandez的旧房子外面。

“没人在家，”Roz说着返回了车子。“我觉得他们去度假了。如果我是你我可不会闯进去——这可是德克萨斯，有人会枪杀你。”

“这房子真大，”Sherlock惊讶地说。“这么大地方就只住两个人？”

“他们喜欢，”Roz说，耸了耸肩。“我看过一些统计数据说是住大房子里的夫妻离婚率高于住小房子里的。我想这种大小的房子你可能走一天也看不到你的配偶，所以有天你醒来后你就不会认识对方了。”

这番话里的某些东西烦扰着Sherlock。不幸福的夫妻……“那就是发生在你身上的事吗？”他一如平常般直率地问道。

Roz笑了起来。“不算是。我们住联排别墅。我知道他说得都对，我只是决定我真的不想再和他结婚了。”

Sherlock盯着窗外闪过的一排排巨大房屋。“Araceli Hernandez和Daniel Obringer呢？他们快乐吗？”

“呃……明显他们过去有些问题，并且Daniel不愿定下来因为他想开一间自己的咨询公司。Araceli握着所有的钱，所以起诉当然会最大限度地针对这点——如果他被宣判无罪他就会继承那堆钱了。后来家主老太出了头，从而把事情搅得更乱，我想你也能想象得到。但Daniel爱Araceli，我过去几年已经见过他几十次了——你知道最初是他的案子让我卷入这事的——而她的死击碎了他的心。他不会做出这种事。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Sherlock还在想着不幸福的夫妻……有什么东西，某些他需要跟进的，他只是还不确定是什么——此时Roz又道，“我们最好去一趟联调局。我答应Mike我们会汇报进展的。”

“你比我更擅长和他们相处，到那儿就放下我吧，”Sherlock道。“有些事我想去调查下。”

“那晚餐呢？”

“我不需要晚餐，我很好。”

“才不，”Roz断然说道。“你一整天除了半片吐司和一加仑咖啡外什么都没吃。你这样可无法工作。”

“好吧，带我去商店好让我买些茶和饼干。”

“我会带你去买茶，但茶和饼干不是晚餐。我们会经过某个地方的汽车快餐店。你在家一般都会买些什么回来吃？”

“炸鱼薯条。”

“嗯，他们这里没有炸鱼薯条，但那倒是给了我些想法。”

两小时后Sherlock进入了他的酒店套房，随即就被房间的沉闷单调，其平板陈腐的空气，以及缺乏的温暖与舒适感给压抑得难受。他把牛奶放进冰箱，把水壶放上炉子，接着拿出一盒炸鸡。Roz保证他会喜欢这个，还提醒他饼干严格来说并非是那种小松饼——“不过它们还是挺好吃的。”

炸鸡很棒。他可以全吃掉，但他知道那样会使得他打瞌睡，而他需要工作，于是他吃了一块后把剩余的放进了冰箱。他也吃掉了所有饼干。也许他能让Roz晚点再来接他。

Sherlock擦去手指上的油脂，泡了杯茶，然后开始工作。他的黑客技术通常来说也就是中等，但他能相当熟练地绕过脸书的各种隐私设置——一个对侦探来说很有用的技能。攻破Stephanie Poletti的页面毫无挑战，她的家人从没想过把它撤下来，虽然还有许多其他页面已经建立，包括一个筹款的和一个她学生留言的纪念页。Sherlock只花了大约半小时就找到了他要找的东西。

******

‘女孩之夜！一起去的还有Julie Savage Perkins，Luz Garcia Valdez，Kim Sorensen Gerber。而我么，当然被选为了司机。’

‘Kim Sorensen Gerber：一切都好吗？你看起来有些失落。’

‘Stephanie Rand Poletti：没事！只是发现Chris下周要离开两次。他最好别在路上找到了什么真爱既然我现在就像一条大鲸鱼。LOL’

‘Kim Sorensen Gerber：你知道他不会的！你那么魅力无穷！’

‘Julia Savage Perkins：我们绝对得再出去玩一把，因为你会是这晚火辣的单身妈妈！’

******

Sherlock狠狠一笑。Chris Poletti，他想，就让我们看看六年前你隐藏了什么秘密吧？

他正要去查看Chris的页面但当前页面底端有什么吸引了他的注意。

‘Stephanie Rand Poletti已在星球宝贝签到。’

******

Sherlock歪歪脑袋眯起了眼睛。营销手段。如果星球宝贝在使用脸书……他的手自动伸往了另一台笔电，然后才想起他正在可恨的米色旅馆房间里只有一台电脑供他使用。他沮丧地咆哮了声。他需要几台，这样才能边看受害者的脸书页边查Chris Poletti的邮箱——六年前短信还没如此普遍，人们放进邮箱里的信息会极其惊人。

Sherlock正要给Roz打电话索要她的笔电时突然想起他有看到楼下一扇标有‘商务中心’的门。完美，那里很可能至少有两台电脑，幸运的话还会有打印机。他收好他的笔电和手机，泡了一杯新鲜的茶，然后离开了房间。

******

Sherlock深深沉醉在调查之中以致没察觉有人正试图引起他的注意，直到耳塞被拽了出来，使得他一耳朵满是维尔瓦第另一耳朵却满是Roz。

“抱歉，我不觉得你能听见我说话，”Roz道。她穿着运动服，身上有汗味：那么已经是早上了啊。“还好吗？”

“你怎么找到我的？”

Roz咧嘴一笑。“前台的人抱怨‘某个英国混蛋霸占了所有电脑’。你有找到什么吗？”

“我还需要几个小时。去我们昨天去过的那个可怕地方吃早餐，然后再来找我。”

“你想要些什么吗？”

“巧克力牛角包，”Sherlock说。其实他并不真的想要，只不过觉得她不可能在这个该死的购物广场里找到一个。

Roz刚离开一个紧张的年轻女人就推开门说道，“先生……”

Sherlock回头用目光梭巡着她，随即说，“走开，那样我就不告诉你经理你在谋划什么。”他没费心去演绎，每个人都会在工作上有一些不想让他们经理听到的密谋。他把耳机塞回原位重新转回工作。

Roz回来的比他预计得早，还拿着一个粉色纸盒以及从星巴克餐车买来的超大杯美式咖啡。“我不知道你需要多少糖，所以我拿来了很多糖包，”她道。“谁贴的告示？”

“什么告示？”

她把门往里一拽，于是他看到了贴在前面的告示：商务中心因为定期的升级而暂时关闭，抱歉给您带来不便。

“这里的管理人员非常善解人意，”Sherlock道，打开盒子怀疑地盯了片刻，但牛角包看起来不错，而当他咬了一只时那味道更是美妙。“你从哪儿弄来的？”他问，把糖倒进他的咖啡。

“一个连锁餐厅……他们有乳蛋饼等等，所以我就在那里吃早餐了。”

“他们会给你重新倒满咖啡吗？”

“不，你得自己倒，怎么了？”

“很好，我们明天就去那儿吧，”Sherlock说。把剩下的牛角包塞进嘴巴然后含糊地说，“我们走。”

“就这样走？你不想换身衣服？”

Sherlock看了眼自己，这才意识到他仍穿着昨天的衣服，而他的头发也很明显地耷拉下来了。“好吧。我马上就下来。”

Sherlock放好装着剩余牛角包的盒子然后迅速洗了个澡。他现在有了点头绪，他能感觉到，并且知道接着该去哪里，但很不幸这可能需要联调局的介入。一股对Lestrade的眷恋顿时上涌，但这也使其不可避免地联想到了John。于是他狠狠关闭了大脑专心准备起来。

“Roz说你发现了什么？”Rodriguez问，当（与Roz）进行完所有（被Sherlock无视）的繁琐寒暄后。

“是的，”Sherlock道，抽出一叠他在调查时打印出来的纸。他曾想过用不同的颜色打印它们以匹配Ryan的彩色标记，但打印机只能打印黑白色。不过反正黄色也很难看得清。他从盒子里拿出一个红色图钉然后把一份打印件钉在Stephanie Poletti的照片下方。“Stephanie Poletti相信她丈夫有外遇，他没有，但确实在出差时和一个女人睡过一次，就在她死前一个月左右。据我所知他从未对她承认此事，但她的确怀疑过。”

“你从脸书上就能找到那种信息？”Roz惊讶地问。

“不完全是，但从我过去与执法界打交道的经历来看你们最好就认为是我做的。Jennifer Levy，”他钉上第二张纸。“我们知道她她的丈夫有外遇，而她也怀疑过——她还雇了个私家侦探来查探。”

Rodriguez挑起了眉毛。“调查时可没发现这点。”

“她付的现金。Misty McCubbin——她的爱人显然结婚了，不过却对她发誓会离开他的妻子，而她怀疑他在撒谎，他倒真是在撒谎。Araceli Hernandez，她的丈夫曾经出过轨，而那女人又重新出现在了他生活里并且显然希望重拾旧情，而Araceli很自然地也怀疑上了。不过据我所知，Daniel Obringer说他自从那次意外后就再也没不忠过这话倒是真的。最后的，Lexi Davis，她的丈夫Tyler是个医生，而Lexi经常指责他和他医疗队里的其他女人有关系，事实上我相信他上期兵役是自愿去的，就为了摆脱她和她的怀疑。我没找到她见其他女人的证据，但大约两个月前他改了他的婚姻状态，从而反映了他确实与另一名医生来往的事实，一名男军医。”

每个人看起来都很震惊，但接着又都试图假装他们没有。

“所以……所有丈夫都有外遇？”Rodriguez道。

Sherlock耸肩。“虽然不能确定，不过最重要的是这些女人都这么相信的。她们怀疑并且愤怒。这个男人，这名凶手——这事刺激了他，也许他的妻子因为怀疑他有外遇而离开了他，他觉得冤屈；也许他的父母出了什么事。于是他迁怒女人。”

“我们有派一个探员去看过犯罪现场，”Rodriguez缓缓道。“她也说了类似的话——说他在儿童房里大肆杀戮并把胎儿取走都为了表明她们不配做母亲。”这是Sherlock见到Rodriguez后对方第一次不再是那幅亲切和蔼的样子，他看向Sherlock时那张宽阔开朗脸庞上的表情几乎是小心翼翼了。“她认为选择可能是随机的。”

“不是随机的，”Sherlock道，又把另一叠纸钉了上去。“所有这些女人都‘喜欢了’星球宝贝的脸书页或者在购物时‘签到了’星球宝贝，并且他们都加入了星球宝贝为准妈妈开通的‘星球鹳’脸书群，显然那能让他们得到优惠券和其他折扣。而同样也让星球宝贝得以访问他们的脸书账户，当然也能了解到他们的邮箱、家庭住址、预产期……”

“所以我们又回到星球宝贝了，”Ryan说着抱起了胳膊，一脸怀疑。“知道那些又能让我们比两天前进展多少？”

“星球宝贝的总部在哪里？”

“就在休斯顿，”Rodriguez说。

Sherlock点头。“不是星球宝贝的随便哪个人就能访问未结订单的，肯定是某个专门负责追踪社交媒体方面顾客群的人。这人的工作就是探察所有那些人们愿意为了折10%的优惠券以及打折尿布而泄露的私人数据。”

“线索不算多啊，”Ryan说着看向Rodriguez。

“比我们所有的都好了，”Rodriguez回答。“可能还不够申请搜查令，但我打赌我们不需要。我认为星球宝贝不得不合作，因为想到若不合作他们会面临怎样的公关噩梦——他们肯定愿意说他们从一开始就十分合作。”

他们又花了一小时来探讨具体想问出哪些信息，然后一群人全都坐着Rodriquez巨大的SUV来到了星球宝贝的总部，之后Sherlock和Roz则被严令闭嘴除非万不得已。Sherlock发现两个联调局特工因为不同原因而各自深深恼怒着，但他不得不承认他们那套‘红脸白脸’的招数非常有效。当Rodriguez的亲切未能让人事部扯些‘也许我能在假期后联系我们的律师，看看他们怎么想的’之外的屁话时，Ryan狠狠地瞪了他一眼然后说，“你真的想故意拖延以致你们的顾客再被你们的某个雇员杀害吗？”

男人看了她严厉紧绷的脸和膨胀的肚子，哽了哽，然后妥协了。他温和地保证会立刻与公司律师谈谈并在第二天早上开放相关雇员记录。

“说到明天，”Rodriguez在和Ryan击了个掌并与他们一起返回他巨大的车里后说道。

“我要接替半天，”Ryan道。

“我一点要飞亚特兰大，但我会在第二天早上返回这里，”Roz道。

“为什么？”Sherlock惊讶地问。

每个人都看向了他。“圣诞节，Sherlock？”Roz道。“你记得的，你无比讨厌的那些闪亮装饰的原因？”

“我不讨厌它们，我只是发现他们庸俗又花哨，”Sherlock防御性地说。他确实没有忘记圣诞节，他只是无视了它。他相当希望Roz也会如此，因为她在这个国家没有亲人，但结果却是Roz在亚特兰大有几十个朋友，那些人没她的圣诞节蛋糕甚至都无法享受节日，并且她也已经为圣诞夜和圣诞节定了好几个计划。Sherlock回酒店的一路上都在生闷气。

“振作点，亲爱的，”Roz在把他放下时说。“我会在节礼日那天一早就回来的，并且还会给你带些消化饼干——我知道该去亚特兰大哪儿买。”

“商店会关门，”Sherlock道，仍然不高兴。

“我家里有很多，我会给你带些，以后再买就是了。”

Sherlock在第二天早上Roz带他去那个法式风的地方吃早餐时微微高兴了点儿，那里没人再多事给他添咖啡，而他还能享受所有他喜欢的点心。饭后他们驱车前往星球宝贝和Rodriguez碰面，Rodriguez说服Ryan她不必进去，只要去拿员工记录就行了，所以他们三人和公司律师以及人事部周旋了许久后才最终能够带着记录离开。

“你最好去机场，”Rodriguez看了眼手表后对Roz说道。“我们会返回办公室把这些复印一份好让Sherlock能够带着它们过圣诞，我会在酒店前放下他的。”

“两天后我们再见，”Roz告诉Sherlock，听起来极像妈妈把他拖回学校那时候。“吃点除了饼干外的东西，好吗？”

“过个愉快的圣诞，”Sherlock咕哝，努力不让自己听起来像他所感受到的那般恶毒。

Roz友好地捏了捏他一侧胳膊然后爬进了她的车里，快乐地摁了声喇叭扬长而去。Sherlock看着她离开，感觉到一股奇异的失落。

“好吧，让我们快点搞定复印，我还要挑礼物给我妻子呢，”Rodriguez道。“你明天想过来吗？我可以去接你。我妻子会很乐意的。我们都有个大家庭，于是总会有些闺蜜或交换生或我妻子从医院接来的孤独居住者……大部分人都会去地下室喝啤酒看足球比赛。”他有点怀疑地看向Sherlock，像是想象不出他能融入其中。

Sherlock肯定不想。“你很好心，但我不能勉强。说实话我相当希望能查查这些记录。”

酒店大厅很安静。Sherlock举着他那堆最新的文件等电梯时朝圣诞树瞪了一眼，前台后的年轻女人注意到他的目光后脸色发白了，看起来很害怕。他又没对她做啥啊？噢，是了，商务中心。好吧，至少他接下来几天不太可能去那里很多次，如果他还需要回来的话。他坐到他那层，接着费力地走过大厅，边用髋部顶着文件边掏出他的房卡。套房一如既往地沉闷。Sherlock一直都不喜欢圣诞节——在或多或少快要达到这一特定时刻前他还想着，没什么能比用一个连环杀手案子来躲开那些忙乱和庆典更令他高兴的事了——但现在他却发现自己在与一股对贝克街无可错认的怀念做着斗争。Hudson太太的碎肉馅饼；背景声中的念叨以及颂歌；John坚持要听而Sherlock坚持无视的女王那该死的演讲。去年John和Mary过来，而Mary调了种让他们都喝醉了的潘趣酒，然后他们就看了某些在电视上会删除的东西，John和Hudson太太坐在椅子里，而他和Mary则瘫在沙发上。他们那时就计划好婚礼了吗？他记不得了。但即使如此他们还是朋友。Sherlock认为他们会继续做朋友下去，甚至认为他还要帮忙生产事宜——Mary也这么说过。他借了书，就在他们去度蜜月的时候。他知道Mary这年纪需要的测试、胎儿如何成长、用来分娩的最好医院、最安全的车座、百日咳疫苗对成人的重要性。但在白鹿酒吧那晚之后，连Mary也逐渐变得不可理喻且遥不可及。

Sherlock叹了口气，感到一阵沮丧，接着突然决定打个盹。他两晚没睡了，自从入住后就没摸过床，而这样至少能调适一下。他边想边脱掉了鞋子和上衣。

******

Sherlock在暗淡的黄昏之时醒来，微微困惑于自己枪杀Charles Augustus Magnussen的生动梦境。好吧，那还真是诡异。也许是因为他睡着前一直在想着Mary——很难不去想，那些怀孕的受害者什么的——但却不是Magnussen的死让Watson夫妇远离了他，而是白鹿酒吧事件。但等等，不对。在梦里有些关于Mary的什么，一些不对劲的……

有什么刺激着Sherlock的脑海，像是某些他不该删除但却还是删了的东西。

Sherlock迅速摇了摇头。够了。睡了觉后感觉好很多，而他该接着工作了。咖啡桌上摆了四十五份个人档案，而他还有——他看了眼表——三十八小时来找出那一份属于凶手。是时候让联调局看看Sherlock Holmes的能耐了。

Sherlock首先抽出了所有女性的档案，然后是所有已婚男人的（从他们的纳税申报表就很容易查出）。虽然完全排除他们很愚蠢，但从可能性来说他们不会是连环杀手；再者，也许会是个嫉妒的女人呢，因为不孕？……但还是不可能，大部分女人缺少赤手空拳掐死另一个成年人的力气。如果他从单身男人中没找出些什么的话那他再来查查女人。现在有十一份档案摆在他眼前，统计上高于平均百分比，但要是把可能的离婚算进去的话也许就不是了，一两个还可能是同性恋。Sherlock考虑着把同性恋的找出来放在下面，但那会花上一些时间，还是从最上面的开始一份份来吧。

最终没花上三十八小时，只花了二十五小时，二十五小时还包括泡茶、上厕所、以及坐电梯去往商务中心的打印机。“找到了，”Sherlock轻声对着笔电说道，那上面正显示着休斯顿‘存你所存（说西班牙语，朋友！）’网站。他起身踱向他贴在电视上好能有个人对着说话的女王照片（为什么是女王？他不知道，除非他觉得对错过她的圣诞讲话感到内疚，虽然他从来都不听）。“是Wayne Ellis，我知道。天，我得去那儿。我有撬锁工具，我可以立刻赶到那儿然后我就能看看……”女王对他皱起了眉。“还是算了，”Sherlock失望地道。即使他能找到办法来回‘休斯顿存你所存’，他也可能让自己中枪。“我还是等到早上和联调局一起去，除非Ryan不相信我。你介意我叫你Liz吗？我觉得你不会介意的，因为你其实并不在这里。”女王看起来很不满。

Sherlock把胳膊举过头顶伸了个懒腰。他渴望对某个更有反应的人而不是一张黑白照片讲述他的发现；渴望去‘休斯顿存你所存’看看Wayne Ellis的存储仓内放了什么；渴望亲自和Wayne Ellis谈谈。同样他需要再上一次厕所，以及可能还要洗个澡。突然他想起了这是圣诞夜，而他已经撑过了大部分圣诞时光。

Sherlock顿感一阵欢快，于是前往套间清理干净自己，穿上睡衣和晨袍，接着去了厨房查看他的圣诞晚餐。牛角包无可避免地变味了，但他还是有两块鸡，小冰箱里还有威士忌甚至是巧克力。够好了。他拿着他的盛餐返回沙发，对女王敬了一杯，接着拿出手机边吃边查看信息。语音邮件：一通来自Mycroft的——老天，不是吧？——一通来自他父母，一通来自Molly，一通来自Hudson太太，Mycroft还留了一通。一条Lestrade祝他圣诞快乐的短信，还有Sally Donovan——居然会是她——的一条：刚和Roz聊过，她说你棒极了。你是给她下药了还是怎么的？圣诞快乐。而那让他笑了起来。至于John和Mary则什么都没有。

他播放了语音邮件，大部分都无视了除了Mycroft的第二通。Mycroft肯定不会留两通留言除非他觉得事情很重要。但Mycroft只是说，“立刻给我打电话，”然后就收了线。也祝你圣诞快乐啊，Sherlock愤愤地想，想象Mycroft边狂吞一个巨大的圣诞布丁边大嚼MM豆的样子。Sherlock看了眼手表，计算出现在英国正值午夜，立马打给了Mycroft。

“出去狂欢吗，我的弟弟？”Mycroft道，令人恼怒的清醒。

“这里还是傍晚，”Sherlock说，回避了问题。“你想怎样？”

“也许我只是想提醒你这个节日的祝词。”

“那你就会留言说，而不是命令我打回来。”

Mycroft终止说笑进入了正题。“你还记得去年秋天被杀的那个媒体大亨吗？”

“Magnussen？当然记得了。”

“自从Magnussen时不时与外国交易以作为他……信息收集爱好的一部分，我的部门就从外围参与了调查。主要是我的人查没任何可能有敏感性质的东西，并亲自审查它们。这一过程中我们截获了一定的邮件通信，我有理由相信从这场交流中Magnussen已经意识到Moriarty犯罪网络中的一位著名成员幸免于了我们的清除行动，并且目前正以伪造的身份居住在伦敦。”

“哪一个？”

“杀手昵称为Agra。”

“我以为你追踪了Agra。”

“我们追踪到她最初是澳大利亚军队中的一员。澳大利亚方面答应立刻传送给我要的一切。我们推测她从Moriarty余孽清剿中幸免是因为我们从未逮捕过一个似乎有能力进行某种暗杀活动的女人，但Agra似乎彻底消失了。不过显然她只是躲了起来。”

“为什么打电话给我？”

“因为她可能对你构成巨大威胁，Sherlock。与情况相反，要是你被杀了对我来说可是极大的不变。”

“我很感激你强烈的爱护和关心，但我在德克萨斯。我想象不出在伦敦她随时都能杀我的时候不动手反而要费心跟我到这里。你为啥还要来烦我？”

“我可能明天就会得到澳大利亚送来的资料，而我需要你回来帮我追捕她。”

“我有个案子！”

“这事更重要。”

Sherlock愤怒地张开嘴，对上女王的目光后又闭上它思考了片刻。当他再次开口他的声音平静得几乎温柔。“实际上，Mycroft，你知道吗，还真不是。我这里有个专杀妇女以及未出生孩子并破坏他们家庭生活的连环杀手，而你的那位暗杀者只想除掉一位对，有也只是少数几个人，来说重要的咨询侦探。”他有点惊讶于自己声音的淡然。“我想我要留在这里。”

“你对那少数几个人来说很重要，”Mycroft安静地说。

“噢，也祝你圣诞快乐，”Sherlock道，拒绝流露出感伤。“去吃另一块蛋糕吧。”

******

Roz从机场发来了短信，于是Sherlock等在了酒店前面，在戴着太阳镜的她挂着一脸微笑停好车时走了上去。

“你为什么要戴太阳镜？”Sherlock在扣安全带时问道。“我们到这里后我就没见过太阳。这里就像伦敦，只有阴郁湿冷。”

“有点宿醉，”Roz欢快地承认。“有被蛋奶酒弄醉过不？可别提了。”

“你有停止过微笑吗？”Sherlock问，真心好奇。

“没。”

“为什么？”

“我的父母是酒鬼？”

“这就是微笑的理由？”

“是啊。家里一切都好，没有烦恼，我们最棒！总之，只要努力找总能发现欢笑的理由。”

Sherlock忍不住就想翻眼睛，但及时打住了。

“你有给我带Hobnob牌饼干吗？”

“是哒。”Roz的眼睛在太阳镜后眯起。“两包。巧克力味的。在我背上的包里。”

“那好，我想你说对了。”

Roz把目光移开道路瞥了他一眼。“天呐。你居然会笑！我还以为你不知道怎么笑。”

“我只是有点生疏。你能走下个出口吗？那里有个办公用品商店，我需要买些东西。”

******

Rodriguez在大厅里迎接了他们，他戴着一条难看的领带，Sherlock立刻就推断出那是个圣诞礼物。他和Roz在坐电梯时亲切地聊了聊各自的假期情况。

“Lisa和我一直在看员工记录，”他在他们从第五楼出来后说道。“我们将它们缩小到我们觉得该先查一下的十二人——我们都对你关于那些人的想法很感兴趣，Sherlock。”

“当然了，”Sherlock说。“也许我能在我们开始前先喝杯水？”他无意在已经找出凶手后再围着张会议桌亲切友好地分享他的想法。

Rodriguez给他指了指走廊处的一台饮水器，然后替Roz撑开门。Sherlock喝水的时候感到他的手机震了。肯定是Mycroft，显然决心烦Sherlock烦到他受不了回家。Sherlock无视了来电，但他拿着手机边看边在走廊里徘徊，直至等到完美的时机才大步迈入。

“……已婚男人和女人，”Ryan说。“我们不能完全排除他们，但较高的可能性是那名凶手——如果他在星球宝贝工作——是一个单身男性。”

“他就是，”Sherlock道，冲进房间径直走向公告板。他从他携带的文件夹里拿出一张纸然后将其用他新的黑色图钉钉在板子上。“Wayne Ellis，三十五岁，未婚，特别营销部。这是他的家。”他动作夸张地把另一张纸钉上木板。“顺说这张照片来自谷歌地球。没有地窖，而那当即让我泄了气——因为那是连环杀手传统的战利品收藏地——但接着我意识到那附近的房子都没有地下室。”

“地质太软，”Rodriguez说，看起来很困惑。

“不过倒确实有个车库，就像你们所看到的，并且还在前面停了辆车。现在，”Sherlock手指相抵期待地望向他们。“为什么一个除了网游就没其他爱好的男人会把车停在车库外面而不是里面呢？”

Roz立马明白过来。“面包车。那辆白色面包车。”

“正确。”Sherlock抽出第三张纸。“这辆白色面包车注册在Wayne Ellis名下，是他于六年半前买来使用的，这种款型很受水管工和电工的喜爱。Ellis能逍遥法外这么久肯定是有一定的脑子，所以我推测他已经制定好了一个逃跑计划，而他逃跑需要用到的东西很可能存放在他于这家银行所拥有的的保险箱内。我没办法查出他是否有枪。”

Rodriguez已经在敲他的笔电了。“把有他社安号的那份文件递给我？是了，他用两个名字登了记，还有一张秘密的携枪许可证。”

“但我把最好的留到了最后。鉴于Ellis没有地窖，我推测他把他的战利品藏在了——”

“什么战利品？”Ryan打断，皱起了眉。

“胎儿，显然。他为什么要把它们取走？就像我说的他明显把它们藏在什么地方，所以我开始搜查，并且很确定Wayne Ellis在这里租了一个单元。”Sherlock把最后一张纸钉了上去，一份‘休斯顿存你所存（说西班牙语，朋友！）’的主页打印件。“在六年半前。”

房内寂静得连大头针掉落的声音都能听到。

“该死的，”Roz说着站起身。她现在没在笑了，眼中怒火熊熊，Sherlock再次觉得警方失去她是个损失。“这是凶手，这家伙？就这个混蛋杀害了Araceli Hernandez和其他所有女人？”

“是的，”Sherlock简短地说。

“好吧，我们去抓他，”Roz道。

“等等，”Ryan说，在胸口抱起胳膊。“我们甚至都没看过——”

“我看了，”Sherlock尖锐地道，轮流敲着桌面上的每份文件。“同性恋，和伴侣生活在一起；离婚，和女友生活；病态肥胖；六十一岁的鳏夫；离婚，沉迷‘配对网’；多发性硬化症；同性恋，有个男友；离婚，可能是因为赌瘾，负债累累；和女友一起生活；认真对待女友；和前次婚姻遗留的两个孩子一起生活。都没有白色货车或者存储仓。为了完美我也查了女人和已婚男人，如果你想要听听他们的信息。”

“如果我们把这男人带来而他又不是凶手，那我们等于是打草惊蛇了，”Ryan争辩。

Sherlock歪歪头对她眯起了眼睛。“这不就是之前发生的吗？你抓错了人，这就是为什么你太懦弱以致不敢承认——”

“如果我们去看一眼存储仓呢？”Roz打断他问道。

“我们不会得到搜查令，”Ryan说，嘴巴紧抿。

“如果我们看看他的缺勤记录呢？”Sherlock道。

“他的什么？”

Sherlock转向Rodriguez。“打给那个人事部的，Nelson，问问他是否能得到Ellis过去六年请病假或休假的记录。”

Rodriguez恍然大悟。“那样会让我们得到搜查令，”他说着掏出了手机，随后盯着屏幕，显然是在拉通话记录，接着用座机打了出去。“早上好，这是联调局Rodriguez特工，想找Bob Nelson……噢？”他听了片刻，皱了皱眉，随即道，“那应该没问题。我需要你们负责社交媒体这块的一个员工的数据，就过去七年的吧。是的。Wayne Ellis……好。我给你我们的传真号码。”他挂了电话然后又立刻拿了起来。“Shonda？我有一份传真要过来，传到的时候你能带着搜查申请一起拿过来吗？”他放下话筒然后说，“Nelson这周剩下时间都不在，但人事部秘书说她无论如何都会把信息调出来的，所以她会把它传过来。”

“你应该提醒她保密，”Sherlock说。

“她在人事部工作，她会谨慎的，”Rodriguez自信地说，但Roz摇了摇头。

“不，他说得对。秘书会交流，他们就是这样让事物运转的。”

“我要打给Harris法官的书记给报个信，”Ryan说着起身掏出了她的手机，随后走去了走廊里。Sherlock很认同，并且觉得非常想自己去。

一个女人带着些纸走了过来，然后注意到Sherlock以及Roz的访客证。“嗯，嗨，你们需要来些咖啡什么的吗？”

“不，谢谢，我这样就行了，”Roz礼貌地说，Sherlock则没费心回答，他的目光落到了传真抬头那星球宝贝的标志。“那就是？”

Rodriguez接过传真，走向公告板然后顺着照片一路走去，显然是在与手中的列表对比着日期。Sherlock意识到自己屏住了呼吸，而当Rodriguez比对完眼含肯定地转向Sherlock时，Sherlock才呼地一声吐出了那口气。“它们符合，”他道。

“五起都是，”Rodriguez笑着说，但眼神却如Roz之前那般暴怒。他举起了手。“你是对的。”

Sherlock以前从未击过掌，但他还是谨慎地举起了手掌和Rodriguez对拍了一下，同时感觉到一阵荒唐。Ryan大步走进然后说，“老天，日期对的上？”

“每一起都是，”Rodriguez说。“开始申请搜查令吧。我们希望法官能阅读这份申请，所以最好你来写。他们都在等我们？”

“是的，给我两分钟，”Ryan说着把纸拽到面前一手流畅地书写起来。“把车开过来，我搞定这个后就下去，我会带上文件。”

“Sherlock和我会跟着你，给我地址以防万一，”Roz说。

“我知道地址，”Sherlock道。

Ryan在他们出去时抬起说道，“嘿——我喜欢你的黑色钉子。”

Sherlock还以为没人注意到呢。他微微一笑。“是你激发了我的灵感，”他告诉她。“剩下的就留给你吧。”

******

Roz和Sherlock一路上大部分时候都静默不语，因期待而紧张着。Roz打开了收音机，这次Sherlock任由她去了。但片刻后她猛地关掉了它然后说道，“你认为他在那里放了什么？”

“胎儿，”他直截了当地说。“也许摆成某种仪式，也许只是在架子上排成一排。我访问了他的网购记录，当然那是非法的，所以我没说。他买了甲醛和玻璃瓶，那种用来保存大型标本的类型。”

“恶，”Roz道。

Sherlock的手机再次震动起来，他看了一眼：Mycroft，这回改发短信了：立刻打电话。紧急。他翻了个白眼把它塞回口袋，眼角瞄到Roz的笑容。“怎么了？”他问。

“你真说了Ryan‘懦弱’？”

******

Rodriguez和Ryan在他们之前到达（“购物广场的交通啊，”Roz呻吟），而‘存你所存’的经理已经查出Wayne Ellis的仓位并等着带他们过去。他们全都跟着他沿着一条长长的走廊走过，Rodriguez一路欢快地说笑着，Ryan边走边收紧并重新固定她垂落下的马尾辫。Sherlock和Roz则殿后，闭着嘴努力降低存在感。

“好了，就是这间，”经理说道。他停在一扇宽大的像个车库门般的舱门前，然后把钥匙插进锁里。Rodriguez往前迈了一步想要帮忙，但经理挥开了他。“没事，它们不重。”他抓住金属把手将门提起，接着弯腰走入打开了电灯。他们全都望进这间小型、四方、没有窗户的房间，而里面除了几件家具外别无其他。沉默蔓延了片刻。

“这不对，”Sherlock突然道。他回荡在小小空间里的声音听起来很奇异。“你弄错了仓位。”

“没有，就是这间，”经理说道，翻阅他的笔记板。

“再查一遍。Wayne Ellis租的存储仓该是10X20英尺的，但这只有10X10。”

经理皱皱眉又看了眼笔记板。“嘿，你说得对，这条走廊上……所有仓位都该是10X20的。”他抬起头皱眉扫了眼面前的空间，显然困惑了。

“这是面假墙，”Sherlock对Rodriguez道。“他在房间中间建了堵墙。”仓位最里面有个空书架，Sherlock走了过去。“这来自宜家，从未用过，他买了一个便宜的轻型书架，从而好在这里组装并将其靠墙放好，为了让这部分不被察觉。”

“一扇门，”Rodriguez说，他加入Sherlock，戴上了衣服乳胶手套，然后把书架拽离了墙壁。它轻松地就划过了水泥地，顿时露出了一扇上锁的门。

“我能撬开，”Sherlock提议。

“我也能，但我们的这位朋友要是有一把断线钳那就会快多了。”

“马上来，”经理说道。

经理片刻就把挂锁钳断了，Rodriguez把他的笔记板递还给他后说道，“行了。你回去办公室，并且别将这事儿对任何人说，我们完事后就会过去的。”

经理离开，Ryan加入了门边的Rodriguez，后者推开门迈了进去，Sherlock听到音乐，低沉轻柔的声音演奏的是勃拉姆斯的摇篮曲，而微弱的电流刺啦声表明其该是从一个音乐盒里发出的。“我的天，”Rodriguez说，Ryan则一手捂住了嘴退出了隐藏房间，迅速冲进了走廊。Sherlock听到她对着垃圾桶呕吐，他和Roz交换了一个眼神，后者用手示意了下后Sherlock迈了进去。

房间昏暗，仅被一束惨白摇曳，明显来自和音乐同样地方的光线照亮。那音乐从放在一张白色小桌上一个类似水族箱的玩具里传出，它边上放着只毛绒小熊。桌旁放着把白色摇椅，而它们周围像车轮辐条般排列着五张白色小床。Sherlock走到第一张床边，看了眼放在床垫正中的瓶子，接着他又走到了第二张床边，然后是下一张，直到绕过整个房间后才返回Roz身边，后者已经用手捂着嘴了，眼泪默默淌下她的脸颊。“有什么不对，”他说。

Rodriguez正在掏手机。“什么不对？”他正说着电话就响了起来。他看了眼，皱皱眉，然后才接起。“Shonda？”

Ryan带着一脸的坚决返回了。“你还好吗？”Roz问，她点了点头。

“好吧，接通她，”Rodriguez说，随即又对其他人道，“是星球宝贝的秘书，我开免提。”

“Rodriguez特工？”一个女人紧张的声音传出话筒。“我想我该让你知道……可能有个问题。”

“什么类型的问题？”

“呃，Ellis先生似乎已经离开了。”

“什么？”

“午餐时我和市场部的秘书聊了聊，”女人道，话语匆匆地冒出来。“而她刚打电话告诉我说Ellis先生走了出去，径直从她身边走向了电梯像是要求什么地方。她不确定我们是否该留下他所以她打电话给我，于是我过去想看看他是不是，你知道的，要离开一天还只是出去转转，然后我就看到他电脑上的一个图标，就那种什么最小化了的，接着我点击了它，而它像是个网络摄像头，并且我在里面看到了你。好吧，我能看到你的胳膊和手机还有一些几天前陪你一道来的人，那个高个的女士以及怀孕的那位——”

Rodriguez在小房间原地转了转，扫视四周，接着他们一齐盯住了小熊，同时Ryan说道，“老天，这是个隐藏摄像机。”

Sherlock走过去然后用一根包裹着皮革手套的手指把熊脸朝下按倒。

“噢，等等，现在画面变黑了，”秘书说，听起来很困惑。

Rodriguez摁断电话，然后迅速拨了另一个号码。“这是联调局Rodriguez特工，我要找Marcus警长，是的，那也行。”他从手机上抬起头。“我会联系休斯顿警方，他不可能走了太久。是的。Deion？我是Mike，听着，我需要一些人，尽快，有个连环杀手正在流窜……是的。Wayne Ellis，可能正离开他的工作场所，开着辆……”他摸索口袋，接着露出了挫败的表情。

“2012款银色丰田丰田凯美瑞，牌照是BK4 8819，”Sherlock道。

Rodriguez刚开始还传话但很快就把手机递给了Sherlock，后者连续不断地说出了Ellis的身高、体重、发色、眸色、家庭住址、工作地址，以及他租赁保险箱的那家银行地址。之后Rodriguez拿过电话说道，“再派个小队到威拉德的‘休斯顿存你所存’，并且封锁现场直到我们的鉴证小队到那儿。”

Ryan也在打电话，显然是在和她联调局内的上司说话。Sherlock特想朝她大吼——他早就知道秘书会多嘴，Ellis部门内一半的人可能都盯着他窃窃私语，那他当然就会惊慌了；而Sherlock自己则应该想到以防万一的某种监视设备或无声警报器的，但他却没发现，真是愚蠢，愚蠢，如果你会犯蠢那还有什么好高兴的——此时Roz碰了碰他的胳膊。“你之前那话是什么意思？什么不对？”

Ryan和Rodriguez同时挂断接着看了眼彼此。Ryan妆容下的脸色苍白。“他很生气，”她道。

“是啊，我也是，鉴证组来了吗？”

“还要一小时。没人碰过任何东西吧？除了熊。”

“那碰了就碰了，”Rodriguez对Sherlock说。“我们绝对不需要半个星球宝贝的人用他们的手机拍监视画面。”

“但别碰其他东西。实际上我们最好还是到大厅里去，”Ryan说着转身。

Sherlock瞪着她的背影。“我还没完事。”

她恼怒地转回身。“什么——”

此时Rodriguez的电话响了。“Rodriguez，”他应道，每个人都安静下来看向了他。“什么？你确定——该死的。操。好吧。保护好现场，我们一会儿过去。”他挂断电话，一只手揉了把脸。“操。”

“怎么了？”Ryan紧张地说。

“Wayne Ellis刚在那间银行的停车场爆了自己的脑袋。他肯定是把枪存在了保险箱里。电话打来的时候巡逻车离那里只剩两分钟的路。”

“他们确定是他？”Roz问。

“他在车里干的。银色丰田凯美瑞，BK4 8819。”

Sherlock口袋里的手机再次震响，崩断了压抑他脾气的最后一丝理智。“这都是你的错，”他朝Ryan嘶嘶道。“如果你不坚持要走那些麻烦的程序我们早就把Ellis逮捕了，但现在——”

“嘿，Sherlock，没事的，”Roz打断。“这男人停止了，这最重要，而现在其他人——”

“不，”Sherlock说，几乎是在吼了。他沮丧地用手耙过头发。“不，才不是没事。难道你没看见吗，这就是我一直想告诉你的：这不对。Araceli Hernandez怀孕三十八周了，但这些胎儿都没长成那种大小。Araceli的孩子不在这里，而是别人的，这表明我们漏掉了一个，但也表明没证据显示Ellis和这起特别的谋杀有关，同样没证据显示Daniel Obringer不是个模仿犯。他并不能免罪。”

Roz发出了一种像是要揍Sherlock一拳的声音，而Sherlock则转回Ryan愤怒地说，“如果我们设法活捉Ellis那你可以利用这点来和他做交易，但却因为你——”

Ryan也许缺乏对抗嫌犯的强硬勇气，但却也并没被Sherlock吓倒。她傲然挺直身，随后冷冷地说，“滚出我的犯罪现场。”

“Lisa——”

“立刻。”

Sherlock转身大步迈了出去，透过鼻子重重呼吸，整个身体都怒到颤抖。来到建筑外面后他停了下来，边在原地踱步边等Roz。Roz几分钟后走出了门，接着靠上了墙壁，眼睛红红的。Sherlock又踱了一段时间后也走过去靠上了她身边的墙，满足地将脑袋砰地一声敲上金属壁板。

所幸Roz保持了安静，片刻后Sherlock道，“如果我买些香烟你会让我在你车里抽吗？”

“绝对不会。”

Sherlock叹了口气。“我一年多没抽过烟了，但我现在想抽。”

“我们可以去酒吧买醉，”Roz道。“我是说，我仍然感到难受，但我甚至都无法开始想该对Hernandez氏说什么。我在圣诞节的时候和他们聊过，而他们在听说我们取得了进展后是那么满怀希望……”

Sherlock静默了许久。“这并不说明孩子还活着，”他安静地说。“更可能是他太大了瓶子装不下，或者过程中出了什么岔子。”

“也许有，我不知道，某种线索？”Roz说着抬起头。“某些证据，某些你能找到的……”

Sherlock喷出一声嘲弄的笑。“你真的认为Ryan会让我查看Ellis的房子？”

“我相当肯定我们可以在她休产假的时候回来。”

Sherlock抬头望向沉闷灰暗的天空，突然非常渴望离开这个地方。他只是想回伦敦。这想法让他想起了之前的短信，于是他漠然地掏出了手机。Mycroft，当然了。

‘并非只是你有危险，John Watson也身处危险之中。’

Sherlock僵住了，感觉像是所有愤怒和沮丧都被一通冰冷的水浇熄。

“Roz，”他用一种异常平稳的声音说道，“我需要去机场，立刻。”


	6. 第十二章：爱你的那个少年：第三部分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诗歌没找到中文译本是译者自己翻的，表示对这类东西很苦恼……

当晚休斯顿直飞的航班都排满了，但Sherlock能在亚特兰大转机（“你当然可以了，每个人都在亚特兰大转——他们说那里是人死亡之后会被送往天堂或地狱的地方，”Roz说），于是他紧赶慢赶地在休斯顿登了机，不过当然了，他还得在亚特兰大停留三小时。而当Sherlock刚在亚特兰大降落那头黑发就字面上的被他揪得不成人样——他太过频繁地狠狠拉拽他的头发以致每次放手都有会几根乌黑卷发缠在他手指上——Mycroft还拒绝告诉他任何详细情况。考虑一番后他觉得Roz之前的主意不错，于是他大步迈下飞机径直朝最近的酒吧走去。

Sherlock接连灌下两大杯酒后那名酒保同情地说道，“假期很糟，嗯？”

Sherlock抬起头。“抱歉？”

酒保超Sherlock空杯子点点头。“如果你一下飞机就冲进机场酒吧那你的家庭一定比我糟得多。”

“你哥是权势滔天狂妄自大蛮横不讲理的控制狂吗？”

酒保考虑这这番话。“我不知道，但他撬了我的女朋友，并且她昨天波旁酒喝过了头后还告诉每个人他的阴茎比我的大。”

Sherlock瑟缩了下。“请你喝一杯，”他说着把一些钞票推了过去。“从我看来你的阴茎足够合适。”

“谢谢，”酒保阴郁地说。

Sherlock瞥了眼他，但除了生殖器尺寸外无法演绎出更多。此地蕴含的文化和他所知的那些极不相同。“我其实并非离开我的家，”他主动道，“我正要去那里。”

“老天，”酒保说着摇了摇头。“这样的话你最好再来一杯。”

Sherlock接受了续杯，当他啜饮它时男人则走去招呼起了两个女人——姐妹，Sherlock醉醺醺地推断——坐在吧台最远端喝着某些冰冷的东西，接着酒保返回把手肘撑在了吧台上。“你有弄到些好礼物吗？”他问。“也许你能去趟免税店，买些上好的烈酒，胜过你那霸道哥哥。”

Sherlock有一瞬嫉妒酒保家庭的简单，但接着他酔蒙蒙的大脑猛地抓住了‘礼物’这个词。该死。John总是买礼物给Hudson太太，不过当然是用Sherlock的钱，然后说是他俩买的，但现在Sherlock已经过完了圣诞节，并且也没有礼物。“好主意，”他说，有把一堆钱推过吧台。“谢谢你，祝你在新一年找到一个更年轻更迷人的约会对象，那应该能打击打击你哥。”

酒保快乐起来。“嘿，那真是个好主意。”

Sherlock发现一家宣言‘佐治亚州特产’的商店，虽然所有东西不是像桃子就是像核桃或者偶尔像是两者的混合，但他还是尽可能买了许多可以装进行李箱的。他给Donovan挑了罐果酱，给Hudson太太选了本索引里列出‘南非炸鸡’的烹饪书，而在看了眼手表后计算出他勉强够时间上趟厕所——他在酒吧花的时间比他预计的要多，而现在他的飞机已经在登机了。他洗手时才想起了Molly。更该死的，他想，接着奔进拐角的书店。不，不，不，《福克斯新闻评论家》真的不行，女性读物在哪儿？他跌撞进一排诗选，困惑地对贴着的一张‘奥普拉最爱’的贴纸皱起眉，然后抓过一本他隐约认识的。A.E.豪斯曼，等等，这人不是同性恋吗？Sherlock又开始拽他的头发，转圈，接着突然瞄到一本封面印着毛绒小猫的日历。很好。他付了钱然后冲出了门。

Sherlock瘫进他相当狭小的中间座位里——乘务员不得不提醒他系好安全带——然后才意识到自己还抓着书店袋子，他没时间把它放进现正塞在头顶行李架上的行李箱里，再者他显然最后还是买了诗集和猫日历。好吧，他前方还有一段漫长的飞行旅程，而除了担忧John和思索休斯顿的事之外也没别的好做，于是他也许可以看看这本书。他心不在焉地翻开书页，寻找着他记得的那首诗。要是John知道Sherlock没删除诗歌绝对会惊讶不已，他想着，但一名侦探需要懂得激情，而掌握第二手资料总比一无所知要好。

他在书末找到了他要找的诗歌。它于诗人死后出版，是豪斯曼为了他五十年间的最好朋友，他一生中唯一的爱恋之人所作。

因为我对你的喜爱

超出一个男人该宣于口之言，

这让你烦恼，于是我承诺

将这份想法抛却。

在我们之间隔开世界

我们分别，僵硬淡漠；

‘再见，’你说，‘忘了我。’

‘我会的，别担心。’我说。

如果在这里，三叶草染白的

死者墓地，你经过于此，

迎接你的高大花朵

并非由三叶草长成，

伫立在墓碑名前

心脏不再跳动，

说爱你的那个少年

信守了他的诺言。

后面的字迹模糊不清了。Sherlock用指尖抚摸着诗歌，认为自己生平第一次地理解了其中蕴含的主旨。‘我也会信守我的诺言’，他想着，‘我在你的婚礼上立下了要保护你的誓言，而我会这么做。我不知道那之后我做错了什么，但我会信守我的承诺。’

******

Sherlock盯着面前的文件，感到一阵恶心，而那并非因为威士忌消褪的影响。照片拍的是个穿着军队制服的年轻女人，虽然年轻了二十岁还身形苗条，但蓝色的大眼却无可错认。Agra，Mary。

“这说不通，”他道。“如果她是被安插到John身边的，那为什么不在我一出现时就杀了他？”

“我不认为她是被安插的，”Mycroft说。

Sherlock皱眉盯着他。“那她是在做什么？拜托，Mycroft，你已经领先二十四小时了，告诉我你知道什么。”

“Anna Grace Ransome于十五年前消失，”Mycroft道。“我们推测她就是杀手Agra，后者似乎在同一时间活跃起来，但没有任何可供辨认的Agra照片。Mary Elizabeth Morstan 1972年生于伦敦，并于两个月后死亡，但当五年前申请澳大利亚护理证时她却死而复生了。当然证书是假的，但Ransome小姐在军中确实参与过一年的护士培训，然后就凭借优异的射击成绩被调往了一个特别小组。Morstan小姐受雇为伍斯特一家长期护理所的临时护士，据说是她的母亲搬入了那里。根据雇佣她的主管所言，她是最近刚从澳大利亚回来照顾她病危的母亲的，而那就是为什么她只愿意从事临时工作。但实际上没有什么母亲——Erma Morstan于1976年自杀。而在接下来的两年里Mary都做临时工，发展了一个朋友圈，得到了线上卫生保健管理硕士学位，并且至少有一个认真交往的男友。”

“David，”Sherlock透过麻木的嘴唇说道。

“是的。当然我知道在同一段时间内她至少杀了三个人，我想契约杀人不是个很耗时的职业。在Moriarty死后她告诉她的主管她母亲去世了，而她想搬去伦敦重新开始。”

“于是接着她就设法让自己被John的诊所雇佣？”

“完全不是。她过了将近一个月才被雇，在你死后的头几个月John都在一间超小的一居室里沉迷酒精，并且避开了与所有人类的接触。”

Sherlock移开了目光。

“当他最终决定振作起来时却很难再找到工作。而我快要介入的时候他被诊所录用了，而Mary Morstan是那里的护士长。”

“但是为什么？如果她花费这么久时间给自己弄了个假身份，那为什么还要雇佣John来危害它呢？”

Mycroft微微耸肩。“也许她不觉得那是种风险，也许她一直都喜欢他的模样。我无法推测Agra和她前雇主的关系本质，但也许她比她所预计的还想念她之前的生活，于是产生某种惺惺相惜之情。”

Sherlock再次移开了目光。“但如果是这样那她对John就不会是威胁了。你为什么还要我回来？”

“‘如果是那样’，”Mycroft说。“我们也不能确定。无论如何，有人知道她是谁并将这信息卖给了Magnussen，而Magnussen似乎又将它卖给了某人，或者是计划这么做。这城里有些人可是对James Moriarty的前高级员工还活得好好的消息感到很有兴趣——或是感到很受威胁。”

“死酷党人，”Sherlock道。“难道你不能对他们做点什么吗？”

“现在不行，我没有强到足以让他们定罪的东西，但如果Agra自告奋勇来告诉我们她知道的，那也许可能，并且要是信息足够有价值我大概还能让她免于坐牢。”看到Sherlock的表情后他叹了口气。“Sherlock，你必须明白我不能永远隐瞒这个信息，Anna Grace Ransome在英国土地上杀了人，而我不是法律，也不凌驾于法律，我能做的只有尽力给她提供最好的条件。”

“让我跟她谈谈，”Sherlock道。“我比你更可能说服她，至少在孩子出生前都别抓她，你不能让John的孩子生在监狱里，Mycroft。”

“什么时候？”

“1月29日左右。还有答应我你会增加他们家以及诊所的监控。”

“已经布置好了，”Mycroft说。“Sherlock……务必小心。”

“她是我的朋友，”Sherlock用比他所感觉到的更坚定的自信说道。“她不会伤害我的。但我会在公共场所见她，如果这能让你感觉好点的话。”

******

“Sherlock！”Mary听起来真的很高兴。“我好久没和你说话了。你好吗？圣诞节我们邀请Hudson太太来做客，而她说你中了枪！”

“没什么严重的，只是脚不太好使，”Sherlock道。“那是很久前的事了。”

“好吧。你的德克萨斯之行怎样？你解决你的案子了吗？”

Sherlock不想谈德克萨斯。“是的，但这不是我打电话来的原因。既然我回来了并且又能四处走走了，我也有了点时间，所以想着也许我们能见个面谈谈洗礼的事。你没背着我就计划好了吧？”

“噢，老天，我什么都没计划，”Mary道，听起来很厌烦。“那些假期还有……我想我希望它就只是在孩子一出生后都自动安排好。”

“好吧，我想在孩子出生前做什么计划都是愚蠢的，”Sherlock道，“但我确定她出生后你会忙得脚不沾地，所以如果你愿意讨论一些我能做的跑腿工作，我知道你喜欢哪些。总之很高兴再见到你。”

一阵微小的犹豫。所以那并非是他的想象：Mary和John一直在试图缓慢地将他驱离他们的生活。但她现在怎么能拒绝他呢，在他计划了她的整场婚礼之后？她必须给他一个理由，而Sherlock确信她并不想比他更接近这个话题。

“我得进去安排下下周二我的血压检查，”Mary最终说道。“午餐后和我见面吧？我想把剩下的下午用来给儿童房添些东西。”她没邀请他陪她一起。

“很好，”Sherlock轻声说道。“我们在哪儿见？”

******

Sherlock先到了，坐进他的位子后点了一杯双份意式浓缩，接着翻看起了菜单。他一如既往睡得不好。

“Sherlock！”Mary猛地弯腰，迅速在他脸颊上吻了下后移动着庞大的身形坐进了对面的椅子里。“非常抱歉我迟到了，那地方上下班从来都不准时。你已经点东西了吗？”

“没有，我打算给你点鱼来着，因为你要吃更多的ω-3不饱和脂肪酸，但我知道孕妇有时候会对海鲜有强烈反应，所以我想我最好是等着。你看起来真棒。”

“不错，但你知道我看得出你什么时候在撒谎，”Mary漫不经心地说，推开了菜单。“只有年轻女人才容光焕发，而我看起来像是某种猫都懒得拖进去的东西。”

Mary确实看起来很疲惫，眼袋比Sherlock上次见到她时更为明显。“根本不是。无论如何假期后都是这幅样子的，没人看起来会特别好。”

服务员走过来记下了他们的点单，而Sherlock往后坐了坐，越过指尖看向Mary。“那么，你决定名字了吗？”

Mary微笑起来，脸庞闪亮。“嗯，John喜欢Isabelle，但我想我已经说服了他用Lily了。所以也许是Lily Isabelle，或者也许是Lily Catherine，继承John的妈妈……Lily Catherine Watson听起来好点，你觉得呢？”

“怎么不用你的母亲？”

Mary扭了下脸。“我妈妈的名字是Erma。要是我把那个名字给别人用她会重新活过来抽我。”

Sherlock稳稳地盯着她。“那么Anna Grace怎样？”

他看到这名字一出口的瞬间，所有鲜活的欢愉都从她脸上消退了，只留下一片冰冷、单调的空白。

“那么，”她道，放下杯子挺了挺肩膀。“你什么时候开始挖我的过去的？是在白鹿酒吧事件之前，还是之后？”

Sherlock瑟缩了下，但作为一个转话题高手他认出了这番话里的隐意于是无视了它。“我从未挖掘过你的过去，”他回答。“这是Magnussen调查的一部分。我想你认识他？读书俱乐部的事儿还真不赖。”

“那月的书其实相当不错，很遗憾我错过了那次讨论。《生命不息》，你读过吗？”

“没。我对小说不感兴趣。”他看了眼她冷硬的脸庞，稍稍露出了些真挚的关心。“Magnussen威胁你的时候为什么不来找我？我能帮忙。”

有一瞬他觉得自己看到了她眼中闪过什么——承认，悔恨——但那消失得太快令他无法确定。“你会告诉John，但John不能知道这些，不能知道我骗了他，那会让他崩溃，而我就会永远失去他。我受不了那个。”

“我们仍能帮你。”

“我们？怎么帮？从轻判决？证人保护？”她冷冷笑着，抱起了胳膊。“不用了。”

“Mary，”Sherlock低沉热切地道，“这事不会消失。无论Magnussen发现了什么其他人也会发现，你正把John和孩子像你一样置身于危险之中。”

“我能保护我自己，也能保护我的家人，我会不惜一切来确保这点。”她松开胳膊倾身向前。“还有相信我，Sherlock，如果你对John泄露一个字，你就再也听不到他的消息，你知道我能做得到。”

Sherlock盯着她，现在能清楚看到那份悔恨了，连同的还有某些，如果他有意靠近点看的话，遗憾。出于某些原因他觉得Mary重视他们友谊这点奇异地令他感到宽慰，但他知道为了留住John她会立刻就放弃它，不过若是立场对调他也会这么做。

“提议永远有效，”他安静地说。“求你，Mary，考虑一下。你知道你能相信我。”

“我相信我自己，”她说着站起身。“那就是我如何存活到现在的。”她抓起大衣和手包，接着拿过她的杯子把液体倾倒在座位和地板上。“说我羊水破了，他们会替你把食物装起来，”说完后她转身走了开，再没回头看一眼。

******

“我不喜欢这样，”Mycroft道。“你所做的只是让Agra认为你是她安全的最大威胁。”

“拜托你能迁就我继续称呼她Mary Watson吗？她最终会来的。她肯定意识到她别无选择。”

Mycroft大声叹了口气。“再和我解释一下为什么你觉得不该告诉John。”

“他不会相信我的，”Sherlock简短地说，不想再多做解释。

Mycroft看了他许久。“噢，Sherlock，不是吧。如果你必须让自己陷入感情纠葛，难道你不该在那男人和一个杀手结婚前就这么做吗？”

“我不知道！”Sherlock愤怒地扬手，疲惫得不想再绕圈子了。“我还是真的不知道。而你该知道这点的，你从未厌烦指出我是有多么没经验和愚蠢，所以你能就只是闭嘴吗？”

Mycroft又叹了口气，但这次更为安静。“如果我们让Lestrade探长参与呢？毕竟这事有关犯罪。那他可以和John说。”

这真是个诱人的计划，但Sherlock还是摇了头。“我们不能冒险牵涉警察，即使是Lestrade。泄露风险太高，并且可能也会让他身陷危险。”Mycroft挑起了眉毛，Sherlock这才意识到他说了什么。“你想要我给你一张所有我关心之人的名单好让你彰显下你那优异的超脱感吗？”

Mycroft给了他一个紧绷的微笑。“你比死前容易应付多了。”

现在Sherlock叹了口气。“那倒是个想法。也许我该出城待上一个月左右，等Mary被捕时我也就不用顾忌了。”他短暂想了下返回休斯顿搜索Araceli Hernandez失踪的孩子，但立刻就甩开了这个想法。联调局永远不会和他合作，反正对于生命中再也看不到休斯顿他也觉得没什么。

“我正好有份工作要给你，但我更希望你拒绝。军情六处想让你重回国外卧底。”

“为什么？”

“军火商制造了太多麻烦，现在形势艰难并且需要小心处理……但我估计大约在六个月内，这事就会致你于死地。”

“噢。那你为什么不想我接？”

Mycroft嗤了一声。“我可不愿独自面对John Watson。”

******

John正在和一个健谈的放射科医生打电话，谈论他预定在当天早上的一场胸透（“不能确定，但侧面的样子再加上那些吸烟史……”），而这时Mary从门边探出头给了他一个小小的微笑。

“稍等，”他对她说了句接着继续讲电话，“好的，谢了，我会做的，”然后挂断。“需要预定一场CT。”

“那就快点，他们那儿都堆出来了，”她道。“我要走了。”

“哦对。只是测血压还是你必须要上检测仪？”

“今天要做全套——测血压、验尿、上检测仪。如果我运气够好她甚至还可能会检查我的宫颈。”

“我可以负责那部分，”John道。“给你省点时间。”

“恶。”

“你之后还回来吗？”

“不，没必要。我想我会在那地方附近停一下，买些撒芝麻的三文鱼做晚餐，你可以就把它放进平底锅里。”

“好啊，那挺不错的。不过我还以为你不喜欢三文鱼？”

Mary小小扭了下脸。“我更喜欢金枪鱼，但那比较稀少，所以行不通。不过我还是必须得吃更多的鱼。ω-3不饱和脂肪酸对婴儿大脑发展非常有好处。”

“好吧，”John含糊地说。“嗯，三文鱼就行，但如果你想我可以去拿外卖。”

“不用，我不介意。你可以在我明天做那一系列检查的时候去拿外卖。”

“好的，”John说，思绪有一半仍想着CT的事。他需要记得去预定。“今晚见。”

关于病人成堆这点Mary倒是说对了，虽然这情况在一月也不算意外，但当John离开时天已经黑透了。冬天的话他通常会和Mary一起乘车回家，因为黑暗中的街道对汽车人来说不太安全，但既然她早早离开了那他就去坐了地铁。地铁很挤，他看到几排外坐着的一颗黑色卷发脑袋时心脏稍稍收紧了下，但接着那颗脑袋转了过来而他看到那只是个孩子，也许是个大学生，有着幽深的眼眸并且在放声大笑。他可以避开了那个漂亮男孩，想着家，想着温暖明亮的窗户，想着在餐厅做晚餐的Mary。

但她却不在。

John踏入冰冷黑暗的厨房，皱皱眉扫了眼四周。“Mary？”许久后他才意识到Mary可能正在睡觉，但却立刻甩掉了这个想法。房子里充斥着一股空了几个小时的死寂陈腐感，并且他还察觉他之前也没看到汽车。也许她又想从商店里带些什么回来？但是那样她会短信他去拿。John再次查看了他的手机，只有几小时前的短信：‘血压仍旧上升但婴儿看起来很好，星期二再来！’他皱眉敲出一条短信。

‘到家了，你在哪儿？’

John走进厨房打开灯，为了确定一下他查看了冰箱，没有三文鱼。Mary还能去哪儿？他拉出手机上的日历，Mary的已和他同步，但却只标了产检，短信也没回应。他打电话给她，但电话却直接转入了语音信箱。

John把手机放到厨房桌上，盯着它看了片刻后决定他并没有反应过度。一年多前他自己曾毫无预警且（就他所知）绝对不是出于好理由地被绑架，所以这事要么是Sherlock的错——可能还就是——要么不是，但无论如何他都是John救回Mary的最好希望。

******

Sherlock手机响时他正在一家酒吧和酒保聊天。

“他们说那群人过去替爱尔兰人卖命，”酒吧说着揉了揉他粗壮的脖子。“他们宣称提供相同类型的服务，但他们目前还不成气候，我知道的都规模不大。”

“只要能铲除他们我倒不介意什么小不小的，”Sherlock冷酷地说。

男人耸耸肩。“他们活儿倒是做得不错，”他道，而就在此时Sherlock听到他的手机响起。“抱歉，”他说着查看了下屏幕，然后迅速从凳子上滑下来，快得几乎掀翻了它。“John？”

“Mary失踪了，”John说，他听起来十分平静，但足够了解John的Sherlock却知道他离大吼和扔家具不远了。“她三小时前就结束了产检，但她却还没回家。”

“待在原地，”Sherlock说，已经走向了大门。“我马上来。告诉我产检诊所的地址以及她离开的确切时间。”

John告诉了他，Sherlock挂了电话后立刻打给了Mycroft。

“Mary失踪了。马上派辆车去John那里，我在拦出租。”他给了Mycroft信息后拦了辆车，随后敲下John的号码。“你检查房子了吗？有什么不见了吗？”

“她就没来过这儿。她的车也不在，而她要去——”

“我相信你是对的，但就再查一次，”Sherlock冷静地说。如果Mary决定消失，最好是John自己发现证据。

“等等，”John说。Sherlock听着脚步声，上楼，门嘎吱着开启，一个抽屉被拉开，‘John的枪’，Sherlock想着，接着John重新回到了线上，“一切都好好的没动过，到底发生什么事了？”

“我还不知道。待在房子里，”Sherlock道。“Mycroft来电了，我得接一下。”

“我们在监控上看到Mary出现在街尾，显然到达了她的预约处，”Mycroft干脆地说。“不幸的是停车场没有监控，但街道上有两个，我们得到幅她于一个半小时后离开的画面，而有个男人坐在她旁边的副驾上。”

“能辨认出身份吗？”

“不能。他戴着顶帽子还低着头。”

“那之后呢？”

“我们正在查看附近的摄像机试图确定他们去了哪里。我一知道就给你打电话。”

Sherlock挂了机咬住嘴唇，一手揪着头发试图用纯粹的焦躁之力迫使出租车开得更快些。所幸他离John住的地方不远——如果他在贝克街的家，那他得花很久才能到那里。

他的手机响起，是John。“发生了什么？我该打电话给警察吗？”

“Mycroft已经在处理了。我快到了——五分钟后来外面见我，届时Mycroft的手下应该也等在车里了。”他犹豫了下，瞥了眼司机。“你可能想要有备而来。”

“早就准备好了，”John道。

Sherlock挂了机然后重新打给Mycroft，开始思考他应该带上两只手机的，这样他就能同时和两个人说话了。“怎么样？”

“他们上了大路，很难追踪，”Mycroft说。“我把我们获得的信息发给你。”

司机转进John住的那条路，Sherlock从口袋里掏出钱包，抽出几张钞票扔给男人就冲了出去。John已经等在了外面，正冷漠地盯着那辆黑头车。

“快来，”Sherlock说着自己坐了进去，盯着手机屏幕看向那显示Mycroft手下曾在那处追踪到Mary车子的地图坐标。“往南走大路。”

“Sherlock，”John用同样冷静的声音说道。“我妻子到底出了什么事。”

Sherlock发了条短信给Mycroft：‘获得坐标后更新它们’，然后深吸了口气。“Mary不是你所想的那样，”他道。

“Sherlock，现在，我的生活中已经有足够多的戏剧化了，不需要你再来添乱，”John紧绷地说。

“我没有。没有，听着，我没有。这情况事实上和我无关。”

“是嘛，”John说，语气满是怀疑。

Sherlock一直在拼命想着该如何把这个信息婉转地告知John，想着John自己会怎么做，但现在他放弃了。反正怎样都不会有好结果。“Mary的真名是Anna Grace Ransome，她曾是澳大利亚国防军一名训练有素的枪手，然后脱离了他们成为昵称Agra的自由杀手。你可能会想起这是Moriarty一位技术高超的手下的名字。五年期她开始建立她那Mary Morstan的身份，而在Moriarty死后更是全面启用，显然那时她也完全放弃了契约杀手的高效率工作。不过顺说我相信她和你的关系是真实的。她的隐藏身份因为几个月前某人卖与Charles Augustus Magnussen的信息而暴露了，后者是Mary所杀。很不幸信息似乎还是传了出去。”

“不，”John说，他摇着头。“你找错人了。那不是Mary。”

“没有Mary这个人，John，”Sherlock疲惫地说。“Mary Morstan是虚构的，我很抱歉。”

John望向窗外。一阵漫长可怕的沉默蔓延开来。

“你知道多久了？”John没转过头，问道。

“三个星期，”Sherlock说，然后想起Mary的话又急忙补充，“我没有去查。任何出现在Magnussen调查中的敏感或者国际信息都被交给了Mycroft的手下，而他从照片上认出了她。”

现在John看向他了。“而你就没告诉我？”他的声音充满了一股骇人的冰冷平静，惊得Sherlock不禁喊了出来。

“Mary不想——”

“什么时候你开始他妈的在乎别人的想法了？我是你最好的朋友！”

‘噢，是吗？’Sherlock想，感到一片苦涩。但John仍旧瞪着他，而他很难告诉他真正的原因，所以他只能结结巴巴地咕哝，“我以为她自己告诉你最好。”

John大笑，一阵尖锐沉郁的厉响。“你在撒谎。至少那是我最终学会的一件事对吧？怎么看出你在撒谎？对你的死撒谎，对我妻子的事撒谎——”

Sherlock意识到背部抵上了车门，他让自己坐直。“我没对你撒谎，”他安静地说。

John重重呼吸着。“我想你告诉我不是出于好心；我想你就指望着这样的事情发生，好让她别再挡道儿。”

Sherlock惊愕地张大嘴，一句话都说不出。他完全不知道自己说了什么以致他的手机信息传入时都没发出震动。Mary车子的新细节，感谢老天。他拉出地图皱眉盯着它，一张图片异常缓慢地形成着。

“你最好找到她，”John严厉地说。“你最好找出他们把她带去了哪儿，否则老天助我，Sherlock——”

“共济会教堂，”Sherlock低声说道。他倾身向前迅速对司机说了什么，指示了他沿河的大致方向。Mycroft还没查出来，但他查出来后无疑会告诉司机停下让John和Sherlock远离危险直到警方赶到。他能感觉到John目光落在他后颈上的力度，随即他敲出了一条短信：‘我知道他们把她带去了哪儿，Mycroft不知道。但他查出来后就会告诉司机停下等警察来。准备好’。接着他听到了John手机响起短信到来的轻柔铃音。John贴着位子往后坐了坐，阅读了它，短促地点了个头后再次看向了窗外。

他们在紧绷的沉默中静坐了几分钟，然后John尖锐地说，“你之前怎么没发现？”

“抱歉，什么？”Sherlock不明所以。

“你听得很清楚。你把我其他女朋友的祖宗十八代都演绎出来，你怎么可能漏掉这样的事？为什么你在你回来的第一晚没发现，当可能会——”John戛然而止，嘴巴紧抿成一线。

Sherlock过去几周有许多时间来思考这个问题。他并非最擅洞察之人，但他也依旧能够看出那个来。回来的第一晚，他清楚地记得她，记得那些并不十分匹配的零碎信息，记得那些并不十分高明的掩饰，骗子，但接着Mary就带着真挚的温暖对被弃之于路阶上且仍留着血并困惑不已的他微笑着说，“我会说服他的。”聪明的女孩，把他拉近而不是推离；她就把他看得这么清楚吗，看透他满含寂寞？他一直都是多么可悲地感激着啊。

但又一次地，他不能对John说这些，所以他再度咽下一半的真相。“其他人你都不爱。”

“噢，你做这一切都是为了我，是吧，”John咆哮，声音中满含真正的愤怒。

“是的！”Sherlock沮丧得也不禁发起了火。“当然是了！婚礼上你都没听我说吗——”

他的手机响了。Sherlock从未如此高兴于看到他哥哥的号码，他一把抄起电话迅速说道，“喂？”

“我想我们查出他们去哪儿了，”Mycroft谨慎地说。“我已经联络了警方，而我希望你保证你不会干涉——”

“当然不会，”Sherlock说，碰了碰John的手肘然后朝门一扬下巴。“你认为在哪儿？”

“靠近河边，但是……”

车子在堵塞的车流后慢了下来，Sherlock对John说了声“去”后迈出了自己这边的门，把手机塞进口袋并让门敞着以进一步阻碍司机，他听到对方的惊呼以及冲过马路时一辆车在他身后狂按喇叭的声音。John跟在他身后，而他则忙着在脑中具现化通往教堂的路，他们需要经过的巷子和背街小道，描绘出后面有着辅助通道的没窗户大楼。他想这用不了他们十分钟，并且也许他们到时警察也已经到了。

一个月前Sherlock会对John再次陪着他穿街过巷感到极其激动，但现在他脑中塞满焦虑无暇感受其他。除了Sherlock气喘吁吁的指示他们一直默默前行，在他们远离Mycroft的车正好九分钟后他拐过了教堂后方巷子的拐角，接着便看到了一辆卡车正靠在便门边。

卡车被漆成了白色——车身上有着某种标志——但在伦敦夜晚橙色灯光的映照下却转变为一种浅灰色。Sherlock见到后心中猛地一惊：白色面包车，随即全速冲向了它。他甚至都没看一眼驾驶座就冲过了卡车前方，跑到后面时却迎面撞上了两个正提着一个用塑料裹着的又长又重东西从教堂门里走出来的男人。Sherlock没有停顿，他径直扑向前面那个人，把他打瘫在地上，接着越过塑料袋子扣住第二个人的肩膀竭力狠狠地用头锤敲上对方鼻子。男人重重倒下，而Sherlock则顶着满头金星跑到第一个男人边上用脚跟径直捣进男人的脸。

“卡车里没人，”John说，走到他身后跪下身把枪塞进腰带，然后开始撕扯塑料油布。Sherlock抄起正在他脚下呻吟着的男人的夹克随即找到一把刀，他把刀甩开递给John，后者把塑料布一路划开到中间，接着刀子掉落猛地弓起了身。他发出了一声Sherlock从未听到过的，一种深沉可怕的痛苦嚎叫。

Mary被射中了额头正中，伤口奇异的又小又整洁，但Sherlock知道她脑袋后面完全不一样，然而此刻他唯一关心的却是这发生在多久前。他伸手去摸她的脖子，手指拂过John头顶，指尖触到的皮肤仍旧温暖。

“John，”Sherlock急切地说，“你必须开始胸外按压，我们仍能救活孩子——我有个案子，母亲被杀然而孩子却可能还活着，我救不了那个但这个我还是可以救，John，拜托。”他找到那把刀接着摸索向Mary的衬衫。

“你他妈在做什么？”John吼道。他狠狠推开Sherlock，使得Sherlock往后一倒摔在地面上，手肘撞到潮湿的小巷，刀子飞脱。接着不知什么时候又开始下起了雨，寒冷的细雨顺着他脖子淌下。“他妈的离开她，让我们单独待着！”

瞬间亮起的红蓝射灯光充满了小巷。救护车，Sherlock疯狂地想，努力挣扎着爬起来，他的大衣后面以及裤子全都湿透，一处油污又让他滑了一跤再次摔倒。“我们需要救护车！”

“待在原地，双手抱头！”一个陌生的声音喊道，Sherlock的心沉了下去，但接着他听到Lestrade那非常愉悦的声音说道，“没事，那是Sherlock Holmes——我们有救护车吗？噢，基督，”他在接近门边时突然崩溃。“耶稣基督啊，Sherlock，里面还有更多的吗？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock道，隐约意识到自己抖得牙齿都在颤。雨势渐大，在他与其他人之间制造了一道灰色的帘幕。Lestrade边大吼边打着手势，警察和医护人员还有Mycroft的人涌入小巷和教堂，围在地上的尸体边，一条条腿插在他和Mary之间，他和John之间。他被所有人隔开，冰冷的雨水浸透坐在肮脏路阶上的他。他知道自己失败了，对John、对Mary，对他们的孩子，就像他在休斯顿时那般败得惨烈。他没能保护John，他没能信守他的誓言。他失败了。

******

虽然医护人员立刻开始抢救连医院也进行了紧急剖腹产，但还是太晚了。小女孩由于缺氧太久而无法苏醒。

这些Sherlock都不是从John那里听来的，而是从Mycroft那，因为John根本就不想和他说话。他在那天之后去探望了John——不是因为那有什么用，只不过那是一个人该做的不是吗？——随后就站在房门前咬着下唇，直到Harry最终把门打开。

Sherlock和Harry一向处得很好。虽然表面上她很豪放，甚至还有点轻率，但为人却内敛又冷静，没大多数人那么烦。今天她看起来很累，她打了蜡的短发平整地服帖着，但她的眼睛却沉重且笼罩着阴影。

“Sherlock，”她说。“恐怕John正在睡觉。”

“我可以等，”Sherlock道。坐在John和Mary的厨房桌边喝茶聊天虽然很可怕，但他不知道自己是否还有勇气再次回来。

“我不认为……”Harry顿了顿，用手背蹭了下嘴巴。‘非常渴望喝上一杯’，Sherlock想着。“我不认为他现在想见你。我很抱歉。这对他来说是个艰难的时刻……”

“我明白，”Sherlock说，没穿大衣就站在路阶上让他突然觉得恐惧又暴露。为什么他要在来时把它扔给干洗店？这肯定就是他现在僵硬又麻木的原因。“我等会儿再打电话来。”

“好吧。我会告诉他你来过了，”Harry说着安静地关上了门，把Sherlock独自留在了一月寒冷的天气里。

******

Sherlock当晚没有睡觉，之后那晚也没有，所以葬礼前一晚在沙发上睡着也无可厚非。梦中他回到了休斯顿追查那辆白色面包车，知道自己若能追踪到它那么就会在里面找到Araceli的孩子。但当他最终寻获罐子里的死婴时那却不是 Araceli的孩子，而是Mary的，她有着一头细腻的金发，眼睛又大又蓝。而在他惊恐地抓住瓶子时他听到了大笑声，并认出那属于Moriarty。“Sherlock是个失败者~~~~~~~~，”Moriarty欢乐地高声吟唱，而瓶子从Sherlock指间滑落，在地上摔得粉碎。

Sherlock猛地惊醒，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，然后把脸埋入了手中。好吧，这是个新的噩梦，而两个之中他几乎认为自己更喜欢被殴打和强奸的版本。他走去厨房喝了一杯水，顶着因缺乏睡眠而干涩疼痛的眼睛查看他的手表：凌晨四点。他想着John是否醒了，然后决定去洗澡，现在他肯定是无法再次睡着了。

Sherlock小心地刮了胡子，然后利落地穿上他最好的深色西装，甚至还打了领带抛光了他的鞋。当他穿戴妥当后天还没亮，于是他坐在他椅子里等着。Hudson太太几小时后带着茶出现，她穿着黑色连衣裙，眼睛还带着红肿和悲伤。她四处忙活着，但Sherlock没搭理她，大约半小时后他们正要离开时门铃却响了起来。Sherlock本想无视——他现在肯定不想见客户——但Hudson太太低低的鞋跟敲着楼梯往下径直来到前厅，片刻后Lestrade出现在了门口，Sherlock只是看了眼他。

“嘿，”Lestrade说，看起来很尴尬。他穿过房间坐到沙发边上，双手握紧。“真他妈一团糟。”

Sherlock认为没理由去肯定某些如此不言自明的东西，所以他什么都没说。

“听着，Sherlock……”Lestrade尴尬地揉了揉后颈。“你今天得待在家里。”

Sherlock皱起眉。“那不合理。我无视大部分社会习俗并不代表我不知道它们。还有待在这里我怎么能帮上忙？”

Lestrade叹了口气。“John真的很生你的气，”他直言道，并在Sherlock张嘴欲反驳时举起了一只手。“我知道，我知道整件事情，Mycroft已经告诉我了。这不是你的错，某种程度上John也知道这点，但Mary已不能再在这里任他发泄怒气，并且所有那些事，她是个杀手什么的对他来说仍然不是真的。我是说，我脑子都几乎转不过弯来了，而我都没和她结婚。我知道这事不该怪你，但John气愤你没有尽早告诉他。我想他脑袋里有点将这事和当初你没告诉他你一直活着的事情混在了一起，于是现在他就只是非常、非常生气。如果他在葬礼上看到你我认为他很可能会失控。”

“但是，”Sherlock开口但接着又停下了，无法说出如果他不去葬礼那他就会在‘做John朋友’这最后一件事，这件他现在才意识到是唯一重要的事上再次败得彻底。

“我知道，”Lestrade不高兴地说。“我会确保让他知道你想去，好吗？我是说，最终。而现在我认为他只是需要一些空间。”

Sherlock想不出该对此说些什么。他是这世上最不清楚John需要什么的人。John一开始就认为Sherlock是他所有痛苦的根源，而显然他只会把事情弄得更糟。他闭上了眼睛。“好吧，”他机械地道。

Sherlock封闭了自己，直到Lestrade离开，带着Hudson太太坐进他的车。他想象着他们穿过伦敦，离开城市去往John和Mary结婚的那座小教堂；想象着多数在不到一年前就曾聚首过的哀悼者们，然而洋溢在他们周身的却不复当初的欢声笑语，而是沉郁悲伤。他想象着鲜花，风琴，仪式；他隐于后排静静看着讲话者走上前。Janine抹着眼泪，那让他第一次突然想到Magnussen肯定勒索了Mary很久以致她才能有足够时间和Janine成为如此交心的朋友。John坐在Harry旁边，穿着黑色西装的身躯僵硬着，脊柱挺得笔直。棺材。会有一具还是两具？他们会把孩子和Mary放在一起，还是她独自躺在她小小的棺材里？无法得知让他十分烦躁。出于某些原因，想到那具小小的棺材就让他感到一股奇异的恐惧——休斯顿案子的后遗症——所以在他脑海中，他把Lily放进了她妈妈的怀抱；被宛如云朵般轻柔的毯子裹着的小女孩，永远不再孤单。

******

日子一天天过。

Sherlock不接案子，不接电话不应门，并且也不对除了Mycroft和Lestrade之外的人说话。死酷党在Mary死的那晚就于教堂中被逮捕了，但Lestrade给Sherlock带来了他们在建筑里所发现之物以及那些人供词的复本。“如果外面还流窜着更多的这种混蛋，我想确保我们将其一网打尽，”他告诉Sherlock。

Sherlock不太关心能否摧毁Moriarty网络这最后的残余势力，但这是必须要做的，于是他做了。他基本就只是等着。他觉得自己正停滞在某种介于他往昔生活以及将来时光间的地狱里，浑浑噩噩的同时等着看John怎么做。

又是更多的日子过去了。Sherlock看着他的小提琴，但却没有演奏。他的邮箱爆满。Hudson太太带来食物而他每天都吃一点。当再也撑不住的时候他睡觉，灯全部打开。他等待着。

终于，某个深夜，Sherlock听到楼下大门开启的声音。这么晚了Hudson太太不可能出门，也许是Mycroft，但并不是——Sherlock很快就认出了那迅速坚定的步伐。他起身，嘴巴变干，心脏贴着肋骨狂跳，突然希望自己没穿着睡衣裤。

John大步迈进房间，停顿了一瞬目光锁定Sherlock，然后继续走。Sherlock没抬起手或甚至是转开头，他任由John一拳把他揍倒在地。John粗鲁地抓着他胳膊把他扯起来，把他重重推到墙上。

“看着我，”John咆哮。“张开你的眼睛，该死的。看着我的眼睛然后操他妈的就告诉我一次真相。”

Sherlock张开眼睛盯着John冷硬愤怒的脸。John的手将他的肩膀扣得生疼，但却是他的目光把Sherlock钉在了墙上。

“五年了，”John开口随即又停住，显然在计算，接着他发出一声短促、生硬的大笑。“现在不止五年。有两年你假装你他妈的不关心，有两年你死了，那么多次——”他声音破碎了，通过鼻子长长吸了口气，又紧紧抿了抿嘴唇后他继续道，“那么多次我以为你会说些什么。操，泳池那晚……”他摇了摇头。“如果你说了什么，哪怕只有一次，我就永远不会放开你。你明白吗？如果你回来时说些什么，我就永远不会向她求婚。”他的声音已演变成吼叫，而Sherlock祈祷Hudson太太难得一次地不要干涉并假装没听见。John重重摇晃Sherlock，用着把他牙都要折断的力度将他的头掼到墙上。他尝到了鲜血。

“但却没有，你只是不停地告诉我，告诉每个人爱情是化学缺陷，你是有多么不在乎，还不得不通过让我看你假死来证明这点，从没说过他妈的一个字直到我和别人结婚这天。”Sherlock闭上眼睛垂下头，John抓住他下巴迫使他抬起来，用力一推以致他们几乎鼻子碰到鼻子。“必须是按你方式来，”他厉声道。“一直都是按你的方式来。”

Sherlock突然意识到John硬了，他的勃起压在Sherlock的大腿上。他真心震惊了，腹中一阵翻涌，但他却羞愧又困惑地察觉自己的欲望也在积极地响应。

John也感觉到了。他再次大笑起来，笑声尖锐苦涩。“我现在就能要了你是吧。”他的眼神宛如火焰在燃烧。“你一直都知道吗？我能把你翻过来然后把你操进这堵墙里，而你放任我；你会吸我的老二只要我告诉你去做。你会分开你的腿。我会把你的脸贴着墙蹭得血肉模糊，操干你并射在你体内接着把受伤流血的你扔在这里，而你、会、放、任、我。是吧。”

Sherlock感觉到眼睛内和鼻子后部一阵刺痛，他从未允许自己去想着些，甚至在白鹿酒吧之后也没有；从未想象过，但他知道John说得对。此刻他不会拒绝给与John任何东西，但他知道John话中的真正意思。他会让John使用他，伤害他，还甘之如饴，因为这比从John这儿什么都得不到要好，虽然会将他的心脏撕裂成碎片。

“是嘛，太糟糕了，”John低声道，离开Sherlock后退了一步。“为时已晚。你对我撒谎，对你自己撒谎，而我再也不想见到你。”

Sherlock盯着他，无法处理他的话。John转身，呼出一口气拉平他的夹克。

“但是——”Sherlock双腿颤抖，视野模糊，感激幸好有堵墙撑着。“你打算怎么办？”

“还不知道。”John几不可查地耸肩。“也许加入一个援助组织，或者也许回家喝死。我还没决定。”他最后看了Sherlock一眼，而有一瞬Sherlock看到了他眼中的痛苦。他张开嘴，接着摇摇头又闭上了它，随后再没说一个字地地走了出去。

Sherlock贴着墙滑下，直到背靠着它坐着，额头抵住膝盖。他感觉到一滴眼泪，然后又是一滴，滴落上他的大腿。

Hudson太太的脚步声在寂静的大楼里听起来异常响亮，虽然Sherlock认为她可能是蹑手蹑脚地上楼的。他抬起一只手，掌心朝外——请走开，我不会枪杀或用灯具吊死自己，就请留我一个人——并且仍旧低着头，片刻后安静的脚步声退下了楼去。

他在那里坐了许久，直到眼泪流干，冰冷的颤抖消退成为一股巨大死寂的空洞。‘我也许该去睡觉了’，他想，‘我梦到的都不会比那更糟了。’

但在他去睡之前，还有一件事他必须去做。Sherlock小心地展开自己蜷坐在地板上的身子，找出他的手机，然后给Mycroft发了一条简短的信息。

‘我接受军情六处的任务。SH’

******

这回他很幸运。他没能再回来。


	7. 第十三章：瀑布下的男人：第一部分

这一次Sherlock缓缓地回到了自己，并不像以前那般有一阵颠簸，更像是破出沉重的水流。他逐渐意识到手下的金属，地下室的冷空气，自己完好无损的身体。他疲惫得几乎难以忍受。他没有睁开眼睛。

“有什么不对。”Mycroft的声音听起来非常遥远。“他回来了吗？他怎么了？”

Sherlock任由噪音消退，仍然闭着眼睛。他独自一人在痛苦和恐惧中死去，但折磨着他的却是那充满了最后时刻的悔恨。

‘如果你快死了，在你生命的最后一刻，你会说什么？’

多年以前的那晚，他问过John这个问题，而现在他知道了自己的答案。

‘你说得对。’

‘我希望我有曾告诉你。我希望我早就察觉出来。我希望已经让自己看见。’

‘对不起。’

‘应该按你的方式来。’

‘我爱你。’

他太累了，受够了重温自己的错误；受够了受伤，死亡。但他必须回去。如果他这次死了，至少他再没有遗憾。

Sherlock张开眼睛。“……去沙发，”Trevor正在说话，一只手抓着Mycroft的手肘，Mycroft则试图把胳膊伸到Sherlock身下拉起他。Sherlock看着Trevor的手，猛然明白在她的时间线中，她和Mycroft不只是同事，甚至不只是朋友。他微微笑了笑。虽然花的时间比Sherlock场，但显然Mycroft终究已经学着——会学着？——去看关怀的优势了。

Mycroft担忧的表情变得凌厉。“现在他在笑了，肯定有什么不对的地方。”

“我很好，别动我，”Sherlock说，声音干裂得破碎，他吞咽了几次后才继续，“我必须回去，立刻。”

“不。Holmes——Sherlock——你必须休息。你看起来不——”

“我必须回去，”Sherlock重复，他既害怕失去勇气又不想再拖延。“我知道我必须做什么。”

******

Sherlock在脑袋磕上笔电屏幕前猛地醒了过来。他皱皱眉，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛后扫了眼公寓。黑暗且安静，静谧的夜晚，但快要天亮了，如果他肌肉中阴冷的疼痛意味着什么的话。他肯定是睡着了，这不奇怪，鉴于他已经清醒了几天，但仍然不可原谅。他还有那么多事要做，得弄清该从哪儿下手找那个自称Jim Moriarty的男人，得和Molly谈谈——这事他需要John，Sherlock没可能——John。

Sherlock吞咽了下。看到John在泳池边，意识到他正裹着炸药，而狙击手的瞄准镜对准了他——Sherlock不该被那事分心的，不该在需要关注Moriarty的时候想着它。他从不关心，John只是游戏中的一部分。Moriarty才是最重要的，他应该……

但奇怪的是，他似乎无法让自己专注于Moriarty，同时他还有一种他就是不该的奇怪感觉。Sherlock从不怎么相信直觉——那只是一个无知之人对他们那‘从数据中看到结论但却懒得特意处理’的行为所给出的名字罢了——但他却对这股信念想不出其他解释，这种认知在他今晚距死亡只有一步之遥时猛地浮现：John Watson比世界上任何东西都重要。

Sherlock深深叹了口气。他对这种情绪没有经验。也许他真就是累得无力关注。他看了眼手表：快五点了。他可以上床再睡上几个小时，然后吃点早餐再来直面这个问题。是的。他就只需要这个，这一点点的休息。

******

John和Sarah去了新西兰却没和她一起回来。Sherlock告诉自己他只是努力让John觉得快乐，这样他就会留下来继续帮助Sherlock，随即去买了啤酒。John微笑的模样他回味了好几天。

******

Sherlock被Irene Adler深深迷住。她很聪明，但最重要的是她是Sherlock遇见过的最难看穿之人——他读不透她。他对她的迷恋持续了整整十分钟，正在这时一群美国白痴冒了出来并用枪指住John。那景象一下清醒了他的脑子。Sherlock打开保险箱，击倒美国人，把手机塞入口袋——彼时他看见Irene暗暗将一只注射器滑出抽屉——然后用手铐铐住她的手腕。

“抱歉，”他在她边挣扎边嘶嘶着时说道。“我已经戒了五年了，别想现在毁了这个。”他拽动她身上他的大衣，把她的手腕铐在一起。

John仗义地找了件薄薄的睡衣盖住艾琳裸露的肩膀，在听到警笛时两人一起从后窗溜了出去。他们招了辆车去了Mycroft的办公室，上交了手机，接着出去吃晚餐，边吃边狂笑不止。

“当我进来看到她光着屁股坐在你腿上时你甚至用根羽毛就能撂倒我，”John说，仍在笑个不停。

Sherlock看着他的裤子。“老天，我应该把它送去干洗。”

“也许烧了它，”John道。“谁知道那屁股坐过那儿。”

“Mycroft知道，”Sherlock认真地说，而那让他们又都大笑起来。

“说真的，我真觉得她喜欢你，”John在他们冷静下来后说。

Sherlock咽下了他刚吃的一口咖喱。“不，她只是喜欢挑战，”他漫不经心地说，随意拨弄着想看看是否能找到更多葡萄干。“她主要对女人感兴趣，因为她对男人除了支配就没性欲才会继续从事目前的职业。”他抬起头看到John正满脸疑问地盯着自己。“怎么了？”

“呃……”John显然在考虑是否要问那正在烧穿他脑子的问题，但接着他却只是耸了耸肩然后拿起了一个咖喱角。“你觉得Mycroft会怎么处理那些美国人？”

******

当那起闹鬼案子到来时John已经和Sherlock住了一年多，并且比他所曾经历过的快乐还要美妙。虽然说实话他总是和女友交往一个月左右就要吹，但那也没关系，反正他乐趣还没享够不急着定下来。Sherlock的私人业务蜂拥而至，一小部分要感谢John的博客，而Sherlock一开始就坚持要和John分摊费用，所以他经济上也很宽裕。不过John还是偶尔会去兼个职，但那也基本只是为了不让自己手生。生活很美好。

接着闹鬼案出现了，而一切都有了点些微转变。

当他们终于设法穿过通往公寓的房门时John想着这会是那种连续一个月都能让人觉得极其有趣的案子，但此刻他们全都受够了整件事。他看过去时Sherlock像只溺水的猫般挣扎不休，扒拉他的运动衫并就着太小的鞋子一瘸一拐。

“那什么，你不如去泡个长长的澡，而我来给我们要些晚餐？我们可以吃河粉。我能给自己煮些热汤。”

Sherlock惨兮兮地啪嗒啪嗒走开了，John挂好自己潮湿的夹克然后打电话叫了外卖。他希望Sherlock会扔掉鞋子——如果它们发霉的话那真的会很恶心。他知道Sherlock会泡上一小时，所以他有大量时间可以洗碗并吃他自己的那份食物。当Sherlock最终穿着晨袍和睡衣出现时John已经吃饱喝足，身体也变得暖热，感觉舒服了许多。“河粉？”Sherlock满含希望地说，一边朝John正用锅温着汤的厨房嗅了嗅。

“是的，来这儿坐好，我去找个碗，”John说着收拾好他自己的空盘子。“你扔掉那双鞋子了吗？”

“除了内裤我都扔了，那些全都湿透了。”

John笑了起来。确信Sherlock会觉得扔掉内裤比挂在架子上更方便。他把Sherlock的热河粉倒进碗中，给自己弄了杯餐后酒，但带着杯子和碗过来时却发现离开已经迷瞪在沙发上了。“坐好，我端来了你的食物。”

Sherlock坐直身，看起来一片迷茫，接着在John坐到他身边时一下把穿着袜子的脚甩上了咖啡桌。“谢谢，”他说，捧住暖热的碗。

John皱眉盯着他的脚。“那是我的袜子吗？”

“我只借用了袜子！”Sherlock防御性地说。“它们不够暖和。”

Sherlock吸溜着面条，而John则抿着酒，一半关注着电视节目，一半就只是沉醉在公寓的温暖舒适中。片刻后Sherlock放下空了大半的碗往后靠上沙发，透过半垂的眼眸茫然地盯着电视。John正觉着他要再次睡着时Sherlock却突然说话了，“我不明白。”

“不明白什么，这个？”

“当然不。这就是垃圾。我不明白Wanda Earles。”

John把电视调成静音，感到一阵好奇。“你不明白什么？”

“为什么要这么麻烦？”Sherlock仍旧皱眉盯着现在寂静无声的电视。“为什么偏要巴着他不放？我说过他是个骗子，而她已经有了孩子，经济稳定，客观来讲也够漂亮，所以她也许很快就能找到一个合适的替代品。她为什么还要吊死在他身上？为什么人们要如此执着？”

“呃。”John有点无奈地耸肩。“我猜是心自有它的想法。我是说，难道你曾想要过什么人？哪怕一点点？”

Sherlock很安静，仍旧凝视着远方某处。最终他默默说道，“是的。”

John眨了眨眼。真的？他有一半还预计着Sherlock会嘲弄他呢。于是他立刻冒出了一打问题，但他也很确定如果刺探太过Sherlock会完全封闭心门。“所以你知道那是怎样的感觉，”他谨慎地说。“你有没有，呃，和别人在一起过？”

“你得更具体些，John，”Sherlock道，语气是一贯的冷淡，但却还是没有看向他。“毕竟我现在就和你在一起。”

“浪漫性质的，”John澄清，当Sherlock挑起眉毛时他又忙道，“好吧，你和任何人有过性方面的接触吗？呃，至少有过接吻。不是当你八岁站在路上亲约会的女孩或是任何那种破事。”

“那在伊顿和高年级男生乱搞怎么样？”

“耶稣基督，你有过？”John惊恐地问。

Sherlock咧嘴一笑。“没有，但每个人都那样想。”

John想着Sherlock的淡漠是否蕴含某些黑暗因素，但他的愉快却似乎足够真诚。“好吧，你自愿参与的接吻；或者，呃，任何双方同意的含有或不含有接吻的抚摸。”他自己有过几次纯为了发泄的经历。“接吻，抚摸，手活，口活，干炮。”他们绝对是偏离Wanda Earles的话题了，他好笑地想。

“没。”

“没？等等，没有？一项都没有？”

“是。”

“甚至连——”

“是。”

如果没问第一个问题，John会假设Sherlock在告诉他他不感兴趣，他是个无性恋，但Sherlock已经承认性吸引这回事了，至少，所以……John深吸了口气。“为什么不？”

Sherlock耸肩，仍然看向别处。“我在他人身上看到了它的有害影响，于是决定最好避免这种事。”

John想象着瘦骨嶙峋，难以相处，锋芒毕露的少年Sherlock，觉得那番话大概接近于Sherlock会承认的某种在John看来绝对是真相的东西：他被吓坏了。但是仍然……什么都没说啊？

“新闻开始了，”Sherlock道，用下巴示意了下屏幕。

“噢是。”John说着拿起遥控器打开声音，然后一时冲动地抄起Sherlock穿着羊毛袜的脚放在了自己的大腿上。

“你做什么？”Sherlock问，看起来很震惊。

“按摩你的脚。它们看起来像是在之前受了伤。”

“确实，但是——哦。”John的拇指摁进Sherlock的脚背，后者眼睛惊讶地瞪大，整具身体略略紧绷了下后就瘫在了沙发里。

John不用问都知道之前没人按摩过Sherlock的脚。‘可怜的纤瘦小工具，你的主人没有照顾好你’，他边按摩Sherlock高高的足弓边爱怜地想着。‘他甚至都不给你买羊毛袜’。John暗暗记住给Sherlock买些羊毛袜当圣诞礼物，或者更好是双毛拖鞋，里面有羊毛的那种。Sherlock会喜欢的，他就爱柔软的东西。可惜圣诞节还要很久。

John被新闻分了心——一个靠Sherlock辨认出身份的凶手将要被判刑——但还是继续按摩着Sherlock骨感的脚直到结束。而等他看过去时却对上了Sherlock松弛的脸，意识到对方已经睡着了。

John微笑起来。他关掉电视机的声音，小心地把Sherlock软垂的腿放回沙发，接着收拾好空杯子和碗。他拿了条毯子给Sherlock掖好——‘一条绒毯’，他想着，‘我也该把那加到清单上’——接着怜爱地看着他。那幅皱着小鼻子，发丝凌乱，嘴巴微张的沉睡样让Sherlock看起来像个小孩子。John有一股极其想要亲吻他额头的冲动。

好吧，不。Sherlock也许有一半时间都表现得像个巨型儿童但他确实是个成人。他不会喜欢John突然的宠溺，即使他彻底的单纯无知，是个处男！John过去都把Mycroft的话当做Holmes兄弟间特殊的对抗方式——就如同Sherlock用Mycroft的体重刺激他一般——来无视掉，但显然他一直在说真话。讨厌啊，John有些烦躁地想；Mycroft没必要那般讲述Sherlock的秘密吧。现在要是John能设法让他上个床……他努力想象这事真发生了时的景象，接着不禁苦笑了下。但当他慢吞吞走向床铺时却仍然乐观地想着，朋友间不就该互相帮助吗？Sherlock也许甚至会发现自己喜爱性爱更胜于羊毛袜。他决定好好想想该怎做。

******

一如既往，他们不断接到好案子的时光最终停滞，于是John在案子结束吃饱喝足后的隔日早上很晚才起，接着就发现四肢大开地瘫在沙发上，笔电搁在胸口。

“收件箱里什么都没有，”他在John坐进他对面的椅子里时说道。“还想更新我的文件呢。你要泡茶吗？”

John泡了茶，查看他们有些什么。冰箱空空如也，他的洗衣篮满满一堆，厕所和淋浴间接近一种真心可怕的状态——Hudson太太对他们的卧室避之不及，对此John很难责怪她。是时候让这地方重新变得更适合人类居住了。这副样子他可是很难让Sherlock带约会对象回家的——任何女人瞥一眼这地方都会立刻溜掉；或任何男人，John开明地修正。好吧，也许不会，他俩不就还住在这儿呢么。

擦厕所完全不及追逐罪犯有趣，但却仍能带来某种满足感。到夜幕降临时厨房已经补货完毕，浴室晶晶亮亮，John的床也铺上了干净的床单。‘充实的一天’，John满意地想着。而虽说他已经买了一堆做晚餐的材料，但现在他觉得自己值得出去玩一通。他走进客厅瞥了眼Sherlock，后者一整天都只是在舒服地打盹。并且他又穿了John的袜子。

“我要出门，”John告诉他。“你想来吗？”

“嗯哼。”Sherlock把胳膊伸过头顶，就像只慵懒的猫。“你要去哪儿？”

“也许就去酒吧转转。”闻言Sherlock皱起了鼻子。“你喜欢酒吧。你自己说的：对于长久地研究同一组人来说是个很好的实践。”

“那里在播比赛吗？”

“不是大型比赛，不会太拥挤的。”

Sherlock扫了眼周围，好像希望Hudson太太会端着食物凭空冒出来让他省去起床的麻烦，但Hudson太太已经看见John带着采买回来了，知道他有自己的打算。“好吧，”他最终说道。“给我几分钟穿衣服。”

******

John推开他的盘子，喝了一口酒，然后说，“好吧，跟我说说。”

Sherlock把John的盘子拽到自己面前开始拨弄他剩下的薯条，寻找John刻意跳过的那些油腻软垂的。“建筑师和设计师发生了口角，她和闺蜜来了这里，而不是和他。”

“可能只是单身派对。”

“不，她喝得太多，笑得太大声，试图说服自己玩得很开心。如果他们都分了手，还上酒吧买醉干什么？因为旁人还是因为自身？”

“不知道，我会问问Greg。”John考虑了片刻。“也许是因为旁人，除非有苦衷。”

“坐在角落里的那些女人——其中一个彻底重做了头发所以看上去很讨人喜欢。她的朋友也真心为她高兴。”

“哪一个，穿蓝衣服的？以前难道不是长发？”

“以前末端还打卷呢。她还染过了。那两个坐在吧台边的男人是新来的，但别和他们牵扯，他们在附近工作而今天被解雇了。我们左边那对老年夫妇也不住附近，但三十年前却不是，于是趁着来城里的时候重温旧时光，不过和往昔一样不喜欢这里。他们边上那对在约会，但他太过紧张并且说了太多自己的事，而她已经感到无聊了。”

John偷偷瞄了眼。果然，那女人正看着桌下她的手机。

“我们不久前看到的那对正在进行他们第一次约会的情侣又复合了，这是他们的……第四次，而他们处得很好。”

“等等，别告诉我说……他穿着红衣服，而她是那个穿着圆点衬衫一头红发的？”

“是的。”

那对情侣看起来相当黏糊。“他们就不累吗，或者你觉得今晚就是决定性的一晚了？”

“不知道……你在这事上可能比我更有判断力。”

这就是John一直期待着的突破口。“你知道，我一直在想，”他漫不经心地说，又灌了一口啤酒。“你真的应该做个爱。”

Sherlock眨眨眼。“什么？”

John咧嘴一笑。“你听到我说的了。做爱。我觉得你该试试。”

Sherlock眨眼速度快得让John觉得他眼皮都在抽筋。“我到底为什么要做那种事？”

“可能对你的工作非常有帮助，”John说。“你自己说的：爱情是半数犯罪背后的动机。”

“我似乎在没任何实践经验的情况下解决了大部分，”Sherlock傲慢地说。

“但也许你能解决更多，”John巧妙应对。“这可以给你一个优势。我相信Moriarty肯定有过很多性爱。”John还敢打赌说Moriarty大部分约会灵感取材于《权利的游戏》，但那启发不了Sherlock的想法。

Sherlock一脸反驳样。“还有更多犯罪动机是出于 贪婪和野心，但我却没见你往那方面鼓励我。”

闻言John挥了挥手。“每个人都有贪欲，Sherlock，即使是你。一间巨大的实验室，我的袜子，一个出自阿加莎·克里斯蒂的荒岛密室之谜……”

“好吧，你说到了点上，”Sherlock道，装出通常甩给Mycroft的那种空白无聊，也许并未泄露出一切的表情。“我贪求一间实验室，你贪求大胸脯。我看不出有什么不同。”

John立刻争辩。“你没看到不同是因为你运行的是个不完整的数据集。你算什么科学家啊？不分析两件事你就不能比较它们。”

Sherlock看起来犹豫不决，要不是John一直都知道自己会赢的话那倒是会让他觉得有点得意洋洋——至少理论上是。Sherlock是永远不会承认他怕得要死的，所以这场争论他迟早会败下阵来。

“好吧，但是，”Sherlock重新振作道，“即使我决定去——去扩大我的数据集，我又该怎么做？找群妓女？上‘配对网’？”

“老天，不，”John道。“我能帮你，我可是个很棒的助攻。”Sherlock的傲慢表情转成彻底的怀疑，于是John欢快地继续，“当然，我需要一些参数。我对你喜欢什么一无所知，我是指真真的一点儿都不知道。小伙还是小妞？”当看到Sherlock茫然地盯着他时John忙又解释，“Sherlock，你喜欢女人还是男人？”

“噢，”Sherlock说着移开了视线。一股红晕涌上了他的脸颊。

John在轻拍他的肩膀和大笑间挣扎不已，但他知道如果他做出任何一件Sherlock就永远不会再谈这个话题了。他努力让声音听起来温和。“你不用担心吓着我，”他亲切地说。“如果硬要我猜，我会一开始就说同性恋，但你看我还在这里。”

Sherlock脸庞变得不可思议的红。他点了点头。

“那好，”John高兴地说。“现在我们得搞明白什么会让你兴奋？”

“John，身体吸引是一种心理上的——”

“是啊，我都知道，谢谢。我需要知道什么样的身体特质会吸引你。”当Sherlock只是对他再次眨眼时——好吧，至少他眼神对上了——John道，“这样，我们换个方式。我们玩‘评他辣不辣’。我说一个名字，你说你觉得这人辣不辣；迷不迷人；性不性感。”

“我知道那什么意思，”Sherlock厉声说，脸又红了。

“很好。丹尼尔·戴-刘易斯。”

“不，”Sherlock立刻说道。

“真的？”John惊讶了。丹尼尔·戴-刘易斯是他第一个迷恋上的家伙，他几乎有一整年都在对着《最后一个莫希干人》手淫——而现在他光想着丹尼尔·戴-刘易斯那副裹着缠腰布的扮相就半硬了。

“真的。”

“呃……好吧。布拉德·皮特？”

“谁？”

到了晚上的时候他们已经确定了Sherlock不喜欢面部毛发浓密的，可能喜欢丹尼尔·克雷格——虽然这不太可信，因为John不觉得Sherlock知道其他的邦德。Sherlock在第二瓶啤酒后放开了许多，现在一副惬意模样并且还有点傻乎乎的。‘他还真轻’，John爱怜地想，接着稳住摇晃地从椅子里站起来的Sherlock，紧跟住对方时才意识到这是他多年来经历过的最愉快时光。

“这真棒，”他豪放地说，把Sherlock胳膊环上自己的肩。“一场真正完美的交心。现在我非常清楚该找什么了！”

“是吗？”Sherlock好奇地说，倾身靠向John。“但我还不知道。”

“上下求索，伙计，”John说，闻言Sherlock绊了一下，但John抓住了他。“没关系，我会非常仔细地审查他们的。”

******

很不幸，在这个良好的开端之后，Sherlock于实际操作方面却毫无进展。John不知道该如何替Sherlock找到一个合适的约会对象，更不用提他该如何说服Sherlock去乐一乐了（这方面那名约会对象也必须是信得过之人）。他觉得最好的办法是等Sherlock解决一个真正的好案子后带他出去。他需要开始寻找能让一个三十多岁的同性恋男子钓男人的地方。舞厅？他自己的同性交往经历还发生在大学或是军队的时候，他可以请Lestrade帮忙，但他不想背叛Sherlock的信任。

然而却没有好案子到来。侦探业务进入了淡季，可能是因为天气好的缘故——人们似乎很少喜欢在没下雨的时候杀人，虽说这是好事，但Sherlock也从无聊过渡到真的无聊最终转变成极其无聊，那意味着他很可能更乐意往墙上开枪而不是出去搭讪个人。不过谢天谢地，Henry Knight在这时带着他的巨犬案出现了。

******

“关于这起案子的很多事我都受不了，”John评论，咽下了他最后的吐司，“大部分都涉及你是个混蛋，不过还是很有趣。不能说你很无聊。”

Sherlock哼了一声，郁闷地看着John的空盘子。

“你还想要些咖啡吗？”John问。“轮到我去续杯了。”

Sherlock举起他的空杯子，John拿着它们返回‘十字键’旅店里面。他重新倒满了咖啡，一番考虑后又拿了一个渗出黏腻夹心的面包。Sherlock会喜欢的。他一手端着盘子，另一手抓着两只杯子走回野餐桌，但却被Sherlock对面坐着一个女人的景象吓了一跳。穿的太严肃，不会是个粉丝或记者；难道是当地警局里的？

“噢，你来了，”Sherlock说。“Trevor，这是我的同事，John Watson。John，这位是Victoria Trevor，我们在牛津认识的。”

“幸会，”John说着放下手上的一切和她握了握手。Victoria Trevor没有借机对Sherlock说些什么刻薄之语，那使得他较之Sebastian Wilkes更赢得John的尊敬。“我给你拿些咖啡吧？”

“不用，谢谢，”她用一根手指把一缕头发别到耳后。Victoria Trevor有着灰金色的头发和极其苍白的皮肤，而她锐利眼眸的颜色甚至比Sherlock的还要淡。整个人看起来就像冰雪铸成。

“Trevor在巴斯克维尔工作，”Sherlock解释道。“她在我们离开之前过来问声好。”

“我昨晚才认出你，”Trevor说着然后转向John，“上一次我见到Holmes时他还在读化学，我不知道他转行了。”

“噢，你得去读博客，”John笑着说。

“真心别去，”Sherlock干巴巴地说。“我保证你会更喜欢我的网站。”

‘她也许真会喜欢’，John想。Trevor让他想起了他自己大学时代那种没有幽默感的教授。“你在巴斯克维尔做什么？或者那不该说？”

“官方上是不该，但Holmes已经知道了，并且看起来我的课题也很快会终止。我在研究时间位移。”

“什么？他们为什么要禁了你？”Sherlock道。“是熵的影响吗？”

Trevor的眉毛挑起了一丁点——这是John所见的她表情的第一次变化。“你怎么会知道熵？我们也只是刚认出它。”

Sherlock皱皱眉，不像是不高兴而像是他正试图记起什么。“我不知道，”他缓缓说。“给我看看方程式。”

“等等，”John说，终于转过弯来。“时间位移？你是在说时空穿梭吗？”

“是的，”Trevor简单地回答。

“你真的做到了？穿越时空？”

“当然没有。我们仍在进行动物实验。”

“你把动物送回过去？”

“是的，”Trevor再次回答。

John目瞪口呆。“但你能改变历史！你没看过《星际迷航》吗？”

“你让我看了吗？”Sherlock问。

“呃……好像没。”他为什么不试试？Sherlock会喜欢斯波克先生的。

“我看过《星际迷航》，”Trevor淡淡地说。“但这并非那么简单。总之我不会把我的研究交到像星际舰队这种准军事组织手中的，我们只是为了纯粹的科学。”

“你在巴斯克维尔工作，”John指出。“那很难说是绿色和平组织。”

“他说得对，”Sherlock道。“我哥会觉得他有责任回去干预每一个可能的历史时刻以复兴大英帝国的辉煌。也许他们终止你的研究是件好事……他们为什么禁了你？”

“受试动物的不良反应。那可能因为熵，也或许不可能，但我们不知道，不过我得到了一份私人投资，所以我能继续研究，只要巴斯克维尔没有明令禁止。”

Sherlock掏出笔记本说道，“给我看看方程式。”

Trevor接过笔记本然后划拉出一系列方程式，看得云山雾罩的John觉得还是吃东西最实在，于是从肉桂卷上掰下一大块嚼了起来。Trevor写满了整页，撕下它塞进了笔记本塑封套下面，然后继续说话。她再次把头发往后别了别。

“你应该剪个刘海，”Sherlock突然说。

Trevor抬起头，她的笑容淡得以致John都怀疑那是否是他的想象。“我剪过的，”她道。“当我三十岁的时候。但我无法记住要去修剪于是它直接戳进了我的眼睛。我不得不一直别着发夹，那让我觉得无比麻烦。”

Sherlock前倾身体，他们的前额几乎碰到了一块儿。“这里，”他说着用一根手指敲了敲一个鬼画符文字。“如果稳定它呢？”

“我可以，但只有当稳定是主要终端时才行，我不能同时稳定和位移。”

“用现有技术是不行，但还没有人接近过这种可能。试想一下，如果你真的能稳定熵的形成——至少你就能创造完全干净的核能，不再需要石油或天然气，地缘政治的平衡将彻底更改，你就能改变世界。”

“嗯哼，”Trevor说，第一次看来像是有了点兴趣。“我需要比现在我用的磁铁更大的东西……”

******

“那个Victoria Trevor，”John说。“你俩在牛津是朋友？你怎么从未提起过她？”

在火车座位里扭来扭去试图找到一个舒适姿势打盹的Sherlock哼了一声。“我们可能一起喝过几次咖啡，但即使那样也只是因为咖啡馆很拥挤。”

John有点不安地意识到这句话让自己高兴了起来。他是那么关心成为唯一一个特别得足以当Sherlock朋友的人吗？这使他第一次开始考虑如果‘亲吻Sherlock的研究’导致Sherlock有了个……男朋友的话他会是怎样的感觉？他无法想象这一幕并不代表它不会发生。“她今天早上来找你了，”他指出。

“嗯哼。”Sherlock已经闭着眼睛靠上了车窗，惬意地蜷在他的大衣里。John认为他半是陷入了睡眠，但几分钟后他就着仍未睁开眼睛的样子说道，“不过我从未给她的咖啡下过药。”

John忍不住微笑。“那确实会吓跑大多数人。”

“还好你不是大多数人，”Sherlock咕哝，John看到他的嘴角也翘了起来。

******

很不幸他们回来后Sherlock的收件箱里没有足够有趣的案子，而Lestrade要到周末后才正式结束休假。Sherlock在第二天开始了某种超级大计，那导致厨房变得彻底不能使用，还使John在凌晨三点绝望地打电话给了Sarah。“难道没人想暂时休个假吗？”

Sarah大笑。“要到六月，但碰巧Lisa的女儿今天下午在学校有个颁奖典礼，她发现下班再去会赶不及，但如果你能在中午过来……”

John在诊所的下午过得很愉快。Lisa的日程安排大部分充满了孩子需要填写的各种暑期课程和活动的表格，不是特别有挑战性，但还是一样令人愉快。他在填完图表后发了几条短信给Sherlock，但却没有收到回复，最终他打给了Hudson太太。

“噢，他还在楼上，”Hudson太太回答。“他可能只是没听到铃响，他总是全身心投入他所做的任何事中。他的一位流浪汉网络成员几小时前带着一些鸽子过来，鸽子！”

“它们关在笼子里了吗？”John问。

“没，它们在一个有着通气孔的盒子里。当然我说了他不能在公寓里养宠物，但他保证它们明天就会消失的。”

“我确定它们会的，”John说。Sherlock到底为什么会需要鸽子啊？恶。他还计划叫外卖呢，不过现在他决定还是在酒吧随便吃点更好。

酒吧仍然相当安静，John坐进吧台边的一张椅子里。“今晚一个人？”高个金发的酒保——Nick？——问道，把他的杯子滑过来。

“是啊，Sherlock在工作，”算是吧。

“他平常做饭吗？”

John就着满嘴的食物大笑。“老天，才不。我是说，他有心也能做饭，但基本从来不做。”

“只是不喜欢单独吃饭吧，”Nick点点头。“我知道那是怎么回事。”

John开始后悔最初那些半真半假的话了。“事实上，他在家工作，我想看比赛但我不愿打扰他。”

“啊。”Nick走了开，在John往后一做安静地吃东西时给他倒了更多的酒，不过几分钟后就回来了。“那么你们在一起多久了？”

John呛了口土豆。“不是那样，”他喝了口啤酒后说道。“我们没在一起，只是室友。”

“是吗？”Nick看了去很惊讶，并且相当感兴趣。“那你们都是单身喽？”

Nick在搭讪他吗？John仔细地看了他一眼。又高又瘦，一头立起的漂染白发和一个黑色耳环，所见之处没看到任何纹身，友善的狭窄脸庞……John已经许久没和男人交往过了。他绝对已准备好迎接Nick提供的任何东西，Nick正是他一向钦慕的类型。“是的，”他漫不经心地说。

“你的室友……Sherlock？你觉得他有没有兴趣……”

噢。John一闪而过的失望迅速淹没在了兴奋之中。这个让Sherlock爽一爽的机会就宿命般地落在了他身上！“是的，我想是，”他说着亲切地向前倾身补充道，“这话只对我俩说……他才意识到自己喜欢男人，他没太多经验但他想改变。”他会记得稍后和Sherlock说清这个，但是‘第一次和男人交往’听起来比‘第一次性经历’更为可能，并且也能解释任何明显的紧张或者失误。

Nick看起来很同情。“明白了。我们那年代对男人来说可不容易啊，是吧？不像现在。”

Nick比John至少年轻了五岁，但John非常清楚他的意思。他自己的父母也从不知道他是双性恋——他甚至怀疑连Harry也不知道——而他爸爸则以为John那张《最后一个莫希干人》的海报只是对美国狂野西部的一种爷们儿般的兴趣，以致多年来他总是收到水牛主题的圣诞礼物。

生意逐渐忙碌起来，Nick也不再和他闲聊而是招呼起了源源不断的客流。John吃完了剩下的食物，看了比赛，接着又喝了一杯酒，觉得心情畅快无比，但这种情绪只持续到回了家然后听见Sherlock在他们存放洗衣用品的厨房小间里可疑的翻找声为止。

“Sherlock，你在做什么？”

Sherlock露出的那种混合着内疚和傲慢的表情立刻让John警惕起来。“找清洁用品，有点乱。”

“什么样的乱？”John越过Sherlock望进厨房，第一次意识到房间肆意溅落着像是羽毛的东西，并且和，明显是，一片片的血块一起粘满了每堵墙每个柜子。“Sherlock，搞什么？你把鸽子炸飞了吗？”

“这是个意外！”

“老天爷啊。”John走进厨房，接着听到脚下有什么东西吧唧吧唧地响。他抬起脚，然后忍不住地瞥了眼鞋底。一颗连着个鲜血淋漓的粉碎鸟头的眼珠正回望着他。

John叹了口气，脱掉鞋子然后说道，“清洁用品在厨房水槽下面。每个人都把清洁用品放在水槽下面，除非他们家里有小孩子，而我开始觉得我们家也有一个了。你可以在收拾完后来清理我的鞋子。”

******

次日早上John下楼后Sherlock已经十分令人钦佩地完成了把鸟尸体从墙壁和橱柜上刮下来的工作，甚至还做了煎蛋、烤了吐司、泡了茶以示和解。而公平来说John才是那个经常不关柜门的人，所以当他正要喝茶却发现有一根血淋淋的羽毛飘在上面时他真不该大吼大叫地发脾气的。

直到手机铃声响起才切断了John激烈的吼叫。是Lestrade。

“Sherlock和你一块儿吗？他没接电话。”

“是的，他手机昨天就没了电，但他忙着炸鸽子所以没抽出空来冲。”

“好吧。刚回来工作，但我得到的第一个案子却是一团糟（bloody mess）。他能过来看看吗？”

“行，”John说，仍然瞪着Sherlock。“Sherlock了解所有血淋淋的的混乱场面。他就是该死的血腥场面之血腥国王。”

“是啊，我听到你说的那爆炸鸽子事件了，我只是现在不想理会它，”Lestrade道。“那你们来喽？”

案子的确够混乱的，而那正是Sherlock的菜，为此他们又相伴着奔波了几天，紧随其后他们又解决了‘业余乞丐团案’和‘毕肖普盖特珠宝案’，总之一连几个星期都持续地忙碌着。

最终一切还是再次稳定下来，而在六月一个愉快的白天，John发现自己在家和Sherlock喝茶小歇，并且晚上绝对没有任何紧急计划。他记不起上次正常吃一顿是什么时候了，所以他相当期待做一顿合适的晚餐。

“我想做些意大利烩饭，”他对Sherlock说，后者正皱眉盯着笔电，只发出了一声含糊的噪音。Sherlock喜欢John的意大利烩饭，John深知这点，于是他吹着口哨走进厨房然后抽出那只巨大的平底锅，但却发现里面装着一簇尾羽以及显然是风干肠子的东西。

“操他妈的，”John说，拿着锅子走出去将其砰地一声摔到Sherlock面前，后者好奇地抬起头。“我要去酒吧。愿意你就来，或者待在这里，反正对我来说都一样。”

“意大利烩饭呢？”

“锅底粘着一只鸟屁股。”

“鸽子有屁股吗？”Sherlock盯着平底锅。“我想是有。我可以把它们刮掉然后消毒。”

“那东西已经在里面待了三个星期了！我不会再用这只锅子了，我要去买个新的。”

“我们能至少去Angelo’s吗？”

“酒吧。”

******

去酒吧的一路上Sherlock都在郁闷他没吃上的意大利烩饭，但当他们在通常的桌边坐下后又再次雀跃起来。

“建筑师和设计师已经和好了，他们正在讨论一起度假的事。那群女人——深色眼睛的那个刚刚宣布她怀了孕，他们都在为她高兴；但那个戴着钻石耳环的却有些心事，她本打算说出来但现在却觉得不能，不过她之后会打电话给那个一头新潮发型的，那是她最亲密的朋友。哦，上次让约会对象无聊了的男人又约上了个新的，不过这个进展得好一点。”

John越过他的肩膀偷偷看去。一个顶着头狂野卷发的女人边用酒杯示意边热切地说着话，让对面坐着的男人笑个不停。

“目前看来不错，”John同意，接着突然想起了什么。“嘿，我忘了告诉你！你认识Nick，那个金发酒保吗？他喜欢你！”

Sherlock看起来吃了一惊。“什么？等等，那个过去在海军陆战队的矮个子？”

“不，那家伙有孩子了，我想当确定他——你怎么知道海军陆战队的？”

Sherlock无视了他，皱起眉目光迅速闪了闪，显然是在他的思维宫殿数据库里寻找Nick。“那个戴着玛瑙耳环的高个子？用很多发胶的？”

“对，就是他。”

“那不是金发，那是染过的白发，”Sherlock不屑地说。

“现在是金的了。”

“你说他喜欢我是什么意思？”

“你觉得我是什么意思？”

Sherlock又皱了皱眉，然后转身看了眼吧台。而就在此刻Nick看了过来并抬起下巴对他们致意。John点点头回应，Sherlock则迅速转身把头低了下来，脸色变得通红，让John觉得他仿佛回到了十四岁在学校食堂的时候。“他比我年轻！”Sherlock嘶嘶道。

“所以？”John不解。“你们中的一个肯定得年轻些。”

“是的，但他会期待……”

“不，他不会，”John理解地说。“我有点暗示你刚橱柜，他不会期待你有任何经验的。”

“那我该怎么做？”Sherlock不屑地道。“走过去说‘想打一炮吗？’”

John把脸埋进手中。“不。看见没，这就是你为什么需要我。你去买下一轮的酒，问他何时下班，问他是否能请他喝一杯。”

“怎么问？我该怎么问？”

John呻吟。“Sherlock，你调情。我知道你懂怎么调情，我见你为案子做过上百次了。”他抬起头，突然灵光一闪。“就假装这是个案子，只是并非为了得到信息而是你想……看看他要多久才有兴趣，或者什么的。也许为了一个不在场证明。”

Sherlock思索的表情突然变成恐慌。“但如果——我不知道，我不——”

“你不必今晚和他做，”John耐心地说。“你可以只是吻他，然后等下一次……”

“不会有下一次，不会和我有。我必须今晚搞定。”

“不，你不必，尤其当你不想的时候——并且他若不想你也不必。”老天，Sherlock Holmes，约会的杀手。“Sherlock，冷静，喝些啤酒。”

John把Sherlock的杯子推向他，而通常整夜不停啜饮却从不喝完的Sherlock一口气灌下了一半。并且在喝完后还看起来非常淡定。

“听着，”John道，“我现在给你彻底讲一遍该怎么做，而你，我不知道，就牢牢记在你脑子里。你要等他有了兴趣后给他买杯喝的；你们要一起喝一杯，然后你要表现出当你对什么东西上了心时的那种迷人样子。如果他想再进一步，他会说些像是‘想回你那儿吗？’或者‘准备离开这里了吗？’，你不必去任何你不想去的地方，但要和他一起出去然后说‘这真是个美丽的夜晚，我们何不走一走’，并让他来领路。在某个时候他会说些好听的，比如‘一直都在看着你’或是‘你的眼睛有多美’，而你就回一些好听的。”

“像怎样的？”Sherlock很怀疑，但他明显记住了John说的每一句话。

“你的笑容很美，”John迅速说道。“这无疑是通用的奉承话，除非他满嘴烂牙，不过显然不是。”

“啊，”Sherlock说，语气几乎是钦佩了。

“那时候他就会吻你了。之后么……”John摊了摊手。“你得看看你感觉如何。如果你觉得不舒服或是不想再进一步，那就告诉他你得早点回去工作但却很乐意再次见到他。”

“如果我不想再见到他呢？”

“那就说你不想让事情变得太奇怪，因为你喜欢去那间酒吧。不过话说回来，如果你和他接吻后感觉不错，你可以继续，我回家后会早早睡觉，所以要是你喜欢可以把他带回公寓。”

Sherlock皱皱眉。“你都不带女人回公寓的。”

“那主要是因为你总吓跑她们，并且厕所在一段楼梯下还连接到你的卧室，那对她们来说可能是种尴尬。”

Sherlock沉思。“我不觉得我想把他带回公寓。那是我们的公寓。”

John努力无视那绽开的小小温暖。“嗯，你也可以去他那里，虽然那可能更远或他与人合租或两者皆有。或者你可以那什么，你懂的。而要是你有个相当私人的地方，比如小巷；或者要是你坚持留在这儿直到打烊，你仍可以穿着衣服做许多事。研磨，手活——那些也都是很好的选择。”

Sherlock那显然是正在做记录的思维当了机。“等等，你怎么知道男人会接受什么？”

“你觉得呢？”John好笑地问。

“但你只和女人做爱。你总说自己不是同性恋。”

“我不是同性恋，我是双性恋。我已经告诉过你了！还记得那次我们争论Greg双性恋是不是真的时你问我我的想法而我说‘我知道是真的’这事吗？你以为我怎么知道的？是啊，还真善于观察，天才。”

Sherlock看起来很困惑。“但你和我住一起后就从没和男人做过爱。”

“我有过。”John想了片刻后道，“等等，我那时在都柏林是吧？我有一天左右没见到你，我想那时证据都消失了。而我主要约会女孩只是因为那更容易；我是说，她们数量更多。”

Sherlock抽离了，显然正在思索他所储存的有关John的每条信息，寻找被忽视的双性恋证据。

“回神了嘿。”John在他面前打着响指。“如果我们能够回到重点，是的，我肯定在黑暗的角落里和人碾磨过——虽然听起来不咋地，但当人年轻时那样更容易发泄出来，再加上还能得到一些认真的爱抚——手活也有不少次。如果你今晚真打算发泄一下的话那我会推荐这个选择。”不知怎的，想到其他人——即使是友好的Nick——把Sherlock压跪下或在床上要了他似乎令人非常烦躁。‘因为Sherlock还没准备好’，他告诉自己。

“我怎么知道该怎么做？”Sherlock认真地问。

“呃，你手淫的吧？别告诉我你从没试过。”

“我当然试过了，”Sherlock厉声说，再次脸红。

“好吧，开始都一样，然后你懂，就演绎，看看怎样会让他呼吸加快。你能应付得来的。”

“为什么我不能就直接问他？”

John想象Sherlock牢牢握住Nick的阴茎，激光般的凝视紧盯着对方问道，‘你喜欢更多地摩擦头部吗？要快点还是慢点？’老天爷。“好吧，你能，但记住别破坏气氛，”他随口说了些，“你可以问像是‘这样好吗？’或‘你喜欢重一点吗？’。但要对着他耳朵柔声细语，别搞得像是在审问嫌犯似的，同时记住加些吻进去。”

“吻，”Sherlock咕哝，目光专注地凝结。

John看着Sherlock那环住啤酒杯的修长纤细手指，想象它们缠绕在一个陌生人坚硬老二上的样子，突然觉得衣服又热又紧。

“好吧，”John猛然道，灌下剩余的啤酒。“择日不如撞日，喝完那杯就去买下一轮，亲爱的。”

******

Sherlock悄悄走进房内，希望John已经睡觉去了。他无意被嘘寒问暖——Sherlock没看出那有什么意义——他只想悄无声息地溜进屋。他的大脑正因为许多新数据而嗡鸣着，让他觉得它像是正在膨胀，而他需要静下来心处理。

客厅冷清又寂静，很好，John已经睡觉去了。Sherlock松了口气瘫进沙发找了个舒服的姿势。有那么多事要想！John是双性恋——这事叫得最大声，大概是因为Sherlock在演绎过程中一直都犯了个错误。虽然他讨厌承认，但也许John说得对，他需要更多实践经验来形成某种更准确的结论。好吧，他会想想怎么做的。接着……Sherlock可以说是始终都将对John的感情——还有重视、尊敬、以及那身心都在叫嚣着的关怀——封存在一个盒子里，而将这次性爱实验封存在另一个之中，它们甚至都不在思维宫殿的同一侧楼里，但现在就仿佛两者之间开启了一条秘密通道。他尚未想过和John做爱会是什么样的，但现在他能感觉到自己非常想知道。他沉思着，随即否决，因为John从未提出过这种可能性，即使从实际角度来看John无疑是一个能将Sherlock带入所有性爱欢愉中的完美人选。不过显然这会违反室友间许多约定俗成规条的其中一条，而究竟是哪条Sherlock却令人沮丧地一无所知。

所以，John的性取向虽然迷人但却无助于Sherlock目前的问题，于是他小心地把好奇心推回秘密通道，锁上门，然后用砖块堵死两头。接着他返回了性爱房间，详尽地回顾了这晚。他认真审视了自己的表现，认为一切都很好：没借助太多酒精就进行了大量交谈，不过也确如John所言，Sherlock（至少有一丁点）上心就可以表现得非常迷人。虽然没直接询问感受不太能确定，但他觉得自己接吻一事做得挺对，尽管在Nick倾身靠近时他有一瞬的恐慌，疯狂地想着为什么John不把整个过程解释得更详细些，不过事实证明‘让我来’非常有效，实际上相当……不错，Sherlock还惊讶地意识到他非常喜欢Nick搂着他的感觉。他并非生于一个感性的家庭，并且也记不得上一次被人拥抱是什么时候了。那感觉……很棒，不过他一直都没感觉到性起。

Sherlock在性爱房间踱来踱去。为什么？他不觉得Nick吸引人吗？客观上他足够令人愉快。在酒吧时Nick对他的迷恋显而易见：瞳孔扩大，脉搏加速，不过Sherlock看不见自己的瞳孔，而他的心跳加速更可能是由于紧张。Sherlock试着想象自己赤裸地躺在床上，而Nick在做着……一些事……但却没发觉丝毫的兴奋。也许Nick不是他的型。他有一个型吗？Sherlock没试过带入John，他真的不确定。突然，Sherlock想起当初他以为John在谈论另一个酒保之时所感受到的片刻兴趣。那人叫什么名字？Martin？反正是和Martin差不多的。‘也许叫Martin的人’矮小强壮，有坚实的下巴和棕色的眼睛。Sherlock想象着那对强健的臂膀搂着他，然后立刻就察觉自己弄明白了什么。想想那个强壮结实‘也许叫Martin的人’把赤裸的Sherlock压在床上，用一种纤瘦的Nick做不到的方式抓住他的兴趣。Sherlock把‘也许叫Martin的人’和Nick一起放在床上接着审视起他们，虽然结果正如他在将不止一人带进思维宫殿后偶尔会发生的那般，他们开始无视他互相搞了起来——而这一次是‘也许叫Martin的人’跨坐在Nick身上并强势地亲吻他。‘噢，停下，’Sherlock生气地想，驱走床铺和其上的居民。好吧！显然‘反差萌这话说的没错——至少对他来讲。Nick也许会再幻想一个高个纤瘦的家伙，但Sherlock似乎更喜欢矮个强壮的。他等不及想和John分享这番领悟。如果他们没有案子，John也许今晚就能替他找到一个合适的候选人。

但当几小时后John下了楼Sherlock却忘了整件事。

“John，”Sherlock在John打着哈欠进入客厅时兴奋地说着，“看！今天早上来了两封邮件，其中一封比另一封有趣得多，但你会喜欢另一封因为那封有橄榄球，而这一封是有一个上锁的房间以及……”

“等等，有咖啡吗？你看起来像是已经灌下一壶了，而如果我们要跑去一个上锁的房间冒险那我需要来一些。还有那什么——”

Sherlock不耐烦地朝厨房挥手。“咖啡在那儿，快点。”他拿起他的笔电跟着John进入厨房，随后就不停地说话。“看，这幅画，这是特纳的杰作，好吧，据说是杰作，这幅‘莱辛巴赫瀑布’被从博物馆偷走但房间有警报画周围有警报可警报却从未损坏连监控也没显示任何人进入或离开除了捕捉到整晚都该在守着的警卫还有……”Sherlock用光了空气。

“嗯，”John说，转过笔电以阅读邮件。“是房间锁住了还是博物馆大门锁住了？”

“是画廊锁住了，”Sherlock不耐地说。

“另一封呢？”

“噢。”Sherlock伸手越过John肩膀点击收件箱。“有人不见了一个橄榄球员。”

John瞥了眼笔电随即差点忘屏幕上喷咖啡。“我操！”他道。“这封来自西里尔·奥佛顿！你有一份来自西里尔·奥佛顿的邮件！”

“好吧，我想他是教练。”

“你想？他管理肯辛顿！他们是社团中最好的俱乐部！我的天。他邮件给你是说Paolo Fieri的事吗？是Fieri失踪了？”

“我不知道，他没说。谁是Paolo Fieri？”

“你真是难以置信。”John猛灌咖啡，瞪大眼睛又读了遍邮件。“Paolo Fieri是个超级巨星，是比赛中最棒的中场球员。他是个9号半，一个中后卫，还有……”John显然注意到Sherlock的眼神呆滞了。“他过去两天都没出现在训练营，但是球队却没公布任何他受伤或者生病的消息，所以有许多猜测。我打赌说的就是他。”

“好吧，他应该很容易找，这年头人不可能就只是消失。”Sherlock嗤了一声。“如果这位奥佛顿能克服对舆论的猜忌打电话给警方，那即使是他们也能在第一场季前赛之前找到他。就算找不到他也不会再失踪到哪儿去了，我们可以先去找画。”

“但是Sherlock，Paolo Fieri是个大明星，如果有人试图铲除他呢？他可能受伤！那对比赛来说可是个可怕的损失！”

Sherlock无法想象一个橄榄球员的价值能胜过一件艺术杰作，即使是这样一幅将一个纵然别致但也相对常见的景象夸张描绘的艺术杰作，但他知道这样说只会让John爱心泛滥地关注那些活生生的人命。“但那是上锁房间之谜，”他恳求道。

“画也不会再失踪到哪儿去，我们可以先去找Paolo Fieri，尤其你还说你都花不了半天，”John反击。看来Paolo Fieri让他丢了魂了。

Sherlock盯着John，后者看起来就像是圣诞老人刚递给他一只装满了他想要一切的袜子，而那让Sherlock觉得自己就像个卡通动画中的恶棍。操他的，John说得对，找个失踪的中后卫那谁谁要不了他多久，接着他们就能把注意力转回令人愉快绘画迷案了。那会让John非常高兴的。“好吧，”他不情愿地说道，“按你的方式来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么Trevor没出现在节目里，这就是原因：  
> ‘巴斯克维尔猎犬’中的未出现场景  
> John：很高兴我们没必要赶回去。我很期待在户外吃一顿美好的早餐，呼吸些乡村的新鲜空气……  
> Sherlock：（显然在想‘这村子无聊得要死我宁愿把眼球从头骨了挖出来也不愿再多看一分钟’）这村子无聊得要死我宁愿把眼球从头骨里挖出来也不愿再多看一分钟。你能在火车上吃东西。  
> John：（Watson上尉的语气）我们正在吃早餐。  
> Sherlock：（不满地）二十分钟，我想赶上下一班火车。  
> John：成交。
> 
> 这个故事里的未出现场景  
> John：很高兴我们没必要赶回去。我很期待在户外吃一顿美好的早餐，呼吸些乡村的新鲜空气……  
> Sherlock：（显然在想‘这村子无聊得要死我宁愿把眼球从头骨里挖出来也不愿再多看一分钟’）……（张开嘴，犹豫了。）  
> Sherlock：你真的喜欢在这里吃早餐？  
> John：是啊。  
> Sherlock：（无奈）好吧。咖啡可能还不错，尽情享受。


	8. 第十四章：瀑布下的男人：第二部分

‘你绝对想不到Sherlock接的哪位客户。’

‘哪位？’

‘你得闭紧嘴！西里尔·奥佛顿。刚离开他办公室。’

‘肯辛顿俱乐部的？’

‘这和Paolo Fieri有关吗？？？’

‘他试图不让新闻媒体知道。别多话！’

‘我知道，我不会。’

‘发誓。’

‘我发誓！你能替我要他的签名吗？’

******

“希望Lestrade能保密，”Sherlock在John偷偷把手机放回口袋时说道。

“我都不想问你怎么知道我在短信谁，”John说。“我们快到了吗？”

“还有五分钟，”Sherlock说着望向出租车窗外。“和我说说Paolo Fieri。”

“呃，他领导社团——”

“他的个人生活，John，”从Sherlock的声音里都能听出他在翻白眼。

“噢，你懂，我真不知道太多。他来自托斯卡纳的某个小镇，每次出门身边通常都会伴有一个火辣的模特……比其他橄榄球员更容易相处，应该吧。我就知道这些。”

他们轻易地进入了公寓——Paolo Fiero甚至都没设警报——没发现有什么明显的不对劲之处。公寓有着某种对一个单身汉来说的极度整洁，这让John认为他不常待这儿。Sherlock派John去检查厨房和客厅，自己则查看起了信息更多的卧室和浴室。John没在厨房发现什么罪证，除了大量储存的能多益牌榛子酱——也许Fiero没意识到它在英国也有卖的？——而在Sherlock满意地出现并径直走向电脑时只是则盯着光碟看个不停。

“嘿，我觉得我发现了些G片，”John说着坐回腿上瞪着手中光碟封面上的雄壮肌肉男。“我是说，这是意大利文，所以我猜它可能写些像是‘淘气的护士’，但我没看到任何女孩。”

“当然是G片，”Sherlock说，啪地一声合上笔电。“我们得去意大利。”

******

这个案子花的时间超过了半天，但也不是太多。在呛到咖啡的二十九小时后John发现自己在佛罗伦萨一间医院的走廊里拍着Paolo Fieri的肩，而Paolo的爱人Stefano，刚刚被确诊为霍奇金氏病。

“听着，我相信他会好起来的，”John尴尬地说，拍着正不停对手帕擤鼻子的Paolo的背。“霍奇金有五年的最佳缓解率，而更重要的……Sherlock，你能告诉他吗？我不觉得他英语很好。”

Sherlock爆出一连串不耐烦的意大利语，Paolo悲戚地点头。“是的，医生也这么说，但他是我的心，我的挚爱，我的灵魂，我怎么能离开？还有我怎么能告诉奥佛顿先生我有男朋友，他会……”Paolo做了个意有所指的手势，眼中又涌上了泪水。

“听着，他担心你，你必须告诉他你在哪儿，”John道。“我相信你能解决这事的，就告诉他——”

“给，告诉他，”Sherlock突然说，把手机塞进John手里。“我想要Stefano的医生谈谈，他刚进来，”说着他大步走了开，留下John一手安抚一个哭泣的Paolo，另一手举着手机聆听那头的铃响。

“等等，Sherlock！”John嘶嘶道，但接着奥佛顿的声音就穿了来，说，“Holmes先生？”

“呃，事实上是Watson医生，”John说，放开Paolo微微转过身。“我们找到了Paolo，他很好，但有点，呃，紧急情况，某个和他很亲密的人患了癌症……”

“老天，可怜的孩子。是Stefano吗？”

“是的，他——等等，你知道Stefano？”

“我当然知道Stefano了。你知道我们付这些人多少钱吗？给我些信任。但Paolo显然在柜子里太久了，你得用个手电才能找到他，而协会也喜欢那样，所以我从未说过什么。这就是为什么我没对你们提这事。”Sherlock会喜欢这意外发展的，John想。“Stefano怎么了？”

“霍奇金氏淋巴瘤。早期的治愈率很高，但他刚被确诊，Paolo觉得他不能立刻离开他，所以有点心烦。”

“他当然不能。没关系，我们会让Stefano在这里治疗。伦敦最好的癌症医院，私人护士——他想要什么都行。俱乐部会处理好的。”

“那太好了，”John热情地说。“你能和Paolo谈谈吗？我让他听。”他把手机递给Paolo，后者不安地接过，听着，然后溢出新一波的眼泪。

Sherlock从病房里走出来加入了他们，看起来很恼怒。“他在用我的手机哭诉？”

“他马上就好了。”John把Paolo自己的手帕递给他。Paolo比John所想的要矮，再配上那因哭泣而脏污肿胀的脸后完全看不出一丝他在球场上所展现的那幅傲慢巨星般的气势，但John认为自己相当喜欢他这副模样。“奥佛顿已经知道Paolo有个男朋友了，他打算安排Stefano在伦敦接受治疗。”

“是，我也这么推测的。我已经和他的医生谈过这事了，应该不会有什么困难。”

Paolo结束了通话把手机还给John，后者偷偷用袖子擦了擦后才递给Sherlock，Paolo则泪汪汪地抓住了Sherlock的手。“你真是太好了，太善良了，我非常感谢你……”

“是啊，是啊，”Sherlock不耐烦地打断，抽出笔记本递给Paolo。“Watson医生想要你的签名。”

“不给也没关系——”John说，但Paolo显然很高兴能为John做些什么，他在扉页上潦草地写了句心语‘永远感谢我亲爱的朋友Gian Watson！非常感谢！’。

“谢谢，”John笑着说。“你能再签一个给Greg Lestrade的吗？”

******

“我不明白，”Sherlock道。他们此时正伴着下方此起彼伏闪耀着的佛罗伦萨夜景坐在一个有着顶棚的露台下面，第二道菜吃到一半，真心美味的蒙特布查诺葡萄酒则干到了第二瓶。肯辛顿俱乐部的所有人亲自安排他们在他最爱的餐厅吃晚餐，那地方距离他们的酒店只有很短的路程。

John忍不住微笑，这句话引起了他的注意并让他想起了他们几个月之前的那场对话，同样也使他意识到他从未问过那晚和Nick发生了些什么。

“他为什么不出柜呢？”Sherlock继续，看上去神思游离在了这个城市之外。“现如今这几乎是种趋势了，即使美国运动员也这么做。”

John耸肩，又咬了一口小牛肉，尽管他刚还决定停下来好留着肚子吃甜点。“我想这在运动界仍是个大决定。Fieri——还有肯辛顿——要靠广告赚钱，而许多赞助商不想让一个同性恋男人作为他们的公众形象。”

Sherlock嘲弄地嗤了一声。“他玩橄榄球的水平又不会变。”

“同意，我并不是说这种做法是对的。不过话说回来，谁知道呢？也许他就只是保密自己的私生活。”

Sherlock心不在焉地哼哼。夜晚很暖和，于是他只穿了白衬衫，袖子还卷了上去。在露台柔和烛光的映照下他看起来非常年轻，肌肤白皙，并且衬衫也几乎像是在发光。

John靠过去，把剩下的酒倒入他们的杯子里。“干杯，这杯敬你，敬你在一天半内就了结整件事还给我们在意大利弄了顿免费晚餐！”

Sherlock笑着举起他的杯子和John的相碰，那握着杯梗的过度谨慎模样告诉John他醉得可不止一点。“敬你让我接了这案子。”

“我确信我们回去后那幅画还是失踪状态。”John喝掉他的酒，放下杯子把手肘搁上桌面。“好吧，现在你必须告诉我你和Nick的事。”

“谁？”

“Nick！那名酒保！那晚你搭讪的那个人？记得吗？”

“噢，是了，”Sherlock撇开了视线，咬着下唇压住一个微笑。

“你不能删除和你上床的人，”John严肃地说。“我之前应该提到这点的，那不得体。”

“我没和他上床！”Sherlock抗议。

“但你还是做了什么，”John说，目光炯炯地将他钉在了原地。“来吧，说出来，我是你的助攻，记得吗？”

“那有什么意义？”

“别转移话题。”

“好吧。一切进展得就和你说的一样……除了他告诉我我有个美丽的笑容导致我无法自己说这句话，不过那也没关系，因为他也没再等我说些其他的。”

John忍不住惊喘一声。“你吻了他！”

即使借着烛光也能看清Sherlock脸颊浮起的红晕。他低下头，又咬住嘴唇，但接着却突然露出一个灿烂的笑容。“是的，”他承认道。

“呃，感觉怎样？”

“很好，”Sherlock说，瞥了眼John。“我是说，我觉得它很好。那持续了很长一段时间，所以我想他也很喜欢。”

“好吧，好吧，然后呢……？”

Sherlock耸肩。“没有了。”

“你什么意思？”

“他问我是否想去某个更私人的地方，但我说不，因为我意识到我并不觉得自己被他吸引。”Sherlock试图听起来漫不经心，但他的脸红现在更明显了，还不停拨弄高脚杯杯梗。

“真的？我倒是觉得他挺合适的。有什么让你不满意的地方？”

“没……”Sherlock沉思地抿了口酒，然后挥了下另一只手。“我更喜欢某人少点……”他抖动手腕。“反差萌是吧？我想我更喜欢矮点强壮点的，正想着我们回去后你能给我找一个。”

刚喝了口酒的John差点喷出来，然后急忙在酒要烧灼他喉咙时吐到了他的餐巾上。“这我又不能在乐购随便挑，你知道的吧！基达就是做这个用的。”

Sherlock随意地挥开这些。“随你喜欢。”

John喝了一大口水，然后拿着高脚杯往后一坐盯着Sherlock。Sherlock表现出了一种John从未见过的放松惬意，即使是在一个案子后。葡萄酒、食物，以及温暖的夏夜结合在一起的影响使得他懒懒地瘫在椅子里，头发蓬乱，脸色通红，眼睛明亮，笑容灿烂。‘任何人都会想要操这幅样子的他’，John想，而接着是‘操，连我都想操他’。这个想法有一瞬惊到了他，但接着这股惊讶就消散了。如果Sherlock想要个矮小强壮的男人，为什么John要在能亲自拥有他时放弃呢？并且Sherlock也不会有所损失——John是个好情人，一个细心的情人，而且Sherlock也不再需要担心他缺乏经验的问题，因为John早已知晓这点。

他清了清嗓子。“我来做。”

Sherlock歪过头挑起眉。“什么，替我在基达上找个人？”

“不。”他冷静且满含深意地迎上Sherlock的目光。“如果你真想做爱……那我来做。今晚，如果你愿意的话。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。即使那动作也比平常慢得多，好像有人把他往回拨了几档。他脸上的颜色加深，但却没移开视线。一阵漫长、凝滞的时刻蔓延。“好，”他说。

此时服务员走过来收拾掉了他们的盘子和空酒瓶，递上了甜点菜单。既然事情已经尘埃落定John突然想更多延续这刻，让这神奇的一晚持续永恒。“你觉得哪样最好就给我来哪样，”他对服务员说。“多拿一个叉子过来，再给我俩来瓶Amari。”Sherlock只点了意大利浓缩咖啡。

服务员退了出去，John抬起头发现Sherlock的眼睛仍然盯着他——但却不是试图找出些什么时的那种敏锐样子，而就只是在看，也许还带点评估。“为什么？”他最终问道。

‘因为我不相信其他人能用我知道自己可以做到的方式照顾好你，’John想，但他不能说这个，而在他差点就要脱口而出时他听到自己说，“你很美。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼，但没移开目光。John打叠精神准备应付白眼、讽刺的评论（我都同意了，你可以跳过勾引了），但Sherlock只是看着他，那种疑问的凝视，接着简单地说，“你也是。”

John愣了愣，而此刻一阵私语和一连串的‘哦~~~~’从露台上的其他食客那里传来。他转身去看他们在看什么，接着发现一个宛如血橙般巨大的圆月正在升起。

“哇喔，”John惊呼了声后转回Sherlock，后者却仍然看着John而不是月亮。“很不错，你安排的？”

这回他得到了一个白眼。“John，你高估了我对于浪漫比喻的兴趣以及控制地球天然卫星的能力。”

“好吧。”John认真地点头。“我忘了。”片刻后他又道，“所以你是让Mycroft安排的喽？”

服务员返回时他们还在齐声大笑。

******

离开餐厅后，John感觉到了一如记忆中那般的快乐——同时充满了满足和期待——然后，最妙的是，他还听到了音乐。

“我们穿过广场吧，”他对Sherlock说，后者转着圈试图弄清楚方向。

Sherlock猛地停在原地，差点就摔倒。“这是个非常美好的夜晚，”他郑重地说。

John笑着稳住他。“是的。”其实更重要的是他在广场上看到了一个有点隐蔽的购物商店。如果Sherlock想经历一场彻底的开苞，他们就需要一些用品——John和Sherlock一起出游时搭讪通常不在计划之中，所以他没准备任何东西。

他们漫步走向广场，John时不时在Sherlock要跌倒时抓住对方的手肘——‘他们稍微走一走也许是件好事’，John苦笑地想。他感觉自己只有微醉，不过却足以让他觉得一切都相当愉快。他们走到明亮的购物商店时John停下了。

“那个，我不想你觉得好像我们必须做些特别的事，但如果你——”

Sherlock的目光瞥过商店然后又落回John身上，动作快得让John几乎错过。“是的，”他道。

“你确定吗？因为我们——”

“是的。”

那好吧，John迅速搞定他的任务。当他重新出现在广场上时却因为没看到Sherlock而有一瞬间的惊恐，但其实他就在那里。John太习惯看他那副穿着大衣的戏剧化身影，以致几乎没注意那个袖子卷上去，正在观看音乐家的纤瘦男子。Sherlock背对John，头部略微歪向一边，整幅背影——修长白皙的脖子，屁股诱人的曲线——搅动了John内心深处那暗流汹涌的欲望。他走到他身后，然后才意识到他们的身高，于是他站到了商店外高起的路阶上，犹豫了下后把胳膊滑落到Sherlock腰上搂住了他，把他拽向自己的胸膛。

Sherlock在John的怀抱了吓了一跳，但接着就放松下来，任由自己的身体融化在John怀中。他们那样站了许久，看着音乐家，John的胳膊搂着Sherlock而他们的脑袋则贴在一起。而当John松开他的搂抱时Sherlock不知怎的也在同一时间转过了身，他们都没说话，Sherlock的胳膊松松搂着John，John则一手紧搂着他的腰一手穿过他的头发，双眼望进月色下Sherlock那双镇定的灰眸。片刻后Sherlock的眼睫扇了扇闭上了眼，John随即倾身吻住了他。

感觉就像是第一次穿上他的军队制服望进镜中并发现这从里到外都适合他；就像是第一次进入创伤室拯救病人并知道自己做得到；就像是他踏入贝克街的那一刻。感觉就像是回到了家。

当亲吻终于结束后他望进Sherlock缓缓睁开的眼睛，然后立刻发现他也抱有相同的感觉。不过对Sherlock来说应该是可卡因、化学物、第九交响曲以及所有Sherlock想要但却从不为John所知的东西。他们径直望进彼此眼中，John捧着Sherlock的脸颊，觉得自己的整个生活导向了这一时刻。

“那个……那总是……”Sherlock长长地呼出口气。

“不，”John说。“那是独一无二的事物；那是你我相携的证明。只有我们。那是一直以来最好的吻，也许。”

Sherlock的微笑可以点亮广场。“我觉得不再需要更多数据来源了。”

“确实，”John说着又吻上了他，这次更深，纯洁、完美，并且真挚。

******

虽然后来John脑中那晚的具体细节已经一片模糊了，但他永远都会记得那迷人的，几乎梦幻般的特质：温暖的空气轻柔地穿过敞开的窗户，音乐从街上飘来，Sherlock唇上咖啡、葡萄酒，以及巧克力的味道。月光下Sherlock完美的身体，莹白的身躯贴在白色的床单上。John原以为要诱哄着他脱掉衣服，但酒精和对John根深蒂固的信任让他十分放松和顺从，并且很快就在床上摊开了身子：一寸寸光滑柔软的肌肤在John手下舒展。John跨坐在他身上抚摸他的胸口，拇指摩擦Sherlock的乳头直到他仰起身颤抖不已。‘他醉得可不止一点’，John想着望进Sherlock半合的眼眸，不过John也差不多，而也许这样也无妨。他能感觉到Sherlock的勃起低着他身后，而他自己也坚硬无比，觉得好像只要轻微碰一下就能射出来。

Sherlock显然不知道自己的手该往哪儿摆——他在John大腿周围无助地挥舞着它们——于是John握住了，将他们的手指扣在一起，然后将那双手钉在了Sherlock头上。Sherlock的呼吸凝滞，头部抬起后仰，脖子暴露在John嘴下，随即在John舔过那里时第一次发出了呻吟。贴着嘴唇的震动让John想要吮吸、噬咬，并侵占，但他忍住了，只是轻轻地蹭着，同时双手沿着Sherlock的胳膊一路抚过他的身侧，接着滑落下去，准备着往他双腿间移动。基督。月光映满窗口，照亮了那具修长纯洁，宛如大理石般的躯体。洁白无瑕，不可碰触，‘一只他妈的独角兽’，John有点朦胧地想着，‘就等着他玷污’。噢，基督，他的老二饥渴地颤动。

John轻轻分开Sherlock的腿，不过直到足够容纳自己置身期间，然后温柔地抚过他大腿内侧以及腹股沟的折痕。他非常渴望碰触，但还是想着慢慢来以免Sherlock临阵退缩或者感觉无措，但Sherlock似乎没有这种不安，反而把双腿分到最开。他在John的拇指刷过会阴时咬住了下唇，后者移动着手松开了对他老二底部的钳制，接着往上滑去让Sherlock习惯他的碰触，撸下包皮用拇指蹭过缝隙。Sherlock猛吸了口气，一只手落下拽住了那头凌乱的卷发。

‘目前进行得不错，’John想，接着把手伸向他明智地放在床头柜上的袋子（还有毛巾），掏出一瓶润滑剂涂满手指。他一直很想用嘴挑逗Sherlock，含进那细长的老二然后一路舔下用舌头操得他又软又开又湿，但他还是决定先忍着。那持续的活动最好放到一场漫长的沐浴之后，并且只是John的手而已Sherlock就已经硬得要命还喘个不停了，他不觉得要是吸他Sherlock能坚持住。他非常小心地往收紧的肌肉里推进一根手指，Sherlock粗喘着，胳膊垂落到身体两侧一把揪住床单。

“还好吗？”John问。“你仍然想要这个？”

“我想要，”Sherlock喘息道。

John缓缓移动手指，边开拓紧致的肌肉边安抚地揉搓Sherlock的大腿内侧和屁股。Sherlock的勃起似乎立起了一点点，他趁机靠过去从底部一路舔到顶端，而那使得Sherlock弓起身子再次发出呻吟。他又舔了几次，湿润温暖的气息拂过头部，同时感觉到Sherlock逐渐放松。John不疾不徐，轻轻磨蹭，直到Sherlock不再紧绷并且还开始微微往后推挤着。John滑入第二根手指，等着Sherlock的身体适应，然后故意弯曲手指直到刷过Sherlock的前列腺。Sherlock整具身体都弯成了拱形，呻吟了一声头部猛地摔上枕头。John又抚摸了一下，注意到Sherlock的呼吸变得急促，迅速狂乱并且吐气太长，于是他把手指差不多全都抽出后靠上去亲吻他，将所有二氧化碳都吸入嘴里来让Sherlock的呼吸顺畅，直到后者平静下来。

“这太多了，”Sherlock贴着他的嘴唇低语。“这太多了。”

John不觉得他是在谈论那些仍在开拓着他从未被碰触过的私人入口的手指。他能看到Sherlock紧闭的眼睑在颤抖。“我们不必进一步，我能边做这个边摸你，我能让你感觉超棒——”

Sherlock摇了摇头，刚张开嘴就被上方John的嘴堵上，然后John本能地吻起了他，品尝着葡萄酒和咖啡。他托住Sherlock的后脑，舌头深深钻入，同时手指不停地抽插着。“啊，”Sherlock喘息，John稍稍退开了点好让他呼吸些空气。“更多。求你，更多。”

“你想要我的老二吗？”John贴着他耳边柔声说，手指扭转按压，同时微微坐起身以找到个更好的角度，然后再次顶向Sherlock的前列腺。Sherlock呜咽起来，似乎想要把臀部往John的手指上撞，但他的腿分得太开以致借不到力。

“是的，老天，是的，”Sherlock勉强道，再次咬住下唇，紧抓着床单的指节都变白了。John抽出到足够远后又加上第三根手指一齐推了回去。Sherlock微微低吼了声，额外的开拓刺激得他身子都弓离了床铺。见状John停住了手，沿着他腹股沟的折痕一路爱抚过他的老二，于是Sherlock再次放松下来。John一厘米一厘米地小心抽出手指，接着又非常、非常缓慢地滑入。他之前从未如此谨慎，也从未如此细致，他觉得自己就像是捧着某样珍贵又脆弱的东西——感谢老天Sherlock读不到这个想法——并且极其不愿伤害他。

John看着他攻破Sherlock的手指，想象着那份紧致包裹住他老二的感觉，接着就觉得自己仿佛要因为欲望爆炸了。“还好吗？”

“很好。是的。”

John设法用右手和牙齿够到盒子并撕开了包装，鉴于他喝了多少酒这算得上是项惊人成就了。他把安全套套上抽动的老二，抽出手指后往自己和Sherlock身上涂了大量润滑剂，接着用毛巾擦了擦手。Sherlock正不停地扭动，眼睛仍然闭着，显然渴望和John有某种接触但却不确定该如何得到。

“翻身，”John说，一手放上Sherlock膝盖想帮他翻过去。

Sherlock的眼睛忽地睁开，骇人的阴沉浮现在苍白的脸上。“不，”他说。“我想要你看着我。我给——我想在你占有我时看着我。”

这番话猛地击中John五脏。对于四肢大开无助脆弱，竭力表现出一个人所能表现的一切的Sherlock，到底需要多少勇气才能如此剖白自己的内心？才能将自己如此彻底地交于John之手？John的心顿时因一股几乎难以抵挡的柔情而颤抖不止。“我一直都看着你，”他说，声音因感情而沙哑。“而当我要了你，我就永远不会放开你，你永远都是我的。”

Sherlock溢出一声哽咽，背部再次弓起，然后邀请般地抬起了屁股。John抓过一个枕头塞到Sherlock臀部下面——也许能看到Sherlock的脸终究更好些——然后将自己对准，抓住Sherlock的腰竭力缓慢又小心地推了进去，同时像一只鹰般注意着他脸上任何不舒服的迹象。Sherlock咬住嘴唇重重喘了几次，John顿时僵住动作徘徊不前，不停地抚摸诱哄着，但Sherlock看起来还好。当John终于全部进去后他牢牢克制了移动，盯着身下的Sherlock：深色卷发垂落上白色枕头，几缕在脸颊处飘荡，头部后仰，双唇分开，一个John从未见过的表情。John在他体内——这事实几乎颠覆了一切，连结的激烈程度甩开他所能记得的性爱经历几光年远。Sherlock的眼睛再次张开，大睁着的眼眸充满了惊讶。

“你，”John低语。“你——老天，你真美，我……”

Sherlock眼睛颤了颤再次闭上，然后他吐了口气，修长的双腿抬起环住John的腰，使得他们更紧地连在一起。John呻吟着挪了挪，只在Sherlock箍得更紧时才开始非常小心地移动，轻微地来回摇晃直到感觉Sherlock逐渐往后迎合他，建立起一个试验性的节奏。

John抓住Sherlock锋锐的髋骨借力开始推，开始是又轻又浅，寻找着最佳角度，但当Sherlock右手再次抓住头发，另一只手则摸索着John手腕时他知道自己找到了。Sherlock溢出一阵阵呻吟，绵长低沉的声音宛如亚音速震动般隆隆碾过John胸口。‘他快到了，’John想着看向Sherlock脸上闪亮的汗珠以及紧绷沉重的睾丸。“摸你自己，”John说，拿过Sherlock的手将其环住他的老二，引导Sherlock随着John每次的抽送顶进他自己的拳头里。“老天，就是这样，你真是太棒了。现在快点，就是这样。我想看你在我插着你的时候射出来，现在射吧，为了我，快射——”他的髋部几乎是无意识地猛然向前一顶，然后Sherlock哭喊着射了出来，整具身体随即僵住，含着John老二的屁股痉挛地收紧。‘我成功了，’John狂喜地想，‘我让他射了，我让这名处子射了’，随即他立刻加速，往后抽出一点后又迅速浅浅地插入，拼命克制着不去撞击Sherlock那具仍在颤抖的身体，然后大吼一声倒在他身上射了出来。

他在那里瘫了片刻直到他俩的颤抖都消退，接着轻轻抽了出来，伸手拿过毛巾仔细地擦拭Sherlock后才清理干净自己。他把毛巾扔到地上，爬上去把Sherlock温柔地拉入怀中，环住Sherlock瘦削——仍被月光映照得莹白——的肩膀，抚摸他脸上的头发。

Sherlock张开眼睛盯着John，眼中纯粹的爱慕让John觉得心都膨胀起来。“噢，我的天。我爱上了你，”他说，都不知道要说什么那些话语就出了口，“我操他妈的爱上了你，爱得不可自拔，而我却直到今晚才知道。这怎么可能？”

Sherlock灿烂的表情颤了颤，John立刻挪过去吻他，渴望马上抚平Sherlock眉宇间的皱褶让他重新展露那甜蜜的笑容。“这很好，”他迅速说，“这很好。如果你对你之前说的事是认真的——那我也是认真的。你现在是我的了，而我永远不会放开你。”

“我是认真的，”Sherlock轻声说道，眼角皱起流露出一丝往昔笑容的迹象。John捧住他的脸，一只拇指落在那尖锐颧骨的边缘，目光一动不动地望进那双幽深的眼眸。他之前从未有过这样的感觉，好像他只有一半完整，此刻之前的一切都只是他注定要经历之人生的缩影。

他们在那儿躺了许久，鼻子贴着鼻子，John的手则搁在隐没在月光下以致呈黑白色的Sherlock脸上，直到视野模糊成灰色的云翳，然后坠入了梦乡。

******

John醒来时明亮的阳光正穿过昨晚那扇盈满月光的窗户流泻进来。有一瞬他想不起自己为何会如此高兴，接着记忆就如洪水般涌回：亲吻、性爱、Sherlock。他伸了个懒腰翻身侧躺，微笑着。

Sherlock不在那里。John另一侧的床铺空荡冰冷——Sherlock已经离开一段时间了。John坐起身，望进套间，但门是开着的，除了街上飘来的噪音外一片寂静。Sherlock是……跑了？逃了？返回他自己的房间洗澡去了？John叹了口气。和Sherlock一起醒来该多美好啊，能在温暖的阳光中依偎着亲昵一会儿；更好的是还能有机会借着光天化日他能看见所有昨晚可能错过的一切之际舔遍那具可爱的身体。John思索着他的晨勃，然后乐观地决定以后再说。他起身从水龙头里喝了些水，有点内疚昨晚他没让两人都喝——今早上Sherlock无疑会觉得满嘴酒味。

John洗了澡，穿好衣服，收拾好东西沿着走廊走到Sherlock的房间，但敲门后却没人来应门。嗯哼，John盯着关闭的门，思考。Sherlock很少跑走，除非被一个案子分心；而如果他和John吵架那通常是John离开。如果他想要思考什么，就只是会无视John。John并没惊讶Sherlock也许会想要跑走感受一会儿惊恐发作——他倒是觉得这相当有可能——但通常他不会离开，尤其不会在……

John微笑了。他知道Sherlock在哪儿。

“请问，”他对酒店大厅前台后的男人说道，“你能告诉我佛罗伦萨哪里能找到最美味的咖啡吗？”

男人给John的指南领着他返回了他们昨晚停留过的广场。当他踏进洒满阳光的广场时他忍不住瞥了眼他们亲吻的那个角落，Sherlock正坐在路边的一间咖啡馆里。

John忍不住微笑。感伤？Sherlock带着太阳镜，似乎在凝视太空，一只空杯子摆在他面前。John绕过Sherlock背后一屁股坐进他对面的椅子里。“你为我点单了吗？”

Sherlock的眼睛隐藏在太阳镜后，但John很满意地看到他的嘴惊讶地张大了。“你肯定知道我找得到你，是吧？”John随意道。“你可能了解犯罪，Sherlock，但我了解你。我甚至知道你为什么来这儿。”

Sherlock挑起了眉毛，但一个服务员却在此时出现将一杯新的咖啡递给Sherlock并给了John一份菜单。Sherlock挥开菜单然后用一口流利的意大利语对服务员说了些什么。John望向他正做着手势的纤瘦白皙的手，突然渴望把那修长的手指吸进嘴里。

服务员消失后Sherlock转回了John。“John……”他犹疑地开口，拨弄着他的碟子。

“别。”John把手覆上Sherlock的手，品味着他所感受到的那股微小震颤。“这是我的领域，记得吗？我非常清楚你要说什么。你不与人交往；你认为你会把这搞得一团糟；工作第一。我还漏了什么吗？”

Sherlock的嘴巴再次张开了，然后似乎不记得该怎么关上它。

“是的，我都知道，并且我都不在乎，”John说，举起Sherlock的手吻了吻掌心，然后将其紧紧握在自己的两只手中。“我不在乎。我了解你，Sherlock。我已经和你住了十八个月了，我比你自己还了解你。我知道你认为你自私粗鲁，虽然有时候你真的是，但你也会在我累了饿了时给我泡茶，做十分美味的食物，给我买啤酒，让我的生活过得值。其他事情就只是……事情。那不重要。”

“那并非不重要，”Sherlock说，他的手在John掌中变冷，但却并没抽出。“你现在是这么说，但那并非不重要。我想和你在一起胜过一切，但我会做我自己，而最终你会厌烦所有，然后你就会离开。”

“不会，”John说。“我的领域，记得吗？那该死的鸽子都没让我离开，而那还发生在我吻你之前，并且我还发现要是不能每天都吻你的话那再继续我的生活也是绝对的毫无意义。Sherlock，我需要你就如同需要氧气，所以我决定让这事对我俩都容易些，清楚告诉你该怎么留住我。好吧？很简单的，就三点，而其中两点普遍适用。不要撒谎，不要出轨，不要逃避，即使你认为是为了我好——尤其是如果你认为这是为了我好。”

Sherlock在太阳镜后皱起了眉。“出轨？”

“对我，”John说，而当Sherlock继续皱眉时他明确说道，“别和其他人做爱。”

Sherlock看起来一脸反感。“我不会——”

“不，听着，我只是你曾经吻过的第二个人，当你真心希望趁着大好时机稍稍放纵一次时这事很有可能发生，而如果它发生了，告诉我——我们能想办法解决，但我不能——”

“停下，请停下，”Sherlock说，把手从John手中抽了出来捂住了自己的两只耳朵。“你让我很想吐。”

幸好此时服务员带着一大盘食物走过来递给了John，而Sherlock却明显地青了脸色。

“我想这是宿醉，”John说着示意了下Sherlock，然后对服务员道，“请拿圣培露来？呃……大量的。基督，Sherlock，你都没喝过水。”

Sherlock紧紧抱着杯子好像John会把它拿走，虽然他并没有喝。他的手指在颤抖。“我不想和你之外的人在一起。我不明白我们为什么要说这个。”

“好吧，Sherlock，好吧。冷静。我肯定不想让你和其他人在一起，而我也不想和其他人在一起。显然这些规定也同样适用于我。”

服务员带着Sherlock的圣培露出现了，后者一口气喝了个精光，脸庞随即稍稍恢复了点血色。“那确实有帮助。这是气泡吗？”

“是的。来……”John重新倒满他的杯子。“继续喝。所以我们是专一的情侣，那很棒。你还需要再惊慌一通吗？因为我想吃掉你给我点的美味早餐然后带你会酒店，在接下来的几个小时内让你看看所有其他我能对你做的事，而你会真真正正的喜欢。”

Sherlock开始露出一点笑容。“我们的航班怎么办？”

“噢，我们改签航班。”

他们安静了几分钟，John镇定地吃着，Sherlock则喝他矿泉水，片刻后Sherlock试探性地说，“事实上，那并不是我今早离开的全部原因。”

“怎么，你没被吓着？”

“当然没有。好吧，嗯，有一点，但还有别的原因。”Sherlock放下杯子坐直了些。“看见你身后的那栋房子了吗？”

John回头瞥了一眼。“广场角落的那栋？是的，很不错的地方。”

“我昨晚认出了地址。那是臭名昭著的Peter Ricoletti的家，后者是Malavita的头头。Peter Ricoletti于十年前失踪，然后被推定死亡——Malavita现在显然是由他的前副官运营——但房子似乎仍有人住。我今天早上返回这里的时候到附近看了看，后门近期绝对被频繁使用过，而那肯定会很有趣。”

“所以也许是Ricoletti在遗嘱里把房子留给了他的犯罪集团？”

“可能。你知道Malavita以什么著称吗？”

“高利贷？杀人？”

“艺术盗窃和伪造。”Sherlock微笑。“和我换下座位，然后看着一楼窗户，那扇窗帘拉开的。”

John照办。“我真心看不到任何东西，太阳照在窗户上。”

Sherlock摘掉他的太阳镜，露出了他微微发红的双眼——也许他们应该再在药房停一下给他买些阿司匹林，John想——接着把它递了过去。“现在试试。”

John看向窗户，随即嘴巴猛地张开。“他妈的不可能。”

“就是，”Sherlock道。

“那是——那幅画，那幅从画廊消失的瀑布画！上锁房间里的绘画！”

“准确来说是‘莱辛巴赫的瀑布’，”Sherlock道。“据说是特纳的杰作，虽然我不太喜欢风景画。”

John盯着他。“你在喝咖啡时解决了一个案子。Lestrade永远不会相信这个的。”

“好吧，至少90%是巧合，而如果你告诉Lestrade那他也只能听了，”Sherlock说着掏出他的手机。“意大利当局绝对没理由听我说，我们必须用另一种方法把这消息告诉他们。太糟糕了……我真的想知道他们怎么把它从画廊里拿出来的。”他歪了歪头。“早上好，亲爱的哥哥，宪兵队里有你认识的人吗？”

“这事上你得不到任何功劳，”John在Sherlock最终心满意足地把手机塞回口袋里后说道。

“噢，谁在乎，我不需要功劳。如果你愿意可以把这点写道博客上，但你说得对——也许没人会相信。”Sherlock对他笑了笑后喝掉了剩下的圣培露。“我现在觉得好受多了。我更有兴趣见识见识所有那些你打算对我做，而我会真真正正喜欢的事。”

******

在佛罗伦萨前Sherlock都认为不可能有比他在同一晚获得一个搭档和一个对手更棒的人生，但他错了。恋爱的感觉胜过拥有一个敌人，胜过他所曾解决的任何犯罪，胜过他所曾服用的任何毒品，胜过一切。像是John，他曾以为那晚的事件更多是一种认可而不是一种领悟：他当然爱John，自从泳池事件后就爱他了，他只是没看到摆在面前的什么是对的（虽然John一如既往是个比Sherlock更眼瞎的白痴，因为John至少有爱的经验因此应该能更快地察觉出来）。恋爱简直令人陶醉，他沉溺其中，迷醉于John的吻，崩溃于John的手，无法专注于任何事，只盼着John下一次的碰触。

他们取消了他们的航班，决定在这周结束前都留在佛罗伦萨，因而退了他们各自的房间搬到了一个带阳台的套房。早上他们在广场的咖啡馆享用了一顿漫长悠闲的早餐，看着宪兵队拆除Peter Ricoletti的旧房子；下午他们去看了风景。而之间的时光则进行了一番性爱。许多、许多、许多的性爱，而Sherlock如John所预料般喜欢全部。John第一次把Sherlock含进嘴里时后者根本是当场就射了出来，而那让其感觉非常丢脸。

“不，不，不，”John安抚，抚摸把绯红脸庞埋入他肩膀的Sherlock的头发。他的声音充满了温和的关切，但Sherlock却能感觉到他因压抑笑声而导致的颤抖。“说实话，Sherlock，我好久没那样做过了——我只是很高兴看到我还没失了技术。”

Sherlock坚定且挑衅地把他推倒。“好吧。告诉我怎么做，我们看看你能坚持多久。”

John比Sherlock坚持得久，但爽度却不相上下——John的指导很快就变成了一连串的‘噢操，你的嘴，’以及‘老天你感觉起来太棒了’还有就只是反复不停地‘老天我操啊’。Sherlock张开眼睛，好奇地抬起头，而John碰巧在同一时刻往下看去，于是直接望进Sherlock那双燃烧的眼眸，看到他那被他老二撑得大开的嘴，接着John大吼一声，拽住Sherlock的头发以让其惊愕的速度激烈地冲刺几下后射了出来，尽管他勉强坚持到了最后。

“基督，我甚至不能——你是我见过的最美妙的东西，你不可思议，老天我是这么爱你，”John最终设法说出了口，把Sherlock拉上去，贴着胸膛欢喜地搂住。

当他们在佛罗伦萨时John拒绝再次插他（“我们回去后再说，你需要恢复。”）。Sherlock有点疼，但他想要一种不同于John迁就他的做爱方式（一直以来他要怎么做都能得到）。交合是……不同的，占据，拥有——即使下流话都有所不同，但都是John在占据他，填满他，拥有他，而Sherlock想要去被填满，被占据，被拥有。

“我们试试另一种方式，”John在他们最后一晚时说。

Sherlock吃了一惊。“什么，你想要我……”

“是的，为什么不呢？”

“我想……我以为……”

“以为我总是想当攻因为我有和女人做过爱？我两边都试过，而你也来试试才显得公平。”

考虑到Sherlock缺乏经验（还表现出了焦虑，Sherlock怀疑），John主动进行了前戏工作。他甚至还演示了如何做准备，虽然他后来躺了回去让Sherlock接手，对此Sherlock倒是相当享受。他紧盯着John的肛门，正想着John对第四根手指会有什么感受时John清了清喉咙说道，“Sherlock，我知道你很乐在其中，但如果接下来的几分钟内我得不到一些行动的话那我要么会爆发要么会睡着。”

“抱歉，”Sherlock说，抽出手指迅速爬上去。“呃……”

“躺下，现在我来接手。”John说。

于是Sherlock发现自己靠着枕头四肢大开，着迷地盯着John骑坐在他的老二上，强壮的大腿随着每次上下移动而屈伸。Sherlock发现如果他彻底地专注于John那就可以避免即将来临的高潮，而那似乎极其重要，因为John自己显然非常享受。他仔细熟记John脸上的每一个扭曲；呼吸的每一次急促，而那似乎表明了不适或者更大的快感——尤其当John在Sherlock老二疯狂抽送时猛地向前一倒喘息出“老天，就是那儿”并紧紧拽住Sherlock头发的时候。Sherlock抓住他的髋部把他固定在原地，而John颤抖着说，“Sherlock，我快要——”

他在请求许可，Sherlock明白。“去吧，射在我身上，”他鼓励着，意识到自己是真心想让John这么做。

John呻吟。“老天，嗯啊。接住，接住……”他的话语在灼热的精液喷溅上Sherlock脸庞和胸口时破碎成了无声的呻吟。Sherlock在刺激下厉声吼叫着往上猛顶John炙热收紧的屁股，射出的劲道激烈得几乎让他把John撞倒。

John趴在Sherlock身上待了一会儿，平复呼吸后伴随着一声‘唔嗯’滑了出来随后重重瘫倒在了Sherlock身边。Sherlock迷糊地抬起头，皱眉盯着耷拉在他软掉阴茎上的安全套，接着拽掉了它。因为体力不足以做任何更明确的事，于是他就把它扔在了地板上。

“对不起，”John懊恼地说，擦拭Sherlock被溅满的脸。

“不，不用，”Sherlock迅速道。他想告诉John他喜欢这个，他享受被压制并被用来取悦John的感觉，享受John标记他，但他不确定John是否会觉得这是一种可以接受的娱乐。“这很棒，真的很棒。”

“所以你喜欢当攻？”

“我不是攻吧？你才是。”

John沉思着。“嗯，我想技术上来说我是，但我们下次可来点不同的。”他懒懒地亲吻Sherlock，用手抹掉那些粘稠的污渍。

“我喜欢你射在我脸上，”Sherlock轻声说，内啡肽和John的爱抚让他勇气倍增。

John张大一只眼睛朝他微笑。“是吗？”

“是的。”

“我一直以为你不能看起来更棒了，”John懒洋洋地说，把头搁上Sherlock的肩膀，“接着我就看到你的嘴含着我的老二，或你在我身下射出来，或我射到你脸上，而我就只是想……老天爷啊。”他沉默了片刻。“我怎么会差点错过这个？”

“因为你是个白痴。”Sherlock收紧环住John的胳膊，轻蹭着他汗湿的头发。“幸好我说服你操了我。”

“噢，这是你的主意吗？”

“当然了。”

“当然了。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，你个任性的傻瓜。”

******

Sherlock设法把忧虑甩到一边直到他们离开返回伦敦。他想要相信John说得对，如果Sherlock只是遵循规则（不要逃避，不要撒谎——和其他人睡觉这事太荒谬了想都不用想），那一切就都会很美好而John也会永远爱他。但问题是，他做不到。即使是Sherlock都知道一段关系比那些规则复杂的多——看看John那一连串女朋友吧。虽然目前据Sherlock所知没人撒过谎或出过轨，但肯定有大量逃避，至少在John方面。John那些交往全都失败，究其原因要么是女友无理取闹甩了他，要么是John觉得她们，用他的话来说，‘粘人’而甩了她们。Sherlock并不太关心甩了John的女人，她们显然是蠢货；但他确实希望没彻底删除另外那些。他花了大量时间在思维宫殿的回收站里挖掘，思索着关于被甩掉的女友他能回忆起些什么，以及她们是怎么表现的。接着是其他人会如何反应以及John会有什么感受的问题，然后是他们的居住安排……也许John会嘲笑Sherlock的袜子索引？也许他其实不喜欢和他分享一张床？而后一项让Sherlock回家的一路上都睡不着觉。

“那么，我们该怎么睡？”John在他们回到家后就直截了当地问。

老天，他怎么知道什么是正确的回应？“我，当然，对你的任何安排都毫无异议，”Sherlock说，努力不让声音听起来僵硬，“但在意大利时我非常喜欢和你一起睡。”这是真话。好吧，他其实大多时候都没睡——基本就只是躺在那里看着John睡——但当他睡了的时候那景象却十分可爱。

“好吧，我也是，”John微笑着说。“我想我可以暂时把我的东西放到楼上——相信有些衣服我们是用不着的——但我喜欢和你一起睡，并且反正我们也要在你的床上歇一下，因为我确信我答应给你一场合适的放纵？”

这话立刻分了Sherlock的心，他任由自己被拖进卧室，随后John像是打开一个渴望许久的豪礼般脱掉了他的衣服。Sherlock已经硬了，极其想要感觉John再次进入他体内。

“老天，你真美，”John咕哝着，轻蹭Sherlock的脖子，双手抚过他的背。“为我躺下？”

Sherlock靠着枕头躺下，摸索着想去关灯。

“嘿，我想看着你，”John反对。

“可能会有人看见，”Sherlock指出，虽然其实只是他觉得害羞。他说不出原因，但一想到被看见在家中失控的模样就让他感觉到一种在佛罗伦萨未曾感觉到过的焦虑。

Sherlock在John终于推进他体内时屏住了呼吸。那动作是如此小心翼翼，只先进来了他老二的头部。噢，这感觉太赞了：John在他体内，索取他，而那份不适和John忍得发抖的惊艳模样比起来根本不算什么。Sherlock的手指刺痛着。“Sherlock，”他听到John含糊地说，声音听起来有点颤抖，“呼吸。”

噢。“更多，”Sherlock猛地喷出一声气音。John推得更深，然后更深，直到全根没入，Sherlock不停地喘息着“哦哦哦哦哦”，觉得自己就像是在献祭，一览无遗地呈现在John面前，就着John坚硬阴茎深深插在体内的姿势躺在白色床单的祭台上。“哦哦哦。”他四散飘荡，载浮载沉。John的手指扣住了他的手指，另一只手缠上Sherlock的头发，把他牢牢压住。

“还好吗？”John喘息道。

“慢点，”Sherlock勉强轻喃出一句，“慢点，我希望这份感觉永远持续下去。”

John喷出一阵笑声，双手沿着Sherlock身侧滑下，抚摸他的侧腹，他的胸膛，他腹股沟抽的折痕。Sherlock在John抽送时猛地弓起背部呻吟起来，John一只胳膊滑落到对方背后倾身将其拉得更近，随即呻吟道，“老天，你感觉起来真棒。”

他们厮磨了很长一段时间。Sherlock把胳膊伸过头顶，迷失在John填满他的感觉里；不适感彻底消退，快感的小小火花在John摇晃臀部刷过他那特定地点时绕着他的意识飞舞。他真心乐意就这样直到永远，但最终John推高了他的腿抚摸起了他的大腿后部，而那感觉美妙得让他忍不住把手伸向了老二。John将这一举动视为许可从而开始抵着他移动，每一次抽送都使得快感越积越高，越高，越高，直到他听见John大吼一声“噢，操，嗯啊”随即又深又狠地一顶，老二颤动。Sherlock用左手紧紧抓着John的二头肌把他钉在原地，同时迅速把自己撸到高潮，喊叫声涌入亲吻他的John的嘴中。

John在他们都能再次移动时做了清理，然后他们重新安顿在了床上。Sherlock贴在John背后，膝盖插入John双腿之间，脸庞偎入John的头发。他稍稍扭了扭找到个舒服的位置，然后感觉到一点残留的润滑剂从双腿间湿湿地流了出来。那感受很奇特，并非令人不快。

“John？”

“嗯？”

“我们可以不用安全套的吗？”

Sherlock感觉到John完全清醒了。“呃……我从没那样做过，但如果你不介意麻烦……我们可能该去做个测试。”

Sherlock耸肩。“你知道我没有衣原体感染或淋病。而且我总是用新的针头，但我曾在住院时测了艾滋病和肝炎。”

John很感激。“你嗑药过量了？”

“才不是，”Sherlock道，微微有些恼火。“心内膜炎。”

John激动地转身看向Sherlock。“基督。真的吗？怎么回事？”

“我发了高烧，而Lestrade来……显然我神志不清了，发生了什么我真的记不得。他带我去了医院，而我想他们看到了我胳膊上的针孔。”

“强制入院进行四周的静脉注射抗生素治疗，”John轻声说。“你的血培呈阳性吗？”

“草绿色链球菌，”Sherlock道。“典型病原菌。貌似是我虽然很细心的用了新针头，但却不够细心地清理我的皮肤。”他感觉到自己的嘴可悲地扭了扭。“我后来了解到大多数吸毒者在第一周就离开了医院，这样他们就可以通过中心静脉置管注射。感谢老天我从未走到那一步，我从未有过那样的想法。那之后我就停了。基本上。”

“那你还好吗？我是说虽然你明显没有充血性心力衰竭，但是……”

“我很好。根本没有瓣膜功能不全。”

John伸手抚摸Sherlock的头发，后者垂下双眼，说道，“如果我知道我会……如果我知道会有你，给我一颗心，那我就不会那么满不在乎了。”

“噢，甜心，”John说着把Sherlock拉入他的怀抱，在他们双双躺倒时尴尬起来，但Sherlock随即伸过胳膊紧紧搂住了他。“Sherlock，亲爱的，这话胜过任何人曾对我说过的甜言蜜语。所以你的心，现在它是我的了？”

“嗯，这是个比喻，而且生理上——”

“Sherlock。”

“当然它是的。”

“我会视其为我最珍贵的财产，”John发誓。“并且对其细心呵护。说到这里，我不想你认为我会自动离开你，但是……”

“规则，我懂。别担心，我出轨几乎是不可能的。”

“Sherlock，你知道那个瘾——”

“是的，当然，但我都有你了为什么还想去吸毒呢？”

John哽咽了一声，紧紧抱住Sherlock。而愉悦并有点困惑的Sherlock——他只是实话实说啊——任由自己被挤压然后被放开，随后John捧住他的脸定定地望进他的眼中。

“你也拥有我，”他告诉Sherlock。“我的身体，我的灵魂，以及我的心。我只希冀上天我配得上你。”

Sherlock当晚真切地睡着了，蜷在John的怀抱里，伴随着耳边John心脏——现在那是Sherlock的了——那低沉平稳，且安抚人心的跳动声响。


	9. 第十五章：瀑布下的男人：第三部分

www.wikihow.com/Be-Less-Clingy（如何不粘人）

方法2：让生活过得更充实

学会享受独处。许多粘人的人都喜欢花上他们99%的时间和其他人在一起，想一直绕着别人打转会让你很难独处。享受你的‘私人时间’是建立信心、找出会让你快乐之事物的重要方法，同样也能减压并且借机远离其他人。以下是一些享受独处的方法：

去散个长长的步。这不仅有益健康还能帮你理清你的思路。  
找一本爱读的书。阅读不仅提供消遣助长知识，一本书还能是个完美的伴侣。  
装修。装修你自己的空间能让你更深入接触你所感兴趣的事物，并使你更为热衷于在你的空间里消磨时光。

“发现什么有意思的没？”

当带着一身宜人的剃须膏和肥皂气味的John来到身后时Sherlock迅速点击显示他收件箱的窗口。“没什么值得我花时间的。”

“嗯哼，”John说，搂住Sherlock的肩膀然后用脸颊磨蹭他的头发，Sherlock立刻转头轻蹭John的衬衫。这是男友关系中一种他没预料到额外好处，并且这还极其动人。显然性爱本身就很美妙，但当他被John搂在怀中，John的手指摩挲着他的头皮，John的手按摩着他的肩膀，他的背，他的脚时，那感觉起来就只是那么的棒。“好吧，这样的话我想我要去弄些咖啡，然后坐在沙发上读报纸。愿意加入我吗？”

Sherlock已经读过了报纸，但如果坐到沙发上他也许可以不动声色地把脚或者头搁上John大腿并获得宠爱。“也许过一会儿。我只是要看完一些东西，”他竭力冷漠地说。

“好吧，”John欣然说道，在Sherlock头上落下一吻接着慢慢走向厨房，完全没注意Sherlock愉快的小小扭动。

******

几天后Lestrade终于打来了电话，虽然他们错过了第一通，因为把早上的大半时光用来做了一场口交辅导。Sherlock真心觉得自己在这方面取得了进步，无论是技术（实施时）和耐力（接受时）。不像大多数他认为就像是二重唱或双人舞的性行为，口交更多是场独奏，因此借助它本身就能很好进行广泛的事后分析。从而他才会在今天于John最终起床后花了一个小时躺在床上详尽回顾他对John所做且John似乎也喜欢的一切的每分每秒，以及一切John对他所做而他也喜欢的，以便他可以下次在John身上试试。接着他花了整个洗澡的时间来思考其他信息来源，想着怎样才能练习放松他的咽反射。

“你的手机一直在响，”终于走进客厅的John说道。“我认为是Lestrade。”

Sherlock对报纸点点头。“你觉得他是为什么打电话来？”

John笑笑。“我也想知道。我打赌跟那个被绑架的银行家有关。事情闹得很大，很多媒体都在关注。”他把头版扔给Sherlock。

Sherlock随意翻了翻就把它扔了回去。“无聊，”他说着带着手机走进厨房打开水壶。“要茶吗？”说实话失踪的银行家这事并非完全没有意思，但其中充满了Moriarty的气息，而Sherlock强烈感觉最好避免将他的注意力引向Sherlock最近改变的状况。

“好的，”John说着跟着他走了进去，然后靠在流理台上。

Lestrade打电话倒真是为了银行家的事，但Sherlock给了他详细的指示让他自己去解决。这次他愿意让警察居功，并且平生第一次的，他不确定他想要一个案子——他不知道是否已经准备好冒险离开他们平和宁静的生活。“要么是那样要么是妻子，你也得查查她。”

“你认为是？”Lestrade说，听起来半信半疑。

“显而易见，”Sherlock说，被怀疑让他很恼火，立刻就挂了电话。

“所以，没有案子？”John道，拿起Sherlock给他倒的那杯茶。“我还深信你会接受呢。”

“如果Lestrade能有一点点想象力就根本不需要打电话给我，”Sherlock说，往他茶里加糖。

“我只是认为你会为有事做而高兴。我们都回来一星期了，我觉着你该是无聊了。”

Sherlock惊讶地抬起头。“难说。性爱是一个我所意识到过的更为复杂的主题，而我的研究一直都……难道你不想我了解性爱？”老天，他们是花太多时间做爱了吗？

但John却对他笑了笑。“我很喜欢你去了解性爱，只是你需要个研究助手时告诉我一声。”觉得被取笑了的Sherlock怒视他，但John却继续道，“虽然你得知道你已经很棒了。”

Sherlock忘记了怒气。“真的？”

“老天，是的。还有你表现出来的方式！就像黄片！这简直就是极端的折磨。我只希望我年轻二十岁好尽情享受，因为我拥有我一生中最好的性爱。”

Sherlock抿了口茶，内心有点得意——若等他学会克服咽反射后——但却将表情调整为他希望是冷漠的那种。“到现在你也该知道如果我打算研究些什么，我肯定会做得很好。”

“这是我爱你的许多事的其中一件，”John亲切地说。“呃，要是我们不去找银行家的话那我就打算去买一个新的平底锅，今晚我可以做意大利烩饭。”

“噢，好主意。买一个高质量含特氟龙的来，这样米才不会粘住。”

“你是指鸟内脏吗？是啊，我也考虑买个不粘锅，也许再买把新铲子。”

“如果你做烩饭那我可以做沙拉和甜点，”Sherlock提议。

John挑起了眉毛。“你要去商店？”

“我更多是在考虑说服Hudson太太去商店。”

John大笑。“好吧。”他把杯子放进水槽然后犹豫地徘徊了一会儿。“你没在……避开Lestrade吧？”

Sherlock没有看他。“我为什么要那么做？如果案子再有趣点或者我再无聊点我会自己搞定，但要是Lestrade按我说的做应该立刻就能解决它。”

“那么，等我们再次见到他的时候，”John小心翼翼地说，“我们要告诉他吗？你知道的，我们的事？”

就Sherlock而言，这问题的答案绝对是不。他能想象出那些恶意的评论（来自Anderson和Donovan），以及来自其他人的那些假作的友好：你可是够忙的啊，Watson!并且也肯定会有一些类似恐同的言论扔出：倒不是说这有什么错啦，只是没想到你会是这样的。John会尴尬，或者生气，或者尴尬和生气，而那都是因为Sherlock。如果最糟糕的事情发生后John确实放弃了他（也不准他再靠近周围），那会因为每个人都知道而使一切变得更难以承受。

“嘿，”John说，现正担忧地凝视Sherlock的脸。“Sherlock？我们什么都不必说。这只和我们有关，虽然格雷戈是我们的朋友，并且我知道他会替我们高兴。但我不想做任何会让你感觉不舒服的事。”John温柔地说，这种语调让Sherlock既抓狂又满是渴望像个穴居的仓鼠般钻进他的毛衣里。

“我更想不让我们的私人生活为外人所知，”他厉声道，压抑着从厨房桌边站起来俯视John的本能冲动。

“好的，”John平静地说，把Sherlock的脑袋拽入胸口，用一只胳膊搂住他。Sherlock僵硬了一瞬，接着放弃地搂上John的腰并将脸埋入了那充满John气息的毛衣中。“如果我们不说可能最终会被那些报纸乱写，我现在就能看到‘贝克街一夜七次郎’……他们还会说我们性交时你带着那顶猎鹿帽。”

“他们怎么得出七次来的？”Sherlock问，声音因为埋在John前襟里而含糊不清。“是总的高潮还是单独的性爱？”

John大笑。“那并非意味这是项挑战。”他吻了吻Sherlock的头顶。“我一会儿就回来，好吗？试着别炸毁任何东西。”

******

第二天那名妻子来了。

所幸她到的时候John和Sherlock都穿好衣服起了床，但那也并非确定之事，直到Hudson太太让她等在楼梯上而自己则探头进门喊道，“孩子们，你们衣着得体吧？有位女士来了。”

“Claudia Sym-Smith，”被提及的那位女士——她显然是位女士——说道，伸出她的手。

“Sherlock Holmes，”Sherlock回答，握住她的手迅速打量了她一眼。“对不起给你添麻烦了。”

“这儿，请坐，”John友好地说，抽出他们的客户专座。“要我给你拿点什么吗？茶，还是更强力点的？”

“一杯水，谢谢，”Sym-Smith夫人说，大马金刀地坐进她的椅子里。“Holmes先生，我知道你已经拒绝帮助警方寻找我丈夫了，而要是我觉得钱能改变你的主意那我绝对会提供，但除此之外我相信你还没听过整个故事。”

Sherlock暗自叹了口气。显然警方一如既往地搞砸了。“好吧。告诉我我为什么该去找你的丈夫。”

Sym-Smith夫人往前坐了坐，无意识地以一种似乎是任何惊慌之人都会做出的夸张姿势握紧双手收在胸前。“我丈夫才不是媒体描述的那种人，他在银行工作一直都秉持着良知，绝无贪婪。他参与国际发展，因为他能利用他的影响力要求公司负责任地处事——投资当地社区的基础设施，建造学校和诊所，给员工们培训有价值的工作技能。如果他们知道他真正做了什么，我确定那个‘99% Army’不会针对他。但我想这故事对于小报来说复杂了，所以换我们来揭露这个被压下的故事，好对抗帝国资本主义势力。”她的镇定动摇了。“我们的儿子还很年轻——如果他们杀了他，我担心他很难再记得他父亲真正的样子了，只会当他是人们所说的那种贪婪的怪物。”她的声音在结尾时破碎了，虽然她抬高了下巴，迅速眨眼好压抑住眼泪。“我相信我现在想喝一杯了，如果你们不介意的话。”

呆愣的John几乎没注意到这个暗示，接着他忙道，“好吧，当然，”随即匆匆走向了厨房。几分钟后他终于拿着个杯子走了出来，然后歉意地说道，“抱歉，不得不擦一下瓶子。”他扔给Sherlock一个恨恨的目光。

“Sym-Smith夫人，99% Army是虚构的，”Sherlock干脆地说。“我昨天已经对警方解释过这点了。你丈夫一直都在致力于让他银行的公司从竞争中融资。”

Sym-Smith夫人眨了眨眼接着灌了一大口威士忌，闭了会儿眼后又再次睁开。“但警方似乎根本就没听，”她道。

Sherlock头痛地长叹了口气，接着迅速坐了起来。“你要让我完全接触到你丈夫的工作地点和其同事。我为你工作，不为警察，并且我相信你能确保他们和我合作。当我我确定你丈夫的位置后我会把事情交给警方接手，他们会处理好整个过程。我的名字不会出现在此事中，而你丈夫也能利用他欢乐重归的新闻发布会引出他商业对手的可耻行为。”Lestrade——或无论被他拒绝过的谁——都会很尴尬Sherlock居然利用他大方给与的线索还悄无声息地破了案，但若能避免Sherlock真心不想引起Moriarty的注意。“我们说定了吗？”

******

John很高兴看到Sherlock又投入到一个案子中，尤其是他觉得Sherlock这么做是出于他到死都不会承认的高尚无私理由。他热爱拥有Sherlock的一切，但却无法想象Sherlock会乐意永远不去寻求挑战只热衷于探索能在John的睾丸爆炸前使其徘徊在高潮边缘多久。此外，Sherlock明显的不安和焦虑——虽然很可爱——击碎了他的心，他真的希望Sherlock解决一起稳赢的宏大案件来增加信心。

于是他毫无怨言地跟去了银行，并在接下来几小时内扮演某种任劳任怨的助手和咖啡提供者，与此同时Sherlock和Sym-Smith的下属们则看着电脑并发表令人一头雾水的争论。这种坐在一堆数据里寻找一个没人看得见模式的复杂繁琐工作只有Holmes兄弟们擅长，而当然不同之处在于Mycroft享受它，但Sherlock就只是烦躁不堪，抓耳挠腮。那之后他们走上街头和Sherlock那些不怎么体面的联系人谈了谈，直到最终，他们顶着初夏黎明潮湿的空气站在了伦敦郊外一个脏乱社区的一小排房子前。

“你真的认为他在这里？”John怀疑地问，打了个呵欠。

“是~~~的，”Sherlock缓缓说道，“但我不确定，我们需要看看住户。”

“现在这时间敲门有点早吧，”John说。

Sherlock猛地挺直身。“你说得对。我们先回家一趟，洗个澡而你可以吃些早餐。以防万一我们需要换身衣服。你有黑裤子吗？”

******

“真不敢相信我们在做这种事，”John说，正了正白衬衫口袋上的名牌。“难道我们不显得太老了吗？”

“我们只需要忽悠几秒钟，那足够我看仔细任何来应门的人了，”Sherlock道。他把大衣和西装上衣留在了家里，正暴躁地摆弄着领带。“你能发美国口音吗？”

“嘿，伙计，最近怎样？”John说，切换成他记得的阿富汗时期的那些士兵。

Sherlock瑟缩了下。“微笑就好，”他道。

“你的美国口音也是坨屎，你知道的吧。”

“我们只需要几秒钟，”Sherlock又说了一次。

出租车把他们放在了几条街外，John和Sherlock费劲地走向房子，一路上引来了几道好奇的目光。

“这是我们做过的最愚蠢的事，”John在他们靠近前门时咕哝道。

“微笑，”Sherlock透过牙齿说。“不，不是那样，你那样子就像是要折断某人的胳膊。要笑得像是你感受到了救赎然后想要将这份感觉和每个人分享。”

“我在你屁股里感受到了救赎，”John说，然后他们一齐咯咯笑了起来，彼时门突然打开。

“早上好，”Sherlock用他糟烂的美国口音欢快说道。“我是Elder Smith，这位是Elder Young，我们想要和你谈谈摩门教会——”

“滚蛋，”烂牙的瘦长男人毫不客气地说，猛地摔上了门。

“我们该给他一本小册子吗？”John问。“噢，是了，我们没有。”

“他在这里，”Sherlock说，声音因压抑的兴奋而震颤。“我们绕到后面去。哪扇公寓的窗户盖上了那就是他们关押他的地方。”

他们转过拐角，沿着小小地后花园悄悄前进，一边仍在小声争论谁演得最不像传教士。“你看起来就不像是想分享光明的，”John嘶嘶道。“你笑的那样子看起来就像是个猥亵儿童的变态。”

“闭嘴，是这间。”

果然，窗户被从外面封死了，见状Sherlock咧嘴一笑。‘这笑容能说服任何人相信神圣真言，’John想，正犹疑着自己能否吻上去时那个瘦长男人的鼻音从身后响起，“我想已经告诉过你们滚蛋了。”

他们转过身，男人正抱着胳膊，眯眼站在那里。

“转错了弯，”Sherlock迅速说道，“我们不是从——从，呃，这片来的，而且——”

“是啊，你转错了弯，”男人说着甩开一把弹簧刀。

操，John想着，肾上腺素爆发，把Sherlock朝他们的来路一推大吼一声“跑！”同时举起他的摩门书作为临时盾牌。男人假装要跑，John侧身一跃准备从侧面压制住他，但Sherlock突然大喊“John！”，顿时他猛地回头从而看到第二个男人拿着某种金属棍从后门跳了出来。他迅速转回身把书重重砸上瘦长男人的脑袋，男人晃了晃后稳住了自己，接着用刀向John挥来。

“该死，”John愤怒地说着一脚踢向男人手腕，踢飞了刀子，回身时看见Sherlock正在和拿金属棍的男人扭打在一起，于是猛地扑向男人的背把他拽开，Sherlock立刻一拳砸在了对方脸上。男人倒了下去，John随即去追拿刀子的男人，接着世界突然歪向了一边。

“John！”Sherlock尖叫，John困惑地眨眨眼。他为什么在地上？刀子在哪儿？他听到咔吧的声音然后模糊地意识到那可能Sherlock用额头撞了某人的鼻子，但却被自己白衬衫上的红色污渍分了心。等等，那是血！而那意味着……我操，真疼啊。

John用没受伤的胳膊——所幸是左边——摸索他的手机，接着摁下了999。“是的，呃，这是John Watson而我被伤得很严重，我需要一辆救护车，”他对接线员说道。“并且我们也需要警察。”他在报地址时听到Sherlock一阵纯粹狂怒的吼叫，然后像是某种身体撞击地面的声音，于是又补充，“多派几辆救护车来。”随即才想起他需要处理一下流血的胳膊，于是他把手机轻轻放在地上，接线员微小的声音仍在呼唤。

Sherlock惊恐的脸笼罩着他。“John。John。你在流血，告诉我该怎么做。”

“把那条愚蠢的领带脱下来做止血带，”John呻吟。

Sherlock颤着手指匆忙扯掉领带，将其紧紧绑上John上臂，紧得后者的手指立刻开始发麻。“像这样？”

“是的，这样就好。那些人……”

Sherlock扫了眼四周，接着沉了脸，杀气腾腾地咆哮，“噢，休想。”他猛地冲出去消失在John的视野里，伴随一声痛苦尖叫。John闭上眼睛，对上天祈祷救护车和警察会在他流血而亡或者Sherlock真杀了某个人前出现。

警笛声响彻街道之时Sherlock也重新出现在了John越来越模糊的视野里，压着后者的伤口保护般地蹲在其身边，不断发出惊恐的小小呜咽。等医护人员最终出现的时候他居然还露出了牙齿。

“Sherlock，到一边去好让他们看看我的胳膊，”John说。

“先生？”很好，警察也来了。“我们需要问你几个问题。”

“你不需要，”Sherlock厉声道，但接着显然又考虑了一下，“实际上，你需要搜索房子救出被绑架的银行家，并逮捕那些袭击我们的白痴。”

“什么？什么银行家？什么白痴？”

“半点没减缓，”梳着黑亮长辫子的医护人员对正往John左手插管的那个说道。“我们最好离开，立刻通知他们准备接收一个流血的。”

“两个昏迷的白痴在棚屋里，”Sherlock道。

“好了，伙计，我们现在要把你放推床上，”女性的医护人员告诉John。

John在他们把他移动到位时咬着牙收紧肌肉来抵御疼痛。“哦操！”其中一个警员喊道。“其他救护车在哪儿？这两个人怎么了？”

“我把他们扔进了棚屋里那样医护人员就不会在John之前查看他们了，”Sherlock淡然地说。

“伙计们——”

“其他救护车正在路上，我能听到警笛声，”女性医护人员说着把鞭子甩到背后一把抓住推床头部。“我们需要把这人送去医院。”

“等等，你们要把他带去哪儿？”Sherlock喊，声音里渗入一丝歇斯底里。“John！”

“听着，伙计——”

“我们需要离开了，”有辫子的医护人员严厉地说。“把他赶走。”

“Sherlock，会没事的，”John道，因为推床的突然移动而感到一阵恶心。“就让他们……”

“John！”

“棒极了，”John咕哝，一股新的疼痛在推床被抬进救护车里时击中他的胳膊。他能听到Sherlock在门砰地关上时的哀嚎声。

“把那开大，”女性医护人员对把一袋盐水挂上John点滴的男人说。“有什么人我们可以帮你联系的吗？”

“呃——是的Greg Lestrade探长，警方人员，”John说。Sherlock大概会有一段时间忙着解释银行家以及棚屋里覆灭的绑架者，这样至少Lestrade能在他赶到医院时应付他。“他的号码在我的手机里。”

旅途结束时John开始觉得真心惊恐了，虽然不是‘求你了上帝，让我活下去’的惊恐，而是‘这真他妈疼，我想我要吐了’的惊恐。“能给我些吗啡吗，”在被转运到医院推车并被问及过敏史后他恳求道。

“好的，”年轻医生皱眉盯着他的监测仪，漫不经心地说。“Ruth，让那东西工作，我要看到心跳和波率，血管显示了吗？再挂一升生理盐水。”

吗啡极大地改善了状况。即使越来越冷John仍感受到了愉悦的迷离和舒适，此时一个微笑着的亚洲男人进入了视野。

“嘿，我是Ron Liao，”男人欢快地说。“我是当值的血管外科医生。你的肱动脉有点损伤，所以我们要去手术室缝好它，来吧？”

“我会失去我的胳膊吗？”John迷迷糊糊地问。

“不会，这只是皮肉伤！”话语尾音宛如巨蟒小组般特有的高昂声调让John闭上了眼。“当然，我所有的病例都是皮肉伤，”医生继续若有所思地说。

John决定无视他。他想删除烦人的外科医生，就像Sherlock那样，结果那惊人的容易……当然也许是吗啡的功效。他朦胧地意识到自己被沿着床边翻下然后被推上了一张桌子，接着一个柔和的声音告诉他从十开始倒数，再之后就一无所知了。

******

当John张开眼睛时他口干舌燥还犯着恶心，但至少是温暖的，胳膊也不再痛了。

“老天，你醒了，”坐在床边椅子里的Lestrade说道。

John眨了眨眼，瞬间晕头转向，接着他试图坐起来。“Sherlock。”他道。

“呃，我们正要说这个，”Lestrade说着把John轻轻按下去。

“他在哪儿？”

“楼下。”

“楼下？急诊室里？发生了什么？”

“你这次会保持清醒吗？因为我在你上两次醒来时已经说过这些了。”

John对着天花板眨了一会儿眼，思索着。这应该能解释奇怪的‘似曾相识’感，他想。“我能喝些水吗？”

“冰屑，”Lestrade说着递给他一个杯子。

John嚼了一些后感觉好多了，于是又嚼了更多。他看了看自己的右胳膊，还连在他身体上，看起来也没什么事。“我以为我要失去这条胳膊了，”他道。

“啊，这只是皮肉伤，”Lestrade说。

“是的，但是——算了。Sherlock怎么了？”

“所以，Sherlock。”Lestrade坐回了他的椅子，接着迅速讲了一个重复了多遍的故事。“显然到达现场的警员之前从未有幸见过Sherlock，不知道他是谁。他们认为他们遇到了一个承认用金属棒将两个男人敲昏并扔到棚屋里的胡言乱语的疯子。于是他们很理所当然地试图询问他，但这疯子变得好斗并且不合作，还试图在同伙被押送进救护车时逃离现场，于是为了制服他他们给他喷了催泪瓦斯。”

“什么？”John试图再次坐起来。“他过敏！”

“是的，我知道，我是第一个到的，”Lestrade愉快地说。“显然Sherlock在被喷后就大声分享了这个信息，虽然那些人只认为他在撒谎直到他开始出现肿胀。”

“所以他才在楼下？他还好吗？”

“噢，这只是开始。他被打了肾上腺素之后反应开始稳定下来，但他那时候已经被捕了所以他是被铐在床上……”

“哦不，”John喃喃。

“……不过显然他因为肾上腺素发了狂，设法甩掉了手铐开始在急诊室横冲直撞。我有提他看不见吗？他的眼睛肿得睁不开了。”

“他到底为什么不让他们打电话给你？”

“他们确实打了电话给我，大约有十五次。但我已经在路上并且之后还上来等着外科手术完毕，我只是以为医院没意识我已经到了于是无视了那些电话。最终Donovan从警局打电话来说我得下去控制住他。所以我去了楼下，那时候他们已经给他打了镇定剂并且重新把他铐住，但我猜他开始产生了撤药反应。是那样说的吧？于是他们给了他更多的肾上腺素并给他吸氧，接着又打了更多镇定剂。我到达时他已经进入某种缓慢喘息的迷乱状态了，不停地拨弄氧气罩直到它掉了后就开始尖叫他必须去找他的男朋友并确保他没事。”Lestrade停住，对John扬起眉毛。

“到底为什么，”John虚弱地说，“我被刺伤而他仍能得到所有人的关注？”

“别问我，伙计，他是你男朋友，”Lestrade意味深长地道。

“我很抱歉！我想马上告诉你的，但Sherlock想等。这没发生多久——就我们在意大利那时候。”

“嗯……好吧，”Lestrade说，神色看上去和缓了一点儿，片刻后他又道，“他在床上怎样？”

John被一口冰呛住。“操！我才不会告诉你这个。”

“我想是有点不妥，”Lestrade说，点点头。

“是啊，有点。”

“再说你上次醒来时已经告诉过我了。”

“哦不，”John说着倒回床上。“不。我到底说了什么？”

“嗯，很多都是关于他有多么美，尤其是他的屁股——你有点不停地说那个，所以我稍稍无视了你一会儿——接着就都是关于他有多敏感，如果你吸他的乳头他会就那样射出来，所以，你懂，我希望我也能无视那部分，因为我不觉得我想让那幅景象永远留在我脑袋里。”

John蒙上了眼睛。“拜托，”他呻吟着。

“虽然他的某些地方过于敏感使得你不能舔他的耳朵或脚趾，否则他会过度刺激。但他是你所拥有过的最棒的性交对像，并且显然他能连续吸你几个小时都不会累，对此我不得不承认有点嫉妒；而当你操他的时候你是如此之棒以致他立刻就爽得飞上了天。”

“基督。”John试图一路缩进毯子里。“我没说过那些。”

Lestrade摆弄了一会儿他的手机然后将其举了起来，于是John听到自己含糊不清的声音说道，“……当我进入他时他就像出了神，就像那种感觉太过惊人以致连他都无法处理，而他看着我的样子就像我是，我不知道，就像我是他心中的神，你能想象那是怎样一种冲击吗？”

John坐了起来。“好吧，够了，快删掉。”

“才不，”Lestrade说着把手机举到了够不着的地方。

John往后一坐眯起了眼睛，准备动真格的。“你在地窖里发现Philip Sym-Smith了吗？他没事吧？”

“是的，有一点受惊，但其他还好。”

“你知道，当Sherlock告诉你该怎么找到他时我就在当场，”John就事论事道。“并且当Claudia Sym-Smith说警察无视他的意见时我也在。现在，Sherlock告诉她他不想居功——主要是他不想给你们添麻烦——但我估计如果我和她谈谈，Sym-Smith夫人会开始思考也许她应该有点生气居然得雇一个私人侦探来追踪那些他已经免费提供给你的线索。”

“我试了！但我还是啥头绪也没有，我们甚至不知道该从哪儿开始。”

“真可惜，”John说，胳膊又开始抽动起来。“我不知道这是否就是你想对媒体说的话。”

“好吧，你赢了，”Lestrade愤愤说道，点了几下手机，将它举到John面前让后者看清楚屏幕上的‘删除？’询问然后按下‘是的’。“满意了？”

“满意得很，”John说。“你能把我的男朋友从手铐里放出来吗？”

一个护士在Lestrade走后到来，检查了John的脉搏和他的毛细血管再充盈，然后给了他更多的止痛药。John迷瞪了过去，接着在后来窗帘被拉开的某个时刻醒了过来，Lestrade正推着一个坐在轮椅上面目全非的凄惨Sherlock。

“基督，”John说着把自己推坐起。Sherlock的眼睛肿得睁不开，下唇一侧怪异地肿胀，满脸都是斑点。

“John？”Sherlock含糊地说，舌头似乎有平常的两倍大。

“噢，甜心，来这儿，”John说着把手伸向他。“我很好，一切都很好，我很抱歉没在那里阻止你变成一个大傻瓜。”

Sherlock抓紧John的前臂，从轮椅里半探出身扑上John的床，脸埋入后者的腹部。John能听到他的喘息。“他们米把我的名纸写在你的记录上，”Sherlock痛苦地说。“塔们表告诉窝任何事。”

“我知道，这全都是误会，”John说，抚摸他的卷发，许久后才意识到Sherlock的头发显然了无生气。他环顾四周寻找Lestrade，发现后者正站在Sherlock后面，瞄着那因为医院病服扯上去而露出来的光屁股，对上John的视线后他对其竖了竖大拇指，摆了个‘这真是个非常棒的屁股’的脸。“噢，成熟点，看看你能否给我们找条毛巾和另一件病服，”John说，用他完好的胳膊保护性地搂住Sherlock的肩膀。

******

Philip Sym-Smith开了场新闻发布会把警方夸上了天，几天后一个银色盒子连同一张便条一起被送到，便条上写着：略表我深切的感激，Claudia。里面是一个雕花玻璃威士忌瓶。

“我们能把这当圣诞礼物给Mycroft吗？”John在他停止大笑后问道。

“我从未给过Mycroft礼物，”Sherlock说。“给Hudson太太怎样？”

“不，她会觉得这太漂亮舍不得用，”John说。“我把它放在壁炉架上。”他将其放到了摩门书上面，那书是警局里某个人从犯罪现场回收后又送还给John的。他后退了一步欣赏效果。

“完美，”Sherlock说。“我们只需记住下次我们遇到这样一位教养良好的客户时我们要用这只瓶子而不是装着鸟内脏的那只。”

“是，”John说。“噢，Lestrade之前发短信给我，说他大约一小时后会给我们带来晚餐。他似乎觉得我们不能养活自己。”

“为什么每个人都认为是你负责做饭？”Sherlock问。“我也经常做啊，并且还比你做得好。更不用提我们都完全有能力在Hudson太太突然决定离开几周时打电话叫外卖。”

“不知道，但我可不会拒绝一顿免费餐，”John说。说实话他们几乎完全恢复了——Sherlock彻底变回了原样，John几天后也要拆线——但John觉得Lestrade的来访有着不可告人的动机。Sherlock显然也这么想。随着时间流逝他变得越来越暴躁不安，绕着公寓转来转去，若非John知道其背后的原因还真会被他逼疯。他想过安抚Sherlock，但那很可能让他变得更糟。

但当一手拿着外卖另一手拎着啤酒的Lestrade迈入时，Sherlock却一如以往般礼貌地（亦即哼声说，“噢，是你啊，”）招呼着，随即在John的瞪视下拿过啤酒走向了冰箱。

Lestrade一屁股坐到沙发上，对John笑了笑。“胳膊怎样了？”

“很不错，”John说。“那家伙伤我二头肌挺有一手的，所以我必须小心提拉，就这样。应该能恢复得很好。”

Sherlock拿着两瓶啤酒走出厨房，把其中一瓶递给了Lestrade，另一瓶给John。

“爱情生活怎样？”Lestrade用同样欢快的聊天语气询问道。

John注意到Sherlock的步伐有一丝明显的犹豫，眼睛也紧张地瞥向了他，于是决定是时候解决这些荒唐话了。“棒极了，”他道，接过递出的啤酒，抓住Sherlock的手腕一拽，导致后者失去平衡，惊叫了一声越过椅子扶手倒上John的腿。John放下啤酒——那甚至半点没洒——胳膊搂住扭动的Sherlock，把他拉进一个热情，炫耀，浪漫的吻，还用上了舌头。他听到Lestrade高兴地不停抓拍。

他们分开后Sherlock用那种迷糊的表情盯着John，那可爱得要命的表情每次都能让John的心脏融化。他听到沙发上的Lestrade咕哝了句‘心中的神’，然后大声说了句‘我爱你’来闪瞎他。

“噢，”Sherlock喃喃道，John又吻了他一下。

当他们终于汲取空气时Sherlock脸色通红且快乐无比，Lestrade靠着沙发瘫坐着，咧着嘴笑。“恭喜，”他道，对他们举起瓶子。“敬那些该死的时光。也许现在你们能让彼此少些麻烦。”

“那还有什么乐趣？”Sherlock问，胳膊占有性地环上John的脖子，在其大腿上扭动着寻找到一个更舒服的姿势。

******

John真正担忧的对峙在大约一周后到来，而彼时Mycroft终于出现了。

Sherlock怒视着他哥哥，努力无视对方，但John用脚踢了他一下把他赶去泡茶了。“今天天气真不错，”John礼貌地说，然后坐进椅子里把脸摆成和Mycroft一样的空白。

“是吗？”Mycroft道，查看着他的伞柄。

Sherlock拿着两只杯子回来了，愤愤地砰一声放下Mycroft的杯子。

“好吧，”Mycroft转去查看茶杯，脸上露出了一丝鄙夷。“拜访你还是一如既往地迷人，Sherlock，我来这儿其实是有原因的。基于佛罗伦萨Peter Ricoletti的旧宅中发现被盗艺术作品一事的突击调查成果颇丰。Malavita几个成员已被逮捕，而国际刑警组织认为有可能将调查再扩大一步。”

“你为什么关心？”Sherlock粗鲁地说。“意大利有组织犯罪不关你的事。”

“确实。然而……”Mycroft现在查看起他的指甲来了，显然决定无视掉他的茶，“……我在意大利政府内的联系人似乎觉得在帮忙找回特纳画作这事上欠了意大利方面一个人情。而由于Malavita涉嫌盗窃意大利某些小教堂的著名文物并贩卖国外，并且特别是意大利当局坚信米开朗琪罗的三联画目前正在英国一位私人收藏家手中，于是他们想要回来。我向总理Min——我向我的联系人保证你们有能力找到这样物品。”

John忽地想起他正坐在这国家，也许是这星球最有权势的男人对面。他也瞬间意识到前一晚他还把这男人的弟弟带了上床，分开了他，进入了他的身体，并且还纵情地享受。他觉得脸庞开始发烫。

“我希望我没有高估你们的能力？”Mycroft圆滑地询问。

“我不明白为什么意大利的罪犯偷了我们的画我们还欠他们人情，”Sherlock生气地说。

“啊，小弟，你永远不会懂得外交的微妙之处，”Mycroft温和地道。

Sherlock看起来像是要一脚踹上Mycroft的牙齿，而John认为自己可能会任由他这么做。“你有关于那画的照片，或者收藏家的任何信息吗？”最终他转而问道。

Mycroft抽出一份文件递给John，接着坐了回去，双手交叠好像他这一整天再没啥事好做了一般。John把文件递给Sherlock，有点狂躁地想着是否Mycroft真不知道他们的事。自从他进来后就没挑起一道意味深长的眉毛。如果他不知道，Sherlock会告诉他吗？

Sherlock翻阅着文件，不时在有什么引起他注意时停下。John能看出他逐渐有了兴趣，不禁对Mycroft产生了一点点感激——Sherlock仍没接任何Lestrade的案子，而他无所事事太久可没什么好处。

“你欠我一个人情，当然，”Sherlock头也不抬地说。

Mycroft夸张地叹了口气。“我想是。”

“那好吧，”Sherlock啪地合上文件，将其放到了桌上。“我会去查查。还有别的事吗？”

“不，我想没有了，”Mycroft说着稳稳起身，同时收好他的雨伞。

Sherlock和John交换了一个眼神，Sherlock猛地站起来。“噢，就说出来吧！我知道你知道，你知道我知道你知道，就说出那些你来这里要说的，别拖拖拉拉！”

Mycroft转身，一根眉毛微微惊讶地扬起。“为什么我有什么要说的？”

Sherlock无助地张大嘴，脸色变得通红。

“我相信我已经表达了所有我必须说的了，”Mycroft平静地说道，别有深意地看了John一眼后才转回Sherlock，“但我想细节应该能够观察到，至少对我们其中一个来说，所以……恭喜。”

接着他大步走了出去。

John和Sherlock又看了彼此一眼，然后John说，“他怎么能啥都没说还显得如此诡异的？”

Sherlock一步跃过过房间，在John能够反应前跪到了他的脚边。“Mycroft听力绝佳，”他小声说，扒拉John的裤链。“而我会确保他在走出前门前听到我吸你老二的声音。”

“哇喔，哇喔，哇喔，”John说着抓住Sherlock的胳膊把他扯到自己大腿上——他直到今晚Lestrade来拜访才察觉自己喜欢这个姿势。他安顿好Sherlock，让其瘦削的屁股嵌在自身大腿之间。“我们不会只为了惹毛你老哥就做爱。还有你气个什么劲？他又没找你麻烦反而还给你带来了一个很棒的案子，我能从你看着它的样子里看出来。”此时John突然想到这也许是Mycroft的祝贺礼物，也许他们还是该把酒瓶给他。

“哦~~~，你不明白，”Sherlock呻吟着把头重重靠上John肩膀。“我讨厌他。”

这话并非真心，Sherlock就着长腿垂下椅子一侧的姿势依偎在John怀里，轻蹭后者的脖子使其抚摸他的头发，等明显想起了文件才再次开始动来动去的直到John把他推了下来。

******

他们在肯特找到了米开朗琪罗三联画（以及其他许多有价值的东西），并且整件案子都没人受伤或因惹恼当地警方而被逮捕。他们都很乐在其中，而当下一次来电话说有个男人显然淹死在了厕所里时Sherlock夸张地叹了口气说道，“好吧，我们手上也没别的案子。”

厕所相当狭窄，而当Sherlock、尸体、Lestrade全都挤在那里还有Anderson从门边滔滔不绝时真的没太多空间，于是John退开到卧室转悠去了。

“嘿，”Donovan说，John好奇地抬起头。“你们在一起了是吗？那是真的？”

“那与你无关，但是的，是真的，”John说，准备维护Sherlock的利益。

“最好是，”Donovan说，眯起眼睛盯着他。“因为如果你只是和他玩玩，那我可不会让你好过。我们说清楚了吗？”

“很清楚，”John说，惊讶不已。

Donovan又眯眼看了他一下后才在Lestrade大声喊他她时转身离开。John摇了摇头，一个微笑缓缓蔓延过他的脸庞。他没想到居然会是Donovan说这番话……

“那是做什么？”Sherlock一脸怀疑地问。

“她说要是我伤了你的心，她会把我揍到死，”John告诉他。

“噢，”Sherlock说，看起来和John一样惊讶，然后他耸了耸肩。“她只是想找个理由揍我们其中一个。你觉得她做得到吗？”

“我不想知道，”John说。

******

让Sherlock大为吃惊的是没人说过一句粗鲁或讽刺或残忍的话，每个人似乎都替他们高兴（即使，剧John所说，Nick也是如此——Sherlock只是很高兴John搞定了那场特别的交谈），并且几乎甚至没人惊讶。很多人，比如Hudson太太，显然认为他们在一起很久了，而那让Sherlock困惑。怎么会没人对某个像John这般美好之人却和Sherlock在一起这事感到惊愕呢？

显然他是很惊讶的，不过一个月、两个月、四个月过去，Sherlock逐渐开始相信也许John所有那些真心所爱以及携手一生的宣言是认真的。John似乎更满意他们的性生活，即使他们不再一天做许多次——因为Lestrade的几次评论让Sherlock觉得John已经至少在某个时刻让他的幸福举世皆知了。他没有完全停止忧虑，但也确实放弃了他的痴迷程度研究，并且仍然保持低调。来自媒体的关注也许不会过多困扰John，但Sherlock无法摆脱最好是让他俩——尤其是John——尽可能远离Moriarty视线的感觉。不过，Sherlock不再有兴趣参与Moriarty的愚蠢游戏却并不代表Moriarty对他失了兴趣。

******

十月上旬一位名叫Ron Adair的客户来找Sherlock。他经营一间暗地里的扑克室并且确信有人在出千，而这显然不是能让警方插手的事。而得知Sherlock从未玩过扑克后John同样震惊了一把。

“你觉得我能上哪儿学？”Sherlock理所当然地问道。

这时候John已经见过了Sherlock的父母——Mycroft强迫每个人在他的俱乐部吃早午餐——并且觉得Holmes先生很可爱，Holmes夫人把他吓个半死。他试图想象他们全体在某个度假小屋玩牌的景象，然后他的脑子就畏缩不前了。“我明白了你的重点。别介意，你学得快，我来教你。”

“你为什么要穿上鞋子？”

“因为我们要玩脱衣扑克。”

教学很快就发展成他们其中一种史诗级的激烈性爱，时间长得John都射了两次——第一次在Sherlock嘴里，而之后那次则深深射进了他敞开且颤抖的身体，接着他们都毫不意外地睡死过去。不过两小时后Sherlock却又爬了起来开始在网上厮杀。当John醒来后他完全成了个老手，并且在当晚的即兴练习游戏（Dimmock、Lestrade，还有许多啤酒）中把他们杀得片甲不留。

“我觉得他准备好了，”John说，把空瓶子扔进一个袋子。

“如果他再多准备一点你就能退休了，”Dimmock道。“我要走了，趁我还有钱留给明天吃午饭。”

扑克室结果是一个比John所预计的要大得多的营生，而最初几小时他和Sherlock都在不同的桌子。他们只能趁着去拿酒水和食物的短暂间歇说上几句。

“你那边怎样？”John问。

“好极了，”Sherlock高兴地说。“我赢了几百镑还有一栋在伦斯特花园的房子。并且有一个玩家确实有些奇怪——不是出千，但他绝对值得调查。”

“耶稣基督，去输掉一些，”John警告说。“要不你会让我们被扔出去的。”

他们换着玩了接下来的几场游戏，但仍在不同的桌子。下一次休息时Sherlock已经赢了更多的钱，不过设法输掉了房子。“这很有趣，”他告诉John。

“那些家伙在瞪你，”John小声说。“如果你和他们对上，那就输。”

不过他当然没有了。John在有几双手准备着要把他脑袋往桌上敲后终于结束了游戏。Sherlock则就是忍不住借机大肆炫耀他的聪明——他们幸运只是因为他没欢快地详细说明房间里每个人的个人生活。而之前瞪着他的男人现在看起来极其危险。

“你还要多久才能确定出千者？”John在Sherlock迫使自己可怜巴巴地输了一把后小声道。

“噢，我早就弄清楚了，”Sherlock也小声回答。“就是你说的那两个正瞪着我的——他们合谋干的。”

“你已经弄清楚了？那我们还待在这里干什么？我们快点在有人决定跟着我们出去前离开！”

‘太晚了。’John以为他们悄无声息地闪到了门边，但却在离门还有很短一段距离时被与他们一道的四个玩家拦住了去路。

他们中一个剃着光头的大家伙逼近Sherlock说道，“你知道不给我们机会把钱赢回来就离开是很不礼貌的吗？”

“你不会赢回你的钱的，”Sherlock说，仰起头鄙视对方。“你只会失去更多。”

“那好，我猜我们得把它拿回来了，”另一个有着巨大龅牙的男人用一种明显是威胁的语气说道。

Sherlock好奇地歪过头。“为什么？我赢得相当公平，你才是出千的那个。”

“你个漂亮的混蛋，竟敢——”男人抓住Sherlock的上衣收紧拳头，John看到了了血光，但在他能够移动之前大个子男人大喊道，“你他妈的混蛋，我就知道！”然后扑向了那个龅牙男，让Sherlock得以脱了身。

仍然怒火腾腾的John更乐意加入，但Sherlock却抓住了他的袖子嘶嘶道，“跑！”，于是John迅速冷静下来照办。他们跑过黑暗的街道，冲过小巷和拐角，直到冲进主路，Sherlock几乎上奔到一辆出租车前拦下了它。他们倒进后座，因为大笑和奔跑气喘吁吁，John勉强才报出他们的地址，接着甚至在门还没关上前就搂住对方唇齿相撞，舌头纠缠的激吻起来。John把Sherlock压到出租车门上吮吸他的脖子，Sherlock的粗喘声回荡在John耳边；而John随即又把Sherlock的扯上去沿着他屁股和双腿间揉搓，激得后者闷哼出一记呻吟。“快点，”Sherlock喃喃，翘起臀部，脑袋撞上窗户——John不确定这是他亦或是司机故意的。

John可以在楼梯上就要了他，Hudson太太随她去，但Sherlock却在John的手揪着他头发把他脑袋拉下来给与更多亲吻时不停地拉着对方往后倒退着上楼。他们一进入门里John就把Sherlock压在了墙上，摸索拉链蹬掉鞋子直到他们全都扯下了裤子和内裤，随即把Sherlock抬起让他的腿环住自己的腰。

在John把Sherlock的背压在墙上时后者发出了一记绝望的声音，胳膊环上John的脖子紧紧搂住。这个姿势导致他头部过高以致John无法亲吻他，不过那头部却往后仰起，于是John将嘴巴覆上那白皙的脖子还有乳头，接着瞬间感到一股标记他的幼稚渴望。他弯下膝盖又把Sherlock抬高了几英寸，让自己的老二滑进对方分开的腿下。“噢，”Sherlock喘息。“嗯嗯，做吧，就这样要了我……”

John不打算捅进毫无准备又干又燥的Sherlock身体，也肯定不打算用这种承受他大部分体重的姿势，但他忍不住往上顶了顶并用老二磨蹭Sherlock的臀缝。“老天你感觉真棒，”他勉强道。“把你手指给我。”

Sherlock伸出一只胳膊，John把他的手指含入嘴中，而这激起了Sherlock更多的呻吟和推挤。他逐渐变得越来越沉，于是John放开了他的腿让他滑落到了地上。“开始，我一会儿就回来，”他说着旋身跑向了卧室。

他回来后Sherlock已经脱掉了衬衫，一条腿搭上了沙发扶手，两根湿润的手指在体内进出，脑袋后仰，另一只手则抚摸着老二。“操，”John说着迅速扒掉自己的衬衫，动作快得他都能听到纽扣崩落的声音，接着抓过润滑剂。他一只胳膊楼住Sherlock的腰后把身体压了上去，Sherlock靠上墙壁，微微沉下臀部让他们对齐。John将润滑剂涂满他能够到的一切地方——他们的手，他们的阴茎——接着把它扔到了一边，用空着的手覆上Sherlock正在插弄自己的手，顿时感觉就好像他在用他的手指干着Sherlock，然后他将自己一根钝粗的手指贴着Sherlock修长的手指滑入后者体内。“啊，”Sherlock战栗地喘息，John随即拔出了对方的手，把他翻过来压在沙发扶手上，分开他的臀瓣接着一下子重重顶入到深处。

他们从未有过这样的性爱。他们的性交活动都舒缓浪漫又温柔，不仅在床上进行并且还因为Sherlock似乎仍对它们害羞而在做时都关了灯。某部分的John隐隐觉得他应该停止，至少应该询问Sherlock是否觉得舒服，但他的身体似乎有了自我意识，再加上Sherlock未充分开拓的紧致屁股在他身下柔顺打开的感觉太过甜蜜以致令人无法慢下来。他再次插入，带着强烈的占有欲扣紧Sherlock瘦削的臀骨，沉醉于Sherlock背部修长白皙的线条，以及胳膊前伸紧抓住沙发的景象之中。‘都是我的，都是我的，都是我的，’他大脑中兽性的那部分似乎也随着他的冲撞大声附和，快感相应地激烈飙升：太棒了，太棒了，太棒了。他狠狠扳过Sherlock的背部贴上自己，插入到不可思议的深度。这个角度Sherlock无法伸手下去抚摸自己，即使John放松钳制，但John沉沦太深无法停止——他过后会照顾好Sherlock的。他把手指滑入Sherlock被撑开且被John精液弄得湿滑的体内，Sherlock对前列腺刺激真是难以置信的敏感——而想到抚摸已经被他的精液浇灌得满满的Sherlock让John甚至更为性欲勃发。他缓缓减慢速度，直到几乎全部抽出后又重重撞入，反复多次。Sherlock抵着坐垫发出了一声高昂尖利的喊叫，John正狂乱地想着他是否伤了他时却感觉到Sherlock的身体收紧并震颤起来，臀部在John身下猛地一震接着就在毫无触碰的情况下射满了沙发。“操，”John喘息着。“操，看看你，你喜欢这样，你——”他狠狠撞击Sherlock，后者的臀部到了明早肯定遍布淤青，但他无法阻止自己，他刚刚还让Sherlock就这样射了出来所以该是没关系的，再加上快感随着每次冲撞越升越高，直至爆炸，榨得他一滴不剩，身体战栗不已。

John控制住自己不在完事时倒在Sherlock背上，不过那可能完全切断了他双腿的血液循环。他用胳膊撑着沙发歇了会儿，平复呼吸，接着尽可能温柔地抽出来并从厨房拿来了一条茶巾。Sherlock试图站起来但双腿却不听使唤，于是他瘫在了地毯上，在John清理他俩并徒劳地试图把他们弄到沙发上去时疲惫地咯咯笑着。

“那么……我该对此抱歉吗？”John在他们终于倒进他们的床里后问道。

“我不这么想，”Sherlock懒洋洋地说。“我认为我很享受的证据十分显而易见。”

“就是，我不想你觉得……我是说，只要你说一句，我当然就会停下。你知道的是吧？”

“我不想你停下。”

“呃，好吧，但是……你知道。你看起来就像是过后会很痛的样子。”

“我喜欢这个，”Sherlock说咧开了一只眼睛。他的眼睛在昏暗的光线下毫无色彩，让John有种他正在看穿他的奇怪感觉。“我也想再做，当然不是每次，但是……”他情色地舒展了下身体，眼睛颤动着闭上。“这很棒，别再大惊小怪的。”

“呃，好吧，只要你同意就好。”

“我可不只是同意，”Sherlock说着再次舒展身体，整具身子颤得像是某种持续很久的余震。John把他拉近，品味贴着他的那具颀长宛如猎豹般的身躯。Sherlock打了个呵欠，放松下来，像只沉睡的大猫般把自己偎进John怀中。“我们再做一次，当情况合适的时候。”


	10. 第十六章：瀑布下的男人：第四部分

接下来几天John都无法忘怀扑克之夜所发生的事，那激起了一股混合着性奋以及茫然内疚的复杂感觉。他从未想过自己会极其富有侵略性——他一直都是个体贴守礼的伴侣，即使和其他人交往的时候。当然他年轻时不乏一些略微，呃，粗暴的交往（通常是和陌生人，并且通常还是在喝得酩酊大醉之后），但那是双方都有意的，而且大多和睾丸素勃发有关，只是年轻人令人困惑的‘打架或干炮’本能。他从没幻想那样对待Sherlock，Sherlock是他恋慕之人，是用那双异色的眼眸看着John之人，是只脱离高冷处子仅仅几个月之人。然而……Sherlock显然享受这个并且John似乎也很喜欢。那晚一些最淫靡的片段闪过他的脑海：Sherlock纤长的背部以及伸出的胳膊，那毫无抵抗的髋部被John紧紧钳制，身体在绝望的快感下颤抖。他想要再来一次。但只在Sherlock同意的时候！必须只有在那个时候。

有一个月左右什么事都没发生。Sherlock解决了几起都不用离开公寓的私人案件。John做了意大利烩饭，Sherlock做了奶油面包，还有一场涉及空气压力和气球的漫长实验，而那导致了响亮惊人的爆炸，碎了好几个碗碟，从而让Hudson太太禁止了未来任何的气球项目。John在诊所工作了几天，Sherlock则被叫去协助一个巨大混乱的欺诈案，但显然Sherlock和法务会计一见面就两相厌恶，连续几天不得不靠John和Lestrade从中调停，就像两位狗主人被互相敌视的罗威纳犬搅得不胜其烦。一如既往他们也有大量性爱，不过是缓慢且充满爱意的浪漫性爱，并且在他们的卧室里，灯还全都关上。

Sherlock也一直在四处查探扑克游戏里那个他觉得有些古怪的男人，他就是从其手中赢来（并所幸最终输掉了）那栋伦斯特花园的房子。John没太多关注此事——Sherlock总是神出鬼没的——直到他于11月5日夜晚回家后发现Sherlock穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫，不耐烦地四处转悠。

“快点，John，穿些暖和的旧衣服，”他命令。“我们要去监视。”

“什么，今晚？”

“要不啥时候？每个人都会出门，没人会注意到我们。”

‘监视’对Sherlock来说涵盖了众多罪恶，所以John对被命令在Sherlock爬上一架防火梯窥探某个窗户时站着把风并没觉得有多么惊讶。接着Sherlock又指示他去大楼前面盯着，自己则闯了进去。

“你在找什么？”John对着手机嘶嘶道。

“冰箱里的尸块。”

“你冰箱里不有的是尸块么……嘿，这是搞啥？我该嫉妒吗？”

“我又不打算去吃我那些尸块，John。就在有人从前门进来时短信我。”

很不幸防火梯上的那扇窗户装有无声警报器，几分钟后一辆警车停在了附近。警察瞄到John然后立刻走过来询问他是否有看到任何可疑的事。

“就几个涂黑了脸的孩子到处跑，”John说，友好地微笑着。“其他时候会很奇怪，但今晚却只是很有趣，对吧？”此时有个男人走了过来，他好奇地瞥了眼他们后拉开了前门，John的心提到了嗓子眼：那人是扑克游戏里的。

警察说了句‘晚安’后跟着男人进入了大楼，John跑到后面疯狂地发短信。他接近防火梯时Sherlock几乎摔在他头上，显然是看到了警灯于是决定适时撤退。“快跑！”Sherlock嘶嘶道，匆忙爬起来冲出后街。

John早就学会了在任何追逐场景中尽可能快速地跟随，所以他低下头集中精力跟上。他们七拐八拐地跑过几个繁忙街角然后径直冲进拥挤的公园，绕过篝火并穿梭着避开拥挤的人群和食品摊贩，接着从另一边跑了出来，沿着狭窄的边道进入一条小巷，随即Sherlock在两个巨大的垃圾桶后猛地停下。John弯下腰，试图平复他的呼吸。

“你怎么知道这条路？”在显然没人会追上他们后他喘息着问道。

“我以前在那个公园买过毒品，”Sherlock说。John惊讶地抬起头，对上Sherlock那双幽深巨大饥渴的眼眸后不禁伸出手沉声说道，“你没有——”Sherlock刚气喘吁吁地回答“没，从未，”就被John扑到身上，手指抠进牛仔裤的面料压抵上冰冷的砖墙，逗引得惊喘连连。

Sherlock的手拂过John的背，在John贴着他磨蹭时喘息进John嘴里。老天，John已经这么硬了，他会像个青少年般马上射在他的内裤里。“这就是磨蹭吗？”Sherlock好奇地勉强问道，微微往下滑了点好让他们更能紧贴成一线，这举动让一股火花从John下身窜上他脑子；然后仿佛是呼应般的，烟火在公园上方炸裂。

Sherlock突然伸手往John胸口一推，后者跌跌撞撞地往后退了一步同时感到一股突然的担忧——是太过了，以致他吓到了Sherlock，伤害到了他？但Sherlock却跪了下来，径直跪倒在肮脏潮湿的路阶上，虽然仍离墙太近以致于他不得不分开双腿跪于John脚下。然后他，操，他扒开John的牛仔裤把他吸了进去。

John压回一声咒骂，几乎失去平衡的他猛地甩出一只胳膊撑住墙壁。这完全不似Sherlock平常那种细致、彻底，并且极其缓慢的口交技术；这是Sherlock把他尽根含入并且快速、下流，疯狂的拼命吮吸。John用空着的手扣住他的脑袋，本想爱抚但却不知怎的反而拽紧了他的头发，Sherlock纵情地呻吟，脑袋摆动得更快了。John低头看向他，看到他闭上了眼睛。在远方篝火昏暗的光芒映照下他的脸庞看起来柔软且不可思议的年轻，就像一个穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫的纤瘦小孩，John瞬间意识到这必定就是他过去在这里买毒品时所采取的表现。但他知道他没有——Sherlock从未；Sherlock告诉他他从未这样交易过他的身体，不知怎的从未真正发生过这种事的事实让John禁不住幻想了片刻他们是陌生人，而Sherlock是——当然John其实从未做过这种事也不会去做，但一瞬占据脑中的想法使得他本能地抓紧了Sherlock的头发，Sherlock扬起头把John全部含入，使得后者径直操进他的喉咙。快到时John拽紧了他的头发重重一顶，努力压抑住吼叫地射了出来。Sherlock立刻吞了下去，接着迅速退开，John立刻顶向他的脸，边追逐他的嘴边抓住他头发想把他重新拽回来直到高潮完全平息，然而Sherlock却握住了John喷溅的阴茎不停撸动。

John贴着墙又靠了几分钟，眼睛紧闭身体颤抖，一只手仍然紧紧拽着Sherlock的头发。他感觉到Sherlock笨拙地套弄着的同时头部也往下低了低，睁开眼睛后看到Sherlock坐回了脚跟正在拉开自己的裤链。此时一个烟花突然炸裂，他的精液顿时尽悉喷射在Sherlock脸上。

“这个，”John说着放开Sherlock的头发试图直起身。“让我——”

“不，”Sherlock严厉地说，“把手放回去。”

“什么？像这样？”

“重点。”

John把手指缠上那头丝滑的卷发，沉醉于Sherlock炽热的眼神中。Sherlock一边盯着John一边从容地伸出一只手抹开脸上的精液，接着又把湿润的手伸下去裹住自己开始撸动。他抬起另一只手用两根手指缓缓滑下脸颊，划拉出一道颧骨到嘴巴精液痕迹，接着舔了舔手指。他燃烧的眼睛从未离开John的眼眸。他吮吸着手指上John的精液，借着它撸动老二，再次将其涂在脸上并吃进嘴中。John无法移开目光。他仍然弯着腰，一只手拽紧Sherlock的头发，盯着（跪在他脚下抬头凝视他的）Sherlock操弄他自己的嘴。这是他所见过的最火辣的景象。

“重点，”Sherlock再次咆哮。

John绞紧手指狠狠一拽，微微惊讶于被Sherlock身体的战栗所激起的那股穿透自身的小小震颤。Sherlock溢出一声快感的咕哝，眼睛闭起，John立刻往后一拽他的头。“不准。眼睛看着我。”

Sherlock的眼睛猛地张开，巨大的眼眸因欲望而幽深，John又感觉到了那股震颤。“是，就那样，你要看着我，现在再摸你的脸。是的，就那里，就我射在你那漂亮脸上的地方。你喜欢这样是吧？现在吸它，就像吸我的老二一样吸掉你手指上我的精液。”他再次收紧之前稍稍放松了点的钳制，欣赏Sherlock眼睛张大的景象，倾听他手越动越快的声音。他放开墙壁，用另一只手捏住Sherlock的脸，拇指抚摸着Sherlock湿润的下唇。“看看这张嘴，看看它含着你手指的样子。你希望那是我的老二是吗？你知道当你的嘴被我老二撑开时它看起来有多么性感吗？”他把拇指挤入Sherlock嘴内。Sherlock背部现在弓了起来，髋部移动着往上顶进拳头。John抓着他头发往后一拽，让Sherlock燃烧的眼睛对上他的。Sherlock气喘吁吁，无法维持住吮吸John拇指的节奏，眼中也因为John扣着他头皮的剧痛而泛出泪光。“快射，”John沉声说道。“你是我的，来吧，把它给我，我想看你射出来——”Sherlock整个身体猛地一颤，就着John紧紧扣住他头部的姿势哭喊着“哦哦哦”并最终闭上了眼睛，无助地屈服于快感的冲击之下。

John呆呆地看着战栗逐渐减缓的Sherlock在其双腿间的地面上痉挛地抽搐。Sherlock喘息不止，跪着的身体微微摇晃，不得不将另一只手撑在肮脏的路阶上来保持平衡。John终于松开了紧缠Sherlock汗湿卷发上的手，伸手托住后者腋下将其扯了起来。Sherlock有点站不稳，于是他靠上了John的肩膀，而John窘迫地试图拉上他的裤链。Sherlock垂下头攀在他身上，John闭上了眼睛，感觉又困惑又惊愕又羞愧以及再次勃发的性奋。他刚他妈的做了什么啊？

他们回家的一路都很安静，John不知道Sherlock在想什么。他们返回贝克街后John带Sherlock去了浴室，脱掉了他的牛仔裤——他想扔了它，膝盖部分一片狼藉，但这条牛仔裤陈旧柔软显然被好好爱护着——然后来到他身后洗掉他们头发里的味道。他们之前从未一起洗过澡，不过Sherlock却眼都不眨地任由John抹肥皂，在其柔声催促下顺从地一手搁上他的肩一手抬起以便John清洗。之后John用一只胳膊搂住Sherlock的腰使其向前倾身，抚摸他的背并清洗他双腿之间，用沾满皂液的手指磨蹭他的臀缝并径直进入他的穴口，Sherlock战栗着，温暖的水流沿着他头发淌落。

他们没有说话。仿佛他们无需言语就能明白他们会再次贴在一起，会有一场与之前所发生之事相对应的平衡。这次是John跪了下来，跪在床上Sherlock双腿之间，抬起他的臀部推回他的大腿反复舔舐Sherlock的入口直到湿润敞开，低声呜咽；这次是Sherlock抓着John感受其小心翼翼地进入他，以一种缓慢细腻的节奏移动，激发出Sherlock一阵漫长低沉的呻吟。而当John捧着Sherlock的脸亲吻他时，后者用那双张大且满含纯粹恋慕之情的眼眸抬头看着他的景象让让John有一瞬几乎想哭。

******

早晨John率先醒来，而那几乎从未发生过。Sherlock睡得死死的，完全就是以John操他的那个姿势平瘫着——John只能勉强想起有把他清理干净，但却真心记不得Sherlock那时候是否有醒来过。John去上了个厕所，回来后爬到被子底下面对Sherlock躺好。

所以，简而言之，Sherlock在一条小巷里跪下吸了John，诱使后者射满了他的脸后也被刺激得爆发，因为John揪他头发以及……到底John做的那是什么？欺凌他？淫秽羞辱？显然John甜美的‘关灯到被子底下做’的复原中处子有些小癖好。对此John到没什么意见——虽然他非常满意他们大部分平淡的性爱，但他显然也不介意来点情趣，主要是他自己的行为令他担忧。他并不只是迁就Sherlock，而是他喜欢那样，比他所预计得更甚。他喜欢Sherlock脆弱地匍匐于他的脚下，并且还想象他更为脆弱的模样，比如一个手无缚鸡之力的孩子。他喜爱拽他的头发告诉他该做什么，并且真的很喜欢Sherlock对所有这一切的反应，像是Sherlock在他命令下睁开眼睛并吮吸他手指以及，基督，射在他脚边（后一项足以让他兴奋得几乎当场就操了Sherlock）时窜过前者身体的甜美战栗。

John有点不适地动了动，盯着Sherlock平静的睡颜。这没关系的是吧？他们都喜欢。John永远不会伤害过Sherlock，即使他逼他，他不会的。‘他们真的该谈谈’，John想，但他知道他们可能永远不会谈。他只是必须小心，不让事情像他以往对付Sherlock那般发展得太过火，那是他的任务。

John想着起来弄些早餐，但他几乎从未像这样和Sherlock一起躺在床上，于是他觉得这是个不容错过的好机会。他将一只胳膊伸到Sherlock肩膀下将对方扯上他的胸口。Sherlock抬起了头，闭上眼睛非常清楚地说了句“Kibble”然后继续柔弱无骨地瘫在那里。John笑着吻了吻他头顶那昨晚被其狠狠拉拽的地方，将Sherlock的脑袋更为舒适地安放上他的肩窝，接着缓缓闭上了自己的眼睛。‘也许这就是爱情真正的样子’，他迷迷糊糊地想着，‘当你真正明白你对所爱之人的某些事一无所知的时候；当你明白你永远不会了解他，不会了解每一部分的他的时候，当尽管如此，你却仍然爱他的时候。’

******

John真心希望他们第一个一起共度的圣诞节只有他们两人。不过当然‘两人’其实是‘两人加上Hudson太太’，接着Lestrade又询问他今年能带点什么来，还补充说‘贝克街的圣诞夜是整个假期中他唯一不觉厌烦（“好吧，还有《神秘博士》特辑”）的部分’，而那之后他真的不能在Molly提出要做圣诞蛋糕时说不。

“你打算喝醉吗？”他直截了当地问Sherlock。John正在Hudson太太的帮助下做着所有准备工作，而Sherlock则只是躺在沙发上宣布整件事都毫无意义。

Sherlock考虑了下。“能用磕嗨代替吗？”

“不行，”John和Hudson太太异口同声说道。

“那把每个人都踢出去然后和你在槲寄生下做爱呢？”

“不行，”John再次说道，抢先阻止看起来很感兴趣的Hudson太太。

“那我猜我打算喝醉。毕竟这是传统。”

John掏出一只手机递给他。“掏Lestrade的口袋然后把他手机换成这只。在第一和第二杯酒之间最好。”

“我的还是他的？”Sherlock盯着手机。“这是我第一次见你时你带着的那只，那只你姐姐给你的。你为什么还留着它？我以为你换了个更高档的后就扔掉它了。”

John揉了揉他的头发。“你觉得呢？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，但John能看到他在微笑。“还有我为什么要把Lestrade的手机换成这只？”

“噢，你会搞明白的，你可是个出色的侦探。”

Molly的圣诞蛋糕相当美味，Lestrade的贡献（酒水）也是。而当这些于几次之后消失时Sherlock已经脑袋枕着John的大腿瘫在沙发上了，显然迅速睡了过去，不过那至少让他们在Lestrade和Hudson太太坚持要唱‘上帝赐予你快乐醉酒侦探’的圣诞颂歌时免于了刻薄评论，虽然他们似乎连第一行都没唱完就全都大笑个不停。

“噢，我得走了，”Molly突然说，看了眼她的手表。“我该去教堂和妈妈一起做礼拜了。”

“我给你拿外套，”John说着滑下沙发，任由Sherlock垂下的头咚的一声落在坐垫上。“那在卧室里。”而当递给Molly外套时他才意识到Lestrade正径直站在Hudson太太挂在厨房门口的槲寄生下，于是喝得相当醉的他一把抓住Lestrade的腰并响亮地撞在了后者的唇上，还摸上了对方的屁股。

“嘿！”Lestrade说。“找错人了，伙计——倒不是说你吻技差劲，懂。”他报复般地也抓了把John的屁股。“屁股也很棒嘛，”他补充。

“完全比不上他的阴茎，”沙发上的Sherlock突然宣布，甚至连眼都没睁开。“John有个巨大的阴茎。”

一瞬间震惊的沉默，John用手捂住了眼睛，祈祷Sherlock在决定过度分享前记得换掉Lestrade的手机。

“噢，是嘛？”Lestrade终于勉强开了口，声音因为压抑的笑声而颤抖不止。John很确定他正偷偷掏出他的手机。“拜托，Sherlock，告诉我John的阴茎——嘿！这他妈是什么？”

John看着Sherlock一跃而起，边像个疯子般狂笑边握紧Lestrade的手机。

“他妈的搞啥？”Lestrade困惑地说，盯着手中的旧手机。

“我已经搞定了邮箱设置好发送给苏格兰场全部的邮箱账户，”Sherlock高兴地说，举起了手机。Lestrade的脸出现在屏幕上，用一种让他听起来像是十三岁女孩的声音说着：“拜托，Sherlock，告诉我John的阴茎。”

“你敢，”Lestrade吼了声猛地扑向他，Sherlock跳上沙发疯狂后退，接着跃上了桌子。他的脚在John于今早随意堆在一起的一叠松散文件里打滑了下，摇晃了片刻试图找到平衡，直到Lestrade跟着他跃上桌子然后他们一起从上面摔下来撞倒了圣诞树。

笑得太厉害的John不得不坐下；Hudson太太和Molly都眼含泪光地搂着对方尖叫；Lestrade则把Sherlock摔上地板并坐到了他身上，直到把手机安全夺回。被钉在地板上的Sherlock像个被困住的猫般不停扭动还嘶嘶叫喊。“说真的，如果你想要摸我那你应该像其他人一样在槲寄生下抓住我，”Sherlock最终在Lestrade从他腹部滚落下并坐到他旁边地板那一堆青绿闪亮的狼藉中时勉强说道。

Lestrade耸耸肩。“我今晚已经吻过了其他人，”他欢快地说，一把扣住Sherlock的脑袋结实地吻了他一下。Sherlock尖叫着挣扎，Lestrade拍了下他的屁股开始唱“上帝赐予你快乐醉酒侦探，让万事充满希望，无事令你惊慌，请记得John的大阴茎，在圣诞节上是你之所有……”

“老天，停下，”Sherlock呻吟着捂住了耳朵。

“嘿，放下手！”John说。

“噢，我喘不上气了，”Molly边喘息着边擦拭她的眼睛。“这太可怕了，我现在可能完不成礼拜了，老想着那歌。”

“带上Greg，他需要平静下，”John说着把Greg拉起来。

John最终把他们都送了走，当然Sherlock没帮一点忙。接着他返回屋内关掉了灯，只让房间笼罩在将熄火焰的柔软红光以及壁炉架上小彩灯的光芒之中，然后走过去站到了仍躺在地板上的Sherlock旁边。

“我不能相信你居然撞翻了我们的圣诞树，”John说。“圣诞老人该把你的礼物放在哪儿？”

“你的内裤里，显然，”Sherlock回答，看起来非常心满意足

John弯下腰把他拉坐直。“你真的喝醉了是吧？所以才让Lestrade吻你？”

Sherlock狂乱地笑了笑。“不是，”他用一种响亮刻意的低语声说道。

“噢，是嘛，”John非常严厉地说。“那你为什么要那么做？”

Sherlock对John低下头，天鹅绒般的丝滑的深沉嗓音响起，“为了让你嫉妒。”

“是嘛，”John的语气能让勇敢的男人颤抖。他一手滑下Sherlock裤子前襟抓住那里迅速硬挺的隆起，另一只手穿过Sherlock的头发揭示出赤裸裸的拉拽暗示。“我想那样的话你也许需要受到一点教训。”

Sherlock当即四肢着地的于壁炉前得到了他的教训，并且非常地乐在其中。

******

“Peter Ricoletti，”Lestrade说，“有印象吗？”

“国际刑警组织通缉名单上的头号人物，那位置他至少坐了二十年，”Sherlock道。“靠艺术品伪造发迹，特别青睐印象派绘画，广泛传言奥赛那幅《睡莲》是他作品而非真迹。在80年代初一跃成为Malavita的头领，并且是意大利黑社会普遍最为畏惧的伪造者之一，直到他于八年前失踪，接着被推定为死亡。”

Lestrade把他的脚搁上书桌。“大部分人只会说‘有’，”他道。

Sherlock耸耸肩。“你不想要大多数人，你想要我。”

“确实，去年夏天意大利警方开始严厉打击Malavita，我猜他们很幸运地得到了大量好消息从而成功突袭了Ricoletti其中一间旧宅，在那里发现了某些被盗的艺术品啥的……”

“‘莱辛巴赫瀑布’，一幅从英国拍卖行消失的特纳名作。”

Lestrade眨了眨眼。“好吧，那倒真是诡异。现在国际刑警组织参与了进来，长话短说，总之他们认为Ricoletti还活着，甚至于还觉得他就住在英国。你大概不知道这个，但Ricoletti是在英国出生的。”

“确切地说是在1946年出生于谢菲尔德。母亲是英国人，战争期间的军队护士，和意大利丈夫回国住了几年后全家又重新返回了意大利。”

“我猜你就知道，但我们能不能跳过这些，你就告诉我他现在在哪儿？”

“我当然不知道他在哪儿了，我又不是千里眼。我也认为他死了。他为什么要回到英国？”

Lestrade越过脚趾指着他。“那就是我希望你能搞明白的。有兴趣吗？”

Sherlock当然有兴趣，那可是Peter Ricoletti！感觉就像是一个鸟类观察者在森林里见到一只渡渡鸟。“要是能抽出时间我就看看。”

“很好，”Lestrade放下脚递过一份薄薄的文件。“这是我们目前所掌握的情况。我们调查了所有明显的联系——谢菲尔德，任何的家庭联系——但看起来都像是几十年前的了。一个住曼切斯特的表亲发誓说他从来都不知道Ricoletti，那可能是因为他年轻了十岁，不过除此之外我们也找不到其他亲戚了。基本上我们遇到了一堵墙，所以接下来就要靠你了。我们从意大利和国际刑警组织得来的东西大概有六箱，大部分都是意大利文，我们每人能读懂，所以我们希望你能找出些什么。早上我会把那些送来。”

“好吧。我会看看的。”Sherlock把文件夹到腋下。

“晚上有安排？”Lestrade狡黠地询问。

Sherlock皱起眉。“碰巧，是的，但你的语气暗示我应该有计划不过却很有可能会对这方面有所忽略。”他知道今天不是John的生日，难道是Lestrade的生日？如果是的话那Lestrade是不是在期待他做些什么？

Lestrade转过他的小台历（一年三百六十五瓶啤酒！）（圣诞礼物，Donovan送的，几乎可以肯定）然后敲了敲日期：2月14日。

“噢，情人节，”Sherlock说，对不必带Lestrade出去喝一杯的景象松了口气。

“是的，情人节。你知道这有多重要的，是吧？你买了玫瑰吗？巧克力呢？有买些挑逗的，呃，内裤和——”

“不，我没有。John上周也说过了这些。他说能和我交往就算是他中了头彩了，所以他可以忽略这些事情。”

Lestrade抱起了胳膊。“新接触这些事时候的你更有趣。”

“多谢你的支持，”Sherlock说，起身把围巾围上脖子。“如果你手下送文件来贝克街时我们正好出去了，确保你有让他们直接把文件带上楼，这样Hudson太太才不会试图去做。”

夜晚寒冷刺骨，但当Sherlock转过拐角看到John拿着一杯酒坐在Angelo’s他们通常坐的那张点着蜡烛的靠窗桌子时，他感到了一股突然淌过体内的温暖。

“Lestrade有给你一个好的情人节吗？”John在Sherlock滑坐进他身旁时笑着问道。“这儿，我给我们要了瓶酒。”

Sherlock和John说了Peter Ricoletti的事。“为什么一个罪犯要从意大利退休到英国？我以为人们会退休到某些气候温暖的地方。”

“呃，我不知道。”此时他们的食物送到了，John津津有味地品尝着他的小牛肉。“许多人想要接近他们的家庭，特别是当有孙子的时候，你懂吧，但这案子听起来不像是这么回事……也许他童年时有非常美好的回忆。”

Sherlock怀疑地挑起一根眉毛。“有关战后的谢菲尔德？”

“也许他有第二份职业，像是……牧羊人，或者之类的。我就认识一个离开军队后去制造吉他的少校。”

“真的？那你退休后打算找第二职业吗？”

“呃，说真的，我没花太多时间考虑过退休的事。我是说，我也没工作得那么勤奋。”John露出了一个懊恼的脸色。“说到——”

“我打算住在海边养蜜蜂。”

“我在跟……什么？”

“海，蜜蜂，”Sherlock一字一顿地重复。

“真的？什么时候开始这样想的？”

“我不知道，自从我是个孩子时候吧。”Sherlock沉思，用叉子转着他的意大利面。“虽然也许和Mycroft被蜜蜂蛰会过敏的事实有关。”

John好笑地哼了一声。“你甚至都不那么喜欢蜂蜜。”

“但你喜欢，”Sherlock指出。

“我是喜欢，”烛光映照中的John脸庞满含深情和爱意。“海边的蜜蜂，嗯？我想我应付那个。给我个花园闲逛，也许再有只狗……”

“或一只猫。”

“是啊，猫也可以。”

Sherlock沉浸在John的微笑中，感觉非常温暖和满足，随即记起了要表现得礼貌。“诊所怎样？”

“噢，不错，许多的咳嗽和感冒，不愿戒烟的蠢货。”Sherlock立刻感到一股内疚，虽然他真的有稍微少抽了一点。“听着，有些事我想和你谈谈，别紧张，那不是与你有关的。我的执照今年就要到期了，但我的继续医学教育学分还不够——”

“一个对临床能力完全荒谬的衡量。”

“不赞成你的说法，不过确实如此。总之诊所的Raj告诉我他五月要去参加在爱丁堡的一个会议，这场会议为期四天，还能代替我的医学教育学分，并且要是我和Raj一起去的话我们还能住一个房间来降低费用。”

想到John要离开四天Sherlock的心沉了下去，但他不想太粘人，于是他试图想些支持的话语，但却失败了。

“所以……这是一个选择，”John缓缓说，摆弄着他的叉子。

“噢？”Sherlock精神一振。“其他选择呢？”

“嗯，我认真地想过放弃。我是指，就像我之前说过的，我反正也没工作得那么勤奋，并且我们现在也真正意义上的在一起了……而你也很清楚表明你更喜欢我任你差遣，所以……你怎么想？”

“稍等片刻，”Sherlock放下叉子手指相抵。作为一个情人节礼物这可比Peter Ricoletti好得多，但他需要考虑所有影响。他想得太过深入以致重新回神时他的盘子已经消失，而John正往嘴里塞着一大口冰糕。

“嘿，欢迎回来，”John亲切地说。“想要一些吗？”

“不。”

“好吧，你想要意式浓缩还是——”

“不，我说不，你不该放弃。”

“真的？”John看起来很惊讶。“我以为你会欣然接受的。”

“我是想，”Sherlock缓缓说道。“但那很自私。Moriarty还逍遥法外——如果我发生了什么事，你需要能够工作；你需要成为一名医生来帮助别人。”

“我需要付房租，”John说。

“你才不需要。泳池事件后我就都处理好了。无论发生什么，只要你不愿意你就永远无需工作，也永远不必离开贝克街。我安排妥了一切——好吧，是我让Mycroft安排妥了一切，但我签了字。”

John的勺子停在了半空。“等等，那么久之前？就在泳池事件后？”

“当然，”Sherlock说，觉得有些难为情。

John放下勺子伸手握住Sherlock的手，脸上满含的柔情让Sherlock顿觉眼后涌起一股荒谬的刺痛。“真不敢相信我花了那么久才意识到我有多么幸运。”

Sherlock耸肩，但他将手指与John的手指缠在了一起。“你在意识到我提供伦敦最好的口交后才明白过来。”

“你提供的是已知宇宙中最好的口交，”John说着捏了捏他的手。“并且虽然这甜点很美味，但我觉得我现在更想回家享受一番你特有的长时间口交技能，然后再看看我只靠指插你能让你射得有多猛。”

Sherlock咧嘴一笑。“情人节真是个被严重冷落了的节日呢，”他道。

******

当然，那正坐在客户专座上的年轻女人并没有真的失去她的网上约会男友。Sherlock几乎立刻就弄清了她的真实目的，但John显然不，他仍在做笔记，现在甚至还乱涂起了可能的博客标题。‘消失的配对者，’老天。是时候加快下进展了。Sherlock掏出手机。

“所以当我去了他的公寓，房东却说……”女人声音变小。“我让你无聊了吗，Holmes先生？”

John抬起头对他皱了皱眉。“我甚至都不知道你手机上装了游戏。”

两分钟前Sherlock也不知道。这就是人们整天在做的？怪不得他们都如此白痴。他把手机塞回去然后说，“Reilly小姐，你为什么不告诉我们你来这里的真正目的呢。”

Kitty Reilly往后一坐抱起了胳膊。“不如你告诉我？”

Sherlock已经厌倦了这些。“你是个记者，希望挖点丑事。现在你已经失败了所以出去吧。”

“我希望能听到你这方面的故事，给你一个阐述观点的机会。你确定不想要吗？”她从口袋里掏出一只小录音机。“Jim Moriarty倒是很乐意和我聊聊。”

Sherlock僵硬了一瞬，无法控制的恐惧上涌使得他呼吸凝滞，但接着埋在其下的愤怒爆发了出来。他向前倾身，一字一顿地说，“送你一句话：你让我恶心。”

“等等，都等一下，”John插话。“Reilly小姐，你是说你和Jim Moriarty聊过？他告诉了你什么？”

“噢，相当多。他和Holmes先生是老相识了，你知道这事吗？他们一起上过学。”

“我不知道，并且我打赌Sherlock对此也是头一次听说，”John干脆地道。“听着，你得明白他以前就这么做过，他习惯讨好年轻漂亮——”‘天真、愚蠢、脆弱’，Sherlock想，“——的女人，欺骗她们来攻击Sherlock。如果你想我可以让人和你联系下现身说法。”‘噢，聪明的John，这女人似乎真的在听他说了’。“如果你不介意，能否告诉我你为什么对Sherlock感兴趣？我是说，除了迎合卑劣的八卦外你调查我们的生活还有别的原因么？”

Sherlock第一次意识到John也生气了。他只是非常、非常善于隐藏。

“是有，”Kitty Reilly浑身戒备但决心却依旧坚定，她高高扬起了下巴。“我想公众有权知道普通民众是否在没得到法律许可的情况下私自调查平民。接下来是什么，你是打算和美国人一样搞一把枪然后也开始实施你自己的正义？”

“我们全都遵纪守法，”John说，在Sherlock愤怒地张开嘴时平静地将手覆上后者的胳膊。“你喜欢尽可去和警察谈，不过我尊重你作为一名记者的动机。而如果你和我所想的一样棒，那我认为你也许会想要更仔细地查查你的信息来源。”

Reilly的脸上闪过了些什么。‘啊，Jim又假装浪漫的情人了’。Sherlock压下一声嘲讽接着，在接收到John的暗示后，生硬地说，“我从未和Moriarty一起上过学。我去了哈罗——随你怎么去证明。我敢打赌他说得不一样。”

“噢，我会的，”Reilly说，表情恢复到平常那种‘猫盯鼠洞’般的淡定。“你确定不想对我说些别的？”

“不想，我确定我们要说的就这些，”John同样淡定地回应。“不如我送你出去。”

Kitty Reilly磨蹭着，边慢慢朝门移动边肆意打量了下周围。“可爱的公寓，只有一间卧室吗？”

现在Sherlock站起来了——他们的关系不能被Moriarty知道，否则他会找上John的——但John仍在微笑。“我们实际上和我们的管家一起住在楼上，”他道。“Sherlock把他的蝙蝠战衣放在了那里。”

那让Reilly发出了一阵真心的笑声，接着，感谢老天，他们来到楼梯上面。

Sherlock在原地转了个圈，双手缠在头发里。他一直都很小心谨慎——而现在——Moriarty在做什么，他无聊了吗？——Reilly会——John——John——Sherlock闭紧眼睛咬紧牙关抵抗对原始恐惧的嚎叫。他想要逃跑，想要尖叫，想要抽烟，想要可卡因，想要John把他压趴在地上操得他忘掉一切。他用两只手狠拽头发。

“嘿，”站在他面前的John脸庞担忧地皱起，伸手想要抓住Sherlock的手腕。“嘿，冷静，好吗？她走了。她没得到任何消息，而现在幸运的话——”

Sherlock突然暴怒地咆哮，吓得John往后退了一步。“你不明白！你怎么能——”他沮丧地猛然伸手，接着又用它们拽住了头发。“我要思考。别来烦我，”他紧绷地说，然后大步走进卧室摔上了门。

******

“能再和你聚聚真好，”在聊完所有老朋友的八卦以及医院的变化之后，Mike越过杯沿热切地说。“自从你安定下来后就没怎么见你了。”

“呃，你知道这些事都是怎样的，”John道。“我想我事实上是最晚的一个，所以你不能抱怨。”

“大概吧。你俩进展如何？交往了该有，嗯，六个月了吧？”

“不，还要更长……我想差不多九个月吧。挺不错的。”John自动说了后一句，随即停下来仔细想了想。他几天都没进行过一场真切的交谈了，并且内心深处，他知道他叫来Mike而不是Lestrade是因为他觉得Mike会是一个更有富有同情心的倾听者。“嗯，我们很好，真的很好，但Sherlock现在正在经历一个艰难时期。”

“不是因为毒品吧？”迈克担忧地说。

“噢，不，不是那样，恰恰相反。他很冷静，真切的阴沉……”要是别人John不会用这个词，不过现在面对的是另一位医生，所以他道，“抑郁症。”

“噢，那真糟，”Mike道。

“确实。记得你第一次介绍我们认识时，他怎么说来着……”

“‘我会一连好几天不说话’，”迈克道，点了点头。

“是啊。他不说话，不吃东西，通宵拉小提琴然后呼呼大睡整个白天。这在过去会一年发生几次，但在我们成为一对后这还是第一次发生，所以……”

“看着你关心的某人那般痛苦真的很难熬，”Mike说，犹豫了下后又道，“Linda在Jake出生后有点产后抑郁，几星期都不停地哭。孩子哭她就哭得更猛，而当我试图照顾他好让她休息一下时她却哭得更加厉害。然后她就会生气，好像都是我的错。”

“是啊。我知道我不能替他解决这个，但我仍然很困扰于他隔绝我并且还不愿交谈。就好像我为了帮忙所做的一切都只是让情况更糟。”

“你知道这种事你帮不上的吧。你觉得他会尝试药物治疗吗？”

John摇摇头。“当然不会。他是那种因为副作用而永远都不会信任抗抑郁药物的典型的自我治疗者。总之，他可能真需要情绪稳定剂，但他永远不会去寻求那些的，他喜欢疯狂。”自私地说John也是，不过他不会对Mike说这个的。

“但他并没完全疯狂是吧？”

“你是指吹毛求疵，睡眠减少，行事故意，无理取闹，烦躁不安？”John干巴巴地说，Mike大笑起来。“是啊，我得说他差不多接近了。”

“你要看看光明的一面，”Mike安慰道。“至少Sherlock不能责怪你让他怀孕了。”

“我的天，你能想象吗，”John说，被脑补的一个孕期疯狂的Sherlock惊到了，然后他们齐齐爆出了一记惊恐的笑声。


	11. 第十七章：瀑布下的男人：第五部分

‘在他高兴工作的时候，绝没有人能比得上他那份旺盛的精力；可是常常也会上来一股相反的劲头，整天地躺在起居室的沙发上，从早到晚，几乎一言不发，一动不动。’——《血字的研究》

******

无论Sherlock有多消沉——并且这还是John所曾见过的最激烈的一次——他都总是会为一个案子激动不已。当昏暗卧室中的Sherlock一开始没有回应的时候John的心脏有一瞬间恐惧地收紧，但接着Sherlock就疲惫地动了动并坐了起来，T恤从其肩上松松垂落。“给我几分钟穿衣服，”他道。

Margolis先生并不介意久等。他是个脸色苍白的中年男人，本就下垂的眼眸因为担忧垂得更为厉害，他在几分钟内讲述了他的故事：唯一的女儿在剑桥读大一，却不接电话不回短信；没有男朋友；听说过一些他朋友的名字——Jessica，Hunter——但他不知道他们的姓氏或者手机号。他打电话学校，被告知他女儿绝对平安无事并且会在几天内来电。有人检查了她的房间还四处询问了一番，但却显然没发现什么不寻常的。

“重点是，Holmes先生，”Margolis沉重地说，“Emily是个很安静的女孩，不上辅导课或者吃饭的话完全不引人注意。如果她真的失踪了……”

“我们会查一下的，”Sherlock说，让John有些吃惊。“还有其他她可能会联系的人吗？也许某个亲戚？”

Margolis摇了摇头。“我的妻子八年前去世了，只剩我妹妹Anna，但我已经问过她了，她也没听到Emily的消息。”

“以防万一，能给我一下她的号码么，”Sherlock道。

掌握所有信息后Sherlock没再多说一字地走向了他的笔电，扔下John处理‘我们一有消息就会立刻联系你’的套话并将Margolis先生送出大门。Sherlock把剩下的早晨时光都花在了静默地点击上，John试图将心烦的情绪寄托在往桌上放茶和饼干上面，但它们都没动。他的手在Sherlock肩膀上方徘徊了一阵但最终还是落了下来。当Sherlock第一次变得沉默寡言时John就曾试图安抚和拥抱他，但通常非常喜爱肢体接触的Sherlock却回应了一个伪装得很差劲的冷漠，而那比John所愿意承认的伤他更甚。

中午时分Sherlock突然起身并果断地猛然合上了笔电。“我们走，”他说。

John原以为他们要去剑桥，但Sherlock却买了去罗德梅尔的票。“那么，”他在他们坐进位子后问道，“介意告诉我下罗德梅尔是什么吗？”

“乌斯河，”Sherlock说，却没看向他。

“好吧，”John缓缓道，仍然一头雾水。“那对我来说有什么意义？”

“1941年3月28日，Virginia Woolf往自己口袋里装满了石头后自溺于乌斯河中。”Sherlock仍旧看着窗外。“Emily Margolis读的是英语文学专业，她被要求提交线上论文。她用附件发送了它们于是我能够通过她发送的邮件读到。你要猜猜她最后一篇论文的主题吗？”

“我操，”John说，心沉了下去。

Sherlock继续看着窗外，静默无言，孤单寂寥。

******

John隐约觉得Emily Margolis的死应该不知怎的让她有了宛如奥菲利亚般的美丽：花朵缠绕在她的发间，神态一派安详。然而却是她被夺走了仅有的美貌、青春，和活力，只留下了一具苍白难看的尸体，还因为水浮肿不堪。她于两天后，3月29日被发现。

“她口袋里的一个塑料袋子中有张便条，”停尸房服务人员小声地解释道，“但袋子密封得不是很好，进了水导致便条看不清了。现在它在警察手上。她身上没有其他任何身份证明。”

Sherlock两手插在口袋里站着，面无表情地盯着尸体。

“多谢，”John叹息着说，用手揉了揉眼睛。“我想我们会和她父亲联系下，他会……”

“不，”Sherlock突然道，把手机塞进John手里，屏幕上已经显示着一个号码了。“Anna，那个妹妹，打给她。”说完他转身走了出去。

‘他一直都知道’，John察觉。所以他才要来Margolis妹妹的号码，好让他们能够要她提供消息。

他找到Sherlock时后者正站在外面抽烟，而从他周身散发的气味来看这并不是他的第一根。

John把手机递还过去，Sherlock默默接过。“Anna说她多年来一直很消沉，”他安静地道。“她希望大学会是个新的开始，但她非常害羞，并且也没有太多朋友。”

“她的母亲自杀了。”

“是的。”John没问他怎么会知道。“服用了过量安眠药。”他叹了口气，想到Emily的父亲现在可能得到了消息。可怜的家伙。

Sherlock突然扔掉香烟用鞋子踩灭了它。“我们走，”他说。

他们返回车站的一路上Sherlock都没说话，而坐火车的一路上也没有。他把自己裹在大衣里，靠着墙闭着眼睛，但John非常清楚他没在睡觉，那只是他暂时关闭这个世界的方法。

John半心半意地看着他，同时让自己被今天的事件以及火车的运动所影响的情绪沉淀成悲哀的疲倦。他想知道为什么女孩的死会让Sherlock如此痛楚；想知道他到底为什么要接这个案子；想知道自己所了解的那个Sherlock何时才会回归，而这些让John想起了去年秋天他于小巷之夜后清醒地躺着看向Sherlock的那个时候。当时他就在思索，一个非常非常爱着另一个的人怎么可能从不真正了解对方。接着还有一个类似的情况——嗯，不算圣诞节那次——当时他们差点被一伙仓库里的走私贩抓到，不过最终后者到了离开也没注意到他们。John和Sherlock从他们的藏身之处跌跌撞撞地走出来时都笑得像鬣狗，John说“最好在他们回来前打电话给Lestrade”，但Sherlock却回答，“还不行，”然后结果就是John把Sherlock钉在墙上操了个天昏地暗。他们甚至都没有润滑剂，只有Sherlock的润唇膏——他们将它都快用光了但却仍旧很干涩——而那之后Sherlock几乎都走不了路。老天，John想念他，想念他往昔的Sherlock，那个充满活力，生气勃勃的人。

他们到达伦敦时夜幕已经降临，潮湿阴郁的夜晚让John觉得更为沮丧。他试着想些快乐的事，想象他俩在一间温暖明亮的餐厅里分享甜点。

“想去哪儿吃个晚餐吗？”他在出租车驶离车站时问道。

“不饿，”Sherlock简短地回答，身体挪了挪远离John，目光再次看向了窗外。

John感到一阵恼火。说真的，试一下能杀了Sherlock啊？John非常清楚Sherlock不会比黑死病更愿意让自己摆脱抑郁，John也治不了他，但他还是能感觉到Sherlock将他拒之门外的行为完全毫无帮助。Sherlock似乎都不愿承认有个问题，而对此John只能荒谬地假设Sherlock觉得要是承认自己需要他，那John就会不知怎的失去兴趣。John考虑干脆让司机把他放在酒吧门口算了——至少酒保会和他说话——但他还剩有这周早些时候做的一大锅炖猪肉，而烤着火，在电视机前吃吃炖肉，喝喝啤酒，听起来也很不错。

到公寓后John脱掉了外套径直走进厨房，已经决定今天的事值得先喝一杯。他加热炖肉，拿出汤和面包，在关掉炉子时喝了第二杯酒，然后走向橱柜拿碗。期间他瞥了Sherlock一眼，后者一动不动地站在窗口。

John犹豫不决，他真的不想再被冷落了，但他不知道Sherlock上次吃东西是什么时候，而后者肩膀明显的紧绷以及收紧的双手让John脖子疼痛不已。他迈出一步走进客厅。“我热了些炖肉，如果你想吃的话，”他随意说道。

Sherlock转过身。“我不想吃炖肉。”

噢，操他妈的。“好吧，那过来看看冰箱里是否有你喜欢的东西，我不是快餐厨师。”

Sherlock在John说话期间已经解开了西装扣子将其搭在了椅背上，现在他正大步迈过房间，边走向John边解着衬衫最上面的纽扣。“我根本不想要食物。我想要你。我想要你像圣诞节那般就在这地板上操我。”

John下巴掉了。他不觉得他之前有听过Sherlock用那个词。“你疯了吗？你几周都不想要这个，而现在你就认为我会放下一切把你压到地板上？”

“压到地板上，要求我跪下，趴在沙发上，随你喜欢，”Sherlock说。他已经接近了John，现在正挤入后者的空间，解着对方的衬衫扣子，目光炙热紧绷。

“我不喜欢，”John恼火地说，转身走向厨房。“并且碰巧此刻我没心情，我只想歇着，吃吃东西喝喝啤酒。”

Sherlock更快，已经冲过去再次拦住了他。“确实，”他说着跪了下来抓住John裤子两侧，张开嘴对John髋部呼出一口火热漫长的气息。操。Sherlock黑色卷发垂在腹股沟上的景象让John感觉到了一股灼热汹涌的性奋。

“停下，”John咆哮，一只手抓住Sherlock的头发，随即就捕捉到后者闪过的一记胜利微笑，而那更激发了John的愤怒。他用另一只手抓住Sherlock的二头肌将其身体拽起来。“我说了不。现在滚开让我吃我的饭。”

“噢，所以你是唯一能制定规则的人喽？”Sherlock愤怒地说，苍白颧骨上浮现两团鲜亮的色彩。“得你来决定时间、地点、方式？我就没说话的份？”

“当你表现得像个他妈的儿童时就没有，”John厉声说。“现在如果你愿意坐下来陪我一起吃——”

Sherlock咆哮，脸庞因愤怒而扭曲。“所以这是新规则？如果我不吃蔬菜就没有布丁？别当我是个没权利做出自己决定的孩子！”

“你表现得像个孩子！”John大吼。“还整天就抽烟喝咖啡——”

Sherlock大笑，低沉沙哑的笑声听起来就像破碎的玻璃。“你回家后又喝了多少？我不可以抽烟，但你爱怎么喝就可以？”

John透过牙齿长出一口气，努力控制住即将爆发的怒火。他不想让自己陷入这种无意义的争吵，他要吃掉他该死的晚餐然后上楼睡觉。“随你想怎样，”他用一种紧绷、克制的语气说。“反正你也不关心我的想法。”他淡定转身。

Sherlock还真有勇气敢再次拦在他面前，这回还把他往后一推，力气重得让John都绊了一跤。“是嘛？如果我来制定规则呢？如果你不给我我要的那我就出门去别的地方找。我要去俱乐部买些可卡因然后嗑嗨到我不——嗑嗨到让第一个想要我的男人带我去小巷然后——”

John真的看到了红色。他一直都以为这是个比喻，但结果却是真的，他愤怒得以致整个视野都闪耀着猩红。他抓住Sherlock，拖着他走向厨房桌，把他脸朝下压上桌面然后将其手腕扣在背后。Sherlock挣扎尖叫，奋力反抗，但缺少食物和睡眠让他的攻击很虚弱，并且John反正也总是会占上风。John用一只手压制住他，另一只手则摩挲Sherlock的拉链，Sherlock当即停止了挣扎开始再次胜利地微笑起来。“我早告诉过你——”他开口，但接着John就退开身打了他屁股一下。Sherlock发出一声半是惊讶半是激愤的叫喊，而John又打了他一次，接着又是一次。它们不是那种情绪的拍打，John用张开的手重重扇他，而那足以让他自己的手掌刺痛，让Sherlock白皙的臀部迅速变为似火的深红。

“如果你想表现得像个小孩子，那这就是你会得到的，”John说，因为努力压制想要揍他的Sherlock而喘息不已。

Sherlock再次开始挣扎，用腿踢John同时贴着桌子咆哮，“——你自负，愚蠢，伪善——我为什么还要让你留在身边，你甚至都不能——”他瘦骨嶙峋的手腕挣脱了John的钳制， 一踢正中John小腿，让后者眼泪都飙了出来。John把腿塞回对方双腿中，覆上他的身体将其压在原地，同时松开自己的皮带一把抽出。听到皮革穿过腰间环的声音Sherlock的身体无意识地挺起，他发出了一声压抑短促的噪音。John听过各种Sherlock所能发出的性奋声音，但这不是任何一种；尖锐的声音里有着恐惧，而不知怎的那却让John更加愤怒了。

“你真这样想？”他愤怒地嘶嘶道，用皮带缠上Sherlock的手腕并将一端穿过搭扣狠狠收紧，抓着那头重重一拽将Sherlock的上半身扯离桌子。“你真认为我会用皮带抽你？操你的，Sherlock。”

“正是如此，”Sherlock喘息，不知怎的，即使脸撞上桌面也仍然设法听起来傲慢无比。

John把皮带末端绕上右手，肆意将左胳膊尽力往后拉好狠狠甩出下一次打击。松掉的牛仔裤贴着内裤滑落，John意识到他实际上已经，硬如岩石了。好吧，如果Sherlock这么想要这个，那他也该死的毫无异议。John又恶狠狠地扇了他一下后用一只手打开了牛仔裤，同时梭巡桌子希望找些能用的东西。有了，显微镜旁的矿物油。John往曾用来装吐司的盘子里倒了点，接着用两根手指滚过它后将它们径直塞入了Sherlock扭动的身体里。“告诉我你想要。”

“我想要，”Sherlock咆哮，仍在拼命挣扎。

John弯曲了下手指，没怎么充分开拓肌肉就插入了他的老二，然后就着皮带仍缠在右手的姿势将两只拇指插进臀缝分开了Sherlock的屁股。他原以为Sherlock会在他推进去时大声喊叫——他体内某个阴暗的部分希望Sherlock会这么做，想要逼出某些真实的反应——但虽然Sherlock整具身体都僵硬了却仍是没发出一点声音。当然这只是让John更加愤怒。于是他抽出到足够远，以致往回一撞时震得桌子都颤了颤。基督，这感觉真棒。Sherlock变得消沉以来John就一直靠偶尔在浴室的偷偷手淫来发泄，这种接触也有许久没做了，他撑不到一分钟。他的手指扣紧Sherlock瘦削的臀部，全身心投入，任由纯粹的兽欲像几分钟前的猩红暴怒般充斥他的大脑。当他带着一股奇异的愤怒胜利感射出来时，紧紧贴着Sherlock深深撞击的他的髋部早已受了伤。

John的脑袋终于清空了，随即他发现自己气喘吁吁，正用两只手肘撑着桌面俯身在Sherlock上方。他挺直身，展开手上的皮带然后解开搭扣将其抽出，Sherlock的胳膊从而无力地垂落在了身体两侧。‘它们肯定是彻底麻了，’John冷冷地想，收拾好自己后正打算离开，但想了想又伸手把Sherlock的裤子拉上了他的臀部。Sherlock的脚滑落，努力聚集足够的平衡站起来，但接着却膝盖一软向前摔倒下巴重重磕在桌子边缘，John都听到了他牙齿断裂的声音。

John看着瘫在地板上的Sherlock，感觉到一股深切可怕的内疚。Sherlock脸庞、手腕遍布红痕，不停颤抖，裤子后那John甚至都没去清理的地方正蔓开一块潮湿。John的头抽痛起来，觉得精疲力竭，不再有兴趣吃饭或做任何事，只想洗个澡去睡觉并希望到明早上这一切就会用某种方式自己全部解决。但是……他跪了下来，用胳膊搂住Sherlock的胸口把他拉起，努力使自己的声音表现得温柔。“来吧。”

John先干脆利落地清洗了自己，然后在Sherlock冲洗时递给他洗发水。Sherlock试图打开盖子但接着摇了摇头，像是无力站着般靠上浴室墙壁。John叹了口气，但他还是接过了瓶子往手里倒出了些洗发水，把Sherlock推到花洒底下。

当清洗Sherlock的头发时John感觉到而不是听到了对方的几次呼吸凝滞，于是他双手稍稍放轻了点。他用两只手扣着Sherlock的头压在水流下，小心着不让泡沫进到后者眼睛里，同时感受着他肩膀的颤抖。他将Sherlock的头发后梳然后让他的头缓缓垂落到自己肩上，炙热的眼泪淌过John的皮肤。

“没事了，”John疲惫地说。“没事了。”

******

John在清晨的冷光中醒来，感到沮丧内疚并且还有点生气。他睡得不好，虽然看上去比Sherlock好得多，他身侧的床铺早就空了好几个小时了。

John穿上衣服走去厕所，盯着镜中的自己看了片刻，接着挺了挺肩膀扬起了下巴。是时候处理这事了。John必须像个成年人般面对问题，因为老天知道Sherlock不会。

Sherlock正坐在椅子里，手指在面前相抵，眼睛盯着虚空。他很明显刮了胡子并且又洗了一次澡，现在完美地穿着他其中一间清爽的深色西装，然而这番毫不掩饰的自我保护举动一点儿都未减轻John的愤怒。John把一杯加了适当糖的茶放在他旁边，坐进自己的椅子里，然后说道，“我们得谈谈。”

Sherlock叹了口气，而那显然暗示了他也饱受煎熬。“我为我昨晚说的话道歉，我并不是认真的。我为我激得你生气，为我逼迫说了不想的你做爱道歉。我知道这是错的，这不会再发生了。”

他生硬的言辞和态度本该令人恼怒，但十分了解Sherlock的John知道对方确实真心悔过，于是他的怒气也尽消了。“我很感激。我也为我伤了你道歉，但我们仍旧要谈谈。”

Sherlock挫败地垂下肩膀，John俯身把茶径直放进他手中。“喝吧，你暂时哪儿都不能去。”

Sherlock垂着双眼乖乖地喝了茶。他的眼睛下面有着蓝色暗斑，被John压到桌子上的一侧脸颊则布满了淡淡的瘀伤阴影。John更加温柔地说，“昨晚你想从我这里要些东西，然而最终我却伤害了你。我不希望这事再次发生。”

“不会的。”Sherlock迅速说道。

John点头。“是。我们要谈谈你想要什么，以及将来你该怎么得到。但首先我们要谈谈原因。我知道有些事正在发生，有些事在困扰着你，而你却不告诉我。我知道……”John犹豫了下，接着直言道，“我知道你喜怒无常，亲爱的；我知道你心里有着暗斑。你在我们相遇的第一天就告诉了我你自己。我并没幻想我能改变或者阻止，但我觉得现在正发生着什么使事情变得更糟，而我也许能帮上忙。我们在一起了，记得吗？那表明你不必再独自承受这个，无论这个是什么。”

John本以为Sherlock会闪烁其词或答非所问，但Sherlock却突然弯下身用手抓紧了头发。“是Moriarty！”他突然喊道。“我想，自从意大利之后我就一直在努力去做他所说的：退到一边。如果我看到他要插手什么事我就让其他人去处理。我害怕，我努力不去玩他的游戏，不和他扯上关系，只是观察并等着看他是否犯了错误，因为我不想他知道。但那个记者，她知道了，而现在他也会知道你，知道我们在一起了，而他会——”他修长纤细的手指收紧得以致经脉都凸了出来。“我做了些梦，”他痛苦地说。“梦里他把你带离了我身边，我孤独一人。”

“噢，甜心，”John说，愤怒现在全都消失了。他俯下身把自己的手轻轻搁上Sherlock弯下的后颈，后者深深呼吸了几次，接着微微歪头将其靠入John掌心。John用自己的手覆上一只收紧的手，然后抚摸起了Sherlock的头发。

“不仅仅是你，”Sherlock贴着他大腿说道，声音凄苦。“因为我开始害怕，这就像开放的伤口，就像我的指甲被扯掉然后一切都在不停地刷过它们，无论何时我试图去碰触都会引起一阵剧痛。昨天的那位父亲，所有那些人，案件——我现在知道关心会是什么感觉了，知道它有多伤他们，而我不能承受这个，我不能。”他剧烈颤抖起来。

“噢，亲爱的，我很抱歉，”John说。他抚摸着Sherlock的头发和脖子，对那些曾经指责Sherlock对其他人冷漠无情，任由他假装自己毫不关心的记忆感到一阵炙热的羞愧。“我知道它有多伤你，我看得出来，我知道，但我就在这里，Sherlock。没人会把我带离你身边，而我会帮你处理这事。”他想要把Sherlock拉上大腿，让Sherlock用胳膊环住他的脖子蹭进喉咙，然后搂着对方直到其放松下来。但Sherlock说得对：该是John开始把他当个成年人对待的时候了。

“其他人明白这个吗？”Sherlock问。“他们不可能明白。如果他们知道什么时候会发生什么事，知道他们爱的人会死，还怎么能无动于衷地去过自己的生活？他们不可能会有这样的感觉。”

John忍不住笑了。Sherlock肯定认为自己也必须在爱情上表现得非同凡响——他的心必定和他大脑一样独特。“我认为他们会，”他亲切地说。“你有听说过‘死亡是美丽之母’吗？难道你不是告诉过我说你没删除诗歌？也许你应该多读读。”

Sherlock嗤了一声。“我确实删除了华兹华斯，”他道。

“是啊，我想我也是，”John说。“喝你的茶，好吧？”

Sherlock喝掉了剩下的茶，双手不再剧烈颤抖了，而当他放下杯子时他看起来也更为冷静了些。“好的。”

“我知道你伤得有多重，”John小心翼翼地说，“并且我认为有一部分的你只是渴望打场架，但那不是全部。我认同你在我们的关系中拥有平等发言权这点，但要发言你也得先告诉我你想要什么。”

“我非常高兴，”Sherlock迅速说，“但……昨晚某些时候……”他露出了一个挫败的表情。“昨晚全都感觉像是太过了，像是我没做什么重要的，只有痛苦悲伤以及衣服刮擦我皮肤的疼痛。然后……我想起那些时刻……扑克游戏后的那晚、篝火之夜、圣诞节、仓库。那些时刻感觉就像是我除了你外什么都无法去想；除了你的心跳外什么都听不到；别无他物。”

John伸出手，Sherlock握住了，接着把John的手掌翻转过来用两根手指碰触他的手腕。“非常缓慢平稳，”他惊讶地说，而John几乎能感觉到Sherlock自身急促的脉搏逐渐减缓得和他一样。“在音乐中，低音乐器是曲目的中心，你知道这个吗？当一切都是无调性而我是尖叫的小提琴时，你则是插入其中让一切得以步入正轨的大提琴。”

虽然John认为那番比喻远远偏离了他们的重点，但他也相当确定自己是在被称赞。“到底怎么了？昨晚你想要那些时刻里的哪部分？”

Sherlock看起来很不确定，但他没放开John的手。“全部，”他道。

John用指尖刷过他脸颊上的瘀伤。“不是这个，”他道。

“不是。”Sherlock看起来很羞愧。“对不起，我知道我不该——”

“不，”John严厉地打断他。“无论你做了什么，这都不该发生。我永远、永远都不该把怒气发泄在你身上，而我再也不会这样做了。我们都同意过这点，Sherlock，如果我们中有人发了火那我们必须先冷静下来。你知道我易怒，我并不欣赏这点并试图控制，而如果我真伤害了你我会无颜面对自己。好吧？其他一切都放在了明面上，除了那个。”

Sherlock立刻一脸好奇。“一切？”

“Sherlock。”

“好吧，行，我明白了。我保证不会试图激怒你并且如果有必要的话就，就……暂停一下。”

“好。我们会谈谈别的。我是说真正的交谈，Sherlock。我需要你告诉我你想要什么以及——”

“界限、限制、套路，”Sherlock说着翻了个白眼，看起来有点像是他原本的样子了。

“是啊，所有那些，”John笑着说。

Sherlock歪过头，微微挑衅地说道，“你也喜欢。我想你告诉你自己只是在迁就我，但你确实喜欢。”

“我是喜欢，”John诚实地说。“但我也喜欢我们通常的做爱方式；事实上我爱我们通常的做爱方式。”

“拽我的头发，”Sherlock用一种列清单的语气说道，“抓我的手腕，我跪在你脚前——你不会就那样兴奋地射在了我脸上，那更多是我的癖好，你真正喜欢的是告诉我做什么。”

John眨了眨眼。“我想那倒是真的，”他道。“但就像我说的，一切都在明面上，我们会解决这个的。”

Sherlock打了个大大的呵欠然后蜷进了椅子里。他看起来疲惫不堪，像是度过了痛苦的几天以及一个漫长的无眠之夜，而John突然也觉得精疲力竭。“我来做些早餐吧，”他道，“然后我们就躺一会儿。我们能再多谈一会儿，或者再多睡一下，或者就只是……陪伴彼此。好吗？”

“好，”Sherlock说着起身，走到John面前一下坐上后者大腿，脑袋搁上对方肩膀，双腿则一如往常般垂落在两侧。John用胳膊搂住他。

“那并没消失，”Sherlock贴着他脖子咕哝。“‘暗斑’，你是这么称呼它的吧？”

“我知道，”John说。“我无法让它消失，但我能陪伴你度过。”

Sherlock紧紧搂住他，而John能感觉到其额上冷却的汗水。他体内的紧绷正在消失，只留下了疲惫和瘫软。

“我昨晚说的那些，”Sherlock轻声道，“关于出去找别人什么的，都不是真心的。毒品那部分也许是，但找别人绝对不是。除了你我不要任何人，John。”

“甜心……”

“我不是在表演浪漫，”Sherlock说着闭上了眼睛，而John能感觉到他的睫毛正贴着他皮肤。“这也不是抑郁症犯了的胡言乱语。如果我失去了你，我就失去了一切。”

John不知道该说什么，他的手指扣紧了Sherlock的上衣。

“而你却不会一样，”Sherlock继续。“并且也应该不一样。如果我出了什么事，虽然会伤你很深但你仍能活下去，并且有一天你甚至还会快乐起来。我希望你快乐起来。”

“不。”John激烈地摇着头。“你非常了解我，Sherlock，但关于这点你却错了。也许我曾经能够很高兴和别人相伴，但现在却不能。没有你我也活不下去。那么，我已经向你保证过我不会去任何地方，而现在你也要向我保证。你保证不会离开我，不会为了任何事离开，永远不会。发誓。”

“我发誓，”Sherlock低声说道。

******

最终，晦暗的时刻一如既往地消除，于是身体上的症状也遵循了可以预见的模式：失眠首先得到改善，而Sherlock花了许多他认为理所当然的时间睡在John怀里。于是当他发现自己在想性欲何时会恢复时，他知道他正在逐渐好转起来。

结果性欲和他的胃口一起回归了。一天早上Sherlock睁开眼睛后看到John的脸只离他几英寸远，手指轻轻抚摸着他的卷发，顿时整个世界似乎突然间被希望照亮。

“老天，你在这，”John喃喃道。“你在这。”他的笑容仿佛阳光般温暖了Sherlock，他的手扣住Sherlock的后颈把他拽入一个吻中。起初吻得十分温柔——我、爱、你；我、想、念、你、的、吻——但很快就变得火热，而Sherlock发现自己挪得更近，将身体紧贴上了John的身体。

“你确定——”John开口，自己的热情硬起并且很可能抵上了Sherlock的大腿，而Sherlock通过剥掉他的T恤来回答。

之后他们剩余的衣物就被迅速丢弃，Sherlock仰面躺下将胳膊伸过头顶，陶醉在John与他肌肤相贴的感觉中。但当他张开眼睛看了眼后却把胳膊搁上了胸口，为自己骨瘦如柴的模样感到尴尬。

“别，”John说，以令人不安的准确性读出了他的想法，并在随后拽开了他的胳膊。“你是瘦是胖我都爱你的每一寸，无论如何你对我来说都是这世界上最美丽的事。”说完他就立刻开始证明，亲吻每一块凸出的骨头直到深入Sherlock腹部的凹陷。这感觉太棒了，就像一起漫长案子之后的一顿盛宴。Sherlock很快就忘记了害羞在John身下放纵地扭动起来。没过多久他俩就喘息着贴着彼此磨蹭了。

“我能这样做吗？”John问，一只手滑入Sherlock双腿间轻轻抚摸。“我想让你好好享受……”

“求你，”Sherlock喘息，双腿已经放荡地分开了。这是排在交合后他第二喜欢的事，并且他知道John也喜欢，喜欢能够在用那些极具天赋的手指扭转抚摸时专注于Sherlock的反应。再说他事后可以给John一个后者最喜欢的口交作为回报，以上。当John手指滑入体内的那刻Sherlock扭动并呻吟起来，他知道自己撑不了太久——他几周没高潮过了，睾丸都满得发痛。但John非常擅长这个，他设法抽出手指，直到Sherlock因为两根极其缓慢的手指辗转不停，拼命乞求，“求你，John，更多，更多手指，你的老二，你的嘴，任何东西，求你……”

“嘘，”John安抚道，Sherlock呻吟，无助地挺动着，John终于非常缓慢地把手指放了回去，随后一下挤入第三根并同时用嘴含住Sherlock抽动的勃起。Sherlock大喊，胡乱扯过一个枕头盖住脸好压抑自己的哭叫——这太满了，太多了，就在即将崩溃的边缘，那些手指无情地按压着他，John的嘴则不停地吸，最终他又猛又远地激射出来。John立马避开以免呛到，同时用空着的手撸出他最后的精液。

“抱歉，”Sherlock在John把他揽进怀抱亲吻挨蹭他的脖子时喘息着说，“有一阵子没泄过了。”

“欢迎回来，”John喃喃，亲吻他。“噢，我非常想你。”

“我也是，”Sherlock小声说，John理解地微笑起来。

Sherlock将修长的手指搁上John臀部，随即说道，“我知道你也想念些别的，”说完就把他推倒。

“噢老天，是的，”John呻吟，拽过被Sherlock丢掉的枕头盖住自己的脸。

Sherlock使出浑身解数，精选出所有John最喜欢的行为，包括一条他刚刚才加上的：用拇指绕着John会阴和肛门轻轻画圈，稍稍压上但不要要压入，而那让John大叫着拽紧Sherlock的头发并疯狂地抽插他的嘴。最后Sherlock卖弄地咽下了每一滴。

“我该应该牢记这点，”平复呼吸后John喘着气道。“你要射时该亮个该死的警告标签，我对上帝发誓。”

Sherlock通常像只猫般满足于这种赞美，但一股陌生的感觉让他有些不安。“John，”他急切地说，“我饿了，我想我快要昏过去了。别笑，我不是在表现一个戏剧女王！如果我不马上吃了它那你就不得不给我挂鼻饲管了。”

******

重新振作起来的Sherlock花了几周时间处理积压的私人案件，替Lestrade解决了一个极其简单的双重谋杀案，还增重了半石。Hudson太太每天都带好吃的来。

“您真的不用再送吃的来了，”John说，盯着Hudson太太刚放到桌上的一盘司康饼。“我几乎和他差不多重了，而我真的不需要。”

“别犯蠢，”Sherlock说着跟随新鲜糕点的香味走向厨房，在把一整块司康饼塞进嘴里后他搂住了John的腰。“我喜欢你这个地方软一点，当我在床上你后面时能让我的手抱得更舒服。”

“老天，”Hudson太太说着匆忙撤离。

“怎么了？”Sherlock困惑地说，嘴里还满是司康饼。“我是指我们睡觉的时候！”

“别再捏我的肚子了，”John咯咯笑着说，而很快Sherlock对John腰部的欣赏迈向了重点，彼时他们都很高兴Hudson太太已经离开。

Sherlock知道John每天都在努力确保是他自己第一个拿到的报纸，但随着时间推移Kitty Reilly的故事却从未出现，于是他们逐渐放松下来。Moriarty大概终是会想出一个不同的攻击方式，但暂时John和他的私人生活没有遍布小报就已足够。

******

Mary正要和一些朋友出门时她的那只Agra专用手机响了。

“啊呀，我最好接一下，是妈妈，”她说着起身迅速朝门移动走出到别人听不见的地方。深吸一口气后她切换至Agra，然后接听。

“你好啊，亲爱的，我有个任务给你，”Moriarty用诡异的单调声音低吟道。“你能来一趟吗？”

“今晚不行，我不在伦敦，”Agra干脆地说。“明天可以。”

一声听得见的怨怼。“好吧，尽早来这里，”他愤愤地说完后挂了电话。

Agra翻了个白眼把手机重新放好。怪人。去年他彻底迷上了那个私人侦探，但接着意大利警方打击了Malavita，于是Moriarty被这个千载难逢的机会分了心，基本上就袖手旁观幸灾乐祸地看着他的前盟友像多米诺骨牌一样倒下从而顺利地留出一个个空缺。过去六个月他忙个不停，巩固自己在暗黑艺术界的统治，而那意味Agra也很忙。她真的受够了这种生活，而最近她做的工作数量也让她很赚了一笔——她开始觉得自己能负担得退休后起去美国或澳大利亚的花费，而那肯定比英国要他妈的安全许多。

她原以为这份工作会是解决另一个Malavita打手，所以Moriarty告诉她的让她着实惊讶了一把。“为什么？”她问。“他目前没做任何妨碍你的事。”

“他知道的太多。”Moriarty不再嬉闹而是真正要做些恐怖之事了，而这幅模样的他她倒是更喜欢。“如果他觉得他可以击败我，那我就要把他除掉。”

Agra耸肩。这一个她需要小心应付，所以得花些时间。“你说了算。”

******

最终把案子都解决完了的Sherlock需要立刻有事情转移注意力，于是他决定再看看Ricoletti的文件。

“好极了，又一次，”购物回家后发现六个盒子里的所有东西铺满客厅每一个平面的John时如是说道。

Sherlock正盘腿坐在这片混乱中央，皱眉盯着虚空。“你记得我们圣诞节去Angelo’s吃饭的那晚吗？告诉我你那时候说了什么？”

“我要去爱丁堡参加一个会议？顺说那在三周后。”

“不，不是那个，是什么做吉他的少校。”

“我认识一个离开军队后去制造吉他的少校，”John顺从地重复。

“就是这个，但是为什么？他一直都想造吉他？”

“我不这么想。”John皱眉。“我觉得他开始是弹吉他的，但也许他不是个很棒的音乐家？”

“是的，”Sherlock轻声说，接着突然起身抓住John的上臂结实吻了他一下。“是的！就是这样！噢，John，你真是太出色了。Peter Ricoletti靠艺术伪造发迹，他在意大利读过艺术学校。但谁规定伪造者就必须得伪造别人的作品？他真正想要的肯定是……”

“自己成为一名艺术家，”John说完。“是啊，那挺合理。”

“棒极了，棒极了，棒极了，”Sherlock说着猛地旋身，就着飞扬起来的晨袍冲向他的笔电。

“喂！”John说。“这是不是说我们现在能清理这些了？”

他们去了佛罗伦萨，从而让Sherlock得以前往Ricoletti曾就读的艺术学院观看他的早期作品。这可能并不是十分必要的，但却很有帮助，再加上他们从Sherlock最近解决的所有案子中赚了些钱并且后者也认为John值得度个假。这是场充斥了美食、美酒，以及慵懒性爱的美妙旅行，而Sherlock返回时还带了一大捆Ricoletti早期绘画的全面复印本。他扫描那些画做成数字复本，然后沉迷进了用多台计算机的疯狂搜索中。

最终他找到了他要找的，于是在春末某个夜晚胜利了的他从沉迷中回过了神。“康沃尔！”他得意洋洋地说。

回应这番宣言的是死一般的寂静。Sherlock不安地环顾四周，公寓笼罩在黎明的晨光中，而到处都不见John的踪影。他拿起手机打给楼下的Hudson太太，“John在哪儿？”

“他在爱丁堡，亲爱的，参加那场会议。难道你不记得了吗？今早上他确实说过他不确定你会注意到。”

Sherlock郁闷地挂了电话。他没忘记那个会，他只是一直抱着有什么事会出现从而阻止John前往的念头无视了它，虽然他非常清楚那种想法十分可笑，毕竟一开始是他鼓励John去的。不过在注意到三通来自John的未接来电后他感觉好多了，他立刻打了回去。

“嘿，终于接了啊，”John说，背景中大量交谈声使得他的声音不得不比平常更为响亮。“你是现在才注意到我离开了吗？”

“当然不是……会议怎么样？”

“明天才开始。我们现在参加欢迎会。这真的很棒——我遇到了些我认识的人，而我们打算去吃点晚餐。”

Sherlock立刻感到一阵不快，尽管他知道他会讨厌欢迎会并且拒绝去吃晚餐。“我想我知道Ricoletti在哪儿了，”他道。

“真的？那太棒了！我回来后你可得和我说说。”

还有四天呢！Sherlock怒视手机，他现在就需要John在这里赞美他的聪明才智。‘但那样显得太粘人了，’他提醒自己。（“培养你自己的兴趣！”）“然后你可以告诉我有关会议的一切，”他尽可能有礼地说道。老天，这些话真是太痛苦了。

“我才不会，否则你会无聊的。听着，我得走了，但要是你不介意我晚点给你打电话？”

“好吧，那也好，祝你玩得愉快，”Sherlock用一种（他认为的）十分淡定的语气说道。

“我在冰箱里给你留了一大锅意大利烩饭。照顾好自己，”John说，然后挂了电话。

没John相伴烩饭吃起来还有什么味道。Sherlock叹了口气，思索四天没有John的景象，然后惆怅地瞥了眼笔电。接着他突然有了个主意。为什么不趁John离开时去一趟康沃尔呢？追查有趣的案子定能让他从John不在的情况中分心。对这个完美方案心满意足的Sherlock回转笔电制定他的计划。

第二天早晨乘火车离开城镇的Sherlock不禁思考这是否会被解释为逃跑。他不这么想——毕竟是John先跑的——但最好说声抱歉，于是他迅速发了条短信：去康沃尔，只是侦查，没有危险。SH。

三十七分钟过去了John都没回复，那意味着他在会议上关了机，出于对Sherlock不断短信骚扰的恐惧。这种想法真是荒唐，因为Sherlock才不会做这种粘人的事。终于回复来了，‘万事小心’是第一条，接着是‘最好告知Lestrade，好让他在你找到R时逮住他。’

Sherlock非常清楚John其实更关心的是他的安全而不是Ricoletti是否落网，不过这仍是个好借口。于是他打电话给Lestrade告知了对方一切。

“听起来不太靠谱，”Lestrade怀疑地说。“你认为这个Peter Reynolds是Ricoletti，就因为他的一些画看起来像是四十年前Ricoletti的风格？”

“基本是，虽然我的样本量不多，因为Reynolds过去几年主要专注于陶艺方面。”

“听着，我知道你那疯狂的直觉一般都会中——”Sherlock对‘直觉’二字恼怒地喷了口气，但Lestrade仍旧继续，“——但我不觉得我这次能得到和你同去的许可，尤其是我们正忙着查这件消失的名流事情呢。”

“男朋友杀了她，显而易见，”Sherlock道。

“是啊，连我都看得出来，但他死不合作，而我们也找不到尸体。”

“他兄弟在乡下的房子。他完全不知道怎么处置尸体所以会把她的车推进池塘。”

有片刻的沉默。“你认为是？”

Sherlock叹了口气。“找到Ricoletti后我给你打电话。”

Sherlock拦了辆车，在第一家他还看得过去的旅馆订了个房间，接着就购物去了。至少有三家画廊存有Reynolds的作品，而他迅速转过全部三家和其经营者见了一面。穿环的年轻女人，显然并非老板，不是；严厉好战型的老人，不是；中年的健谈者，绝对就是这个。他返回健谈者的画廊然后挑出能找到的最大最贵的东西——这是个雕塑吗？——以及两只更像样子的花瓶。好了，现在他连圣诞购物都搞完了，但日子甚至还不到六月。

“这些真的很棒不是吗？”女人边热情地说边小心地用沉重的纸将它们包起来。“你了解他的作品吗？”

Sherlock轻松讲述起了‘爱妈妈的美貌同性恋男孩’的故事。“说实话我对这些不太懂，是我母亲喜欢它们。战争期间还是小孩子的她被转移到圣艾格尼丝，于是一直都很喜欢康沃尔，并且她还觉得这个Reynolds的艺术作品真正抓住了艺术的神髓。我想它们确实如此，是吧？”

“噢，绝对的。你母亲有你这样一个孝顺儿子真是幸运！”

Sherlock让他的脸色沉郁下来。“她病了，你明白吧，我不觉得他这次能从医院回家了，所以我决定用这些来装点她的房间。”他神秘兮兮地向前俯身。“实际上，你不会碰巧知道我在哪里可以找到这位艺术家的是吧？我正考虑着一份委托，如果他动作快的话。”

“老天爷，这真是太甜蜜了！”她咬着下唇思索。“他通常自己带这些作品过来，所以我不确定我有——等等，我是有，我们每过一个月左右就得送些东西过去给他签名。”

已经独自徒劳追踪Reynold的地址许久了的Sherlock对她灿烂一笑。“你也很棒！我非常感激。”

“为了你可怜的妈妈，”她露出一个同情的笑容然后拍了拍他的手。“我真心希望你找到他。”

Sherlock把花瓶堆在他的车子后面，把地址存进手机，然后思考起来。天色渐晚，大多数商店都开始关门，而如果他恰好在喝茶时间出现唠叨着要替他亲爱的母亲交代一份委托那可能会看起来可疑。还是回旅馆等John的电话好了——不，他不是在等John的电话，他是在追逐自己的兴趣。也许他会在旅馆里吃晚餐。噢，他这是骗谁呢？他会一直都关注他的手机的。Sherlock深陷在自己的思绪里，以致根本没注意细雨迷蒙中那辆打着雨刷的蓝色小车正在其内娇小女人的驾驶下沿着街道缓缓驶向他的身后。

******

已入春季，天气也澄澈明朗起来，第二天亦是如此，而沿着狭窄的乡村道路颠簸前行的Sherlock也感到一股意外的欢欣。他有个案子，旅馆里的床结果却是柔软得足以让他睡在其中，并且他还熬过了两天没有John（不过后者昨晚发了‘我现在真的很想你’的短信）的日子。生活很美好！

Reynolds的家坐落于一条小道上，道路尽头是一条私人车道，那是栋巨大低矮的建筑，背后是一望无际的悬崖和海洋。Sherlock停好车，拿起他买的那些丑陋雕塑，然后将脸色调整成一个明亮的笑容，但在没人应门后立刻恼火起来。

按了第三次门铃后Sherlock放下沉重的雕像开始考虑他的选择。Reynolds不在真心令人火大，枉费Sherlock大老远跑来只是为了见他一眼。也许他的工作室是栋独立建筑，也许这种好天气里他去了悬崖，画素描？无论如何只是绕到房子后面看看能否发现什么肯定不会有什么问题。他把沉重的雕像放回后备箱——如果需要他总是能再来取的——然后绕过房子。

他很顺利地就发现了工作室，紧挨着房子后面的一栋玻璃墙房间，不过里面似乎没人。Sherlock隔着玻璃窥探，然后看到一扇显然是通往某种窑屋的小门开着，屋里正亮着许多红灯——大概是开着的，或者是被火光照亮的，或者是窑导致的任何其他原因。这似乎是证明了有人在家，但Sherlock对窑并不太了解。他又走了更远，然后发现一扇显然是通往厨房的后门，并且这门还微开着。啊哈！Reynolds在家，而对方只是无视了他那烦人的拜访者。Sherlock可以理解，不过在好好观察完他的猎物后他就会径直上路回去了。所以他毫无顾忌地开始敲门。

他敲了好几分钟门才打开，但这也也值了，沉着脸站在门口的老人正是Peter Ricoletti。

Sherlock露出一脸真实的灿笑。“哦，Reynolds先生！是你对吗？我是你的大粉丝！我很抱歉这般打扰你的私人生活但是——”

“进来，”Ricoletti突然说，打开了门。

Sherlock绝对不想进去。“噢，不用了，我不可能——”

“进来，”Ricoletti又说了一次，抓住Sherlock的胳膊一拽。Sherlock惊讶地绊了一下后跌进厨房，Ricoletti于是一把推开他然后以惊人的速度冲出大门。

“看看你都做了什么，”一个声音在他身后响起。Sherlock猛地转头时正好看到一个女人用一只消音手枪瞄准并开火，将Ricoletti射飞出去后脸朝下重重撞在草地上，子弹干脆地穿过了他的后脑勺。

Sherlock震惊地盯着她，女人那双巨大精明的蓝眼向他转来。“Sherlock Holmes先生，”她道。“我现在该怎么处置你呢？”


	12. 第十八章：瀑布下的男人：第六部分

“你好运我认出了你，”Agra说。他们正坐在死者那充满阳光的厨房里喝茶，茶是Holmes泡的，味道非常好。“通常我试图避开间接伤害，但如果有目击者看到了这样的事……”

“如果你没认出我你也不会允许Ricoletti让我进去，于是也就不会有目击者了，”Holmes指出。

“你会闯进去的。”

“可能吧，”他承认，接着皱起了眉。“你为什么不杀了我呢？我对你的威胁可比对平民的大得多。”他听起来是真心好奇。

“老板不会喜欢的。”

“呵，当然。”Holmes的眼神凌厉起来。“他对Ricoletti有什么兴趣？还是又有人雇了他？”

“你知道我不能告诉你的吧，”Agra一板一眼地说道。

“那我来告诉你。Moriarty一直都趁着Malavita瓦解来巩固地位对吗？他接管了他们所有的艺术品盗窃、伪造，以及走私业务，并且在伦敦以外经营着。可Ricoletti是个麻烦，你的老板担忧某个意大利人会供出他的所在。我想他可能有许多对Moriarty来说也十分有价值的信息。”

“不错嘛，”Agra道。“除了据说是，没有一个意大利人知道Ricoletti在哪儿——”

“那当然了，毕竟他的隐居地是Moriarty一手安排的是吧？而他就是趁机打入了Malavita。”

“也许。重点是，你是怎么找到Ricoletti的？”

Holmes告诉她的那些细节让她忍不住惊叹不已。“这真是太惊人了，”她诚实地说。“你真的很棒。”

Holmes微微骄傲。“你也相当不错。我知道大多数人都有道德准则以致无法去欣赏一场精心策划的暗杀，但你的某些工作真的就像是艺术品。”

Agra扭了下脸。“谢了。不过告诉你实话我最近一直在想退休的事。我快四十了，而……”

Holmes又皱起了眉。“等等，你为什么不立刻杀了Ricoletti？否则你早就可以离开了，在我还没——噢，显而易见，信息。他不告诉你东西在哪儿。”

“是的，并且多谢你，现在他也永远说不了了。”

“我能找到，”Holmes信心满满地说。

Agra重新倒满她的杯子，有趣地注视着他。“我和你做个交易，”她说。“你替我找到文件而我就放你走。”

Holmes放下他的茶向前倾身，眼中精光闪烁。“我有个更好的主意。”

******

几小时后他们站在工作室里争论。Ricoletti的尸体已经被拖进来扔在了他们脚下，旁边是一个装着他文件的马尼拉信封——Holmes说得对，找到它们花不了他十分钟——以及一直藏在信封里的一把枪。

“它们扔哪儿不重要，反正这整个地方会被烧得一干二净，”Holmes恼怒地说。

“我觉得挺重要的。如果一切没完全正确对上那Moriarty会察觉的，然后他就永远不会相信我真的死了。快点，让我们在你哥哥的人到这儿前把这事搞定。”

“太晚了，”Holmes说着歪了歪头，片刻后她听见了直升机那稳定的呼呼声。

直升机停在了房子后面，螺旋桨平稳地转动，然后两个男人带着一个尸袋出现了。“她还有点冻着，”其中一个男人为了盖过噪音高喊道。“但基本解冻了——你想把她放哪儿？”

他们领着两人进入了工作室，后者在那里拉开尸袋倒出一具微微解冻的浅色头发女尸。

“她比我胖，”Agra说，厌恶地盯着尸体。“还有她发色太浅了。”她歪过头研究女人的肤色。“你不认为作为一名金发女性我该看起来更漂亮吗？”

“她还高了六厘米但那些都不重要，因为验尸官会说任何我哥想要他说的，”Holmes不耐烦地说。“别抱怨了，让我们把这里布置好。”

“等直升机离房子够远了你再点火，”其中一个男人告诉Sherlock。“我们可不想葬身火海里。好了，小姐，我们在外面等你。”

“趁我们布置时告诉我你的想法，就像你打算告诉警察的那些，”Agra说。

Sherlock拿起马尼拉信封放在（他从一个隐蔽隔间里找出的）陶轮旁边，然后走向大门。“一切都很平静直到我绕过了房子，然后我发现你和Ricoletti在工作室里吵架。我不知道你是谁但你看起来很可疑，而厨房的门微开着于是我溜了进去贴着走廊走，这里，试图不被发现但你看到了我——”

Agra检查角度后将尸体往左微微移动了下，Holmes继续道，“Ricoletti趁你分心之际射杀了你。”

“过来把她拽起来，我来开枪，”Agra说。“等等——”她在Holmes把尸体拽起来时脱掉口袋里装着她所有身份证、钥匙等等物品的滑雪衫，将其套上她的替身。那真是个相当骇人的时刻。

最终Holmes不得不将尸体拽成坐姿——它太重了无法拽直——于是Agra跪在地板上用Ricoletti的手枪瞄准。“你打算射击……你的哪儿？”Holmes问。

“右外胸。我会重重倒下去，模样看起来会很糟——但那里没有主要血管所以我会因为气胸存活一阵。以防万一，你稍微移开点儿。”

Holmes以手臂所能伸到的最远距离抱着尸体，然后Agra一枪射进了胸口。“完美，”她在Holmes将死掉的女人粗鲁地扔到地板上后说道。“好了，回到房门，”她迅速爬到尸体身上。“接着Ricoletti用枪对准了你而我射穿了他的后脑勺。这个角度完全错误，但希望他会被烧得看不出这点。然后我掉了我的枪因为我的呼吸变得相当困难了。”她侧躺下，抓紧胸口。

“我有点惊慌于这意想不到的变故，但却倾向于视你为一个盟友，因为你刚刚在Ricoletti看起来像是要杀我之际杀了他。”Holmes说着走过地板蹲在Ricoletti尸体旁边，假装检查脉搏。“我拿了他的枪，因为担心这里会有其他人所以我告诉你我会叫救护车，但接着我想到这里可能会有些有价值的文件，而我希望赶在当地警方之前回收它们，于是我推断出它们的位置——”他走到陶轮边捡起信封，“——然后准备离开等警察来时你却察觉到我获得了你想要的文件，于是你冲我开枪，但却失了手，子弹打碎了工作室的玻璃墙。”

“把脸转过去，”Agra建议，然后射穿了墙壁。如瀑布般倾泻而下的碎玻璃令人非常满足。

“既然你挡在我和门之间，那我就只能跑向‘现在敞开的’墙壁了，而你在我逃跑时又冲我开了一枪，所以我转身朝你开枪但失了手于是炸掉了窑。现在再开一枪然后你就可以去搭直升机了。”

“不，出去真的跑一下，那会让你在说的时候更为可信。”

Holmes翻了个白眼但还是转身顺从地朝粉碎的墙壁慢跑过去，跨过底座上锯齿状的碎玻璃。而当他来到草坪上时，Agra却冲他开了枪。

Holmes大叫着倒下，重重跌在草皮上，并且——她希望——没有沾上太多碎片。Agra把枪塞进尸体手中然后跑到他身侧，Holmes正紧抓着他的腿痛苦地扭动，她不得不掰开他的手查看伤口。“你射我！”Holmes愤怒地吼叫。

“是的，我知道，闭嘴让我看看。”子弹如她所计划的那般穿过右大腿外侧肌肉，没有永久性损伤；同时也擦过了他的右臀瓣，对此她倒没料到——他肯定是跳过了某些东西。“你会没事的，我必须射你。胸口埋了颗子弹的Agra失手一次还说得过去，但我不会失手两次。Moriarty不会相信的。”

“你可以先说一声啊，”Holmes气愤地道。他的额头上布满了汗珠，正咬牙抵抗着疼痛。Agra挺同情的，伤口不致命并不代表它就不会疼得跟要了命一样。

“如果说了你可能会移动或者退缩，”她道。“那我也许真就伤害你了。这方法更安全。你还能射炸窑屋吗？”

Holmes抬起头扫了眼四周，他倒下时枪和文件都摔掉了。Agra把它们递给了他然后帮他往左侧躺使其瞄准窑屋。“脊柱等到直升机离开范围后再开枪，”她说。“那个，Holmes先生……今天后我可能再也见不到你了，是吧？”

“叫我Sherlock，”他不太客气地说道。“不，只要你告诉我哥你所知道的关于Moriarty的一切，那他就会把你迁往你的新身份所喜欢的任何一个地方。我建议最好是某个尽可能远的地方。”

“这样的话，Sherlock，我就想说和你合作挺愉快的。”

“我相信你不会因为我说不出同样的话而感到恼怒，”他不爽地道，但却很亲切地捏了捏她伸出来的手。“你不打算告诉我你的名字吗？”

她对他真挚地开怀一笑，“但我还不知道呢，”她说。“问你的哥哥吧。”然后她起身跑远了，将Agra如同多年前的Anna Grace一般抛在了身后，在耀眼的阳光中跑过草坪，跑向那会将她带往她明亮新生活的直升机。

******

Sherlock侧躺着，握紧手枪，倾听着直升机飞向远方的稳定轰鸣声。老天，他的腿疼得要死。他现在可能血流满草坪了，要是John永远不会……不，最好还是别去想John。他匆匆压下这个想法然后瞄准窑屋，稳住手枪，用John教他的方法吐了口气，然后开火。他失手了。他抬起头皱皱眉望进被外面明亮阳光映照得一片昏暗的工作室。该死的，他击中了煤气管。下一枪一定要做对，否则工作室会充满煤气而他很可能会与之一起升天。Sherlock再次瞄准，对着阳光眯了眯眼睛，然后扣动扳机。

瞬间是一片混乱的移动和噪音，然后他脸朝下的滚过草坪一段距离后才最终停了下来。他在那里躺了片刻，头晕目眩，耳边是可怕的鸣响，甚至连骨头都在燃烧，还突然非常想要呕吐。他翻身侧躺，却压上的是受伤的那侧，于是立刻痛苦地尖叫并呕吐不止。他迅速换到完好的那边。噢！

Sherlock闭着眼躺了一会儿，试图搞清自己的方向，但他的头也在痛苦地抽动着。帮助，他需要帮助。他设法用空着的手敲Lestrade的号码，却意识到有那耳边因爆炸而挥散不去的嗡鸣影响他也不知道自己是否能听到手机铃声，或Lestrade的应答，或甚至是他的语音信箱。于是他沮丧地挂了机然后摸索着发出一条短信：立刻需要帮助。中了枪。Ricoletti炸飞了。SH。随即想到什么又匆忙补上：请别打给John，他在爱丁堡。SH。

Lestrade的回复异常快速：WTF？？？你在哪儿？

他在哪儿？Sherlock皱起眉，但他那抽痛的大脑完全帮不上忙。他又看了眼手机，拉出他用来一路追踪到Ricoletti家的地图。记住地址花了比预计长得多的时间，但最终他还是费力地把地址敲进了手机里。Lestrade立刻回道：救援立刻就到。待在原地别动！

‘这点毫无疑问，’Sherlock想着，把头搁上弯曲起来的胳膊，然后闭上了眼睛。

******

到医院后Sherlock确信他的腿会愈合得完好如初，这点很令人安心；但他还是被留院观察以便监测他的脑震荡。这一切都花了长得要命的时间，直到夜晚Sherlock才终于被推到楼上安置进一张床里。他躺在那里觉得自己很没用，头和脚疼得厉害，但他却不被允许用任何止痛药，因为那可能会妨碍他的神经检查——虽然他也不会吃它们，但连这个选择权都没有却不知怎的十分伤害他。他非常想念John。Sherlock把自己疼痛的身体缩成一个紧绷不满的球，闭上眼睛抵抗恼人的医院灯光。

Lestrade的出现着实让人松了口气，虽然他身边还跟着个一脸不快女人。后者看着眼熟，肯定属于当地警方。

Lestrade欢快地说着什么，Sherlock不耐烦地在耳边挥手。“我听不见。爆炸。”

Lestrade径直靠近他脸庞大吼，“我听说你屁股中了一枪。”

Sherlock瑟缩了下。“别喊了，我有脑震荡。我的腿还中了一枪。”

“真是好，”Lestrade喊道。“我可不想告诉John。他非常骄傲于你的屁股。”

他到底在说什么？也许Sherlock的脑震荡比他所以为的更糟。“你没告诉John吧？”他焦急地问。

Lestrade摇了摇头，开始东拉西扯地解释，但听不太清的Sherlock不是很明白，可能是Lestrade说John会杀了他，但他知道John在参加一场专业会议，觉得对方在知道Sherlock做了什么前值得平静几天，先保执照要紧。Sherlock没费心去听，知道Lestrade没说就行了。

“现在告诉我到底发生了什么事，”Lestrade吼道。“为什么你哥要对我们保密？他啥时候关心起有组织犯罪来了？”

Sherlock让他重复了几遍才明白。他耸耸肩。“我不知道，我从来都不告诉我任何事。”差不多算是真的吧。“你知道我追踪Ricoletti到了康沃尔……”他讲述了他和Agra编出来的故事，十分感激当时的演练——那真的对灌输真实性起到了很大帮助。而刚讲到发短信给Lestrade的部分时他看到两名警员的脑袋一致转向了门口，Lestrade的嘴唇形状明显揭示了两个词，‘我操。’

一群人冲了进来：一个护士，正愤怒地比划着——‘可能是些关于探访时间的屁话’，Sherlock想——Anthea，正边轻蔑地和护士说着什么边发着短信；以及John，他则用大得连Sherlock都能听到的声音咆哮：“他妈的滚开。”看见Sherlock后他的脸色立刻沉得骇人，Sherlock顿觉糟糕透顶。

“Sherlock，”John说，他正站在Sherlock旁边。Sherlock撑坐起来正要大声喊叫，但John却仿佛把他的脸当瓷器一般小心翼翼地捧在手心，然后说道，“噢，甜心，”同时脸庞仍满含关切地皱紧。Sherlock有一瞬惊恐地担心John可能会哭，但后者却只是亲吻了下他疼痛的额头，顿时Sherlock被John真的在这的喜悦和安心压垮了。他越过John的肩膀看到Lestrade正在咕哝着什么像是‘心中的神’，但这话没什么意义啊，显然他需要好好提升下他的唇读技能了。

John扫了眼四周，说了某些严厉的话，但Sherlock没能听见，然后就是许多争吵和忙乱，但Sherlock却只是闭着眼睛握住John的手，决定让其他人去解决这个。

******

“感谢老天，”第二天夜晚他们终于穿过公寓大门时Sherlock热切地说道。他瘸拐着走向沙发然后倒了进去，发誓除非腿痊愈否则绝不离开公寓一步。

“先喝茶，然后我去叫外卖，”John说着走进厨房。“我想你该吃止痛片了。你想现在吃还是想把它带到床边以便你可以好好睡过一整晚？”

“我什么时候真的有好好睡过一整晚的？现在。”

Sherlock躺着，倾听贝克街以及John在厨房忙碌的那些极其安抚人心的声音，直到John拿着两只杯子和一颗胶囊重新出现。“给。中餐好吗？”

“随你喜欢，”Sherlock忙把自己撑起来点去喝茶。和John一起回到他自己的公寓让觉得如释重负，但同时也感到一股巨大的内疚。“我真的很抱歉打断了这次会议，John。我一直都努力不让任何人告诉你直到你回归。你还能再参加一场吗？”

“不能了。”John挥开那番话。“我已经在考虑离开了，并且要是我回来后却发现……等等，Mycroft怎么知道要派Anthea飞到那里的？他真的无所不知？”

Sherlock眨了眨眼。他已经重复了太多次他编造的故事以致几乎忘了John还不知道真正发生了什么。“事实上……有些事我没告诉你。”

“哦不，”John说，脑袋重重靠上椅背。

Sherlock认为最好坦白真实的版本，于是他微带害怕地讲述了他的故事。John看起来完全震惊了。“你让她开枪射你？”

“当然没有！”Sherlock愤愤地说。“她不该射我的，她耍了诈。”他解释起Agra那套‘你可能会移动’理论。

“操他妈的。”John把头埋入手中。“看到没，这就是为什么我当初就不该离开。”

Sherlock比以往都来得内疚，还有些轻微的怨恨。说服Moriarty的顶级杀手——女杀手？——背叛从而交换Mycroft版本的证人保护似乎只需要一些轻伤。接着他突然想到了什么。“你说‘你在考虑离开’是什么意思？”

John耸肩。“我一直都觉得做错了选择。但似乎你觉得这事挺重要的，而你的观点也挺有道理，所以……但前一晚我非常想念你，昨天的爱丁堡又一整天都在下雨，于是我禁不住想，‘我为什么在能和你跑去康沃尔的时候却坐在这里听糖尿病管理的发展呢？’而当我在休息期间出来时却碰到了Anthea，她说你受了伤并且她有一架私人飞机以及……”John摇了摇头。“如果你出了什么事，我会无法承受的。不只是因为我不在那里，还因为我浪费了整整两天原本能陪伴你的时光。所以我当时就想‘噢，去他妈的’，虽然你有权利说话但这终究是我的生活。我不会浪费一分钟去计划一个没有你的未来，因为那不可能发生。”

“但是，”Sherlock说，随即决定闭嘴。

John对他微笑。“我不知道你为什么总是担心没有你我会出什么事。鉴于我那糟糕的交往记录，真惊人你居然不担心你自己。”

“John，你没观察到并不等于没那回事。”

“是吗？”John看起来饶有兴趣。

Sherlock立刻有一种收回前言的冲动，但John毕竟刚刚宣布他打算放弃他的整个职业生涯一心一意陪伴Sherlock，所以他稍稍表现得粘人点也无妨的吧？“我一直都很担心，”他安静地说。“我太过火，我太不足，我错的离谱。一切。”

John稳稳地回看他，似乎并未被这番宣言惹怒，反而眼中还满含深情。“你什么都不用担心的，甜心，你我毕生挚爱。而因为我离开你后你绝对照顾不好自己，所以我打算现在接手这项工作。”

“我能照顾好自己，”Sherlock自动说道。

“你确实能。操，我真想叫你来这儿，但你做不到。”

“管它呢，我已经吃了颗止痛药，”Sherlock说着痛苦地起身，一瘸一拐地走到John身边然后笨拙地调整自己，最终以左臀嵌在后者双腿间的尴尬姿势靠到了他身上。这有点疼，但能够把脸埋进John脖颈，反复快乐地回味‘毕生挚爱’这几个词，疼也值得了。

******

两天后Sherlock瘸拐着下楼进入Mycroft的黑头车之一。接下来几周他显然花了大部分时间和Mycroft碰头处理他们从这个叫Agra（某个因为射伤Sherlock所以John一想起仍会冒火的人）的女人身上得到的一切，以及Sherlock从Ricoletti家里得到的文件。John趁机约Sarah去吃饭，解释他为什么不再能工作了。

Sarah似乎被他的解释逗乐了。“什么这么好笑？”John问。

“没什么。呃……”她微微挥了挥手。“只是我们第一次约会时你就被绑了架，而Sherlock还不得不赶来救我们，所以我觉得你停止工作专注于让他摆脱麻烦这事儿有点好笑。”

John忍不住大笑起来。“我明白你的重点了。但说实话，你完全不知道他自己是个怎样的灾难。”

“噢，我能想象。”Sarah对他笑了笑。“嗯，我们都会很想你的。”

“你们还是能时常看得见我的。我已经告诉Raj他现在得当我的全科医生了，出院后我就没好好检查下身体，这对一个医生来说还真是惭愧啊，是吧？”

“我们确实是最糟糕的病人。不过那是不是表明Raj也得照顾Sherlock了？你有提过吗？”

“啊，事实上……当我和Sherlock谈谈说他也应该检查一下时他问我Raj是否是这方面的最佳人选，我说了‘不，你才是，但我不能找你因为那样会很尴尬’，然后他就说检查不适合他所以……”

“老天，你真那样说啊。”

“是的。你能让他戒烟吗？”

“那你也给我买份甜点，”Sarah冷酷地说，伸手去拿菜单。

******

当Mycroft不请自来公寓时John看不出其一脸的傲慢有何异样，倒是Sherlock瞥了一眼后立马站了起来，喝道，“出了什么问题？你漏掉了什么？”

“我们没漏掉任何东西，”Mycroft平静地说，他那拒绝合作的态度却是进一步激怒了Sherlock。“我们知道这是个很大的可能性，Agra小姐提醒过我们她知道很少有关于Moriarty的——”

Sherlock冲他咆哮，已经开始踱步并不停揪扯头发了。John说，“你们中哪个介意告诉我下怎么回事吗？”

“正如你所知那般，Sherlock和我一直都在整理我们最近获得的情报，同时着眼于消灭Malavita的残党以及Moriarty在这个城市中的犯罪网络。此前我们不知道他的活动会牵涉警方，但Agra小姐告诉我们总警司已被Moriarty收买，而这一事实给了我们一个合理的借口来派出我们自己的特工进行调查。今天在一场联合行动中我们当即突袭了每个人——包括总警司和他的几位亲信，这起激动人心事件的详情应该会在明天的报纸上读到。不幸的是，Moriarty却逃之夭夭了。”

“好吧，操。”John说。

Sherlock怒视他。“我知道我们应该——”

“冷静，亲爱的弟弟，”Mycroft从容地说道。“Moriarty也许影响盛巨，但他还是被毁掉了。我们封锁了他的账户，逮捕了他的同伙，而当我们与国际刑警协调我们的计划时，欧洲大部分的接触已经被清除。”

“这一切都是官方处理的吗？Moriarty没看出Sherlock有插手吧？”

“完全官方。无论是他还是我们的情报提供者都绝对没有提及此事。”

“话说她怎样了？”John好奇地问。

“恐怕我不知道你所指何人，”Mycroft说，John希望那代表她已经换了个全新的身份并且没在用处耗尽时被消灭；或者也许更希望的是她真被消灭了。Mycroft转向一刻都没停止激动踱步的Sherlock。“如果你想让你自己有用点，Moriarty庞大活动中仍有几小部分活跃于这个世界里更为偏僻的地方，需要有人去查看一番。”

“那就让他们去查，”Sherlock厉声道。“你养那些特工不就是做这个吗？我肯定不会去的。”

Mycroft挑起眉毛，John对他说，“你不是认真的吧。”

“要摆脱我你得想个比这更不显眼的方法，”Sherlock道。“我不是秘密特工，看在老头份上，我试了两次才射中窑屋。”

“无疑那是因为你被你……臀部的伤口影响得分了心，”Mycroft道。

“我腿中了枪！”Sherlock吼道。

过去几周一直悉心照料那块让Sherlock完美无瑕屁股破了相的伤疤的John，决定是时候去泡个茶了。

Mycroft终于离开的一瞬间Sherlock就跪到了John的椅子面前。“John，”他急切地说。“我需要——我需要你来——”

“嘘，我知道，”John说着用双手坚定地捧住Sherlock的头，手指紧紧固定住他。如果他来决定那就是他们花一晚的时间喝个酩酊大醉，但他们已经说定了：当Sherlock需要这个的时候他会用语言告诉John，而John会照顾好他。总之，Sherlock跪倒急促呼吸的景象正产生预计中的巴甫洛夫效应，John都能感觉到自己在变硬了。这是自从他们说定以来Sherlock的第二次询问，而John在第一次之后就决定下一次要把Sherlock绑在床上，为此他都买好了丝巾。“去卧室脱掉你的衣服。我一会儿就过去。”

Sherlock的眼睛放松地闭上，一些紧绷已经流淌出他的身体。John吻了吻他的头顶后放开了他。“去吧，”他说，Sherlock随即行动起来。

厨房里，John边给自己倒了两指宽的威士忌边把脑中的想法过了一遍。第一次之后他有了几种设想，但没必要一次用光它们。而现在他发现自己有点迷恋Sherlock跪下的景象……拿上所需要的东西后他返回了卧室。

Sherlock正赤裸地坐在床上，一手抱着膝盖一手揪着头发，目光烦躁狂暴，John立刻说，“停，停止思考。跪坐好然后背对我。”

Sherlock迅速眨了眨眼睛，有一瞬像是要反抗，但接着他乖乖展开身体转了过去。“手背在后面，”John命令。他从床下抽出袋子然后展开其中一条围巾，用其绕上Sherlock的手腕。丝巾刷过皮肤的感觉让Sherlock颤抖起来，垂软的阴茎性奋地颤动了下。“这样行吗？”

“再紧点。”

John把结拽得更紧，Sherlock叹息了一声。“很棒。”

John抽出第二条丝巾说道，“这样呢？”他用丝巾蒙住了Sherlock的双眼。

“好的。”Sherlock声音中的狂躁消失了。“好的。”

“很好。你随时都可以叫我停下，明白吗？现在转过来面对我。”

Sherlock扭来扭曲，皱着眉试图在双手被绑的情况下保持平衡，而John则从他刚放在床头柜上的碗里拿出了一个冰块塞入口中。当Sherlock终于调整到一个差不多平衡的位置时John吐出了冰块，扣住Sherlock的后脑勺，然后将冰冷的舌头塞进Sherlock嘴中。Sherlock在这番刺激下喘息起来——老天，他真是热——接着仰起了头，让John占有他温暖的嘴。John边吻边伸手去拿冰块，然后用冰块边缘缓缓擦过Sherlock的锁骨。

John从他的医疗训练中学到了控制疼痛的生物反馈技术。学生们都用冰块练习，并且他还非常清楚地记得用其径直接触于赤裸的皮肤哪怕只有几秒钟也会疼得要命。他继续移动冰块，但是却非常非常缓慢，同时中断亲吻用嘴舔弄温暖着冰冷的皮肤。Sherlock微微扭动了下，气喘吁吁，胸膛在John的手与嘴的动作下起伏不止。当移动到Sherlock的乳头时John轮流用半融化的冰块和新鲜冰块爱抚着，并边对右乳头炙热地吐气边将新鲜冰块直接压上其左乳。Sherlock猛地一颤后发出了一阵呜咽，John迅速抬起头。“太过了？”

“不，不太过，刚刚好，”Sherlock喘息着说。

John换到另一边，把Sherlock冰冷挺立的乳头吸进嘴里，让后者不住呻吟。接下来他来到了脖子，然后是耳垂，最终他拿着一块融化的冰任由冰冷的水往Sherlock坚硬的阴茎上滴落了几分钟后才俯身把整个物事含进他温暖的嘴里。Sherlock发出的呻吟就像是直接来自脚趾，整具身体都弓起来迎合向这番接触。

John又舔又吸了几分钟后扣住Sherlock的头又吻了他一下，这次用上了两只手，并且还用自己的膝盖支撑着Sherlock以致后者几乎是倒进他腿上。Sherlock彻底臣服在了他的身下。‘你现在不再去想Moriarty了吧，’John满意地想，对自己的技术非常满意。

“我现在要把蒙眼巾拿下来了，”他说，“你要跪在床边，然后我要操你的脸射进你的喉咙。好吗？”

“你可以留着它，”Sherlock说，话语含糊不清。

“不，我想看到你。”

John往地上放了个枕头让Sherlock跪上去，Sherlock有些困难地设法爬下了床，然后就着双手仍被绑在身后的姿势跪在了John脚边。John解开裤子，然后在一丝好奇心的驱使下把手插入了那碗融化的冰里——操，真他妈冷——接着用手撸了撸他坚硬的老二才把它滑入Sherlock等待着的嘴中。“我操，真棒——你真温暖，”他粗喘道。

Sherlock轻轻哼哼着，眼睛颤抖地闭上，John拽紧他的头发挺进他温暖又顺服的嘴中，在往上顶弄时把Sherlock的头压入他的大腿。Sherlock晃动了几次，但有John大腿紧夹着他他也无法真的摆脱，并且操弄他嘴的John很快就残忍地抓紧他的头发固定住了他。他迫使自己睁开眼望向昏暗灯光中的Sherlock——黑发白肤，黑色的丝巾绑缚双腕，跪倒在地，放弃一起只供John发泄欲望——然后闭上了眼。因为他正在像刚才所保证的那般冲着Sherlock的喉咙里狠狠射出，而那过程激烈得以致他都看见了星星。

Sherlock在John射完后将脑袋靠上了对方的大腿，John边抚摸他头发边平复呼吸，不时咕哝些像是‘美妙，甜心，你真太棒了’之类的胡言乱语，然后他扣住Sherlock的二头肌将其拽起来。“像之前那样待在床上，”他命令，接着重新绑好蒙眼巾，润滑他的手，随即跪到Sherlock身后拽过他背贴上自己胸口。Sherlock双手被绑令这个姿势有些别扭，不过John还是绕过了手去握住并撸起了他，Sherlock的脑袋立刻往后一仰靠上John的肩，边呻吟边顶进John手中。John另一只手也润滑好了，不过却没有动作，直到他看出Sherlock快高潮时才将其径直滑入Sherlock臀缝间那个紧致的小洞，同时在对方耳边嘶嘶道，“下一次我要把你绑起来狠狠操你……”这个角度不可能碰到Sherlock的前列腺，不过显然也不需要，Sherlock在John怀里一颤后猛地弓起背大吼一声，精液随即就像列货运火车般激射而出，溅满了他自己的胸膛。

John非常骄傲地替Sherlock解开丝巾并温柔地揉搓Sherlock的双手。Sherlock似乎完全瘫软并彻底得餍足，只在John收拾好冰块碗走向房门时才张开了迷蒙的眼睛。“你去哪儿？”

“只是去拿一条暖和的毛巾，亲爱的。我不觉得你想我用这个来清理你。”

Sherlock扭了下脸但目光仍然追随着John，后者匆匆把碗放进厨房拿了条毛巾，想了想后又拿了瓶漱口水。返回时Sherlock已经把自己蜷成了一个球，头埋在双膝之间。

“嘿，嘿，嘿，”John说，爬到床上轻轻解开他那蜷得紧紧的挚爱，用毛巾擦拭他汗湿的脸然后仔细地清理他身体其余部分。“没关系的，我和你在一起。”上一次也有点这种情况，于是John暗暗记下以后一定要预先准备好清洁用品。Sherlock任由自己被清理被安抚好并被套上干净睡衣，趁着John穿自己睡衣时大口灌漱口水。等到了被子底下后他立刻偎进了John怀中，明显不再痛苦了。

“那些都没问题吗？”John柔声问道。“对你有帮助吗？有没有什么太过的，什么你想下次换一种方式的？”

Sherlock贴着John的胸口摇了摇头。“这很棒，谢谢你。”

“那我能做些什么让事后感觉更好？”

Sherlock又摇了摇头，犹豫了下后说道，“我喜欢你留下来。”

“那我就留下来，”John简单地说。

Sherlock的胳膊紧紧搂着他的腰，John捏了捏他的背。“我爱你。”Sherlock的声音轻柔缓慢，仿佛已经半坠梦乡。

“我也爱你，”John说，然后吻上了他的头发。

******

John已经准备好面对Sherlock再度陷入某种黑暗情绪之中的事实了，但不管出于什么原因——John的关注，或是血清素的变化——他没有，并且在某个温暖的夏夜他们还又一次去了Angelo’s。

“我给你买了东西，”Sherlock生硬地说，把一个小袋子推过桌子。他们都不擅长包装。

“嘿，我以为我们不干浪漫场合送礼这种事，”John说，在看到Sherlock紧张起来后又忙道，“没事的！你不是在表现得粘人，只是我没什么可给你的。”

Sherlock眼睛周围的线条柔和下来。“你就是我想要的一切。”

“真会甜言蜜语，”John满怀柔情地说，把手伸进袋子抽出一本小书。“哇喔……诗集？A.E.豪斯曼。我不觉得我记得他。”

“他的一生很有名，”Sherlock说，闪身坐到John近旁然后拿过书打开了它。“当我找书的时候我真的就想到了这本。”

John拿回书读到，“‘我没在夏夜失去我的心……我将其失落在了一位士兵身上’——嚯。”他俯身迅速在Sherlock嘴上印了个吻。“人们还以为你不浪漫呢。”

Sherlock脸红不已，坐立不安，看起来就像是少年送他初恋礼物一样尴尬。他靠上John肩膀翻过几页。“就像我说的，我原本是在想那首诗，但当我浏览这本书时我发现了这首。”他把书塞回John手里。

有人能紧盯着而不觉恶心，

但我永远学不会这个技巧。

这就是所谓的鲜血和呼吸，

它们给人一种死亡的滋味。

“‘死亡的滋味’，”John轻声重复。“那是我们，好吧。”

“我明白对伴侣来说传统的是‘高歌一曲’，”Sherlock说，厌恶的语气显然表明对此十分不屑。“也许我们能够吟诗一首来代替。”

John爆出一声大笑。“也许中学里吃这套。我们什么都不必做，但我同意这很适合我们。”

“这……”Sherlock说，手指划过第一行。“这曾经是我，但现在再也不是。自从我关心你之后，我就失了这个技巧，你明白吗？其他人的损失和痛苦——现在确实会让我恶心，但因为你在，所以一切都好。”他微微笑了笑，用那种即便是揭露灵魂也依旧坚定不移的目光迎上John的眼睛。“我们仍旧拥有死亡的滋味。”

John把手覆上搁在书页上Sherlock的手。“你是我所知的最美妙最聪慧之人。”

Sherlock这次完全笑逐颜开。“你还说我很浪漫。”

这天是七月上旬，他们在一起第一晚的周年纪念日。而在另一段人生中，一段只偶尔于噩梦中惊鸿一瞥的人生中，Sherlock已经消失了一年。

******

一年过去了，接着是两年，Moriarty没再出现，东欧帮派日趋棘手因为他们开始填补Moriarty组织消亡所遗留下的空缺，而Lestrade一直都相当忙碌。John和Sherlock几次杰出的冒险大大帮助了他，其中包括摧毁了隐藏在一间名叫‘白鹿’酒吧内的人口贩卖网。Sherlock替Mycroft解决了一起偶然案件，显然这起案子涉及上议院内某个将机密卖给朝鲜的成员，虽然他们没人知道这人的逮捕以及随后其同伙的逮捕会得以阻止他们于上议院地下埋入一颗炸弹的计划。

“这是什么？”越过John肩膀阅读的Sherlock说道。“‘第二块血迹’？”

“呃，是的，”John说。“你知道的，地毯上的血迹和地板上的不匹配那事儿？”

Sherlock对屏幕皱起眉。“我不明白。糟烂的双关语在哪儿？”

“这个没有。不是所有的博客标题都有糟烂的双关语。”

“是吗？”

还有相当数量的私人案件，而随着Sherlock名声渐大这种情况也变得越加频繁。John最爱的一起涉及因一场纯粹的戏剧而引发的一名歌剧演唱家和一位嫉妒的对手间的爱恨情仇，虽然他有点讨厌他们的客户，后者在案子了结后还不停在附近闲晃。

“我非常确定他喜欢你，”当那位著名男高音再次拜访时（“就住在附近！”）John告诉Sherlock道。

“谁？”

“Tiernan！还会有谁？”

Sherlock进入了某种John认为是呆掉的状态。“他没有。”（Sherlock went into what John thought of as status blinkus，不明白这个blinkus啥意思……）

“他有。”

Sherlock一脸滑稽的惊悚样。“老天。他是想活生生把我吓死吧。”

“Sherlock Holmes，那可太粗鲁了！”虽然John不得不承认也许他说得对。“我打赌他年轻时候肯定很帅。”

所幸男高音Tiernan最终爱上了一个意大利男中音，那之后他们就没再怎么见过他了。

在停止工作许久之后John终于去检查身体了，他觉得一切都挺不错的，直到第二天Raj打电话来告诉他血脂结果。

“所以我觉得我们还不需要考虑使用他汀类药物，”Raj道，“但你绝对想要减肥和锻炼的——我们网页上有膳食指南的链接，你知道的吧。”

“是，我知道，多谢，”John说，转身试图无视Sherlock正像个焦虑的蝙蝠般在他周围徘徊的事实。他莫名其妙地觉得以前那具循规蹈矩的身体在和他作对，那还真是荒唐——他的父亲就是死于心脏病的，他一直都知道自己有着风险。“你说六个月内再复查一次？好的，到时见。”

“怎么，那是什么？你的胆固醇？”Sherlock已经坐到他的笔电旁边了，眼睛扫过屏幕。“你的号码是多少？我需要查看你的病例。”片刻后他已经打开了多个窗口，分别显示着John的测试结果、几篇学术论文，以及NHS的‘你的健康你做主’页面。John气愤地走去厨房泡茶。

到晚上的时候Sherlock已经比John还要了解血脂异常了，并且还和Hudson太太进行了一场严肃的谈话。所有肉类都清除出了他们的冰箱，代之以豆腐，Sherlock还禁止了奶酪、鸡蛋、饼干，以及黄油吐司。

“反正我们也不吃吐司，”Sherlock在John反对这项时告知他道。“我会做些刀切燕麦粥。”

“老天，”Hudson太太难过地说，看着Sherlock递给她的‘全麦无脂’司康饼食谱。“假期怎么样？我还是可以做肉馅饼的是吗？”

Sherlock一脸挣扎，但他还是坚定地克制住了。“不要肉。”

“也没圣诞蛋糕了，”Hudson太太伤心地说，摇了摇头。

John刚给自己倒了杯威士忌就被Sherlock立马没收了。“酒精会提高甘油三酯，”他道。

这一切的走向简直显而易见：Sherlock掉了五磅；而John，由于他一有机会就在饮食上对Sherlock耍诈，结果增了三磅。“来点咖喱怎样？”在他们解决了一起涉及一个拿着玩具枪的疯狂侏儒的精彩案子后John高兴地说道。

“我想也许我们该试试新开的那家日本料理店，”Sherlock用一种过于随意的语气说道。“我听说他们有美味的金枪鱼。”

“我想吃咖喱，”John冷酷地说，于是他们去了印度料理店，而他不得不应付Sherlock每次咬奶油鸡时露出的那幅痛苦表情。

接着Sherlock迎来了一场可怕的干咳，并还拒绝了John所有的努力：蜂蜜、锭剂、额外的枕头。他同意去找Sarah看看只是因为被Sherlock一整晚咳嗽骚扰得不胜其烦的John扬言要搬到楼上去睡。

Sherlock结束预约返回时带着一个药品袋以及一个十分羞愧的表情。他把药放在厨房桌上，抽出一个垃圾袋，然后静静穿过公寓从几个真心令人意想不到的隐秘之地——大部分都是John甚至都不知道其存在的——摸出收藏的香烟。完事后他把袋子拿给了John，后者惊讶地看着这番举动，接着无言地接过了袋子。

John放下袋子，把Sherlock拽上他的腿，一股深切的惭愧在他体内涌动。“嘿，”在相信自己的声音能够保持平稳后他说道，“想去新开的日本料理店吃晚餐吗？我听说他们有很不错的金枪鱼。”

Sherlock转过头贴着John的毛衣咳了一阵，然后抬起头用那种总是会让John想起‘心中的神’的表情（操你妈的，Greg Lestrade）对后者耀眼地微笑。“那太好了。”

戒烟很好地减轻了Sherlock最为严重的抑郁发作症状之一，但最终他还是完全戒清了，而当他好多了的时候John宣布他们要去跑步。“几项研究表明大强度运动和SSRI类药物一样有用，并且还会增长你的肺活量，从而是你更高效地追逐罪犯，同时也能降低我的甘油三酯。”

让Sherlock出门跑步就如同带猫去看兽医，但因为圣诞节John送了他一个带GPS功能，能自动上传他的里程和速度到一个极其复杂的电子表格的漂亮手表，于是他沉迷了进去。他减了五磅，而所幸这时候John也减了些体重，胆固醇水平也恢复到了正常范围，所以他能够说服Sherlock允许他一周吃两次鸡。不过话说回来那些刀切燕麦粥味道也还算不错，Sherlock也非常擅长做鱼，倒是豆腐真的令人不太受得了。

“煮鸡蛋给你，”John补充，“我知道你想念它们。”

“但我喜欢用它们配吐司，”Sherlock疲惫地说。

“全麦吐司，只涂一点点黄油？我也想念吐司。”Sherlock眯起眼睛，于是John说道，“好吧，不要黄油，要是晚上我能喝点威士忌的话。我真的不想要鸡蛋。”

“你的甘油三酯水平好多了，”Sherlock大度地道，“你可以喝威士忌。”

“而你则要吃掉那些鸡蛋，”John说着捏了捏他的屁股。“你这儿有点瘦了，我想要它重新变回丰满。”

三年过去，John仍和第一晚那般爱着Sherlock。他们幸福无比，甚至连Moriarty都没再来捣乱。随着年月流逝但却无一丝他的动静，John充满希望地想着也许某些敌对的黑手党已经杀死了他。

然后在夏末某个夜晚，当他们正烤着火，John正喝着威士忌而Sherlock则在处理一些特勤局送来的奇怪文件时，他们听到楼下的门铃响起，然后Hudson太太领着一个神情严肃的女人上了楼，后者一进门就到，“Holmes先生？我是Elizabeth Smallwood女士。”


	13. 第十九章：瀑布下的男人：第七部分

“所以，Charles Augustus Magnussen，”将Smallwood送出门后返回的John说道。“英国媒体的恐惧之源，伟大坚强的心脏都不免生出畏惧。那打算怎么打败他？”

“嗯，设陷阱，显而易见，”Sherlock说，已经到他的电脑前忙活去了。“我想我可以把自己扮成美味的诱饵，一个有点轻浮的海洛因……”

“噢，操他妈的，”John说，对着空气宣告道，“谨此告知所有那些想知道我为什么不再工作之人，这就是重点之一，女士们先生们。”

“好吧，那你有什么主意？”Sherlock一脸恼怒地说。

“以牙还牙，挖点肮脏事栽到他身上。肯定在哪儿藏了些这样的事。”

Sherlock歪歪头，考虑着。“这会很难找到……而且我们还得想办法公开它。不是在你的博客上公开，那会让我们成为攻击目标，相比下会使我的吸毒看起来像个完美的主意。我们需要一个圈内人。”他们看了彼此一眼后John说道，“那个女人；”而与此同时Sherlock也道，“Kitty Reilly。”

“你觉得她会和我们谈吗？”

“只有一种方法可以知道，”Sherlock说着转回键盘开始谷歌。

那夜晚些时候当他们依偎在床上时，John昏昏欲睡地说，“真高兴我们终于用上了那个威士忌酒瓶。”

他觉得Sherlock的安静笑声宛如一阵暖风般拂过他的衬衫。Sherlock正侧躺着，脑袋枕在John肩上，与后者相扣的手搁在其腹部；一个John知道他是在思考而不是睡觉的姿势。Sherlock睡觉时会蜷在John身后，脸庞埋入John头发，胳膊和腿则像铁线莲般热情地环住对方。而当他沉陷在阴暗时期，或是在一场他要求的粗暴性爱之后，他会像个孩童般依偎在John怀中。

“它肯定盖满了灰。”

“确实，我不得不用水冲干净，我觉得也许还有些腐烂的鸽子羽毛……”闻言Sherlock又喷出一声轻笑，John则把脸颊贴上了他柔滑的卷发。“你要思考很久吗？”

“我不知道……我也许需要起床找更多的数据。不过我会在你醒之前回来的。”

“你经常这样做？”John好奇地问，他倒是真没想到。

“不，有时候我睡着了，”Sherlock承认，John大笑起来。

******

甚至John都看得出Kitty Reilly提升了不少品味。她的西装比之前穿得那套更高档，头发也变成了栗色。“我们都不确定你愿意见我们，”John边领路上楼边告诉她。

“我倒是挺高兴你们找来的，”Kitty说着对Sherlock招呼般地点了个头，然后道，“我总觉得我欠你们一声道歉以及一句谢谢。你说得对——我一开始问问题Jim Moriarty就消失了，我再也没听到他的消息。我试图说服我当时的编辑让我去调查，但他只对我告诉他Moriarty是否操过名人感兴趣。”

“我想你是向前看了？”

“是的。感谢老天。我追踪真实的新闻，不再是流言和丑事。”

“事实上，”Sherlock说，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上向前倾身，“此刻我们要寻找的正是流言和丑事。”

Kitty在他说完后沉默了很长一段时间。“Magnussen。”她道，缓缓摇了摇头，但却像是在思考而不是拒绝。“我很乐意看到那个混蛋被打垮。他就是人人都痛恨媒体的原因。但据我所知……”她盯着壁炉，目光遥远，接着抬起头看向他们。“当我还是个自由记着时我听说他是这一行的噩梦，说他曾经羞辱过人就因为他可以，说他为此兴奋，我是说真正变态的玩意儿。虽然我从未听说过任何违法或与性有关的事，但总有些关于未成年实习生的什么。如果我们能够让其中某个提出指控……”

“怎么做？我们怎么找到它们？”Sherlock热切地问。

Kitty的脸慢慢扯出一个笑容。“噢，我非常清楚该怎么做。Magnussen目前的助理和我早在我调查你时就已经在同一间报社工作了。她可是对你很感兴趣。”

Sherlock一脸困惑。“复仇？”

Kitty和John双双爆出大笑。“她是说那人喜欢你，你个傻瓜，”John道，Sherlock继续眨眼，于是John转向Kitty说道，“你有她的电话号码吗？”

******

坐在餐厅外一辆出租车里的Sherlock愤愤想着他宁愿在一个肮脏的毒窟里注射海洛因，但最终他还是挂上最迷人的笑容悠闲地走了出去。“Janine？”

Janine相当漂亮，并且惊人的聪明，而虽然Sherlock之前的调情经历（都和案子有关，除了一个在他离开酒吧后才终于被允许删除的酒保名字）从未幸存超过一顿饭的时间，他也觉得自己做得相当不错。勾引的基本规则就和探查一样：让对方说自己的事。

“你介意来点儿甜点吗？”Sherlock问，在他们的盘子被收走后（他总趁John不在时吃菜单上每一项高胆固醇的东西，包括鹅肝和龙虾，内疚地享受每一口）替她重新倒满酒。

“或者我们可以去我家，”Janine呼噜了声，透过睫毛看向他。“我比菜单上任何东西都好吃得多。”

Sherlock舌头粘在了他嘴里的天花板上。“啊，”他艰难地说。“那个，呃，焦糖布蕾……”

“行啦，别演了，”Janine迅速说，坐直身彻底甩掉了那股风骚。“你对我不感兴趣——事实上，我相当确定你是同性恋，这地球上没有直男会在那句话后说‘焦糖布蕾’而不是‘出粗车’的。”

Sherlock立马冒火。“也许我——”

“你也认出我的香水了，”她打断道。“一个直男也许会说些‘我有多好闻’之类的话，却不会指出这和Poivre间的微妙差异。”

“是吗？”Sherlock心烦意乱地问，“为什么不会？”

Janine尖锐地盯着他。“你想要怎样？”

Sherlock考虑撒谎，但他知道要得到他为之赴约之物的唯一成功可能就是说实话，还有他惊讶地发现自己相当喜欢Janine。坦白确实令人轻松不少。“想摧毁你的老板，”他直截了当地说。

Janine挑起了眉毛。“真的？”

“真的。”

“嗯哼。”她审视着他。“比起约会你更擅长摧毁人吗？”

“老天，是的。我摧毁过几十个了……虽然说句公道话都是他们活该。”

Janine黑暗的眼眸感兴趣地亮起。“给我点份焦糖布蕾并告诉我一切，然后我们再看怎么做。”

Sherlock告诉了Janine他从Kitty那里知道的事，边说边喝掉了两杯意式浓缩，而她则吃光了焦糖布蕾。当他说完后她边舔勺子边思考，接着当啷一声把勺子扔到盘子里后果断说道，“好吧，我加入。Magnussen是个大混蛋而我乐意看他被打垮，不过你找错方向了——他只挑那些他知道的毫无权势之人，他就是个恃强凌弱者，你不会从那些未成年实习生身上得到任何东西的。”

“所以你帮不了我们，”Sherlock失望地说。

“噢，我可没那么说，亲爱的，”她笑着道。“但既然我能帮你从逃税这方面挖到真正的肮脏事，还需要发布什么不得体的虚假指控呢？”

******

“我不明白为什么又要我把风，”John道，固执地拒绝弄清原因。“我总是把风。为什么不让Janine来？”

“因为没人会去关注站在街角的你，显然，”Sherlock道。“但每个人都会去关注站在街角的Janine。”

“那只因为我是个女孩，”Janine迅速说。“如果我晚上独自一人站在外面，人们就会停下来问我是否没事，或说些像是‘为什么你不和我回家呢，亲爱的，我会让你过得更愉快’之类的蠢话。没人会费心关注一个像你这样的男人，因为显然你能照顾好自己，你可不是吃素的。”

John的表情大大缓和下来，而Janine又笑着补充，“再说是我偷的门卡，所以得我用它闯进去才公平。”

是Janine想到突袭Magnussen会计师的办公室而不是他，因为这样他们能确认其他税务欺诈，从而转移他们自身的嫌疑。她之前一直等到一个年轻同事拿来了些需要签字的文件后才偷了他挂在外套上的门卡。

“你觉得这要花多长时间？”John问。

“找文件用不了多久，但我们需要复印它们。那样幸运的话永远不会有人注意到曾经来过贼，”Sherlock说。“我想你可以完成复印？”这句是对Janine说的。

她对他翻了个白眼然后对John甜甜说道，“还有一个你最好把风的理由，想象下他不得不亲自搞定复印。”

想到Sherlock对当初有了份工作却经常被传真机折磨的他的糗样一清二楚的John大笑起来，而Sherlock不得不承认Janine的技术。虽然要是情况需要他也可以应付复印这活，但他还是更满意让专业人士来处理。

“我很高兴我们快解决了，”John在出租车转弯时小声说道。

Sherlock知道John想要了结这案子。Magnussen的业务比Sherlock所预计的还要让他愤怒，他甚至说不清到底是这个男人的哪一点让他如此不安。迄今为止他为了分心已经找过John两次，一起单一案子的记录，第二次是为他固执所逼的真切粗暴：John狠狠钉住他的手腕，在桌子上野蛮无情地撞击他，留下一个好几天来都满身淤痕一瘸一拐的Sherlock。他知道事后John很担心，担心自己太过火或者太粗暴，而只有Sherlock（未经触碰下的）疯狂高潮才真正让他感觉到了安慰。

“我们离开这里吧，”Janine说着瞥了眼车窗外。

闯进会计事务所的办公室简直不费吹灰之力。Sherlock和Janine径直走过保安的办公桌，欢笑地聊着天，假装一对伴侣周五夜晚出门约会并顺道停一下办公室拿文件。门卡让他们进入了事务所套间，Janine迅速定位了属于Magnussen会计的办公室。文件柜上了锁，但当然这对Sherlock来说不是问题。

“找到了，我先从这堆开始，”Janine说着抽出一叠文件。“我们还应该复印哪个？这个怎样，他是不是拥有肯辛顿足球俱乐部？”

“别选他，”越过她肩膀看去的Sherlock说道。“他曾请我吃了顿我一生中吃过的最美味的晚餐。”

“所以他搞税务欺诈就没问题？”

“这种情况下，是的。我来选，你复印。”

Janine迅速又高效地复印着，Sherlock则用了比预计还要少的时间把原件放回抽屉并上锁。然后Janine弄乱了头发拉歪了衣领让他们看上去像是享受了一段浪漫的插曲，然后他们返回了电梯。

电梯刚到底层Sherlock的手机就响了，他瞥了眼后发现是一条来自John的信息：别动，警察在大厅里。

“警察，”他在门一开启后就迅速对Janine说道。

Janine眼都没眨一下，旋身出门道，“我去一下洗手间，帮我拿着这个好吗？”说完大摇大摆地离开大厅朝角落的厕所走去。Sherlock坚决地不回头看，边跟上边发短信：他们在做什么？已经在一楼了。SH

‘正在离开，你们安全了。’

当他们走到外面时Janine灿烂地笑起来，脸上因为他们的冒险而兴奋地发红。“来吧，让我们绕过拐角去拦车，”Sherlock道，虽然他也忍不住微笑。“那很有趣，”他对加入他们但却一脸担忧的John说。

“也许对你来说是这样。警车停下来警察冲进去的时候我都要紧张死了！”

“你知道他们想干什么吗？”

“不太知道。他们只是和保安谈了谈就离开了。但是……幸好没看见你们。”

他们去了Kitty Reilly的公寓，然后彻夜阅读了那些文件，虽然Janine几小时后离开了因为她早晨还要上班。而对会计、税法、或者财务欺诈所知有限的John基本就是在泡咖啡，然后最终在沙发上睡了过去。当他们完事时Kitty已经拥有了几位电信巨头实施税务欺诈的完整文档，包括一个演员（“选的好，她就是个婊子”Kitty赞许地说，）、Magnussen、以及某个Michael Christopher Philip Bruce三世，Sherlock清楚记得此人在他就读伊顿时期老是欺负他。

“完美，” Kitty说着心满意足地抚着文件。“早上我会和我的编辑联系一下，这会是报纸周日版的头条。”

“那明天能登出来吗？”

“天，我希望如此，但我得先先让司法部看看……我还是快点开始工作吧。”

Sherlock叫醒了John，两人踏着灿烂完美的秋日晨光离开去吃了一顿丰盛的庆祝早餐，然后阳光就完全耀眼了起来。

John伸了个懒腰打了个呵欠，看起来非常满足。“我感觉还能再睡一觉。搬进你的卧室实在是太好了……我的卧室老是会照到早上的阳光。”

Sherlock盯着John腰间裸露的一截。“是吗？那我们去那里。”

John放下胳膊，眯起眼睛，“为什么？那里亮得睡不着。”

“这表明那会是一个在我连续几小时骑你老二之际欣赏你最近体型恢复得有多么惊人的完美地点。我们打垮了Charles Augustus Magnussen和我的童年噩梦，John，所以需要一些史诗般的性爱。”

John真的很健康。当Sherlock能跑更长时间的时候John已经加入了健身房，现在一般都和Sherlock一起跑到那里，然后离开去进行自己的训练。他的肩膀自受伤以来一直都恢复得挺好，胳膊和胸口的肌肉则都练得坚硬鼓涨。Sherlock用指尖欣赏地滑过它们，John随即把他像个新娘般一把抄起扔到了床上。

“喂，”Sherlock愤愤地说，同时感到恼怒，有趣，以及极大的性起。

“你不是唯一一个想在阳光下欣赏他伴侣身材的人，”John说着爬到Sherlock身上，后者像只猫咪般乖乖展开身体，沐浴在温暖的阳光以及John的注视之中。突然间他还感到一阵慵懒，快乐地懒懒摊开自己任由John抚摸。“嗯哼，”John赞许地说，温暖的手掌贴着Sherlock平坦的小腹。“非常棒。看看这些腹肌！”他抚摸Sherlock跑步者般的长腿上那紧绷的肌肉，小心避开大腿后方苍白的纹路，那里总是很敏感。“而这双脚……我有告诉过你我多么爱你的脚吗？”他的拇指嵌进Sherlock的高足弓，Sherlock呻吟起来。

“别，你不能。这感觉太棒了，我会睡着的，而我不想睡着。”

“也许等我们完事的时候。”John微笑着说，抬起Sherlock的一只脚放到大腿上然后吮吸起了他的脚趾。Sherlock发出了一声放荡的尖叫，一把抽开他的脚。“记得你过去总是偷我的羊毛袜吗？”

“我更喜欢你的，”Sherlock气哼哼地说。“但后来你就给我买了那些完全和你的一模一样的袜子，于是洗的时候都被混在了一起。”

“可惜了呀，”John欢快地说，一路向上用手抚过Sherlock的胸膛和肩膀。Sherlock不似John那么肌肉纠结，但纤瘦紧实的体型以及合适的体重正是John想要的，所以John的欣赏让他很是得意洋洋。“所以计划就是你要骑我的老二是吧？那我能享受满眼完美胸部的盛景喽？”

“嗯哼，”Sherlock说，被John拇指揉弄乳头的举动分了心。他现在完全硬了，老二顶着跨坐在他身上的John，每一根神经末梢都乞求着更多触摸、更多感受、更多John。“我也想看看你的，我们也许需要换几个体位。”

John滑下他的身体对他微笑，声音轻柔不再充满戏弄。“你真美，”他说着抚摸了下Sherlock疼痛的阴茎，后者在温暖的阳光下颤了颤，双腿大大分开迎向John的碰触。“那么、那么美。”他用双手捧住Sherlock的臀瓣然后将其大力分开，拇指蹭过对方渴求的洞口以及会阴处柔嫩的皮肤。“你的肌肤就像是在发光。”

Sherlock张开眼睛，但阳光让他又眯起了眼。他自己的肌肤看起来宛如月色般苍白，但John的却是深金色，胸口覆满的金褐毛发让他看起来像只狮子。他伸手一一抚过John强壮的胸肌、三角肌，陶醉在手指下那股强健和力量之中。“起来，”他要求道，John热情地把他从床上抬起来，挪了挪他们的位置，最终以Sherlock双腿环住John腰身，老二互相蹭过的姿势面对彼此坐定，然后他们接起了吻。

John勉强才够到润滑剂，在他把手伸入他们之间环住Sherlock的睾丸后，‘噢，这感觉真棒’，John的手撸动着他，温暖在他背部和肩上蔓延，他的鼻子埋入John头顶。Sherlock伸手把他们的老二握在一起，现在轮到John呻吟了，他的脑袋重重靠上Sherlock胸口。“老天，你——”John哽咽了一声，Sherlock猛地仰起头；John的手掌贴着他大大分开的那处；John的手指滑入他体内；John坚硬粗壮的老二贴着他摩擦，这一切都让他彻底沉沦。John环在他腰间的胳膊紧了紧，Sherlock顿时用另一只手扣紧了对方强壮的肩膀。“跪下，”John气喘吁吁地说。

Sherlock（没怎么困难地）一次往后展开一条腿，然后抬起了臀部，John移开手指用双手大大分开Sherlock，把他抬起后挪了挪，使其缓慢且轻柔地沉坐到他阴茎上面。“啊，”Sherlock喘息着扣紧John两条胳膊，被John大腿环绕的同时还被其粗长老二填满的极致感觉让他颤抖不已。“哦，老天，John，这真棒，别碰我否则我会马上射出来的。”

“操，你——你不是唯一一个。”John微微往上顶了顶，Sherlock弓起背部呻吟起来，然后John扯下他的头覆上一个火热凌乱的吻。

他们亲吻，John搂紧Sherlock，摩擦他紧紧含着他那处的敏感皮肤，同时捏他的屁股。这感觉真棒，一切都感觉很棒，他的每一寸都如此性奋激动以致John的嘴唇刷过他乳头时他觉得自己就会那样射出来。“现在躺下，我想看你，”Sherlock命令，John顺从躺下。好了点。Sherlock呼着气，感觉濒临爆发的高潮正在消退，于是俯身用手抚过John胸膛坚实的肌肉。John的手落在Sherlock臀上，后者抬起身后又微微沉下，心满意足地看着John嘴巴张开的景象，接着又做了一次。他戏弄着John，不完全沉入却只是就着让John老二头部插进肌肉环的姿势来回轻轻摇晃。

“操，”John爆发，一把紧抓住Sherlock然后往上一顶，Sherlock眼前顿时激起一阵火花。“老天，抱歉，只是你感觉起来太他妈棒了——”他又顶了一次，Sherlock抬起身退到对方够不着的地方。“噢，老天，你是要杀了我。”

Sherlock咧嘴一笑，往后滑下缓缓移动着调整角度直到他靠上John胸口，用手肘支撑着他的体重。他知道John喜爱他只靠被插射出来，虽然这个体位从来就没成功过，不过感觉还是一样的美妙。他弯下身让自己抽动的老二刷过John的腹部，让他的臀部以撩人的缓慢节奏上下起伏，让快感一点一点堆积，尽可能地使其持续长久。

John伸手捧住Sherlock的头，将其拉下又吻了一记后用手指胡乱刷过对方的头发。他眼睛比起呼吸急促，尽管Sherlock小心控制他仍快要接近爆发。Sherlock后退坐直了身，舒展了下背部后用指甲刮过John胸膛，在后者睁开眼睛时用手抚过自己的老二和胸口。“交给我，”他说着仰起头握住自己开始撸动。John呻吟着扣紧他的臀部将他抬起狠狠撞击，Sherlock弓起背撸得更快，并微微抬起了膝盖好让John能顶进去。他的老二像一个封印在摩擦中的活物，抽搐弹动着，而他本想等到John射了之后但现在突然却不能了，快感迅猛强劲得几乎令人痛苦。他射满了John胸口，然后他的身形摇晃，双腿抽动着几欲瘫倒，但John拉下他翻了个身于是他茫然地就着四肢大开的姿势任由John操弄。这没花多久，狠狠插干了六次后John也大吼着射了出来，倒在Sherlock胸口将精液喷进他体内。

后来他们胡乱清理完了彼此，而即将于微微散发霉味的床单上的污渍里昏昏欲睡之际，Sherlock贴着John的头发咕哝，“看，阳光消失了，我时间掐得很完美。”

“聪明啊你，”John道，Sherlock能听出他声音中的笑容。“我那只愿在黑暗里做的处子怎么改主意了？”

“还不是因为你去了健身房，”Sherlock说，John伸手到他们后面扇了下Sherlock的屁股，接着扯了扯后者的大腿，而后者也很顺从地把腿跨过John的腿，竭力缠紧对方，然后就着脸庞埋入John汗湿发间的姿势睡着了。他最后所想的是，他从未想过自己能有如此美好的幸福。

******

Magnussen被逮捕这天，MagCorp紧急召开董事会决定由一名临时董事代替他，以避免各种媒体对事件的报道出现偏见，同时也能有效地使Magnussen无能发布秘密，而他也失去了钳制他竞争对手的把柄。John和Sherlock带Kitty和Janine去吃晚餐庆祝。

“想想看有多少人今晚能多年来第一次睡踏实了，”Kitty说，用杯子像他们敬酒。

“不是我，”Janine郁闷地说，“我失业了。”

Sherlock立刻就感到无聊了，此时正借着观察邻桌上演的小小抓马（年轻女人最近才刚刚知道对面的年长男人是她的亲身父亲，于是找借口安排了晚餐，而男人很自然地认为她是想来些浪漫或性爱）让自己分心，但听到这番话后立刻看了过来。“你聪明，无情，灵活变通，思维敏捷，”他道，“你当助理真是屈才了。”

“谢了，我想，”Janine说，“但除非你雇佣……”

Sherlock微笑。“我不，但我知道有人总是在寻找这种特别的技能，”他说。“现在看着，John身后的那个女人快要发火了。”

他们都自动看过去——即使John也是——而此时年轻女人猛地把椅子往后一推，椅子腿尖利地刮过地面的同时她的酒也泼到男人脸上，然后她转身扬长而去。他们又全都看回了Sherlock。“他肯定是一个比你还糟的约会对象，”Janine说。

Sherlock不屑地挥挥手。“他活该。我们还是来喝咖啡吧。”

******

Magnussen被保释出狱的当晚就被Kitty曾成为‘婊子’的那个女演员一枪杀死了，后者误认为他已经告诉了警方她税务欺诈以及吸毒的事。Bruce（Sherlock暗自高兴地注意到他秃了顶并且还离过两次婚）则被判了十年。

******

某个潮湿的秋夜Sally Donovan出现在他们家门口，雨水从她那顶红色羊毛帽上滴落。“听说有段低潮期，所以我给你们带来了一份礼物，”她说着举起一个大盒子。“我没打断什么吧？”

“我不知道你指什么，”Sherlock说，小心地不去看John，后者有自己一套确保Sherlock在‘低潮期’也很享受的方法，并且还保证事后来些特别的，包括泡泡浴和按摩油。

“对Sherlock来说每天都是情人节，你知道他是个多么浪漫的人，”John欢快地说。“你和那个大个子怎样了？”Sally在和计算机犯罪部工作的某个说话细声细气的大块头调查员约会。

“这周被派往了格拉斯哥，他们需要更多人来处理金融方面的某些事情。我周末去看他。现在给我倒杯茶——”这句话是对Sherlock说的，“——那我就告诉你我来这里的原因。”

这回是John发现了犯罪现场的古怪。“婴儿床在哪里？”他问。“看，这些儿童房其他东西都有——这间甚至挂了饰物——但它们都没有婴儿床。”

“也许它们还没安装好？”Sherlock说，皱眉盯着那些照片。

“这家已经准备好一包尿布了，”John说着敲了敲其中一张照片。“婴儿床该装在那些扁平的大盒子里送来，但我看到的这些都没有。”

“你怎么会这么清楚婴儿家具的事？”Sally说，挑起了眉毛。“你有什么没告诉我们？”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“是啊，如果是个女孩我们都希望你成为教母。我们总想我们的女儿快点长大成人好和结婚男人睡。”

她脸色变得深红。“Darren没有结婚！我们开始见面时他已经分手了！”

Sherlock张开嘴但John打断了他。“Sherlock，表现好点，否则Sally会带着她的案子回家。还有回答你的问题，Sally，我最要好的一个军中队友和他的妻子几个月前有了他们的第一个孩子，我周末和几个伙伴去了他家带他出去玩了最后一场疯狂酒吧大冒险，并且我们第二天还帮他装好了婴儿床，于是对婴儿家具我学到了比我所曾想知道的还要多的东西，相信我。”他看向Sherlock。

Sherlock张开嘴，闭上，接着又张开咕哝道，“Darren不像他部门里大多数人那么白痴。”

Sally皱了皱鼻子后问John，“这算啥？一种恭维？”

“以及一个道歉。你得读出其中的含义，”John道，“我们能说回案子吗？”

Sally精神振奋地走了，走前告诉John要是从她朋友那里听到任何消息的话都会告知于他，Sherlock随后坐到John腿上说道，“终于走了。”

“为什么要针对她？”John问，一只胳膊惬意地揽住Sherlock的肩膀。“她只是开开玩笑。”

Sherlock把头靠上John温暖的脖子。“你有特别的计划，而她拖延了时间。”

“她给你带来了一起连环杀人案！那些事我们随时都能做。”

“John，”Sherlock认真地说，抽回头看向他，“我们中一个显然对另一个影响深远，但我不确定是哪一个。”

John大笑，整张脸都皱出Sherlock十分喜爱的美丽笑纹。“不管怎样都没关系，我们直到早上都不会去任何特别的地方，我们有一整晚，而我，”他解开Sherlock一颗衬衫纽扣然后把手滑了进去，“打算开始我的每一项特殊计划。”他说着俯身亲吻Sherlock，起初缓慢温柔，但很快就变得十分火热，Sherlock顿时完全忘记了连环杀人案。

但几周后Sally带着炸鱼薯条和她的笔电再度前来，同时兴奋地说个不停。于是一个月之后John和Sherlock坐上了飞往休斯顿的飞机。

******

John预计休斯顿会是温暖的——实际上是期待——但却没料到一走出机场迎接他的会是重重湿气。Sherlock立刻蔫了下来。

“抱歉，一月通常不会这样，虽然你应该看看夏天的休斯顿；天气让亚特兰大看起来像伦敦——相信我，亚特兰大很热，”Roz欢快地说，而John立刻对她心生好感，她的乐观活泼让他想起了军中的伙伴。“联调局很想见见我们，但如果你们想先去旅馆……”

“不，去联调局，”Sherlock说，再次振奋。Sherlock之前在一辆行驶的车里像个小孩子般瞌睡了二十分钟，飞机上更是有一半的旅程都靠着John的肩膀流口水。当然，在John终于舒服得连自己也睡着了后，Sherlock却醒过来在他们两人的桌板上摊开了档案文件。所幸John的军队和医学训练——更不用提和Sherlock生活的这几年——让他练就了在任何情况下都能睡着的技能，包括Sherlock把尸检照片搁在他腿上。

曾在初级医师休息室看过《X档案》的John很高兴地发现联调局还真是成对的。那个男人，Rodriguez，身高体重和John相仿，黑发友好；而那个女人，Ryan，则是纤瘦克制。John很小心地坐到她和Sherlock中间。

“所以官方上来说，”Rodriguez解释，“你们在这里是顾问，因为你可能卷入了一起类似的案件。”

“只是顾问，”Ryan补充，John明显察觉她不喜欢他们，对此他倒是真不能怪她。Sherlock张开嘴，John立刻在桌子下踢了他一脚，倾身打断Ryan对他的观察。

“我们非常感谢你让我们参与进来，”他带着最迷人的笑容说道，Ryan紧张的姿态略微放松了的点。

“现在我知道你们已经看过最初那四名受害者的案卷了，”Rodriguez继续，“而我们给你Lexi Davis的信息了吗？”他看向Roz。

“给了，而我交给了Holmes先生。”

“叫我们John和Sherlock吧，”John道。

Rodriguez点点头。“我们现在有六名受害者，所以如果你们不介意，那我们想先和你们说说这一起的情况，然后再讲其他的案子。”

“该死，我怎么会错过又一个？”Roz道。

“刚发生，就在圣诞节前，”Rodriguez说，John感到一股内疚。因为他他们才没早来一个月——虽然Sherlock并不关心他在哪里度圣诞，但John接受不了在一个酒店里过的想法，再说Hudson太太后来得了流感……不过Sherlock显然这事视为好消息，他正撑在桌面上兴奋地颤抖。“谁负责这起案子？”他问。

“我们。不过因为Lisa我们才得到了这起案子——她发现我们的凶手还谋杀了一位受害者，于是给四个州内的所有当地执法部门发了公告，也在电脑上登了记。我们在电话打进来后一小时就接管了此案。”

“完美。”Sherlock欣喜若狂。“现场完好吗？”

Rodriguez瞥了眼Ryan，John猜想这话击中了痛处。“它，呃，虽然我确信要是我们尽快将现场开放那家人会真的很感激——”

“我们走吧，”Sherlock说，已经从椅子上半站起来了。

John暗自呻吟，但Rodriguez却对Sherlock挥挥手示意他坐下。“那里至少要开一个小时的车，所以今晚不行，不过我们可以明天一大早去。”

“做得好，”John对Ryan说，而这次他得到了一个真心的微笑。

Sherlock坐回了他的椅子，看起来很失望。“好吧，和我们说说她。你们有案卷的复印件吗？”

“就堆在那里的两大叠。Lisa开始吧？”

Ryan起身将一张照片用彩色图钉钉到墙上，那是个残留了最后一丝美丽的沙色头发女人。“Andrea Chisolm，三十一岁，夜班护士；她丈夫是石油工程师，拥有确凿的不在场证明，他整周都在一座石油钻塔上工作。她的尸体是她婆婆发现的，后者有钥匙，而Andrea没有回电话让她很担心。”她把一组犯罪现场照片依次传过去，然后继续道，“正如你们所见，现场符合凶手的手法，而当我们检查婴儿床时，星球宝贝的记录显示订单已下但却被列为‘店内取货’，但是那家人却发誓说她安排的是送货，因为她的公公曾提出要替她安装，当她拒绝了因为他的背不好。”

“所有婴儿床都是这种情况吗？从案卷里看不出来。”急躁的Sherlock几乎要爬到桌子上去了，他的眼睛紧盯着Ryan，像是希望直接把信息从她脑子里吸出来。

“是的。我们何不现在就说说那些……”

他们讲述了其他那些案子，Ryan又钉上了几张照片，直到六个死掉的女人从墙上一张大地图上对着他们微笑。John意识到他们很幸运，最后一起案子就在附近，毕竟他们中一些人看起来就像是从休斯顿开了一天的车过来。

Roz伸了个懒腰看了眼手表。“我不知道你们怎样，但我饿死了，John和Sherlock那里可是午夜。我们能休息一下，点些东西来吃吗？”

“我们出去吃，”Rodriguez说。“城里最好的蕉叶玉米粽离这里只有五分钟的路，还有最好的玛格丽特酒，不过我们会等案子了结后再喝。”他看向Ryan。“来吧，Lisa，反正你也打算待晚点。”

“好吧。”Ryan看上去很挣扎。“我打电话给我丈夫，如果他不介意那我就和你在那里见——我要花大约十五分钟去加个油。Maya’s，对吗？”

“我不需要——”Sherlock刚开口John就道，“不，你需要。来吧。”

结果Maya’s既嘈杂，低矮的天花板上还到处挂着彩色串灯，但John却觉得这里奇特得温馨。一个漂亮的黑发女服务员在他们坐下点饮料时立马走了过来，Roz道，“柠檬甜茶。”

Sherlock感兴趣地抬起头。“甜茶？”

“试试看，味道不错的，”Roz说，于是Sherlock也点了甜茶。

Ryan到达时Rodriguez说的，“Bill同意了？”

“是的，他说她在睡觉，他只是希望稍后能看比赛……我猜他们在西海岸，所以我真的只能待一小时左右。”

“这是孩子出生后你第一次外出，”Sherlock宣布。

Ryan眼都没眨，肯定以为Rodriguez提过了孩子儿的事。“是的。事实上我是为了这个案子回来的，按理说我的产假还有一个月。”

“噢，你有照片吗？”Roz问，很快他们就互相传着Ryan的手机欣赏一个光秃秃，睡眼惺忪的婴儿。而John就如他总是会在这种场合下做的那般检查了下自己的感觉：有任何遗憾吗？没有。他非常满意他和Sherlock的生活，而Ryan那一脸疲惫的神情肯定没让他觉得有兴趣改变任何事情。

他们的饮料装在一升大小的塑料容器里送了来，Sherlock带着明显的沮丧盯着他自己那杯。“是冷的！”

“你在这附近可喝不到一杯像样的热茶。不过咖啡倒不坏，而我们的酒店有厨房所以你能自己泡茶，”Roz告诉他。“现在尝尝看。”

Sherlock喝了一口，品味了番，接着又喝了口。“难喝，但还不算太糟，”他勉强说道，然后又喝了一些。

“帮我看看菜单好吗？我要留心我的胆固醇，”John对Rodriguez说。

“我知道那是怎样的，我也经历过，”Rodriguez笑着说。“让我看看，我想素铁板烧挺适合你的，朋友。”

晚餐很愉快，甚至连Sherlock都在投入到一场和Ryan的关于司法鉴定协议的漫长讨论后停止了顿脚以及不耐烦的叹气。他喝了两大杯甜茶，而那让John希望他睡的那侧床铺靠近厕所，Sherlock身体上不接受靠左侧睡觉。如果他们真的喝酒可能会一直喝到这地方关门，即使John有时差，不过他们还是在Ryan离开后适当收敛了点。

酒店空调被调到了冻死人的温度，而吃了过多玉米片和铁板烧的John因为时差稍稍出现了幻觉，隐约觉得自己是在外太空。水珠沿着窗户淌落。迫不及待要看Andrea Chisolm案卷的Sherlock径直把行李箱扔在了门口，所以John拿着一切走向卧室，刷了牙，在巨大的壁挂式电视机上找到ESPN频道，然后探头出门，“我要睡觉了，”他告诉Sherlock。“你要花一整晚吗？”

Sherlock将整个客厅所有空着的平面都用来摊放文件、照片、以及他的笔电，那张狭窄脸庞上皱眉专注的神情让John觉得比他们到达后更像是在家一般。“也许不用，”他心烦地道。“还不够……我真希望我们当时能去犯罪现场看看，而不是浪费时间吃饭。”

“好吧，去睡一会儿，那到早上你就能理清楚了，”John说，犹豫了一下后他又走过去在Sherlock凌乱的卷发上落下一个吻。Sherlock就着目光仍紧盯页面的姿势向上伸手，找到John的手后吻了吻。“Roz说他们来前要我们先去吃早餐，所以我把闹钟定在七点，好吧？”

“嗯嗯，”Sherlock说，显然一点儿都没听。John笑着又捏了捏他的手，然后任由他继续工作去了。

******

午夜时分John猛地醒来，有一瞬不知身在何方。寒冷且气味奇怪的房间让他顷刻间更是困惑了几分，直到他想起他正在休斯顿的一间酒店房间里。是什么惊醒了他？床上Sherlock正贴着他，但John再也未被任何情况下都像只猎豹般神出鬼没的Sherlock吵醒过。接着他意识到Sherlock是醒着的，颤抖的呼吸拂过John胸口，一直手收紧指节抵着嘴，而这是只在他痛苦时才会做出的举动。John认为他可能都没意识到自己做出了这个动作。

“嘿，”John搂紧了Sherlock。他的声音听起来有点沙哑，于是他清了清喉咙后才继续道，“怎么了？出什么事了？”

Sherlock摇摇头，开口说出的话语因贴着JohnT恤而含糊不清。“没事，对不起，我不想吵醒你的。”

“才不是没事。”John把Sherlock微微拽起来让他们面对面，尽管Sherlock仍然埋着头。“你做噩梦了吗？我也做过，你知道的。”

“你也做过？”Sherlock似乎真心觉得惊讶。

“当然。当我刚回来的时候我做过非常糟糕的噩梦……搬来和你一起住后好了很多。和我说说吧。”

Sherlock紧绷了片刻，但接着他叹了口气倒进John怀中。John安抚地摩挲他的背部，抚摸他肩膀柔韧的肌肉，以及脊柱的凹凸隆起。

“我在这里，”Sherlock轻声说。“在酒店。但我却是一个人，你不在，我非常孤独，你回了伦敦并且有一段没有我的生活，你还恨我，而我却不知道原因。”Sherlock声音中那茫然无措的伤痛像钳子般夹紧了John的心脏。

“我就在这里，”他轻轻说道，抚摸Sherlock的头发。“你不是一个人，我和你在一起，我哪里都不会去。除和你在一起之外我不想过其他任何生活。”

Sherlock又叹了口气，但这次听起来却是疲惫多于痛苦。他把脸埋入John肩膀，蜷起身子好让John将他裹在怀中。

Sherlock安静了很长时间，以致John再次开始昏昏欲睡，但接着他用非常轻的声音问，“你现在会梦到什么？”

John突然完全清理了过来。他不想告诉Sherlock他的噩梦。他知道那很蠢，但他就是忍不住觉得说出那种想法后也许会让Sherlock无法摆脱。

Sherlock当然察觉到了他的犹豫。他抬起头，带着一脸好奇和关切的表情皱眉盯着John。“怎么了？是什么？我刚告诉你我最害怕的事，你知道我不会嘲笑你的。”

“是，我知道。”John闭上了眼睛。“有时候，尤其是当事情发展于你不利之时，我会梦到你。一些时候是你嗑药过量，我还梦到过你从巴兹楼顶跳下来。”那是许多年前的了，但John想起仍会心有余悸。

“我不会的，”Sherlock的声音紧绷。“John，我对你发誓，我永远不会那样对你。和你在一起后我甚至都没去想，一次都没，无论事情多么不利于我。我向你保证过，记得吗？我保证我不会离开你，我不会。即使Moriarty回来了——即使他一枪射中我的心脏，我也会为了你死而复生。我保证。”

John睁开眼睛看向Sherlock，后者苍白瘦削的脸庞闪耀着坚定的信念。他伸手环住Sherlock的脸颊。“如果我们活着，”他道，“那我将永远配不上你。我从不知道有人能像你这般去爱。”

Sherlock任由自己被拽入一个吻中，然后把下巴靠上John胸口抬起头冲他微笑。“别说出来，我可不想毁了我那‘冷血无情反社会’的名声。”

******

Andrea Chisolm房子是栋小型的单层平房，孤零零垂在房檐下的圣诞彩灯更令其平添了一份萧索。Rodriguez打开门后他们全都因那股气味而皱起了鼻子。“我们得开放这个地方，”Ryan咕哝。

“冰箱里的东西坏了，”Roz说。“Sherlock，介意从厨房开始吗？你完事后我们会把冰箱清干净。”

厨房在屋内靠里的地方，有一扇滑动的露台门通往后院，院子里有个空的喂鸟器。Sherlock专注地盯着桌子，而他们也都打量着；John注意到冷却许久的咖啡杯，打开的圣诞卡盒子，然后感到了一股悲伤，但Sherlock却盯着桌上某样似乎引起了他注意的东西。他检查了垃圾桶，闻过了橱柜，打开了冰箱——而那让他们全都迅速转过了头——接着对Roz点了下头后冲了出去。

“我来帮你，”John对Roz说。他可是经验丰富的专业清理冰箱人士，知道有第二个人一起撑着垃圾袋话会进行得更快。Roz快速高效地扫荡一切腐烂东西，John则绑好袋子然后将其拿到了车库。当他们返回时Sherlock已经查过了主卧，正在看套间的水槽下面。Rodriguez带着公然的好奇盯着他，Ryan则像是持保留意见。

“好吧，”Sherlock说着直了直身体，“我们去看看儿童房。”

儿童房是屋子靠前一间刷了蓝色涂料的小房间，墙壁四周环绕着一圈彩色塑料火车。‘看来Andrea Chisolm一直想要个男孩’，John伴随着又一股悲伤想着。一堆儿童毛毯以及几张有着欢快火车图案的床单放置在尿布垫上，但是，一如预计的，没有婴儿床。Sherlock趴在地毯的血迹上方，边咕哝边在地板周围以及垃圾箱里窥探，像是深深沉浸在自己的思绪里。“她为什么哭？”

“谁？Andrea？”

Sherlock眨眨眼，目光重新变得专注，然后一言不发地转身离开了房间。他们全都跟着他一一走过儿童房、厨房、前门，到了门边他掏出微型放大镜窥视门框。“没有强行进入的迹象，”他小声说。

“是啊，我们知道，我们的人检查过了，”Ryan说，有点不耐烦。

Sherlock挺直身，无视了她。“她在厨房里，”他说。“午后不久，但她却在喝咖啡，因为对她来说是早晨。她一直工作到凌晨七点才回家，只睡了几个小时。门铃响了，她望向窗外然后看到白色面包车，一个男人，可能穿着制服，以及笔记板，于是她开了门。”说着他打开了门。“然后这个男人说‘我们送来了你的婴儿床’。”

“我们？”Rodriguez问。

“几乎可以肯定。暗示他是和同事一起来的可以让独自一人的女人安心。不过当然了，没有其他人。然后……”Sherlock顿了顿，皱起了眉。

“然后，”Ryan肯定地道，“他说‘能告诉我我们要把它放在哪里吗？’”

Sherlock转向她。“是的，”他轻声道。

“好的，就在这里，”Ryan越快地说，扶住门然后将它关上，接着转身领路走向了儿童房，Sherlock边跟在她身后边想象自己正拿着笔记板。“你想喝点什么吗？”她回头问道。

“不用了，谢谢，我很好，”Sherlock道。他们来到了儿童房，Ryan转身，刚张嘴Sherlock就闪电般地接近了她，一手箍住她的背，一手伸向了她的喉咙，不过却在离皮肤几英寸之远处停了下来。Ryan张大了眼睛，但却没有退缩。

“他勒死了她，”Sherlock说着后退了一步。“然后他又返回面包车拿了些东西进来。也许是个箱子，或者一个袋子……总之是某些不会引起怀疑的东西。他把他的刀还有装胎儿的东西——也许是个垃圾袋或类似的什么——放在那里，以及厨房纸巾、备用制服。你能看到他在哪儿跪下，哪儿的东西移动过——不是尸体——以及他走到哪里并且在哪里脱掉制服。他会把所有染血的东西放进垃圾袋，然后和胎儿一起放回带进来的容器中，换上干净的制服然后离开。这里的血很少，Andrea Chisolm死了几分钟后他才切下第一刀。”

Roz张开嘴然后又闭上了。“怎么了？”注意到的Sherlock问。

“早期的现场有更多血迹，”Roz说。“你觉得他是不是随着杀人不断提升而学会了等待？”

“可能，怎么了？”

“Araceli Hernandez，”Roz几乎勉强地说道。“她是早期几个受害者之一，验尸官认为胎儿立刻就被移除了。她已经有了八个半月的身孕，但是……她的家人仍没放弃她孩子还活着的希望。”

Sherlock摇摇头。“不可能。即使胎儿在生涩的创伤性剖腹产手术中幸存下来，仍需要非常努力才能维持它的生存，但却没有任何迹象表明我们的凶手渴望这样做。即使胎儿非常侥幸地幸存，它也几乎肯定会因为暴露或者窒息而死。”他的话语虽然无情，但语气却很温和。“我很抱歉。”

“所以我们知道他是怎么做的，”Ryan说，重新看向染血的房间。“但星球宝贝是个庞大的公司，我们仍旧不知道是谁。”

“他刻意挑选的受害者，”Sherlock说，目光再次笼上一层遥远。“有相似处，某些他们都有的共同点……”突然他眼神凌厉地看向Ryan。“我想和她姐姐谈谈。”

“谁？Andrea Chisolm的？”Rodriguez道。“我们和她谈过了。 她的名字叫啥来着，Laura……”

“Laura Benning，住在金伍德，圣哈辛托路1738号，”Sherlock道。

“是的。”Rodriguez看了眼手表。“在休斯顿北侧。如果交通正常……应该要一个半小时才能到，不如我们先去吃饭。你也知道她的电话吗？”

“当然，”Sherlock说。

Rodriguez掏出他的手机。“只是好奇，你为什么想和Laura谈谈？”

“因为我认为她知道，”Sherlock说，回头看了眼厨房。“我认为她知道Andrea为什么哭。”

******

Laura Benning比她妹妹苗条一些，因悲伤使得眼周以及脸庞布满了更多皱纹。“进来吧，”她道，扶着打开的门。她一一扫过John和Ryan，后者正拿着一个方形的黑箱子。“嘿，Ryan特工，你又想用我的卧室了吗？”

“你是我的救星，”Ryan说。“你需要收拾下吗？”

“如果你不介意那我也不介意。床没铺，但我想你见过更糟的。”

“我也不铺床，”Ryan说着就沿着大厅直冲而去。

“你想让我们等着？”Rodriguez在她背后喊道。

“不，你们继续。”

Laura对他们淡淡微笑，然后看向Roz。“你有孩子吗？”

Roz摇头。“恐怕从没想过。”

显然Sherlock受够了这番寒暄。“Benning太太，”他说。“有证据显示你和你妹妹很亲密，但在调查中你却没提她有严重抑郁症的事实，为什么？”

一抹红晕缓缓在Laura Benning脸上蔓延，她迅速眨了几下眼睛。“你怎么……”一开口却是尖锐的气音，于是她清了清喉咙。“你怎么知道？”

“用过的纸巾，她的桌上、床上，以及房子的每个垃圾桶里都有。她在工作时还好，但她却任由鸟食被吃光也无精力去买更多的，还有她总是会让喂鸟器装满。”

Laura点头，模样看上去仍是有点震惊。“好吧，”她道。“好吧，这里，那什么……我们能先坐下吗？”

他们坐在了客厅里，收拾好沙发上的玩具——‘一位邻居在帮她照看孩子’，Laura解释——后Laura给他们泡了咖啡，并终于准备好和Ryan谈谈了。她重新加入了他们，神色也变得更为放松。

“Andrea在贝勒大学读大一的时候怀了孕，”Laura疲惫地说。“她的男友说他们会结婚，但结果却发现他在和另一名女孩交往，于是事情发展得极其糟糕。我当时在犹他大学读大四，后来我出面开车送她去俄克拉荷马做流产。顺说我们的父母不知道这事，否则那真是会要了他们的老命。不过Andrea倒真是生不如死。接下来的一整年她都郁郁寡欢，除了上课都不愿走出她的房间，都不去见她的朋友，什么都不做。她不能去找学校咨询，因为贝勒校风很严，她觉得他们会因为怀孕的事开除她，更不用说流产了。”她叹了口气。“最终她在第二年转学到了犹他，然后她去了那里学生中心咨询，吃了一段时间的抗抑郁药，很快就恢复了最初的自我。她的情况比以往任何时候都好。但当她怀孕之后……”她扭了下脸。“我觉得那让她想起了许多往事。最初几个月她深信上帝会因为她流掉婴儿而惩罚她，让她流产，或让婴儿生来是个死胎或畸形或诸如此类的。其他人都认为这只是荷尔蒙的缘故，甚至连Brian也是——当然他不知道流产的事。但当所有测试和超声波检查都显示胎儿良好后，她开始深信自己会像失去大学里的男友般失去Brian。我是说，她完全失去了理智。每次他去工作她都坚信他在对她出轨，即使他在一座石油钻塔上，在墨西哥湾中部，和一群钻工一起！他回来后她会搜遍他全身，并且要是发现，像是，一张不像他平常所吃的那种口香糖的包装纸，她就会疯狂地打电话给我。”Laura摇了摇头。“我一直跟她说是她在发疯。我是指，Brian是个很好的人，一个基督教徒，并且还是个好丈夫——他永远不会对她出轨，尤其是她还怀了孕。”

“Brian知道她在怀疑他吗？”Sherlock问。

“不，我想他不知道。她永远不会问他这样的事，她真的非常害怕那样会把他逼走。我觉得她真的很想把他绑在自己身上。”

“嗯哼，”Sherlock说着往后坐了坐，指尖相抵靠上他的嘴。

******

“所以Andrea Chisolm认为她丈夫在出轨，”Roz在他们的车见缝插针穿过高峰车流冲向高速公路时说道。“Araceli的丈夫过去有出过轨；Jennifer Levy的丈夫绝对出过轨；而Misty McCubbin的男友还结了婚。所以也许这才是真正的联系，星球宝贝只是个巧合？”

Ryan摇了摇头。“我们查过了，但我们却什么都没找到。Daniel Obringer的旧女友和Levy的旧女友没有任何联系，而基斯维尔的那名妻子在丈夫进监狱后搭上了另一个男人，并且他们在几年前的一次酒驾事故中双双死亡。”

“你怎么想，Sherlock？”Roz问。

Sherlock正靠着他那侧的门凝视窗外。John知道和其他四个都想谈案子的人待在一辆车里——即使是辆巨大的SUV——着实令他有点发疯，于是他希望交通不会阻碍太多他们进城的速度。“我需要更多数据，”他简短地说。

上了高速后Rodriguez相对加快了速度，John松了口气。“Lisa和我今晚要回家，”他说。“需要给你们点酒店附近哪儿能吃饭的建议吗？”

“我不需要吃饭，我需要工作，”Sherlock更为暴躁地说，片刻后又补充，“但我可以喝点那种甜茶。”

“前面有家‘福乐鸡’，我看到标志了，”Roz说着兴奋起来。“我也可以来点甜茶。”

“你要去吃福乐鸡？”Ryan说，听起来很惊讶。

Roz立刻表现出了防御性。“好吧，要是有别的办法我就不吃。但我为了调查开了太多的车，并且有时候你真的需要咖啡因来维持下去。我只是去汽车快餐店。”

“我根本不会去福乐鸡，”Rodriguez友善地说。

John完全迷茫了。“这个卖鸡的地方怎么了？”

有一阵尴尬的沉默。John感觉到Ryan和Rodriguez看了彼此一眼。最终Roz直言道，“这家公司的所有人反对同性恋婚姻。而我认为我们的朋友不确定你俩是否是一对，如果是的，那你们可能会觉得去福乐鸡不是个好主意，显然那没错。不过他们的甜茶确实很棒。”

Sherlock转身。“所以如果John和我手拉手进去那里，他们就会把我们扔出来？冲我们开枪？”

“他们当然不会冲你们开枪！”Ryan说。“不是德克萨斯的每个人都随时带着枪的。”

“是吗？”Sherlock失望地说。

噢，够了。“Sherlock和我在一起，是的，”John对前座说道。“但我们没有结婚，并且非常认同坐在这里的每个人将原则搁置一边给Roz和Sherlock买他们的甜茶，而作为一个打算吃晚餐的人，所以如果你有更好的计划，Mike，我很乐意听一听。”

******

第二天早上醒来发现哪儿都看不到Sherlock时John有一瞬的惊恐发作，但结果却只是他到楼下的商务中心去了，霸占了那里的电脑还恐吓酒店员工。似乎并不只有Andrea Chisolm一位受害人对出轨这事有过怀疑，同样她也不是唯一一个无端就产生怀疑的。Sherlock跟着面包屑一路追踪下去，然后一如他所曾预计那般，又直接回到了星球宝贝。在查探过Andrea身亡的那栋房子之后两天，他们全都坐在联调局大楼的会议室里，盯着Sherlock刚刚用黑色图钉夸张地钉在墙上的Wayne Ellis的照片。

“我们逮捕他吧，”Roz说。

“不行。”Ryan咬着嘴唇，皱眉盯着照片。“这都是间接证据，我同意——”她在Sherlock张口欲反驳时举起了手，“——这一切都指向他，但没有证据。他知道我们没具体的东西，而要是我们把他逮捕，他也不会说的，那他就会知道我们已经盯上了他。”

“如果我们能够进入存储仓……”Rodriguez道。

“不够申请搜查令。”

“我们可以要来星球宝贝的缺勤记录，”Sherlock说。“它们可以证明他在谋杀发生的那几天并不在工作。那肯定就够了是吧？”

“你问越多Ellis的事他们就会知道他是嫌犯，”Roz指出。“他们会开始议论，而他会听到风声，然后——”

“我们可以要来所有员工的数据。”

“那得花多久？”Sherlock厉声道。

他们全都十分沮丧，渴望去查Ellis，但似乎前方无路可走。John突然说，“我们双管齐下。”

每个人都看向了他。“对，”Sherlock小声道。

“什么？”Rodriguez问。

John指着他。“你去星球宝贝要Ellis的记录，然后把他带进一间会议室或之类的地方，说可能有数据泄露；说你很担心他们个人信息的线上安全；说国安部认为有一名恐怖分子已经在‘宝宝计划’上登了记——随你怎么说。绊住他，你甚至可以拉一些他部门里的其他人来，如果你想制造更大的烟雾弹的话。而一旦你得到记录——”

“对，对。”Ryan明白过来。“我们甚至不必等你，我会打电话给Harris法官的书记员以确保她一整天都待在房间里，然后就能让她填文件了——”

“如果记录符合，那你就能得到搜查令搜查存储仓，而要是你们搜到了什么那我就能让Ellis乖乖等他的手铐了，”Rodriguez说。“我喜欢，我们行动吧。”


	14. 第二十章：瀑布下的男人：第八部分

Rodriguez几乎立刻就离开了，但Ryan还得和法官的书记谈谈，填写申请搜查令的文件并传真过去，最终他们坐了Roz的吉普——Ryan那辆雅阁的后座中间有个婴孩座椅——而Ryan不得不把手套以及证物袋放在她的后备箱里，而当他们还在高速公路上时短信来了。

“我的天，”Ryan说着紧盯她的手机。“它们符合，我们抓到他了，他就是那个凶手，你是对的。”

“我当然是对的，”前座的Sherlock说，听似很无聊，但John却能察觉出他声音中暗含的一丝兴奋。

Ryan对John笑了笑后他们击了个掌。她已经在按键打给法官的书记了。“Sam？是的，是我，日期符合，你能让她签字吗？Mike正把记录传真给你……是的。用附件邮给我，如果不行我们到那里后我会给你传真号码。”

他们全都十分紧张，被不耐和兴奋刺激得激动不已。然而在发现小小的房间是空的后那份震惊几乎让John眩晕。

“不，”Sherlock说，朝前走了走。“不，这不对，这个房间太小了，你们找错了房间……”

“Sherlock，”John轻声道。

“不！”Sherlock喊。“根本没找错房间，看！”他敲了敲空间最里侧的一面墙。“他造了堵墙！”

“老天，那可是非常违反规定，”经理说，看起来很恼火。

Sherlock把廉价书架往边上移了移，从而露出了一扇上锁的门。“等等，”Ryan命令，朝前走了走后用手机拍了几张照。“好了，把剩下的都移开吧。你有断线钳吗？”

当挂锁取下经理也被打发走后，Ryan把锁放进Roz替她拿着的证物袋，随即把手伸向了门，但接着她却停下动作对Sherlock示意了下。“你想先进去吗？”

Sherlock看起来很吃惊。“我？”

“要不是你我们什么也发现不了。”

Sherlock表情灿烂得宛如一颗圣诞树。第一个进入一位连环杀手的战利品室——John无法想象还能有什么能让Sherlock更高兴的，但突然他顿了顿，灿烂的表情消失了。“等等，”他对Ryan说，“稍等片刻好吗？”他抓住John的手腕把他拽到了走廊上。

“怎么了？”John困惑地问。

“别进去，”Sherlock急切地说。

“别进去？为什么？”

“我必须看看，”Sherlock说，话语就如同他偶尔十分激动时那般连续不停，“我必须看看，Ryan必须看看，还有Roz——她能看并且不会呕吐，你明白吗？你还记得那首诗吗？我失去了那个技巧，如果我看了——我需要你在这里，需要你完好无损的，需要你让我好起来。”

John记得那首诗。他想到房间里可能是什么，想到那会对他每一次是怎样确保自己不后悔没孩子这个事实说些什么。他想到Chisolm夫妇，想到这对他们来说意味着什么：一具要埋下的小小棺材，一个还未开始就被扼杀了的生命。这想法让他感到一股奇异的恶心和晕眩，就像他下楼时踩空了一级楼梯。

“好吧，”他说。“我会待在这。”

Sherlock捏了捏他的手，又回头看了他一眼后才走向大门。

Ryan拿出了手电，但当Sherlock推开门时John看到一道彩色的光闪过了他的脸庞和衬衫。他迈进一步，Roz和Ryan跟在后面，John能听见微弱的电流刺啦声，像是个音乐盒，但演奏的歌曲声音太轻难以辨认。没有其他声音。John快要呼唤他们以确保没事的时候Roz出现在了门口，长腿径直迈向走廊靠到了John对面的墙上，低垂着头在包里翻找纸巾。

John移开看着她的目光转向大敞的门，他现在能听到Ryan在对某个人——根据声音判断该是Rodriguez——说着什么。接着那股诡异且不安的寂静突然被Sherlock的大喊声打断了。“五个！五个！John！”Roz惊讶地抬起头望向从隐藏房间冲出来，眼睛闪闪发亮的Sherlock。

“五个，”他急切地说道，抓住她的上臂。“你是对的，Hernandez氏是对的，你一直都是对的——那里只有五个胎儿，并且都没有八个月大。Araceli的孩子不在这里。”

******

John知道这想法很老套，但他还是忍不住对Wayne Ellis极其平凡的外表感到失望。他是那种排队或乘电梯时站他旁边——或者他带着订购的家具来按门铃时你不会看第二眼的人。

站在单向玻璃旁的Roz似乎也有同样的想法。“我知道他们看起来就该和其他人一样，”她咕哝，“但至少他的眼中应该有点疯狂。”

John想起了Moriarty那双幸灾乐祸，没有灵魂的眼睛。“是啊，”他道。

Rodriguez冲进了观察室。“我们成功了，伙计们，我们成功了！”他抓住他能够到的每一只手，在Sherlock迅速后退时重重拍着John的背。

“他的律师在哪儿？”Ryan说，皱起了眉。

“他拒绝了申诉。我一直等到你来这里询问他。不过他知道我们在指控他什么——我们确保列出了每一个名字。”

“还是替他找一个吧，我们要做个交易。存储仓里只有五个婴儿，而我们认为失踪的那个是Araceli Hernandez的。我们需要他告诉我们她在哪里。”

John曾以为Rodriguez并不是个容易惊讶的人，但现在后者的嘴却震惊地张开了。“什么？如果少了一个，难道不更应该是Andrea Chisolm的吗？”

“不，”通常谨慎的Ryan这回倒是非常坚定。“他把他们放在罐子里，泡在福尔马林或类似东西里面——看起来就像高中那恶心的生物实验室。你能看得出新鲜的那个是个男孩。那里的婴儿都不可能是Araceli Hernandez的，Sherlock推断出了这点，而我们返回办公室后他就能给我们讲讲。”

“Araceli Hernandez当初的预产期，亦即他用来注册‘星球鹳’的那个，是基于她第一次超声波检查所确定的，”Sherlock说。“她的产检记录是卷宗的一部分。评估不太准确，因为那根据的是胎儿大小，虽然胎儿确实是很小——”

“——但Araceli本身就很娇小，”Roz说。“甚至都不到五英尺。”

“胎龄调整了好几次，最近一次是在她做了三维超声检查后，当时显示胎儿比原先预计的明显要更长。”

“星球宝贝以为Araceli怀孕三十四周了，”John说，“但她实际上三十八周，这是一个很大的区别。三十八周就被认为是足月的了。”

“但存储仓内的那些婴儿都没那么久，”Ryan肯定地说。

“你确定？”Rodriguez问。

Ryan看了他一眼后说，“《孕期完全指南》第十三章‘这个月的你宝宝’；‘从三十二到三十五周……’”

“好吧，好吧，”Rodriguez说着举起了手。“我们给他找个律师。”

******

但Wayne Ellis却毫不松口。

他很乐意告诉他们那些谋杀案，他们想要多详细都行，尽管他律师不断反对。“那些孩子在一个更好的地方。”

“那Araceli Hernandez的孩子呢？”

“她怎么了？”

“你承认杀了Araceli。”

“是的，”Ellis说，好像Ryan问的是他会不会开车。

“那孩子在哪儿？我们知道她没和其他的放在一起。”

“我告诉过你了，”Ellis愉快地说。“在一个更好的地方。”

Rodriguez向前倾身。“那孩子的父亲呢？Daniel Obringer为了一起他没犯过的谋杀案坐了那么久的牢，他没对Araceli出轨，难道他不该知道他的女儿在哪里吗，哪怕只是为了埋葬她？”

闻言Ellis的眼中闪过些什么，但他的脸却迅速变得毫无表情。“她在一个更好的地方，”他又说了一次。

“你反正会死，”Rodriguez道。“但要是你告诉我们Araceli Hernandez的孩子在哪儿，我们能够做个交易，你可以活下来。”

Ellis耸耸肩。“那样我也会死在监狱里，有什么不同的？”

他们盯着他看了会儿，但Ellis没有动摇，过了一小时左右Ryan起身离开加入了观察室的他们。她看起来既沮丧又疲惫。“有什么想法吗？”她问Sherlock。

“有，”Sherlock说。“把他家拆了。”

******

鉴证组早就忙活了起来，但随着时间过去却什么也没发现。当然他们找到了白色面包车，还有罐子和防腐剂，但没有暗示Wayne Ellis偏离他日常行程的线索。而当然不被允许碰触任何技术人员还没检查完的东西的Sherlock在走来走去，情绪越来越激动，直到最终怒火爆发地冲进了后院。

John叹了口气跟上他，潮湿温暖的空气一如浪涛般击中他。正值午夜过后，街上除了Ellis房子内传来的喧闹外一片安静。Sherlock像个被困在笼中的老虎般在小小的院子里暴躁地走动，双手埋在头发里。

“我无法思考，”他在John走近后沮丧地厉声道。“肯定有些什么，一些指向他放在哪里的东西，但我却看不见，肯定有什么我没看见的。”

“听着，”John打起精神说道。“你两晚没睡了，现在我们正在经历第三晚。如果这些人碰巧发现了什么，他们会打电话给我们的。我们就回酒店休息一下，你可以明早再来看最新情况。”

Sherlock咆哮了声，原地转了个圈，很拽头发像是要把脑子拉出来。“我睡不着！你怎么还能指望我睡觉？”

“我会帮你，”John安静地说。

Sherlock停下了折磨人的旋转，看向John的模样像是刚刚才注意到他。“那个，”他扭着脸说，收紧头发里的手。“那个房间——全都是——”

“我知道，”John轻声说，迈步走近站在黑暗中僵硬且颤抖的Sherlock，把手轻轻覆上对方的手。“我知道，亲爱的。让我帮你。”

Sherlock安静了片刻，目光疯狂地飘忽，整具身体都绷得死紧，但接着他长出了一口气。“好吧。”

返回寒冷的酒店房间后Sherlock立刻偎进John怀中，睁大的眼睛一片幽深，但John抓住他手腕坚定地说，“床。”

“John，”Sherlock喊道，音调由于渴望而变得高昂。

John看着他，他很瘦，还在颤抖——当他被卷入一个案子时体重就会大减——肌肤因为疲劳而泛黄，眼睛红肿。而伴着他此刻这种疯狂乞求的样子，他看起来就像是需要来一针的吸毒者。‘总像个瘾君子，’John想，而那让他回答的语气渗入了一丝紧绷，“去床上然后脱掉衣服，我马上过来。我不会把你按在门上操的，它薄得差不多就像硬纸板。”

Sherlock如释重负，一些紧绷已经开始消退了，接着他迅速转身朝卧室走去。John从厨房喝了杯水。老天，他累死了，但他无法否认从某种程度上来说他喜欢这个——Sherlock大部分时间肯定都不会乖乖听他的。他刷了牙走向床铺，Sherlock已经脱掉了所有的衣服，现在正在冷气里蜷成一团瑟瑟发抖。John至少第一百次敲了敲恒温器，然后走向他的行李箱。

在家中这样的夜晚他们会用上一些装备，但面对一场行李安检时John就很难解释了，所以他只打包了丝巾。他抓了一把出来然后将它们放在床上，玩味地看着见此景象的Sherlock更为放松的模样，就像一个玩累了的孩子见到一位亲人。“绑紧，”他对John说。“真正的紧。”

“你需要多粗暴？”John问，将一条丝巾绕上Sherlock的眼睛充作眼罩。

“嗯，”Sherlock考虑着。他的身体仍然紧绷，但他却不再颤抖了。“不要太粗暴的……我知道我累了，我能意识到这点，我只是无法感受到。如果我能累倒那我也就能睡着了……”

“好的，”John说，稍稍松了口气。他喜欢有针对性地对Sherlock粗暴，不过在Magnussen案子期间他们却至少有一次越过了那个点，那让他有几天都非常不好受。“躺下，腿分开。”

John现在已经对绑缚驾轻就熟了，很快他就让Sherlock呈大字型躺在了床上，丝巾绕过大腿紧紧固定住并将他扯得开开的。他的结全都是活结，很容易松脱，如果你不是被绑着的那个人的话。沉重的窗帘已经被拉上，但John留下了客厅里的灯，于是他可以看到Sherlock因绑缚而拉紧的每块肌肉，以及逐渐增大的硬挺。内心深处John知道某部分的Sherlock仍是那个希望关灯做的害羞处子，而像这样被绑缚，被暴露，却激起了他几乎是最原始的欲望。John缓缓脱掉自己的衣服，让Sherlock竖起耳朵想弄明白他在做什么，接着套上了一件T恤以免冻掉自己的蛋蛋。他在Sherlock双腿间安顿好后往掌心倒了点按摩油，略略想着Sherlock是否无法只靠一场按摩——或也许是个热水澡——放松，不过话说回来，那样John也会失了很多乐趣。John摩擦着Sherlock腿部因束缚而绷紧的坚硬精瘦肌肉，然后上移到他的胸口和双肩，微笑的看着Sherlock拉扯丝巾并无助地对着空气戳刺硬挺老二的景象。他拧好润滑剂然后娴熟地将一根手指缓慢平稳地推进Sherlock体内，使得后者呻吟了一声，猛地扬起了头。

“嘘，”John笑着说，又缓缓加入了更多手指，但却没有碰触Sherlock的老二，并且还用另一只手按住了试图向上挺动的Sherlock的髋部，虽然后者累得根本无法动作太多。他按摩着Sherlock的入口直到他放松且打开，然后滑入两根手指开始有条不紊地抚摸起了他的前列腺。Sherlock竭力弓起身，肌肉因为John无情的按压以及拇指对会阴的双重刺激而绷紧了。“老天，”Sherlock喘息。“老天，John，这感觉……老天，我要射了，我要，我要……”John在Sherlock的老二颤动滴落时减轻了压力，Sherlock随即溢出一声低沉漫长，极其绝望的哭号。

“还不行，”John带着残忍的欢愉说道，一下推进了四根手指。灼痛让Sherlock粗喘了一声，竭力往后推挤着John，试图让其碰触到他最渴望的地方。John抬起头看向他，客厅灯泡投下的昏暗光线远不似许久前佛罗伦萨的月光，但Sherlock那具修长柔韧，宛如大理石般白皙的身体却让John想起了那夜：一如现在这般肢体横呈，纯洁无暇，只对John展示着一切。John玩弄了他一会儿，开拓他的肌肉并轻轻刷过会阴，接着抽出然后重复他折磨人的抚弄。Sherlock的手指收紧，睾丸收紧，不住乞求，“噢求你了，别停，求你求你求你——”

John缓缓减速，缓缓地，缓缓地，直到几乎不再移动他的手。“先别射。”他听到自己声音中一股欲望的颤抖——老天，让Sherlock乞求就能使他兴奋成这样——然后用拇指轻轻按下，Sherlock忍不住哭喊出来，硬挺的老二再次滴落液体。“还不行。”Sherlock试图合拢双腿，但他被绑得太紧了，大大分开的双腿只能任由John的手指玩弄。Sherlock完全在他掌控之中：他能让他射，让他乞求，操他，折磨他，任他为所欲为，而这股汹涌澎湃的权力几乎让他满口生津。

“噢，求你，John，求你，”Sherlock再次呻吟，身体在汗水的映照下闪烁着光芒，背部绝望地弓起，每一块肌肉都绷得紧紧。而John看到一到眼泪从眼罩下流淌至他的耳边。

“好吧。”John稍微加快了速度，当他感觉到Sherlock开始收紧时他用湿滑的手握住了对方的老二，一边操弄Sherlock身体一边撸动他坚硬的柱身，Sherlock顿时爆发在他手中，脑袋猛地向前一抬，绑缚的四肢抽搐不已。John等到他的脑袋重新落回去后迅速松开结，握住Sherlock的腿将它们推抵在他的胸口后沉下身插入了他体内。‘基督，他感觉起来太棒了，又滑又开，高潮更是让其柔软无比’。John扣紧Sherlock伸展的胳膊，疯狂地顶向那个炙热甜蜜的的所在，Sherlock则不住地喘息。当感觉到第一波快感席卷而过时John抽了出来，跪起身射满了Sherlock的脸。“噢，”Sherlock满足地喃喃着，张开嘴接住最后几滴。

John撑在Sherlock身体上方喘了片刻后俯身松开了后者的手腕，接着起身摇摇晃晃地走进套间洗了手，而当他拿着条潮湿毛巾回来时却发现Sherlock已经睡熟了。John笑着摇了摇头，而虽然他累得几乎站不住脚，但他还是扯掉了眼罩并清理了Sherlock的脸和肚子，并在把他弄进被子里后才上床躺到自己常睡的那侧。在陷入沉睡之前他最后一个动作是把Sherlock拉进自己怀抱让他依偎着自己胸膛而眠，就像Sherlock醒来时会做的那样。

******

“John。John。醒醒！”

John正好在Sherlock猛地拉开窗帘时咧开了一只眼睛，顿时望了满眼阴郁青灰的休斯顿天空。“恶，几点了？”

“将近8点，快来，你能在我洗澡时刮胡子，我们要去吃早餐。”

John张开另一只眼睛。Sherlock正在行李箱里翻找袜子和内裤，身上穿了件John的旧T恤，并且还在不住地流汗。“你去哪儿了？”

“和Roz一起跑步去了。快来，”Sherlock命令，然后消失进了浴室。

John叹口气爬下床，然后在Sherlock乱丢的跑鞋上绊了一跤。他咒骂着把它们塞到床底下，让Sherlock待会儿不得不找上片刻。不过Sherlock似乎心情很好，他肯定在跑步上有了巨大突破，从‘一个三片贴片的问题’进展到了‘一个三英里的问题’，John想着，很满意自己良好的影响力。

John走出浴室的时候听到Sherlock正坐在客厅里和某人说话，而过了片刻他才意识到那令他觉得古怪的地方是Sherlock既没有苛责也没有不耐，而那是他打电话时的默认设定：为了得到他想要的不惜忍受和别人的长时间谈话。John好奇地探头出门。“那是谁？”

“Ryan，她正告诉我一些信息。”

“你喜欢她，”John确定地说。“Ryan，你真的喜欢她。”

Sherlock耸肩，好像这不是一起非比寻常且前所未有的事件。“她很聪明。”

鉴于Sherlock发表赞美的次数难得的就如同他自愿去清洗厕所一般，John决定将这番话留待稍后告诉Ryan。“你这么说只是因为她听你的。”

“如果你一开始没给她留下好印象的话她也不会听我的了，所以你该分享这份荣誉。”

几分钟后Roz敲响了他们的门，然后他们开了很短一段路去往购物广场。“跑步怎样？”John问她，在他们点完蓝莓煎饼（Roz）、蛋清早餐饼配土豆和超大缅因野蓝莓玛芬蛋糕（John）、以及咖啡加甜茶（Sherlock）之后。

“很好，”她说。“Sherlock说别说话，而我照办了。”

“如果你能说话那就是你跑得还不够努力，”Sherlock说。他灌了一大口自己的咖啡然后盯着一个拿着塑料瓶走近的年轻活泼女孩，后者立马脸色苍白急匆匆地走了。Sherlock看起来完全不似前一晚那幅瘾君子的模样，他的眼睛明亮锐利，周身能量宛如电流般激荡，

“这就是为什么我停止和他一起跑步了，”John对Roz说。

“你停止是因为我跑得比你快，”Sherlock纠正。

“也有那个原因。所以今天的计划是什么？”

Sherlock喝了口咖啡然后眯起眼睛盯着另一个拿着塑料瓶就要倒的年轻女人，对方迅速直起身体朝下一个隔间走去。“Araceli Hernandez的女儿肯定还活着，否则Ellis会戏弄我们——提供线索或是假装做交易，让我们抱着能找到她的希望好在发现她确实死亡后享受那份失落。这表明无论她在哪里，都是他安置的她，并且她永远不会告诉我们。”

“那……那这算好还是坏？”John问。

他们的食物送来了。John对他那尺寸可以媲美生日蛋糕的超大马芬眨了眨眼，然后，问Sherlock，“你想要吃点这个吗？”

Sherlock拽过盘子然后切下了马芬顶部。“Ellis并不只是把孩子随手扔在孤儿院台阶上，这是个坚信那些女人不配当母亲从而杀害她们的男人，所以他会非常、非常谨慎地选择托付孩子的那个人，而那意味着他事先就知道她——非常了解她以致相信自己做出的是个很好的决定。他没时间细想，因为他没料到孩子会活下来，所以可能性只有一个。

“Ryan就是在做这事？查访？”

“是的，好吧，她其实是让助手去的，而她也已经接到了儿童服务署那边的电话，显然得先核实孤儿院。Ryan和Rodriguez会和其他受害人的家属谈谈，得到与尸体匹配的DNA证据，并加快错误定罪的释放进程。”他咽下一口玛芬顶然后看向Roz。“他们想知道你是否打算见Hernandez氏。”

“昨晚我给他们打电话了，我打算今天去见他们，”Roz说。“你想来吗？毕竟他们雇了你。”

Sherlock看起来进退两难。“我必须得去吗？”

“我去，”John说。“除非你需要我帮你看看Ryan找到的那些人？”

Sherlock摇摇头。“不必，”他说，看了眼盘子后又惊奇地道，“我喜欢蓝莓，你想要饼底吗？”

“给，试试，”Roz说着从她的煎饼上切了一块下来滑进玛芬底旁边的盘子里。

Sherlock咬了一口后赞赏地哼了哼，接着他望向自己空了的杯子。“我的咖啡喝完了，”他恼怒地说。

******

联调局的调查员Ryan已经被派去确认Wayne Ellis成年生活中所认识的每一个人，而除了Sherlock外的其他人都深觉这份工作异常艰辛。于是John和Ryan把Sherlock连同目前所获得的一切一起扔在会议室后就离开了。

“所以Sal是搬去和这人一起住了，”Roz在他们开车时说道。“他是个屌丝？”

“还真不是，”John道。

Roz叹了口气。“那她可能会甩了他。”

“老天，我希望不要，”John真诚地说，他只能想象那样的话Sally会是什么样子。“你和她共过事是吧？当你还在警队的时候？”

Roz顿时神采奕奕。“她第一次出外勤时我是她的警佐，尽管她非常聪明但还是没什么经验，有一次……”

他们到达Hernandez家时John还在笑，不过Roz停好车后他就迅速止住了笑声。房子又大又高雅，在休斯顿历史悠久，周围环绕着巨大古老，爬满西班牙苔藓的橡树。这是下飞机后John看到的第一个真正可爱的地方。

“城市的这部分有点矫情，”Roz说着跟随他的目光。“不过他们都是好人，你会看到的。”

Hernandez夫妇比John所想的要老，虽然部分是因为悲伤的缘故。John能看出Roz非常努力地不给他们希望，但他们肯定没对他们付钱希望其寻找失踪女儿的侦探反而来与他们见面这事有丝毫不满。

“我们当然读到过他，”Hernandez夫人对John说，“从你的博客上。”不同于她丈夫，Hernandez夫人有着轻微的口音以及Araceli般的巨大黑色眼眸。Araceli的照片充满了整个优雅的客厅：孩提时代的，毕业典礼上的，青春活泼时期的，结婚那天的。“他已经帮了很多——多年来我们一直都相信Daniel是无辜的，但没有人听，直到Rosalind让他参与进来。”

“如果孩子能被找到，那Sherlock就会找到她，”John坚定地说。“他永远都不会放弃。”

John和Roz返回联调局大楼后看到了几辆电台转播车停在楼外。

“我以为你们今天早上召开过新闻发布会了，”Roz在电梯里和他们碰面时对Ryan说道。

“确实，”Ryan道，“但他们想要Sherlock的照片。”

“祝他们好运，Sherlock从不接受采访，”John说。“你们和他谈过了吗？他通常更乐意让官方执法人员捞功。”

“我们通常也很乐意接受，”Ryan说。“不过没有，因为Laura Benning，她几乎告诉了每位来电的记者是他一手解决了整个事件，并且还说他非常‘帅酷’——她的原话——于是他们全都垂涎三尺地希望一睹尊容。”

“噢，基督，抱歉，”John说，瑟缩了下。

“不，没事，Rodriguez倒觉得这样不错。基斯维尔的警察不怎么样，再加上这里还有两起‘据说’解决了的案子，而我们还得和这些家伙共事呢。所以要是当地媒体想归功Sherlock来给他们难堪，我们都不介意。”

“嘿，我们要去哪儿？”Roz问。

“我的办公室。Sherlock把我们从会议室踢了出去，因为他要，那啥，呼吸，所以我们去那里开会。”

容纳了他们所有人的办公室有些拥挤，不过他们还是挤进座位紧挨着彼此坐下了。空气里飘荡着一股异常的挫败感，昨天成功抓捕的高昂喜悦因为繁琐的法律程序以及未找到的失踪孩子而逐渐消弭。Ellis并没有否认对他的指控，虽然他的律师竭力将这份听天由命协商成了无假释的终身监禁，所以不可能会有审判。

“听起来像是我们都同意，”Roz说，试图在不把椅子撞进John膝盖的情况下站起来。“我们去接Sherlock吧。”

“走开，”他们一开门Sherlock头也不抬地就冲口一句。

“Sherlock，该走了，”John说。

这下他抬起了头。“不。我有两个可以访问执法数据库的调查员以及一位能在我喝光咖啡后及时给我倒上的名叫Shonda的可爱女人。我为什么要离开？”

“好吧，首先，Shonda和那两名助手可能会离开，”John说。

但其中一位调查员，一位似乎非常迷恋Sherlock的热情年轻男性说他可以留下，还说知道怎么泡咖啡，于是他们同意十点再回来。John和Roz去吃了晚餐，然后在酒店大厅里边喝啤酒边分享笔记来消磨剩下的夜晚。Roz试图给她最终的成书组织素材，而John则写下了他要发在博客上的案子的第一稿。

“你知道，Sally第一次和我说起你俩时我就读了你的博客，”Roz说着吃下一把免费的爆米花。“你真的有这种天赋，你该考虑写本书。”

John对这位专业人士的赞誉受宠若惊。“我想在此之前我还有很长的路要走，”他说。他想了下写一本关于他和Sherlock生活的书，然后觉得后颈窜上一丝寒意，是想，但我不知该如何结局。他竭力不去想Moriarty，但他从未忘记他就在外面某个地方，并且也肯定没有忘记Sherlock。

“噢，好吧，如果你有意的话告诉我一声，我会帮你和我的出版商联系，”Roz欢快地说。

十点的时候他们去接了Sherlock，后者对离开非常不满。‘热情不再’的调查员跑了两趟才把所有Sherlock计划今晚查看的材料装上了车。Sherlock自己拿了个盒子坐进座位，并在Roz一发动汽车时就先发制人地道，“闭嘴，”然后借着手机的光开始阅读。Roz在后视镜里捕捉到John的目光后对他笑了笑，接着他们一路寂静无声地返回了酒店。

John探头进客厅说‘晚安’时一股似曾相识的感觉闪过他脑中：一张他在Hernandez家中见到的被贴在电视机屏幕上的Araceli照片。“我能帮忙吗？”他问。

Sherlock却没回答他，这倒是稀奇，于是John只好说，“茶和糖在厨房里，牛奶在冰箱里，”接着上床睡觉去了。他在四点左右醒来，然后听到Sherlock在另一个房间里喃喃自语，John听到了自己的名字，但其他则全都难以辨认。不过现在他对这种情况也习以为常了，所以只是翻了个身继续睡觉。

一段时间后他再次醒来，不确定是什么唤醒了他，直到眼睛适应黑暗后才看清Sherlock正静静坐在床上，双腿屈起下巴抵着膝盖。“嘿，”John含糊地说。“你还好吗？”

“我需要你，”Sherlock安静地说。

“是啊，好吧，”John说，试图清除掉脑中的混沌。“你遇到困难了？”

“不，”Sherlock用同样诡异的平板语气说道，“我找到了她。”

“啥？”John迅速坐起，这回完全清醒过来。“该死的，让我就——”他把一件毛衣套上T恤然后跟着Sherlock走进黑暗的客厅。Sherlock已经在沙发上清出了一个空间，John的笔电正打开着放在它前面，屏幕——某种博客，John认出——显示着一张一个女孩和孩子的巨大照片。女人和John年纪相仿，体格魁梧打扮过时，不过脸上洋溢着的温暖慈爱笑容却给她增添了几分姿色。怀中搂着女人脖子的小女孩看起来大约三岁，小巧精致，有着柔滑的头发以及Araceli Hernandez般的巨大黑色眼睛。页面顶部的标题写着‘我们的领养故事’。

“我操，”John说。

Sherlock在John旁边蜷起身。“读一读。”

你们中的一些可能在以前读到过这篇文章，因为我每年母亲节都会发表它，借此希望我女儿的亲生母亲有一天可以读到。所以如果你可以的话，希望能够分享并转发！

三年前我刚满四十岁。我一直都希望能有一个自己的家庭，但正如我未婚一般我开始接受这也许不是上帝对我的安排。我刚刚离开我所有的朋友以及休斯顿的那份我热爱的工作返回圣安东尼奥，因为我母亲患了痴呆症而我妹妹一人难以照顾。不过我很幸运，因为我在星球宝贝的那名超好的主管帮我安排了一份能在家里工作的活计，所以至少我还在工作，但我想念和顾客说话的时光。

然后有一晚我的门铃响了，我从猫眼里看的时候什么都没看到，不过我觉得我听到了像是小奶猫的叫声。我打开门后发现地垫上有个儿童座椅，而在儿童座椅里的是一个哭喊着的，这世上最美丽的婴儿。椅子把手上贴着一个前面写了我名字Linda Stafford的信封，座椅旁还有个手提袋。我把所有东西都拽进了公寓后跑出去找了一遍，但当然我没看见任何人。这封信是这样说的：

【亲爱的Stafford女士，

你不认识我，不过我第一次发现自己怀孕并打电话给新手妈妈热线询问育婴事宜时和你说过话。你非常友好，并且乐于助人，而当我询问你给你的孩子买了些什么时你告诉我你一直想要孩子，但上帝从未将这份幸福落在你身上。而我原以为我会想要将孩子养大，尽管这真的很难，但后来我意识到上帝注定让你拥有我的孩子。

别试图找我，我让一个朋友把她带给你，而当你读到这封信时我已经远走高飞，开始了新的生活。你不必担心我会改变主意。

上帝保佑你。】

好吧，当我读完时我已经哭得和婴儿一样凶猛了。我想起了许多打来电话的年轻女孩，精神紧张，并且想将所有最好的东西买给她们的孩子，即使她们没有一分钱。手提袋里有一罐奶粉和一个奶瓶，于是我边喂她边等警察来。她喝的时候用那双美丽的大眼睛看着我，而我感觉到了无比美妙的平静和幸福。我知道上帝会想办法让我们在一起。而他确实做到了！儿童服务署那些好心人加快了我的申请，并且帮我进了一个已经满员的训练班，就在那晚的八周后我被批准为了Madeleine的养母，两年后领养最终定了下来，那天是我生命中最快乐的日子。

而每年的母亲节我都会伸出希望，在某个地方，以某种方式，Maddy的生母会独到这些。我想让她知道那个小婴儿现在已经长成一个漂亮、健康、快乐，并且非常喜欢艾摩以及《好奇乔治》的女孩了。我们都会在每晚的祷告中回忆她，希望她已经拥有了她想要的新生活，并且上帝也会保佑她。

John不得不吞咽了好几次。他的眼睛正在刺痛，而那并非因为在黎明前醒来。

“Linda Stafford曾是一个叫做‘新家庭’的特别营销部的客服，”Sherlock轻声说。“如果父母对该买哪种类型的婴儿推车或该怎么安装儿童座椅等等有疑问就可以打那个号码咨询。她和Wayne Ellis共事了许多年，而他在意识到孩子还活着后肯定立马就想到了她。”

“完美的母亲，”John说，抬起头看向Linda Stafford喜气洋洋的脸庞，以及抱着她脖子的那个快乐的孩子。

Sherlock把John的笔电推到一边换上了他自己的，而这台显示的是Linda脸书主页。那上面是一星期前创建的一本标题为‘圣诞’的相册，里面有十几张Madeleine的照片，有她穿着红色连衣裙转来转去的，有坐在圣诞老人腿上的，有制作姜饼屋的，有穿着连体睡衣欢欣地打开礼物的。

“我不知道该怎么做，”Sherlock非常安静地说。“John？我们该怎么做？”他神情痛苦，胳膊环抱住膝盖。

John看向快乐的小小家庭，慈爱的母亲和女儿，随即想起了住在寂静空荡大屋里的Hernandez夫妇。他搂住Sherlock把他拉近。“我想我们该说出真相，”他道。“我想……我们必须说出真相，并且相信牵涉进这事的每个人都会做出正确选择。”

******

Julie Donovan关上她办公室的门，叹了口气沉坐进办公椅里。下午的会议已经开始了，不过目前为止一切还很顺利，并且如果她幸运的话她能抓住这十五分钟的时间安静地吃顿午餐。她从办公桌底下拽出提包，拿出午餐袋和一本《人物》杂志。通常她不读《人物》，但她过来的时候瞄到了封面，于是心血来潮地买了下来。

Julie打开三明治，看向杂志。‘德州之惧：婴儿床杀手’，抓人眼球的标题，不过Julie却觉得有点过了，人不都已经抓住了吗，何必再搅得人心惶惶的？不过婴儿床杀手没角落里的一张小照片更吸引她兴趣：Sherlock bloody Holmes，以及一个标题写着：‘神秘的英国侦探！’Julie笑着咬了口三明治，希望Holmes看到过这个。

她很轻易就找到记载了婴儿床杀手主要故事的侧边栏，而那里登了张John Watson的照片。‘他一如既往的英俊啊’，她想着，顿时感到一股深情的眷念。整篇故事缺乏细节却饱含猜测。“Holmes在他长期助手John Watson医生，一位前陆军军医的协助下解决了这起案子。两人在伦敦同居，长期以来一直被英国媒体假设是一对，虽然两人从没有公开承认过。”

嗯哼，Julie若有所思地咀嚼，她自己也想知道。她翻到婴儿床杀手那篇故事开头的地方，想看看是否有任何其他关于Holmes的事，但却被另一个侧边栏吸引住了，标题写着：‘我们的小奇迹：围绕一位小小的幸存者而联系到一起的一个家庭’。

Julie一点儿都没听说过这些。那个被杀女人的孩子能活下来就够她震惊的了，更不用说还被找到——看看呐，又是Sherlock Holmes。啊啊。下次是什么？从树上救出小猫？对收养家庭可是个巨大打击……或者也许不是。‘因为失去了我们自己的女儿，所以我们永远不想Madeleine和她的母亲分开’，Araceli Hernandez在一份声明中说道。‘Linda是个很棒的人，她在我们养育我们外孙女方面做得非常出色。虽然我们心中的Araceli无可替代，但从Linda身上我们却感觉找到了另一个女儿，并且我们非常感激。’

至于Madeleine的父亲Daniel Obringer则刚被从监狱释放，他考虑搬到加利福尼亚，他的旧公司给他提供了一份那里的工作。‘我想成为我女儿生活的一部分’，Obringer告诉众人，‘但仅限于她和Linda过得舒适。我知道我现在还不够格当全职父亲，并且我也不想让她将我视作把她从她母亲身边带走的那个人。她能活着就已经很不可思议了，她是我们的奇迹。’

为了保护女儿隐私而要求不透露姓氏的Linda本人则对家庭的悲剧表达了惋惜，同时也很感激他们的友善。‘我每天都为他们祈祷，但我还是忍不住替Maddy高兴——现在她的生活中有了父亲和外祖父母。’

Julie忍不住微笑。那些人竟能将孩子的利益置于自己之上，而这点几乎给了你对于人性的希望。正当她思索着这个乐观的想法时，门上突然传来了一记敲门，随后Eva探进了头。“Julie，抱歉，我知道你正在抓紧时间吃饭，但有个混蛋打电话来说他正绑着炸弹站在前门，并且会在五分钟内冲进来把我们都炸飞。”

“操，我才刚开始吃三明治，”Julie道。“你锁门了吗？”

“Craig去锁了。”Craig是保安。

“好吧，开始让每个人都从房间出去……等等。他是说在前门？明确说的？”

“是的，他说他要从前门进来。”

“我打赌有更多人带着油漆、相机，或其他东西堵在后门。好吧，听着，让每个人都从房间出去前往后门，但别从那扇门出去，暂时别。并且在你返回的时候检查监控。”

“明白，”Eva说着离开了，Julie拿起电话拨打911。

“911，有什么紧急情况？”

“嗨，这是计划生育署的Julie Donovan，我们有一个炸弹威胁。我们正在执行疏散，并且要求你们尽快派警察过来，”Julie飞快说完后扯出她沉重的外套套上，接着伤心地看了眼三明治。“不，谢了，我可不打算保持通话，因为我不想被该死的炸成灰。你已经打电话给他们了？很好，谢谢你。”她挂了电话然后走进大厅。

对紧急疏散并不陌生的员工已经赶着患者走进了通往防火门的后面走廊。几个穿着病服，虽然大多数人都拽进外套抵御芝加哥恶劣的天气。Julie瞄到一个看起来勉强像是初中生的女孩，她正试图把马尾重新梳成一个髻——她肯定是把它拆了好躺得舒服。这个女孩正在哭，哭喊声惹得Julie更为愤怒了。

“他妈的混蛋，”另一个女人说。她瘦得像麻杆儿，头发纤细一口烂牙。“如果我有孩子他们会付钱养他吗？如果我不能工作他们会替我付房租吗？给我其他孩子买吃的？他妈的才不会。他们和那些反对避孕资助的白痴是一路货，我应该出去踢爆他们操蛋的屁股。”

“外面有人吗？”Julie问Eva。

“是的，有三个，看起来还带着相机。他们大约还有一半路程就要接近围栏了。”

Julie看向正在哭泣的女孩，以及只在病服外套着一件薄连帽衫的纤瘦女人，顿觉义愤填膺。她转身大步走向大厅里放着灭火器的地方——她必须维护消防安全日志，所以非常清楚它们的所在——然后拿着一个返回并将另一个交给了那名套着连帽衫的女人。“你知道怎么用吗？”

“拔出，瞄准，挤压，喷射，”女人说着敲了敲保险栓。

“那准备好了吗？”Julie问，女人绽开一个巨大且可怕的笑容。“他妈的当然了。”

“包起来，”Julie说着用围巾绕上自己下半张脸。“预备？一、二——”

数到三时他们冲了出去，直奔向几英尺外的围栏然后冲着三个挂在铁丝网上的男人一通乱喷。一个人当即掉了下来，其他两个迅速爬下，痛苦愤怒地大吼着扔下了他们的相机。“接招吧，你他妈的，”瘦女人尖叫着用灭火器径直瞄准跑得最慢的那个的脸。一阵响亮的欢呼声从拥挤在门口的女人那里传来，与此同时Julie听到了警笛声。

“好了，我们没事了，走吧，”她迅速说道，抓住女人的袖子把她拽回了安全门里。

******

“看来你们全都平安无事，”来自炸弹小组的那人说道。他的名牌写着‘Robert Zdziechowski’，不过Julie立刻就抛之了脑后。“大楼里没有炸弹，我们也没在外面拘捕到任何抗议者。我们仍旧不知道是谁打来的电话，不过那人可能早就走了，他也未必就有炸弹。”

“是啊，我们也是这么想的。”Julie吃完了被忽视的三明治，接着掏出了一个橘子。“你想要一半吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”Robert Zdziechowski微笑，Julie注意到他的眼睛是明亮的蓝色。“不过我觉得有个警员想要和你谈谈，有几个人声称他们在大楼后面被袭击了。”

“是吗？那太不幸了，这附近治安可不怎么好。他们应该更小心些的。”

“他们说他们是被诊所里的女人袭击的，你们的署里。”

“如果他们是在我们署里，那他们才是闯入者，”Julie说。“我可以告诉你没人被袭击，因为我们正在利用停工期做些消防安全演习，同时等待你们出现，所以要是有人被袭击了我肯定会注意到的。我叫你Robert行吗？你的名牌实在让我看得眼睛痛。”

Zdziechowski大声笑起来。“叫Rob就行。你真的不好对付，是吧？”

“如果我是我还能在这里工作吗？你在炸弹小组，你自己也一定有着钢铁般的神经。”

“我在伊拉克服过两期兵役，并在还来得及适应正常生活前回归了，虽然还不够早到能够挽救我的婚姻……那之后似乎就过得挺平淡的。”

‘我明白你的意思’，Julie想。“这里通常没什么危险，就只是一些混蛋在惹麻烦。”

“但还是……你带着枪吗？”

“格洛克，是的。”

“你使得好吗？”

“非常好，”Julie说。“不过我更擅长来复枪。我在驻地长大——你们这儿称之为牧场——那里总是有许多食肉动物，比如野狗什么的。”她不知道这是否是真的——Anna Grace在悉尼长大——不过她打赌Rob也不知道。

“想什么时候去靶场练练吗？这周末我有空，我的前妻照看孩子。”

Julie抬头若有所思地盯着Rob魁梧的身形以及明亮的蓝眼睛，还不赖嘛。“听起来很棒，”她道。“要交换电话号码吗？”

******

回家路上Julie买了个新手机，一只除了预存的通话时间外没其他特色的便宜货。到达公寓后她脱掉大衣和靴子，拿出她的老式一次性手机并给新的插上充电，接着倒了杯酒。此时的伦敦已是午夜后了，但她的联络人一如既往地在第一声铃响后就接了起来，“Jezebel。”

“嘿，是我，”Julie笑着道。她喜欢Jezebel，后者温和的爱尔兰口音总让Julie觉得自己像是在和一个闺蜜说话。她以前的那位联络人要冷淡多了。“抱歉吵醒你了。”

“Julie！怎么了，一切还好吧？”

“当然，一切顺利。不过我这周有个约会，我需要调查下对方背景。”

“噢，说吧，”Jezebel道。“我要花点时间才能把电脑接入系统。”

“比我高点，比我年长点，肌肉很发达，眼睛真的很漂亮——模样看起来有点像梅尔·吉布森，你知道吧，就是梅尔很火辣并且也没疯的那个时候。”

“听起来很迷人呐，”Jezebel说着，顿了下后又道，“那梅尔的名字是啥呢？”

“Robert Zdziechowski，”Julie说，在Jezebel惊呼了声时大笑起来。“我来拼。Z-D-Z……”

“好了，找到了。他是军队里的，你知道这事吗？”

“是的，他告诉我了，说他是军械处理部的。”

“他说的是实话。两期兵役，没有麻烦，一对勋章……没有任何迹象表明是情报组织或者任何我们需要担心的地方的卧底。早上时我会用‘他的号’来查查看他是否想知道更多，但我觉得你是安全的。”

“很好，”Julie高兴地说，接着抿了口酒。“说起那个他，他弟弟上了这里的小报了。”

“什么，Sherlock？他从来都不屑上报的！怎么回事？”

“你认识他？”

“噢，天，是他我才得到这份工作，因为我帮他炒了我老板。”

“所以他和John Watson，他们确实是……？”

Jezebel大笑。“他们是的。说起来有趣，我遇到Sherlock是因为他请我吃饭，他打算用他的魅力引诱我揭发我老板的丑事，但我在他们倒酒前就知道他已经基得不能再基了，而到了甜点部分时更是确定无疑。你真该看看他那时候的样子，完全是松了一口气——我觉得他对为了继续演戏而不得不进入我内裤一事感到十分惊恐。”

Julie边喝酒边不停地咯咯笑。“混蛋。你知道我曾经射中过他的屁股吗？我应该更多地瞄准中心的。”

“你不是说真的吧！”

“我受雇干掉一个隐退的黑手党老大……”Julie讲起了她的故事，沉浸在Jezebel沙哑的笑声中。她不禁觉得有点惆怅，惆怅于她最好的朋友是个她永远无法见到面的女人，并且还住在远隔整个海洋的地方。

“好吧，”她在她们终于笑完后说道，“和你聊天很愉快，但我知道你那里都是午夜了，我最好还是让你重新回去睡觉。”

“周末之后我想听到所有关于梅尔·吉布森的事，答应我？？”

“周日早上我会打电话给你……那时候应该是你那边的下午。好吗？”

“好。照顾好自己，亲爱的。”

“你也是。”


	15. 第二十一章：瀑布下的男人：第九部分

日复一日，月复一月，大部分时光都令Sherlcok满意。有来自雷斯垂德的带来案子及想要求助的电话；有偶尔来自Mycroft的棘手问题；有难看的电视节目和美妙的音乐，他们在《卡门》里看到了男高音Tiernan，在《在温洛岭》里看到了其他人，后者John在报纸上看到后还买了票，因为他意识到那是根据豪斯曼所著诗歌编写的。John让他看了《最后一个莫希干人》，而Sherlcok将一条鲈鱼煮得非常美味，以致John闭上眼睛仿佛祈祷般地发誓只要Sherlcok做饭他就永远不会再去想念红肉。他们继续身体锻炼，John的胆固醇保持在了极限值之下，并且也很少再阳奉阴违了，而Sherlcok好几年都没再碰过一根烟（虽然他不是没受到过诱惑，还很经常呢）。

他们在佛罗伦萨度过了五周年纪念日，而因为父亲的膝盖手术限制了福家通常的冬季旅行，于是圣诞节在几年前就转移到了Sherlcok父母家里。这曾经是每年一度的盛事：John、Sherlcok、Mycroft、雷斯垂德、茉莉、她妈妈、Hudson太太、Harry，最终还加入了Harry的女友，大家乘坐着房车欢度快乐时光，不过现在假期已经有了它自己的传统：Sherlcok起头纸牌游戏——在Ronald Adair的案子后他就彻底迷上扑克了——并且总是输给妈妈（该、死、的、每、一、年）；Mycroft和Sherlcok之间每年一次的争论（关于座位安排、酒水安排、音乐安排——Mycroft喜欢爵士乐和‘火中之栗’）；John每年都会醉到让Sherlcok能够说服他在Sherlcok的儿童床上热情地操弄后者，Sherlcok的卧室和Mycroft的卧室共用一堵墙。雷斯垂德通常会领导他们唱圣诞颂歌，虽然他再没唱过‘上帝赐予你快乐醉酒侦探’——而对此Sherlcok不确定他是因为礼貌还是因为害怕妈妈。

当然还有性爱，许多性爱：在John昔日那间布满阳光卧室里的漫长缠绵；关灯在他们床上的温柔缱绻；一起案子后的火热激情；以及偶尔Sherlcok过载时的粗暴控制。并且John总是会伴在左右：笑容温暖眼角起皱的John；赞美Sherlcok的小提琴、厨艺、眉毛、以及头脑的John；按摩Sherlcok的脚给他买保暖袜子的John。

当然事情并非总是一帆风顺的。John暴躁易怒，而Sherlcok仍有那些黑暗过去，于是有时候他们会吵架，就像所有情侣那样。虽然大多数争吵都很快结束了，但因为John和Sherlcok都固执得要命，所以有时事情就会失了控。一场惹人厌的争吵迅速演变成一场全面爆发的战争，两人都开始老一套的人身攻击（你就把我当个孩子/你表现得就像个孩子/控制狂/自私鬼/庸俗/任性），John怒火腾腾，Sherlcok冷言冷语，最终John摔上楼上的门在他的旧卧室里过夜，Sherlcok立刻觉得抱歉但却仍然满腹怨恨。他知道自己一个人在他们床上也睡不着，于是他熬夜整理案件笔记并在脑中反复回顾那些争吵。

早晨时John冰冷又疏远，而接下来的两天他们都在冷战。而至今都会在他们没案子时做饭的Sherlcok，两天来都没踏进过厨房。John做了豆子配面包，并且一点儿都没留给Sherlcok，倒不是说他会去吃，豆子配面包恶心死了。John几夜都在楼上睡，Sherlcok则睡在沙发上，不过他睡得并不多。

第三天是星期日，而那是Sherlcok长跑的日子，通常他们会一起跑到通往John健身房的那个岔路口后再分开，并在之后去吃早午餐。John下楼的时候Sherlcok已经穿好运动服了，但John还穿着寻常的鞋子和夹克——显然他打算直接去健身房。Sherlcok感到体内涌起一股炙热紧绷的愤怒，胸口顿觉一阵刺痛。好吧，如果John不想和他在一起，那他也不想和John在一起。他一把抓起钥匙和手机冲下楼。

踏上泰晤士河河道后Sherlcok觉得好受了些。冰冷潮湿的空气清理了他的头脑，虽然他仍旧充满着偏执的愤怒。沿着河边跑步感觉很好，让节奏逐渐纾解他狂暴咆哮的思绪，痛苦的愤怒逐渐消失。他到达了通常的岔路口，然后继续往前。他决定再往前跑一点，那时候他的思绪也该完全清晰了，回家时他们就可以谈谈这一切。

跑了一英里左右后他被迫停了下来——有白痴在拍照——不过一停下他就感到一阵眩晕，脑中一片混沌。Sherlcok颤着腿摸到一张长凳，迅速坐上去把头埋在双腿间，拼命希望自己不会吐出来。该死！他就像John老说的那样愚蠢。他离家数英里，低血糖、脱水、一分钱没有。好吧，至少他带了手机——他也许愚蠢，但他不是个白痴。

Sherlcok设法走到公路上拦了辆车坐进去，虽然他不得不打电话给Hudson太太让她带些钱下来。所幸她在家，更幸运的是她正忙着她的周日烘焙，没心思多问他问题。Sherlcok摇摇晃晃地走上路阶，双腿就像水，接着他眼前的金星消退露出了John，后者正从健身房那个方向沿街走来。John严厉地对他点了个头，然后停下皱起了眉。“你还好吗？”

“很好，”Sherlcok勉强道，扬起下巴试图傲慢地迈进大门，但却踉跄着撞向一根灯柱。

John抓住了他，一只胳膊环住Sherlcok的肩，另一只搂住他纤瘦颤抖的腰部。“不，你才不好。你三天没吃东西了，并且你刚才还试图跑去该死的牛津，是吧。”

Sherlcok僵住，准备迎接‘你真是个白痴’或‘我永远不知道我来之前你到底怎么活下来的’之类的话，但John却只是轻巧地说，“我做过几次这样的事，大部分是在军队的时候。有一次我吐了自己一身最后不得不搭车回去——老天，那次真尴尬。”

Sherlcok立刻就服了软，他把自己颤抖的胳膊绕上John，将头埋入John肩膀，任由后者抚摸自己的背。Sherlcok只是站在那里，闭着眼睛沉浸在John舒适的抚摸以及对方的气息中。他知道自己这样子有点丢人，但并不真的在乎，而当觉得能让声音保持稳定后他说道，“John？”

“嗯？”

“我甚至都想不起我们为什么吵架了。”

John笑了。“我也是。来吧，我给我们做些早餐。”

John稳稳地搂着Sherlcok直到将其安置在一把厨房椅子里，后者喝了两杯非常甜的茶，而期间John给自己做了蛋清早餐饼配西红柿，给Sherlcok做了起司炒蛋。他将这个铺在奶油吐司上，而Sherlcok真心认为自己一生中从未吃过这么美味的东西。当他们吃完后Sherlcok就着John给他按摩脚的举动睡了过去，那之后一切又重新美好起来。

******

颠覆他们生活的案子完全是在平静无波中开始，并且还牵涉到一个蓝发女孩。

Sherlcok发现自己奇怪地被蓝色头发所吸引。通常他认为头发和食物一样不该是蓝色的，但Violet Hunter的头发十分引人注目，再加上那对黑眸和红唇，而这是他在她开始抱怨她的老板后还在倾听的原因。讽刺的事后来他察觉Violet的头发实际上就是这起案子的中心。

“我是说，她有点神经兮兮的，但我从没想过她会因为我染发变得疯狂，”Violet认真地说。“看看她嫁给了谁！”

Violet是个保姆，有问题的老板是个名叫Jessica Rucastle的摄影师，后者嫁给了一位名叫Davy Dreadful的过气摇滚明星。Sherlcok从未听说过他，但John却在Violet提到他的时候几乎从座位上跳了起来——显然他曾经迷恋过这男人的音乐或者是外貌，而从Sherlcok看向他时他脸红的模样看来显然是后者。

“我是说，她雇我的时候我就告诉过她我最终会剪掉的，”Violet继续。“我留到了这里然后为了一间制作假发的慈善机构剪掉了，你知道，为了那些患癌症的孩子。但我想她是忘了。”

“这是你职务上的唯一困扰吗？”Sherlcok问，好奇到底为什么女孩会觉得这是一个需要侦探的案子。

“不，还有很多奇怪的事情，还有跟踪狂……”

Violet的雇主们住在汉普郡一间被称为‘铜山毛榉’的庄园里，两人都经常不在伦敦，甚至在家也总是待在各自的工作室里（“虽然我觉得Davy除了勾搭当地女孩外什么都不做。他是个可怕的变态，第一周的时候就试图对我下手”）。Jessica虽然神经兮兮的但不难应付，有时候她还会在自己想要Violet尝试不同的打扮时付给对方额外的钱。

“像是，她有个户外用品公司的客户，所以她让我背上一个旧的蓝背包。我想送份复本给我的妈妈，但你在照片里甚至都看不到我的脸，只能看到头发。”

“这是你染发之前的吗？”

“是的，当时真的很长……到这里。”Violet把手机递给Sherlcok，后者立马研究起来。屏幕上显示的是Violet的自拍，棕红色的光亮长发披散在她的肩上。

“你确实有一头靓丽的秀发，”John评论着倾过身。

Violet甩了甩蓝色的波波头。“它长回来了是吧？那些孩子比我更需要它。”

“那个跟踪狂呢？”Sherlcok问。

Violet抵达后几周在房子里接到个电话，一个男人要找Alice。他打过来好几次，而在被告知打错了之后变得越来越愤怒。Violet还注意到有个男人站在路上用望远镜观察房子，并将此事报告给了Jessica。

“她立刻就发狂了，最后她告诉我说Alice是她第一次婚姻留下的女儿，说她在喜马拉雅山徒步旅行后决定留下与那里的一个救援组织一同工作，还说Alice有个疯狂的前男友，而她离开他。而我就说了像是‘哇喔，我从不知道你有个女儿，因为这里没有照片之类的’，而她说什么Alice在她爸爸去世前都是和他一起度假日的。不过接着她就派出了那些可怕的护卫犬。顿时我就懵了，觉得她像是反应过度？我是说，如果这是她女儿的跟踪狂，那她为什么需要护卫犬？”

Sherlcok颈部刺痛，他顿时十分高兴自己没有当即把这个女孩扔出去。“到底为什么呢，”他说，起身迅速地走向桌子。“Alice的姓是Rucastle吗？”

“我不知道……我有时候会帮管家拿信，而在她说了那番话后我看到了一封，正大光明地看的，Alice Thewlis写给托管人Jessica Rucastle。”

刺痛感增强了。“信托意味着金钱。”Sherlcok开始在他的笔电上忙活起来，迅速敲击，片刻后他说，“这张照片看起来眼熟吗？”

John和Violet全都起身越过他肩膀看过去。Alice Thewlis脸书主页上的照片显示的是个望着远处雪山的年轻女人。这张照片拍得是背影所以看不清她的脸，只能看到她亮蓝色的背包以及瀑布般流泻的栗色头发。

“等等，”Violet缓缓说。“那是……那是我，那是她在工作室拍的照片！那是我的黑色毛衣，并且我还看到了我的耳环——但她拍的时候只是简单的布景——”

“PS，”Sherlcok说着转回笔电往下滚动页面。

Violet脸色苍白，而那使得她的头发看起来比以往更亮了。“他妈的搞啥。为什么我的照片会在她的主页上？Alice在哪儿？”

Sherlcok认为Alice非常有可能是死了，但他可不想因为提醒Violet这件事而使她扔掉铜山毛榉的工作。“我不知道，”他说，滚动页面并在暗暗记下稀少的发帖量。“你上脸书吗？”

“我？是的，但我基本只是让我妈妈还有奶奶用，我朋友们都不用这个。”

“那你这年龄的人都用什么呢？”

“照片墙，推特，赛尔菲……最后那个是最新出来的。”

Alice Thewlis的照片墙和脸书主页一样有许多照片，但她的赛尔菲账户却只有几个月前的。不过还是有些来自一位Felix Fowler的评论，说什么‘我知道你在外面某个地方’以及‘我永远不会放弃你，无论你那狗娘养的母亲怎么说的。’

Sherlcok狠厉一笑，不过还记得在把脸转向其他人时将表情调整为关心。“我认为我们该和Felix谈谈，”他说。

******

Sherlcok只花了几天时间就找到了Felix Fowler，后者很高兴见到他们。所幸Violet比Sherlcok曾预计得更为坚强，她决定直到他们找出Alice发生了什么事后再离开铜山毛榉。

“利用我头发让我冒充她自己的女儿，”她气愤地说。“他妈的才不能让她得逞。”

Felix原来是个非常有用的信息源。

“Davy Dreadful破产了，”彼时他们正身处温切斯特一间小咖啡馆里，Felix越过他的咖啡如是说道。那声音力度之大让Sherlcok不得不压抑住离远些的冲动。“他的唱片公司一年前就甩了他，但Jessica一直替他在伦敦的工作室付钱并且告诉他是公司付的。她用钱维持这种虚伪的假象，因为她迷恋他，即使他完全就是个恶心的混蛋。”

Sherlcok听到John一声轻微的失望叹息。

“除了这不是她的钱，是吧，”Sherlcok道。

“确实。那是Alice的，但她妈妈在Alice二十五岁前有管理权——她父亲在他们离婚后也没改过遗嘱。Alice决定在她从喜马拉雅山回来后就要去找自己的律师想法除去Jessica托管人的身份，她之前没这么做是因为她担心他们断了她的生计，并且再也看不到她同母异父的弟弟了，还有她几个月前刚满二十一。”

“你最后一次听到她消息是什么时候？”

“我想是真正的她？差不多一年前了吧。我发誓她最初的几封邮件都挺有道理的，直到我接到这封，说什么她意识到钱和物是有多么不重要，而既然她在尼泊尔，那她就打算待在那里集中精神帮助别人，并且还因为她暂时不会回来了，所以觉得我们最好还是只做朋友。”

“但你不相信？”

“一点儿也不。那听起来不像她。我发邮件，打电话，去她妈妈家……然后Jessica搞来了一张法院命令，告诉警察我是个疯狂的跟踪者。”年轻男人怒红了脸。“如果你只听她的一面之词，我猜我真的听起来就像是个精神病。你可能不记得了，但我几个月前曾想雇用你。”

Sherlcok眨了眨眼。“我记得的，我回复过会去看看，但几个星期来我们都忙着德克萨斯的连环杀手案。”

“是啊，我……”Felix擦了擦嘴。“我听说了一些，而当我出门时我想也许我该向前看了，但是……我就是无法放下。”

Sherlcok感到一股不舒服的内疚，不过John还是一如既往地知道该说什么。“Alice是个非常幸运的年轻女士，”他亲切地说。

Felix悲伤地抬头看去。“我只是无论如何都想知道是否她母亲做了什么……所以现在是怎样？我们要和她对质吗？”

Sherlcok咬住嘴唇，但还是觉得自己嘴角勾起了一抹狠厉的笑容。“不，”他道，“让Alice来。”

******

“你留在这儿也完全不会有问题的，Davy要在伦敦待到明天，”Violet说着打开了Davy Dreadful在铜山毛榉庭院中的工作室的锁。护卫犬被关在附近的狗窝里，正在疯狂地吠叫着。“房子里的任何地方都看不到这栋楼，而Jessica也从不在天黑后去她的工作室，所以应该没人会看到你。”

“记住只要有空能盯着她时就给我发短信，”Sherlcok道。

“我肯定Jack那会儿该睡下了。我最好先回去，虽然他在看DVD但碟的时间很短。”

Violet离开，Sherlcok、Felix，以及John环顾四周寻找坐的地方。“以防万一，我打算一直盯着，”Sherlcok告诉John，将一把高脚凳拽到了窗边。狗们终于不再疯狂地想要警告他们的主人工作室有人闯入，转而安静了下来。

暮色渐沉，John在工作室里徘徊，看着那些展示Davy Dreadful辉煌时期的相框，并不时拨弄墙上挂着的一把把吉他。“你演奏吗？”Felix问。

John笑着摇头。“只在学校吹过单簧管。不过我在你这个年纪时可是个大粉丝。”

“我们来放些什么吧。”Felix滑下沙发走向靠着远处墙壁的设备，片刻后扬声器里爆出一声巨大的噪音，Sherlcok顿时狠狠瞪向Felix，后者窘迫地调整着音量。“嘿，我知道这首，Davy也许是个混蛋，但他过去的时候可是很擅长这些的。”

“我以前泡吧时听到过这首歌，”John回忆道，接着走向Sherlcok伸出了一只手。“想跳支舞吗，美人？”

“这歌怎么能跳？”

John大笑。“像这样。”说着他非常自然地开始在昏暗的工作室里摇摆起来。片刻后Felix也加入了他，两人笑着左摇右摆，不时还碰撞几下。

几首歌后John说了句“好吧，这比我所记得的还需要更多耐力，”之后走到Sherlcok跟前倾下身，边笑边擦着额头。“难道你没跳过舞吗？”

“我喜欢跳舞，但不是这种跳法。是适当的跳舞。”

“那是啥？华尔兹？乡村舞？”

事实上Sherlcok在花了好几年时间学习芭蕾之后才决定去伊顿那个强敌如云的地方，不过他是不会承认的。“你觉得华尔兹很棘手？”

John大笑。“要是我知道怎么跳就不会觉得它棘手了。也许你有时间可以教教我。”

“我会跳华尔兹，”Felix出乎意料地说。“这样，”他摆弄了会儿他的手机，找到个他可以接入的扬声器，接着一阵迅速但却熟悉的节拍弥漫在了空气中。

“Prince？”John怀疑地问。

“‘1999’有华尔兹节拍，我发誓。”Felix对Sherlcok伸出一只手，后者犹豫了下后滑下沙发，一试又何妨。“呃，谁来领舞？”

“你，”Sherlcok说。并不是因为他把自己想象成了女孩，而是觉得他们两人中他更可能在不摔倒的情况下跳后退步。他握住Felix的手后觉得有点不自在，但Felix随即搂住他舞了起来于是他瞬间忘记一切只记得跟住节拍。John说得对——他们这年纪跳舞实在有点强人所难，音乐结束时他满头大汗还气喘吁吁。Felix万分优雅地鞠了个躬，而仍然晕头转向的Sherlcok则行了个简单的屈膝礼。

John鼓掌。“真棒！看得出我们回到伦敦后得进行些练习了。”

“嘘，”Sherlcok说着猛地挺直了身。他刚看到车道上像是车头灯的光芒一扫而过，并且狗们也不出所料地再次开始吠叫起来。所幸他们把他们的车藏得很隐蔽。“快点把那关掉，然后找个地方躲起来，”他急急说道。

“来这儿，”John说，飞快穿过后面将录音空间完全隔离出来的半玻璃墙的门，然后背靠着墙滑坐下来。

“手机，”Sherlcok小声道，将自己的调了静音，此时门在他们身后开启。

“哇，很不错，”一个女人的声音，伴随着咯咯的笑声。

“该死的狗，”一个男人说，声音沙哑还有点含糊不清。“它们讨厌得要死……让我把门关上后就放它们出去，那是个电子门。”

“那安全吗？”女人听起来很紧张。

“很安全，它们抓不到任何人的时候就会回它们的狗窝。”

一阵轻微的金属刮擦声后那些狗停止了吠叫，显然追逐起了今晚所有踏上过它们领土的陌生人的气味。

“我们进行到哪儿了？”那个明显是Davy Dreadful的男人说道，“是了，我正说着穿这身的你看起来是有多么漂亮……并且在我的地板上会更显得很美。”

Sherlcok翻了个白眼，随即捕捉到John尴尬的瑟缩。他手中的手机震了一下，低头看去后发现了一条来自Violet的短信：‘已就位’。

Sherlcok犹豫了下，但他现在就像那些狗一样，不追捕到他的猎物就决不罢休。他切换到草稿箱然后在一封他已经写好的邮件上点击发送。邮件会通过一台亚洲的服务器发出，并宣称是Alice Thewlis所发，讲述她过去几个月都在尼泊尔一家偏远的医院里奋斗，而现在准备回家了。然后他坐下开始等待。Sherlcok并不是一个特别有耐心的人，而这份等待因为那些从主工作室的敞开大门传来的声音而变得比平常更令人无法忍受。

“我无法相信我真能和你在一起，”女人气喘吁吁地说。“我曾经在墙上贴过你的海报！”

Sherlcok对John挑起了眉毛，后者坚定地不对上他的目光。

“慢慢来，亲爱的，我不再年轻了，”Davy咕哝道。

“老天，他真卑鄙，”Felix小声说，John和Sherlcok齐齐沉默地瞪着他。

Sherlcok的手机亮起，显示一条短信：‘我想她看到了。她刚刚跳了起来，一脸震惊。’

‘看着她。’SH

几分钟过去。

‘她去拿她的外套了，她正在出门。’

“狗！”John小声道，但Sherlcok已经在打字了：‘狗在外面，它们伤了她吗？’SH

‘我不知道’

‘它们怎么出去的？’

Sherlcok焦躁不已。为啥，到底为啥，Davy就不能把他最新的战利品带到一家便宜的旅馆去呢？‘她去哪里了？？’SH

‘我正从窗口看着呢——她在她的工作室里，灯亮着’

‘你能看到她在做什么吗？’SH

‘不能’

‘她出来了’

‘她带了什么东西吗？’SH

肯定有些什么，一些能证明Jessica Rucastle谋杀了Alice的证据。如果她将其留在了工作室里，他们只要等到Davy和狗完事后搜查Jessica的工作室就行。

‘我想是，但她关了灯’

Sherlcok咬住嘴唇，John和Felix全都挤到他身边，越过他肩膀读着短信，而当他刚敲下‘看着’时外面就突然传出一声狂吠，接着是一个女人漫长的高声尖叫。

“该死的，”John说着起身毫不犹豫地跑了出去，Sherlcok紧接着站起来，小声对Felix说了句‘关门’后就冲进外面房间，引得沙发上传出一声惊叫。室外黑暗且没有月光，他暂时迷失了方向，无法看清John往哪里跑的，只能盲目地跟随着尖叫和狂吠声，边咒骂着边跌跌撞撞地前进。“John！”

一声巨响，接着是又是两声，然后夜晚突然安静了下来。Sherlcok耳边嗡鸣——他肯定比他所意识到的更近——但随即嗡鸣消失，他听到了一个女人的呻吟声。他立马跑过去，还差点撞上John，后者正弯腰捡起地上的什么东西。“你没事吧？”

“没事，”John平静地说。地上躺着三只大狗的死尸，旁边是正捂着流血胳膊和腿，缩成一团的Jessica Rucastle。John举起他拿着的东西给Sherlcok看，那是一个透明塑料袋，里面装着一束长长的铜褐色头发。

“我的天，”一记高昂颤抖的声音说道。Violet显然因为那声尖叫跑出了房子，手上还抓着一根板球拍充作武器。“那是——那是我的头发。她怎么会有我的头发？”

“那不是你的。”Felix说着从Sherlcok身后走出来。“那是Alice的。”他走向Jessica然后粗暴地拽住她的胳膊，猛地把她扯起来。“Alice在哪儿？”他对着她的脸大吼，眼里充满了愤怒。

“我不知道！”Jessica吼了回去。她神色疯狂，蓬头散发，脸上溅满了鲜血，眼睛瞪得几乎Felix一样大。“我以为她死了！他们寄来了她的头发和背包，说尸体已经扔进了山沟，但今晚我却收到了她的邮件！”

“那是我们写的，”Sherlcok说。某些东西在他脑中喋喋不休，就像猫挠门般烦人，但争吵声让他无法集中精力。

“你们到底是谁？”Jessica质问。

“他们是侦探，”Felix说。

Jessica颓丧地跌坐在地，而在Felix吼叫时已经奔出来的Davy Dreadful说道，“他妈的搞啥？”Davy一丝不挂，不过这事实似乎一点儿也没影响到他，而Sherlcok则暗自觉得穿上衣服也不会改善多少：Davy的脸因为艰辛生活布满了皱纹，稀疏长发的黄色染得很拙劣。“你杀了Alice？”

“是她做的，”John说，似乎无法看向Davy。

“你个该死的疯子，”Davy惊愕地说。“我要离开这里，我不能有这种传言，你懂的。”他友好地拍了拍Jessica的肩。“对不起，亲爱的。”

“你有个孩子！”Violet对他吼。“Jacky怎么办？”

“噢。”Davy停下来思索了片刻。“你介意暂时照顾他吗，Viv？”

“是Violet，你个没用的混蛋！”

“我们带他去他外婆那儿，”Felix插嘴道。“她的妈妈，”他朝Jessica扬扬下巴。“她和Alice一直都相处得很好。”

“你要走了？”Jessica Rucastle似乎此时才恢复说话的能力，狂怒让她的脸色一片苍白。“在我为你做了这么多后，你就要这样离开我？”

Davy耸耸肩，已经转身走了。“嗯，是啊，你是个疯子。”

Jessica彻底失控地尖叫，花了他们三人的力气才把张牙舞爪试图扑向Davy的她摁住。

******

“你真惊人，”Sherlcok在回城路上时说道。Felix留在了铜山毛榉，一边帮忙给小Jack理清整件事，一边提供支援，以防Davy又来骚扰Violet。至于Jessica么当然是被逮捕了。

副驾上的John笑着瞥了眼旁边。“我？我很惊人？还以为那是我的台词呢。”

Sherlcok的嘴弯了起来。“你一秒都没思考过自己的安全，就只是跑出去救了那个女人。你一枪都没有失手，并且Jessica Rucastle也没受伤——好吧，至少不是因为你。”

John耸肩。“那是我的工作，对吧？你出谋划策，我身体力行。”

“你才不只是身体力行，虽然你的‘身体’的确很棒。”John的微笑扩大了，Sherlcok继续道，“我真心希望你不饿，因为我想返回旅馆把你操得天昏地暗。”

John挑起了眉毛，而这回轮到Sherlcok笑了起来：他喜欢出其不意地吸引住John。“噢，是嘛？那你打算怎么做呢？”

Sherlcok翻了个白眼，“你知道的。”John微觉好笑。他们时不时会尝试每一个想得到的体位和安排，因为Sherlcok总是尝试任何东西，但他当攻的时候却极其有限。John在他身下趴着——或更糟的，双腿大开——的景象让Sherlcok产生了一股他不愿深究的荒谬感，它可能诉说了些涉及他权威形象的问题，而他只是不想知道。

“嗯哼，”John说，假装考虑。“我可以吃些东西，或者我可以将剩下的夜晚都用来骑在你的老二上——顺说后一项会相当漫长且令人满足——而那是在你花上一个小时非常、非常缓慢地开拓我之后，于是届时我就终于能坐到你身上拼命把你全部吞进去——”

“闭嘴，”Sherlcok说，脸庞升温，胸口一阵激荡。

“——天知道因为案子我们几星期没做爱了，所以当深深含着你老二的我射满你的脸时会溅得到处都是——”

“John——”

“——接着我会用体重把你压制住，绞紧那根又长又硬的阴茎，然后伸手掐你的乳头和——”

“住嘴，”Sherlcok咬牙道，“否则我就把车停下当场要了你。我也忍了一周多了，你知道。”

******

Sherlcok确实喜欢花时间准备，但当他们到达旅馆的时候他已经火热得不行，再加上那段让他焦躁的对话，所以那段前戏以他的标准来看确实相当匆忙，虽然John似乎并不介意。现在Sherlcok正直挺挺地躺在过于柔软的床上，手指紧抓着黄铜床头板，脚趾蜷缩，感受着John肌肉的收紧和放松；感受着他在Sherlcok肉柱上越来越快的上下起伏。

“老天，”John呻吟，将对自己老二的疯狂撸动转换成缓慢地抚摸头部。“老天，你在我体内的感觉超棒，我坚持不了多久了——”

“还不行，”Sherlcok喘息——他快到了，但也并不是很快。John包裹着他、吞吐着他的纯粹快感总是势不可挡，而他不得不刻意地暂时关闭他的注意力。

“Sherlcok，”John呻吟着再次握住自己的老二，Sherlcok抓住他，一手握紧他的左手腕，一手扣着他的髋部，将John固定在原地从而挺进对方无尽的炙热之中。老天，这感觉真是难以置信，这样肯定会……

“操，”John说，头部后仰，往后靠去迎合Sherlcok的顶弄。“来吧，快点，我想感觉你射在我体内，把它给我，”Sherlcok照做，喊叫着使劲往上挺动，John则用上全部的重量往下一坐。Sherlcok老二在John体内的抽搐激得他再次呻吟，往前倒向对方时他急忙用一只手撑住自己，另一只手则重重地撸动。不久后Sherlcok感觉到他肌肉收紧，紧跟着射了出来，将Sherlcok耗干的阴茎又挤出来一波。

“基督，”John粗喘着，用一只颤抖的胳膊撑着自己。“我们应该经常这样做。”

“嗯，”Sherlcok呼噜着，心满意足四肢大敞，立刻就昏昏欲睡起来。

John喘息了片刻后抽身离开，一股温暖的精液淌落Sherlcok精液和汗水密布的光滑腹部。“老天，你真是一团糟，”John说着伸手去拿毛巾。“连你头发里都有。”

“擦掉它，那是你的，”Sherlcok懒洋洋地说。

John替他擦掉了。“为什么你攻了我最后还要我来做这些事？”

“因为你是个霸道的受，”Sherlcok当即说，John大笑着用毛巾甩了他一下，扔过他的睡衣，接着穿上自己的躺到Sherlcok身边。酸疼的屁股让John微微呻吟起来，Sherlcok立刻完全搂住他，餍足地沉沉睡去。

******

Sherlcok猛地醒来，感觉像是被当头浇了盆冷水般。他知道自己早先错过了什么。

有一瞬他就只是躺在那里，冷汗沿着脊背淌落，心脏剧烈跳动得以致他确定John隔着肋骨都能感觉到，但John却仍一动不动地躺在他的怀抱里。Sherlcok小心翼翼地松开自己然后安静地滑下床，迈步走到窗台边。月亮终于出来了，现在他可以看到下方铺展开的辽阔草坪。草坪宽广空荡，但恐怖气氛丝毫没有减弱。

片刻后John动了动接着从床上坐了起来。“Sherlcok？”

“没事，继续睡觉吧。”

John的声音因担忧而变得尖锐。“怎么了？你做噩梦了吗？”Sherlcok听到他赤脚接触地板时抽了口气，接着John就来到了他身后，碰了碰蜷缩在窗边椅子里，握拳抵着嘴的Sherlcok的肩膀。

“Jessica Rucastle，”Sherlcok闷闷地说。“这事不是她一个人干的。”

“呃，是啊，她让某个在喜马拉雅山的人干的，是吧？她也是这么说的。”

“她是来自汉普郡的摄影师，”Sherlcok道。“你觉得她能怎么策划一场在喜马拉雅山的谋杀？她肯定得寻求帮助，专业帮助。”

“专业……”Sherlcok听到John急剧吸气后的沉吟。“你认为是他，Moriarty，你认为他回来了。”

“是的，”Sherlcok安静地说，仍然盯着空荡的草坪。

John沉默了片刻，手搁在Sherlcok的肩上。然后他吐出一口气环抱住Sherlcok蜷缩的身体，把他拉进自己温暖的胸口。“那我们就找到他，然后打败他，”John平静地道。“无论要多长时间。”

Sherlcok转头，皱眉看向John，但John却只是对他微笑。“他没有超能力，Sherlcok”，他轻声说道，“他只是个人，一个聪明冷酷的人，但那又怎样？你也是，再说，你还有他没有的东西。”

“什么？”Sherlcok疑惑地问。

“我。”

Sherlcok胸口的纠结猛地松散开。“你说得对，”他道，松开自己直到将一只胳膊搂上John的背。“我有你，他不会有一点机会。”

“是的，”John愉快地说。“那现在我们能回去睡觉了吗？你的手冷得像冰。”

“我睡不着，”Sherlcok提醒，困难地直起僵硬的腿。

“我可能也是，但至少我们不会为了他让自己死于冻伤。”

被子下的床铺依旧温暖，John把Sherlcok拉进怀抱中，Sherlcok舒适地蜷缩起来，意识到John一如他深陷抑郁或因性爱神思迷离时那般搂抱着他，让他觉得又温暖又安全。他把冰冷的鼻子埋进John的T恤中，想着那些安逸的事：软毛兔子，猫们在火炉边依偎在一起。温暖。

Sherlcok一直认为他不会睡着，但不知怎的他无意识地滑入了一场梦中。梦里他躺在阳光照射下的某个温暖地方，也许是海边……不，他能听到孩子们的嬉水声和欢笑声，是个游泳池。笑声中蕴含着一股锐利和黑暗，Sherlcok顿觉一阵紧张，不过笑声很遥远，不是针对他的。Sherlcok睁开眼睛，用手肘支撑起自己。他以前从未见过那群男孩，但他却立刻认出了头领：傲慢又招摇的Carl Powers。某个正在离开的黑发白肤男孩似曾相识的熟悉。‘是我’，Sherlcok想，‘不，不是’——那头发是直的，并且他转身后对上Sherlcok的那双眼睛仿佛深不可测的黑水潭，映出的只有Sherlcok的身影。

Sherlcok坐了起来，旁边的床空空荡荡的，阳光从窗外撒入，天空展览澄澈。John从套间走出，正用毛巾擦着头发。“你睡着了，”他笑着说。

“我知道该从哪里开始了，”Sherlcok道。“我知道该从哪里查起。”

******

Carl Powers的学校已经从里里外外，方方面面都调查过一遍，但却从没有人想到去查查游泳队的其他成员。

“几乎所有的男孩都去了同一所学校，”Sherlcok边对John说边用指尖敲着记录，“但不是全部。看看这一个，James Allen，他只在队里待了一年，并且他没有就读‘路易斯之家’。”

“综合院校？天主教学校？”

“我们需要找到一个了解1989年的游泳队的人，”Sherlcok说。

******

“James Allen。”教练皱眉盯着名册，然后走向吱嘎作响的书架找出一本剪贴簿后返回了桌边。“根本没什么印象……我没见他得过什么奖，这些时候的训练也没见他有什么特别之处。啊，就是这张照片。”教练用手指一一滑过那些名字。“这肯定是他，但还是想不起什么来。”

Sherlcok看向照片里低着头，像是不希望被人看见的黑发男孩的阴暗脸庞，感觉脖子一阵刺痛。

“你知道他们想要找谁，”教练的妻子靠近照片说道。“Mabel Donaldson。”她碰了碰照片，“那是她其中两个孩子是吧？”

“谁是Mabel Donaldson？”John问。

“啊，她是团队很长一段时间的经理，有四个擅长游泳的孩子。你知道就是那种的，组织聚餐、分发吃食、在年底给教练准备礼物——”

“总是很严苛，”妻子回忆说。

“她了解每个人的每件事，你们会想和她谈谈的。”

******

“James Allen，”Mabel Donaldson说。她同意只要他们来教区大厅就和他们谈谈。大厅里她正布置着晚餐桌，七十多岁的她依旧眼神锐利气势逼人。“噢，我记得他，爱尔兰男孩，相当害羞，和他祖母住在一起。我觉得他有个家教，从没见过他的祖母，后者总是在工作。”Donaldson太太不屑的哼声让他们清楚了解到她对此的想法。“难怪她女儿会做出那种事。”

“做出……哪种事？”

“显然不是什么好事，”Donaldson太太说。“和某个爱尔兰男人私奔了——可能还是个天主教徒——并且明显他从未和她结婚，否则这男孩也不会用她的姓氏了。”

认为所有宗教都一样荒唐的Sherlcok仍然本能地替John不满，但John却只是温和地说，“他的母亲发生了什么？”

Donaldson太太轻蔑地挥了挥手。“我从没听说。无疑又跟了个混账。”

“你能想起些关于James祖母的事吗？”Sherlcok问。“她在哪儿工作？叫什么名字？”

“她是某种科学家，名字么……”Donaldson太太皱起眉。“她的丈夫叫她Rose，但那是个昵称，我记得文件上写的是……Rosemary或者Rosamund，类似这样的。”

******

“Rosemary Allen，”Sherlcok对John说。“在一家制药公司工作，几年前退休。Mycroft检查纳税记录后显示她住在一间靠海的小屋里——不再住布莱顿了。猜猜她现在研究什么。”

John好奇地摇摇头，眼睛盯着Sherlcok的眼。

“肉杆菌毒素。”

Rosemary Allen打开她海风吹拂中的小屋大门，Sherlcok顿时又感觉到了那股刺痛。Allen太太年纪很大了，满头白发身形伛偻，不过她那双平淡幽黑的眼眸却和Jim Moriarty的如出一撤。

“Allen太太？”John问，露出他友好的微笑，虽然Sherlcok觉得这种情况下那笑容完全就是个浪费。“我们需要和你谈谈你孙子的事。”

Allen太太面无表情地盯了John一会儿，接着将冰冷的目光扫过Sherlcok，在后者脸上逗留了片刻后后退一步打开了门。“你们花的时间还真够久的，”她道。

******

“所以他就是这么做的，”Allen太太说。“我一直怀疑是他主谋的这件事，但我从来都不知道方法。”即使她对她的研究被滥用有任何内疚或惊讶，那也没对他们表现出来。“几年后又有一个男孩被推断为自杀，我想当肯定那也是他做的。”

“但你却什么都没说？”John问。

“他是我孙子，”Allen太太冷冷说道。“不过在我丈夫死后我不得不停止这一切。”

John眨眨眼。“你丈夫。”

“一天我回家时发现他死在了椅子里。没有确切的死亡原因，但我被告知可能是心脏出了问题。也许James将枕头压在了他脸上。”

John没能压抑住声音中的震惊。“他们吵架了？”

“当然不是。我的丈夫变得……老了。”Sherlcok一直都像只盯着猎物的猫般盯着Allen太太，而现在他看到了她嘴边隐隐浮现的一丝厌恶。“他几乎都懒得系鞋带，这可能算是最好的了，但这之后我当然就不能再把James留在房子里。我和我女儿说了这事，不过她当时已经结了婚，还声称不会照顾James，所以最终他去了爱尔兰的寄宿学校，但我出了钱。他的母亲和他的新家人立刻搬到了美国，而到了下一个假期James却突然一走了之。”

“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“一开始不知道，但几年后我退休搬到了这里，那之后不久就在邮筒里收到一张祝贺我退休的便条。”Sherlcok第一次看到一丝微笑的迹象。“我想他只是想要我知道他在哪儿，所以我给他寄了一万英镑作为迟到的生日礼物，并祝他过得好。我们都明白彼此再也不会见到对方。”

“哪里？”John问，“你把钱寄去了哪里？”

“贝尔法斯特，地址我不记得了。”

对此Sherlcok非常怀疑，但他知道她不会告诉他们的，并且那很可能也没什么用。“你认为他为什么会待在贝尔法斯特？”他第一次开口问道。

她冰冷的黑眼睛对上了他。“我想是因为他父亲在那里。当他还是个孩子时曾非常想要了解他，至少我女儿有这种感觉。那个男人是罪犯，还是爱尔兰共和军的成员。James出生时他正关在监狱。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“噢，我想你们已经知道了。”又是那抹玩味的笑容。“Jim Moriarty。”

******  
“知道Allen先生的真实姓名能使我们比之几年前更了解他的财务状况。”迈可罗夫特说着将几份打印件摊开在办公室的桌子上。“此外我们也能确定他在北爱尔兰那完全脱离伦敦的走私活动的发展情况。”

“所以他去了那里，”Sherlcok说，皱眉盯着文件。“在我们摧毁他这里和东欧的网络之后。”

“可能一开始是的，但他没待很久，”Mycroft说。“那个时候他已经又建立了一个新的身份，并对此投入了大量资源。我无法确认他过去几年的所有动向，但至少有部分时间他是作为一个富有的守法公民住在都柏林的。”他递给Sherlcok一个正显示在爱尔兰报纸社会版的平板，屏幕上那系着毫无瑕疵的白领带，看上去比Sherlcok记忆中还要傲慢的人，正是Jim Moriarty。

“好吧，他肯定过得挺好，”John说着越过Sherlcok的肩膀看去。“真希望那个老太婆Mabel能看看……等等，他用的这是啥名字？为什么用Turner？”

“James M. W. Turner，”Sherlcok说，觉得嘴角嘲弄地勾起。“Joseph M. W. Turner是个艺术家，你可能会记得他是‘莱辛巴赫瀑布’的绘者。”

“但那说不通！你发现那幅画导致Malavita的垮台，此事把你引向了康沃尔，而那使得Moriarty网络覆灭——”

“但他不会那样看的，”Sherlcok说，起身开始踱步。“偷了那幅画是他最伟大的胜利之一——我从未搞明白他是怎么把它带出画廊的，能找到它纯属运气。他可能从不知道正是这画导致警方盯上了Malavita，而我确定为了偷它他肯定也收到过一笔巨款。”

Mycroft点头。“他就用这比巨款建立了Turner的身份。”

“这是模式的一部分，”Sherlcok更快速地说道。“虽然他接管‘Moriarty’之名来藐视他母亲的家庭，但他自视更高，称自己为Turner就表明他不觉得自己仅仅是个罪犯，他是个艺术家，一位大师，犯罪界的拿破仑。但现在他却顶着社会名流的身份住在都柏林？老天，他肯定无聊死了，难怪他作为一名咨询罪犯重回了游戏。”

“很不幸，”Mycroft说，“他似乎在异地开展了他的咨询活动。爱尔兰共和国认为他是个正直的公民，一位慈善家，我们不能动他。”

“操。”John抱起胳膊，郁闷地盯着图片。“那我们该怎么做？”他看向Sherlcok。

Sherlcok揉了揉头发，望进那双幽黑空洞的眼睛。他几乎能感觉到Moriarty的无聊正从屏幕里散发出来。只要给与正确的邀请，他就会迫不及待地前来和Sherlcok玩，不过他也不会蠢到落入Sherlcok所能想到的任何陷阱之中。“我不知道，”他缓缓说，憎恨这番说辞，憎恨一无所知。“我不知道。”

******

Sherlcok在回程的出租车上一直都很安静。他觉得束手无策，就像追逐他的猎物穿过迷宫却最终只撞上一堵玻璃墙，然而他所曾以为的那种疯狂焦躁却并未同时出现，反倒是感觉到一股命定的平静。望着Moriarty那双幽黑的眼眸使他产生了一种奇异的必然感：他们迟早会有个了断，他们两个。

“和我去床上，”他们到家后他说道。

“你是要……”

Sherlcok摇了摇头。“我只想感受你。”

自从汉普郡之后他们就没再亲热过了，但却没有那种通常会在一个案子后出现的迫切。他们缓慢、轻巧地靠近，身体紧紧相贴，嘴巴只在其中一个急需喘口气时才分开。Sherlcok修长的胳膊搂住John坚实的背，感觉着强健肌肉在皮肤下的舒适曲张，John的手指则缠紧了他的头发。这是一切，是他的整个生命，是唯一或者也许永远重要的事。John亲吻他，John搂着他，John温暖的身体全然压着他。

最终John的呼吸变得急促起来，他中断亲吻往下滑了点儿，在较低处亲吻着，额头抵上Sherlcok的肩膀。当他身体的动作变得急迫起来时Sherlcok勉强放开了他的背，一只手伸到他们之间，用修长的手指握住他们两人。“老天，”John喘息着抓紧他的头发。“Sherlcok——甜心——我爱你，老天，我爱你，我爱你——”他随着Sherlcok的套弄迅猛挺动着，逐渐变得语无伦次，同时也激起了Sherlcok那姗姗来迟的快感。当他在汹涌的刺激下将湿热射满Sherlcok的老二时，后者也万分惊讶地大喊着猛然到达高潮。

他们清理干净后Sherlcok再次搂住John，他们用几乎相同的姿势躺着，甜蜜接吻并且，以John看来，还有点昏昏欲睡。

Sherlcok抽身把前额抵上John的额头。“John，”他宛如耳语般地说道，“我想告诉你——”

“不，”John道，试图把Sherlcok拉下来搂入怀中。“别提那些。你给过我承诺的，记得吗？”

“我知道，但是——求你了，John，我不擅长说这些，请让我试一次。”

John叹了口气，但并没有反对，所以Sherlcok试探性地说道，“如果这是——你还记得我问过你，如果你快死时你会说什么吗？好吧，如果我们快死了，如果这是我在地球上的最后一晚，我知道我会就靠在你怀里度过，我还会说：很好。和你相伴的这五年人生比我另一段可能没有你的五年人生有价值得多，我不觉遗憾，就算我从未抓住Moriarty也无关紧要——好吧，显然还是要紧的，因为他对人类就是个威胁，不过我确定Mycroft最终会解决他的。我曾经想要的一切，我都已经有了。”

John伸手抚摸Sherlcok的发尾，目光惊疑但笑容却很温暖。“你不可能是说真的。你本可拥有任何东西——你可能会是个杰出的音乐家，一位获得诺贝尔奖的化学家；你可能会替Mycroft工作并且强过詹姆斯·邦德，你可能是一名犯罪策划者，一名海盗，一个——”

Sherlcok僵住了，脊柱从头到尾一阵刺痛，并且随后刺痛也没有消失反倒像是沿着他神经末梢蔓延着聚集起了能量。“再说一遍。”

“什么？你本可能成为一名海盗？”

“不是海盗，”Sherlcok轻喃，指间阵阵发麻，仿佛它们顷刻间就会像闪电般劈啪作响，不过最终他却是捧住了John的脸。“噢，John，你是最棒的——虽然你本身并不起眼，但却有着传导能力——如果我是蜡烛，那你就是将那光芒反射百倍的镜子。”

“那真好，”John愉快地说。“介意告诉我下我说了什么了不起的话吗？”

Sherlcok对他笑了起来，一个宛如阳光般灿烂欢欣的笑容。“犯罪大师。”


	16. 第二十二章：瀑布下的男人：第十部分

“首先要尽量夸张我的伤势。他们会到你那里打听消息的，你要大吹特吹，Watson。什么能活一周就算万幸啦，脑震荡啦，昏迷不醒啦——随你的便！说的越严重越好。”Holmes对Watson所言，出自《显贵的主顾》

******

“挪威，”Mycroft说。

John叹了口气，他状态最好的时候大概也只能理解Mycroft所说之言的85%，所以他完全不知道Mycroft为什么会通过一一列出北欧国家来回应他弟弟那番关于他如何计划建立一个犯罪大师身份的冗长描述。

不过Sherlock倒是理解得很。“你有相关人手吗？”

“当然。我想我们很快就能建立一个可信的背景。那里能靠石油大发一笔，比邻俄罗斯也会很方便……Moriarty却仍在东欧活动。我相当惊讶有组织犯罪居然没在挪威形成气候，现在倒觉得这挺好的。”

“我需要在那里杀个人，所以我有理由离开这个国家，”Sherlock绘声绘色地说。

John终于明白过来。“你要成为挪威的犯罪策划者。”

“我能轰轰烈烈地干一场吗？”Sherlock问Mycroft。“我一直认为那样很有气势。”

******

Sherlock当然变成了一个杰出的罪犯。令John吃惊的是Sherlock已经囤积好的那些案件，对此他全凭自己的喜好而不是法律制度来判决犯罪者。一个女人贪污了一大笔钱，于是Sherlock（从Sebastian Wilkes的公司）偷了更大的一笔，并在Sebastian雇他解决窃案时栽赃给她；他偷了战争期间被抢夺的艺术品并将其归还；某位冷暴力导致伴侣自杀的高调名流卷入了一场缉毒行动。

“好吧，我很高兴你成为一名志向高远的毒枭，”John干巴巴地说。他不是很高兴Sherlock那日益壮大的犯罪帝国的这一面，虽然实际行动有着一名名为Wiggins虽相貌平平却无疑是位聪明的警佐监督着。Sherlock还接管了泰晤士米德的假币制作厂，他就是忍不住调整调整好让它运营得更有效率。

“我需要杀个人，”Sherlock告诉Mycroft。“我一生都在计划着一场完美的密室谋杀，而这就是我的机会。显然有人活该，”他迅速说道，不安地瞥了眼John。

“别搞笑了，”Mycroft说，检查起了他的指甲。“不管你怎么想，这又不是中情局。”

“我能差点儿杀了一个人吗？虽然要是我不得不确保他们最终得救的话会增加一定程度的困难。不过肯定有些你看不顺眼的……”

“唔，”Mycroft若有所思地说。“实际上，俄罗斯贸易代表团中的一位成员……”

针对俄罗斯代表的‘差点儿谋杀’进行得就和钟表一样精准。他们事先在他的酒店房间里装了电子监控以便Sherlock能够确保他及时得救，而那意味着John和Sherlock听了三十分钟的付费黄片后才猛然意识到俄罗斯人的呼噜变成了呻吟。救护人员的电梯门关闭时John的老二正半插在Sherlock的喉咙里。

第二天一大早Lestrade来电话时他们仍满足且快乐地睡着。“昨晚有个俄罗斯人差点儿被杀，现在领事馆都盯着我不放，”因为Sherlock拒绝起来所以他只好告诉John，“请告诉我你能让他来这儿。”

“给我——呃，一小时，”John说，没提他们此时就在同一家酒店的楼下那层。

Sherlock没有戏剧化地浪费时间，很快就将罪行归咎在他们指定好的人头上。那是一个仅为这个目的安插的客房服务员，现在人当然是轻松地消失了。“你永远找不到他的，”Sherlock严肃地告诉Lestrade。“道上说是挪威人的安排。”

“什么，那个叫Sigerson的家伙？”Lestrade不高兴地皱起眉。“这人喜欢把自己当做另一个Moriarty还是什么的？”

“难说。他比Moriarty更聪明……也更危险。”

John直到他们离开苏格兰场才爆发出一阵阵轻笑，Sherlock则高兴地说，“噢，我真心希望Moriarty有在他的间谍网上多下功夫，我很不想这事儿没传到他那里。”

******

这是一个奇怪的时刻，有点令人不安，而那一半是因为案子，一半却不是。Sherlock一直都很兴奋地计划着他的下一次犯罪，但同时他似乎也十分渴求John的碰触，那幅急切的模样让John想起了他们早期的关系。他们总是在做爱，然而一旦完事Sherlock就会马上起身离开，还睡得更少并且吃得也更少。不过他还是会做饭——John私下认为是Sherlock不相信放任自己和外卖菜单待一块儿还能忍住不去吃那些油炸食物——但自己却几乎不怎么吃。

他睡觉的时候总是用（John曾认为是）他的舒适姿势，亦即紧紧依偎在John的胸膛。讽刺的是这种情况下往往John是睡不着的那个，他会搂着怀中的Sherlock，盯着黑暗在床上躺好几个小时，感觉对方背部尖锐的骨头，感觉那随着日子过去而越来越纤瘦的四肢。他总有种说不出的恐惧感，也许某天他醒来Sherlock就会融化成虚无。

******

即使John很想谈谈他的忧虑却也只能闭口不言，因为除了他们三人外没人知道，而他当然无法想象和Mycroft倾诉的场景。不过偶尔他会捕捉到Mycroft看向Sherlock时一闪而逝的脆弱神情——只是那双平淡眼眸中的一瞬黯然——发现Mycroft也同样焦急令他觉得既安心又紧张。

“我们谋划得够久了，”Sherlock突然宣布，然后抬起了头。“他绝不可能还不知道我们已经踏入了他的领土。是时候真正进攻了。”

Mycroft平静地挑起了眉毛。“穿着优雅的燕尾服闯进都柏林的冬季宴会？”

“更好，”Sherlock说。“我们要拔除贝尔法斯特的走私活动。”

******

打击贝尔法斯特的走私团伙结果却比John所意识到的要复杂得多。这里是敌人的领土，隐匿之地，大部分牵涉的人据推测可以追溯到老Jim Moriarty的时代。所以Sherlock在利物浦建立了一个竞争组织开始削减他们的业务。然而这一切对Sherlock来说都进行得不够快，而后者虽然缓慢但却无疑是在把自己逼得越来越紧，就像扭曲一根弹簧般。

当他过渡到焦躁踱步，狂乱拉扯头发以致John都觉得快要疯狂的时候后者介入了。他把Sherlock拖到床上，把他绑起来，然后用手掌猛抽他屁股直到把那里打得一片赤红，接着他尽可能缓慢地操他。John一般不像Sherlock那样持久，不过他决心这次要坚持到最后一刻，并且他成功了。当John终于让Sherlock射时后者完全崩溃了，枕头浸透了疲惫和挫败的泪水。

“没事了，”John柔声安抚着清理干净后穿上睡衣，用冷毛巾擦脸的Sherlock，几乎要把对方搂进怀里。“没事了，我和你在一起，甜心。”

Sherlock疲惫地长叹了口气，转身蹭进John胸膛，挪动着直到耳朵压上后者胸口，随即微笑起来。

“你听到了什么？”John好奇地问。

“嗯？”

“你很久以前说过我的心跳什么什么的，说我是大提琴而你是小提琴。它听起来是是怎样的？”

“噢。”Sherlock坐起身，弯下腰在床头柜里翻找一通后掏出了他的手机和耳机。他把其中一只耳机递给John，躺回之前的位置并将另一只耳机塞入了耳朵。John把自己的耳机塞入耳朵开始听了起来，而虽然他不精通室内曲目，但他却仍能够听出小提琴的哀怨和渴望，以及大提琴平稳的应和。这是他所听过的最安抚人心的音乐。曲目很短，察觉到结束后他从床上拿起手机再次播放了它。

“我的心跳声就像这样？”John小声说，嘴唇刷过Sherlock凌乱汗湿的卷发。“你从中听出了这音乐？那真美，是什么？”

但Sherlock却没有回答，他已经睡着了，脸庞是几日来第一次的全然平静。

******

贝尔法斯特那伙人劫持了一辆从乌兹别克斯坦运往利物浦且装载着价值极高纯鸦片的运输车，于是Herr Sigerson给他们送了条非常礼貌的消息：‘那肯定是有所误解对吗？相信Moriarty先生会本着友谊与和平的精神来纠正它的是吧？’而Moriarty（或更可能是他在贝尔法斯特的一个手下）却送了条很不客气的回复，宣称就让Herr Sigerson抱着他那友谊与和平去死吧，于是Sigerson把他们都消灭掉了。实际上是Mycroft派了一队精英在仓库被炸之前把他们都逮了起来，不过当然做是做的像是每个人都在那场爆炸中死了一般。

“那合法吗？”John震惊地问。“我是说，你没把他们关在某种……不见天日的地方，或类似的举动？”

“关谁？”Mycroft淡淡地问。

“噢，别戏剧化了，”Sherlock说。“他们没事，John。这些人被依法指控且禁止保释，依据指定好的名目关押，并根据法庭命令保密相关诉讼进程。一旦生意敲定他们将受到受到最大程度的法律惩处。”

“那什么能阻止Moriarty以牙还牙地炸掉你那些利物浦的手下呢？”

Sherlock狠厉一笑。“生意，”他说。“以防万一我们当然也留有防备，不过要是他够聪明就会明白建立联盟才能获益更多，除掉我可以慢慢从长计议。”

果然Moriarty送出了一条更为缓和的消息：‘事情有点失控了，显然携手合作才对双方有益，不是吗？’期间有点小小分歧，不过他们都同意安排一场会面，并且最好是在一个中立的地点。最终决定会议于一周后在爱丁堡的喀里多尼亚酒店举行。

******

安排好会议时间后的第二天早上给人的感觉既安静又奇异的放松，就像在度假一般。John坐在桌边边吃刀切燕麦边翻看报纸，Sherlock将穿着羊毛袜的脚搁上他大腿；于是当Sherlock的手机响起来时他真真吓了一跳。

Sherlock把杯子放下瞥了一眼。“Lestrade。”

“你要接吗？”John问。“难得一次解决个不是你犯的案子也是个挺有趣的改变。”

Sherlock用穿着袜子的脚踢了John一下，不过同时也直起身子接了起来。这场对谈简短并且片面。

“Dimmock那儿有具死尸，”Sherlock挂断电话后说道。“是在河边被发现的，身上没有身份证，也没有明显的死因。他以为这个男人可能是个流浪汉，所以今早把照片给了Lestrade想看看那人是否可能是我的那些人之一，但Lestrade也不确定。”

John感到一股不安。Sherlock的流浪汉网络在他迅速崛起的犯罪帝国中扮演了不可或缺的角色，而要是这事让他们中的某个陷入危险那将非常糟糕。“那人现在在哪儿？”

“很不幸Dimmock已经移走了他，我们和Lestrade在停尸房碰头。”

John对死者并不熟悉，但Sherlock却立刻认出了他。“那还是Phil，”他说，皱眉盯着尸体。“我认识他很久了，都能追溯到地铁杀人魔那时候，但他不是网络中的活跃分子……为什么有人要杀他？”

“呃，他不年轻了，”John说，盯着男人满布皱纹，毫无生气的脸。“也许是自然原因？”

“他看起来也像个酒鬼，虽然他的肝脏会告诉我们更多，”Molly开口道。

“有种留言样的东西，”Lestrade说，“钉在他的外套上，上面写着‘IOU’，就像字母。”

Sherlock抬起头。“在哪儿？”

“Dimmock拿着。”

Sherlock咬着下唇犹豫了片刻。“John，返回警局看看你能从留言中找出什么来，纸张、墨水、笔迹——任何你能找到的。记得拍照然后再回来这里见我。我想看下验尸。”

John观察验尸会更说得通，毕竟他受过医疗训练，而Sherlock能从留言中搜集到更多东西。但此刻死因是最大的谜团，并且Sherlock显然渴望看一看。“好吧，稍后这儿见。”

******

稍后想来，John觉得事情是这样的：前一分钟你正坐在Lestrade的办公室里谈论给Donovan的结婚礼物，接着门打开，一位年轻的警员说了句“长官”后Lestrade走了出去；于是你掏出手机想着也许该重新安排下午的理发但门却又再度打开，并且这回出现的是Anthea，顿时突然间你所知道的那个世界就碎成了千万片。

除了‘爆炸’这个词外John什么都没听见，随后却不知怎的发现自己在黑头车里，对于怎么来的毫无头绪，只知道它会带自己去见Sherlock。“Mycroft在哪儿？”

“他直接去了医院。”

“你有听说什么吗？”

“没有。”她没对上他的视线。

John盯着窗外，觉得整个人都麻木了，非常奇特地不愿到达他们的目的地。那就像是薛定谔的猫：只要他们待在车里，没到那里，没听到消息，那Sherlock就还活着。他旁边的Anthea突然把手机贴上耳朵。“是的，”她说，接着又道，“明白。”

John无法看向她，但还是忍不住说道，“什么……”

“他在创伤室，Holmes先生让我把你带到那里去。”

还活着，还活着，John紧紧抓住这点，拒绝去想Sherlock在急诊室里的高敏区域还意味着别的什么。还活着，这就是最重要的。

到医院后Anthea晃了晃她的证件引着他们轻松过了安保，穿过迷宫般忙乱的走廊和候诊区走到一个穿着黑西装站在门边的冷漠男人跟前。男人对Anthea点点头后替John打开了门。他已经很熟悉这种地方了，训练期间就经常坐在类似的房间里，不外乎都是空间小，没窗户，柔和的灯打出昏暗光线，茶几上放着纸巾盒。Molly正坐在沙发上，双手绞着快手帕，脸颊上有着几道擦痕，眼睛因为哭泣而红肿。John感觉到一股罪恶的负疚，他一刻也没想起过Molly。

“Molly，”他挤出一句，不知怎的迫使自己走进了房间，听到门在身后关闭。

“John，”Molly哽咽出声，眼泪再次淌下她的脸。“他们告诉了你什么吗？我没——我没听说任何事，但他们还没派牧师来，所以这是个好迹象——”

John深吸一口气压下恐慌，让自己坐进她旁边的椅子里。“Molly，告诉我发生了什么。”

Molly吸了口气后擤了擤鼻子，明显是在努力让自己振作。“我们正在做外部调查，然后Sherlock——有什么引起了他的注意于是他拦住了我，他说这男人好像，好像有什么东西在，呃，他的直肠里。我觉得有点好笑，但Sherlock很严肃，他说不要拔出来，而应该先用X光看一下。所以我打电话叫人带便携式X光来，技术下来后告诉我们在外面等着，于是我去查看了一些毒物报告，但Sherlock却隔着玻璃观看，我认为他在看到她打在屏幕上的图像时就知道了那是什么，因为他突然间朝我大吼要我快跑。我有点惊呆了，他接着又说快走，去叫保安，他都在尖叫了，于是我跑了然后……”她哽住，泪水夺眶而出。“我听到他朝技术大喊，说快出去，我本来在楼梯上但接着就跌到了地上，台阶刮破了我的脸，体内的空气都被撞了出去，不过有一瞬我不知道发生了什么，耳边全是嗡鸣声，灰尘漫天……”

John不得不压下朝她大吼‘Sherlock，Sherlock在哪儿’的冲动，不过她肯定从他脸上看出了什么，因为她停了片刻擦了擦脸。随后她颤抖着深吸了一口气。“我跑回去时玻璃已经消失了，就只是消失了，Sherlock在地板上，那样子看起来就像是某人把他从墙里扔了出来。他昏了过去，胳膊扭在身下。我呼叫了代码组和保安，确定了他气道无事，像是过了永久之后所有人终于都来了，但是——他虽然在呼吸，脉搏也正常，可他就是没有醒。”她吐了口气，闭了闭眼睛。“直到他们来后我才想到技术，但那也无所谓了，她……没留下太多东西。”

“基督，”John说着抹了把脸。他无法接受这一切，这真是太多了，就像是一部糟糕的电影：死尸里的爆炸物，Sherlock昏迷，硬膜上、硬膜下、脑疝——不，Molly说过他的生命体征稳定。John极其渴望冲出这里去找Sherlock亲眼看看发生了什么，但那只会让他惹上保安，肯定有某人能够——Mycroft在哪儿？不过想一想，Mycroft怎么会知道？即使是他也并非无所不知。他看向Molly。“你打电话给Mycroft了吗？”

她点头。“我意识到我们都有危险，并且知道他能用最快的速度处理好一切。但我不想——”她抱歉地扭了下脸。“我不想在电话里告诉你。”

John盯着她，渐渐明白了她话中隐含的意思。“基督，那炸弹，或无论什么东西，本来是针对你的，而那意味着——”他甚至都没意识到自己站了起来。“Lestrade，Hudson太太——”

“没关系，John，没关系。”Molly伸出手碰了碰他的胳膊。“Mycroft正在处理。”

‘当然了’，John想。那个把Lestrade叫出办公室的男人——Anthea不是一个人来的，肯定有另一个特工护送Lestrade到安全的地方。这间安静屋子外那个冷脸的西装男也是来保护他们的。他眨了眨眼，又揉了揉眼睛，然后决定这些都放到以后再说，此刻他脑中除了Sherlock外其他都装不下。他坐回去盯着紧握的拳头，极其渴望回到几小时前的他的生活，回到他可以握住Sherlock修长双足，聆听他低沉嗓音，观看他专注报纸那苍白瘦削脸庞的时刻。

门开了。

John看到Molly迅速抬起了头，但他自己的头却抬不起来。‘不是牧师’，他想着，坚定地盯着自己的大腿。‘请别是。请让他平安。’

“Hooper小姐，”传来的是Mycroft平滑淡定的声音，闻声John猛地抬起头。“如果你愿意……”

“他怎样了？”Molly颤声问道，站了起来。

“Jones小姐会告知你详情的，”Mycroft边说边往旁边迈了一步，显然暗示Molly快走。没理由无奈地看着John说，“我会尽快告诉你的，”然后顺从地走了出去。Mycroft关上了门。

“我要告诉你的不能传出这个房间，”Mycroft安静地说，虽然一如既往的冷淡，但John认为自己看到了他眼中的紧张。“我弟弟到达这里后不久就恢复了意识，他神志不清还断了条胳膊，不过脑部CT正常，看来他会完全康复。”

“我的天，”John说，不得不闭了会儿眼睛。放松感汹涌而至，使得他几乎都没准备好迎接那些未出口的那些话语，不过显然它们很快就会来的。“感谢老天，感谢老天。”他呼出口气，松开拳头，接着挺直身张开眼睛。“好吧，告诉我我不喜欢的部分。”

Mycroft几乎在微笑。“你比我弟弟所认为的更善于观察。”

John挥开这句话。“继续，现在就告诉我。我想看看Sherlock。”

“你立刻就能见到他，不过他不会知道你在那里。他被打了镇静剂，瘫在那儿还上了呼吸机。”

John盯着他。“什么？为什么？你刚还说他有意识！”

“他曾有，”Mycroft纠正，随即坐了下来。这举动惊到了John，他不禁稍稍揉了揉后颈。“我认为这次袭击的目标不是Sherlock而是Hooper小姐。我听说尸体上发现的留言了，‘IOU’，所以无疑结论是Moriarty已经发现了Sigerson的真实身份，并且决意为贝尔法斯特的袭击复仇。因此我已经采取措施来确保Sherlock的同伴的安全。Hooper小姐，Hudson太太，Lestrade探长都已经被转移到安全的地方，不久后你也会。”

“我不会离开Sherlock的，”John当即说道。

“当然不会。就像我说的，Sherlock的伤是针对Hooper小姐的炸弹导致的意外，但这事给我们提供了一个机会。Sherlock应该在一天左右后就恢复正常，不过官方说法会是他遭受到了严重的神经损伤，正被转移往一家低调的私人医院以确保他的安全。”

“噢，”John说，虽然仍不能完全明白，不过他认为自己可以看出Mycroft打算干什么了。“那……那真是很棒。真的。如果你能成功的话。”

Mycroft只是看着他，于是John说道，“好吧。所以就呼吸机。你多快能移动他？”

“医师现在应该已经完事了，我带你去见他，然后我们就走。”

“好吧。行，”John说，起身稳了稳不自觉颤抖的双腿，正了正肩膀。“他在哪儿？”

John打起精神走进去，‘这不是真的，他只是被打了镇定剂，他没事，’但Sherlock瘫软无力，仍旧插着管以迫使空气进入他肺部的景象仍让他觉得自己像是被一拳打上了腹部。他移动到推床旁边，把Sherlock淤青脸庞上的头发拂到后面，吻了吻他的太阳穴。“我在这里，我就在这里。都会没事的。我们现在要把你带去Mycroft安全屋，我每时每分都会和你在一起。没事的。”他感觉到未淌出的眼泪那股灼热刺痛，略略闭了闭眼后挺直了身朝正等着的医生简短地点了下头。“好了，我们走。”

******

John跟随Sherlock走下走廊，感觉有双眼睛在他紧跟围绕推床边的那个推呼吸机、挪点滴架、移推床的小小人群身后行走时盯着他们。他们穿过一重重通往急救通道的双开大门，向左急转，然后进入一台正等待着的服务电梯里。

John看向Mycroft，后者回答了他未出口的问题：“接下来的十分钟将有三辆救护车离开这里去往三家不同的医院。不过我们不会坐其中任何一辆。”恰在此时电梯门打开露出了一个荒凉送货码头，码头上一辆普通的面包车后门大敞引擎也在不住转动。车内的功能完全和救护车相同。

John紧跟着Sherlock爬进面包车，瞥到一丝明亮的蓝天时他自动地看了下表。还不到中午，离他本该取消的预约只剩一个多小时了。秘密救护车外是个极其美丽的春日，人们正悠然过着自己的生活。他又感觉到了之前那股强烈渴望：贝克街，他们生活中的寻常一天，Sherlock的脚搁在他大腿上，Sherlock清澈的蓝眼和灿烂的微笑，Sherlock。

******

当他们到达安全屋后Sherlock被移除了点滴开始自主呼吸了，但镇静剂和脑震荡让他从未真正清醒。他一整天里的大部分时光都陷在烦躁的神志不清中，断臂更是让他的情况雪上加霜，不过他却拒绝使用任何比非甾体抗炎药更有效的药物。

“他需要些更强力的东西，”当晚出现的Mycroft说道。

John这一整天不是盯着这个乏味房间的米色墙壁就是确保Sherlock平静和舒适，实在没心情和Mycroft吵架。“不，”他简短地说。

“他很痛苦，我不会允许——”

不过又一想，也许和Mycroft吵一架正是他想要的。“我说了不，”John严厉地说，迈前一步贴近Mycroft的脸。“你真的认为我们需要讨论这个？在一起差不多六年，进过医院两次，你觉得这事咋的就从没发生过？他不需要毒品。句号。比起痛苦他更害怕毒品。”

Mycroft挺直了身。“我不允许——”

“Mycroft！”是身后不断昏昏沉沉的Sherlock才使得John忍住了大吼。“这、不、是、你、的、决、定。”

John看到了这句话击中Mycroft，对方第一次真正听了进去的那一刻，他还看出了是什么使得其背负此负担许久，以及又是什么使得其现在放弃。“你说得对，”Mycroft说，垂下了眼睛。“抱歉，”他转身欲离。

John抓住了他的胳膊，怒气尽消。“等等，对不起，这——我也不喜欢这样。”

Mycroft抬起头瞥了他一眼，脸上是难得一见的深切忧虑，John继续道，“那条胳膊——我看到他们拍的视频了，虽然是精简过的，但还是看得出它会好的。几个月后他就又能生龙活虎了，继续拉小提琴和为所欲为。”

Mycroft迎上John的目光，嘴边浮起一丝微笑。“他能开枪吗？”

“我看不出他为什么能，他以前从来都不会开，”John回答，然后他们一起笑了起来，声音很轻以免吵到Sherlock。“听着，我能请你帮个忙吗？我真的很想去吃点东西，但我不想离开他，但如果你在这里……”

“没问题，”Mycroft立刻说，直了直身体。“Charles会照料你的一切所需。”当John转身时他又道，“对了John，我冒昧取消了你的预约，不过早上会有人来打理你的头发的。”

******

“所以我状况怎样？”第二天Mycroft来时Sherlock问道。

“恐怕是非常没有生气，我打算明天宣布你可悲的死亡。”

“嗯哼，没给我太多时间列愿望清单呐。”

“谁让你拖延来着，”Mycroft平静地说，从很有眼色的Charles手中接过一杯茶。

John翻了个白眼，但脸上却在微笑。虽然每当有人开灯Sherlock还是会紧张和畏缩，但敏锐的警觉却重回了他的眼中。在那有着超大等候室宛如中档酒店般的安全屋里John仍觉得不知所措且十分恋家，但只要能让Sherlock回归到往昔那个刻薄毒舌的自我所有一切他都能忍受。

“其他人在哪儿？他们没事吧？”他问Mycroft。“我以为他们也来了这里。”

“Hooper小姐和Hudson太太在不同的安全屋，Lestrade探长相当强硬地拒绝保护，而目前正在努力寻找炸弹客。我刻意安排了几位特工以便在必要时提供支援，但我相信他很可能不会再有任何危险。”

John困惑地皱起眉，但Sherlock说道，“你觉得Moriarty不会再费心杀我的朋友，要是我无法为此痛苦的话。”

“正是如此。”

Sherlock正要指尖相抵贴上嘴巴，但最终却是烦躁地狠瞪了眼吊带。“Moriarty知道我是Sigerson，问题是他知道其中的原因吗？”

“你什么意思？”当然这句话是John问的。

“他是知道整件事是个陷阱，还是真心相信我已经堕落了？”

“我想那是指我们该感谢你的那些《星战》资料，”Mycroft对John说。

“你受到了启发，”John回答，不过他正想着Sherlock刚说的。“我认为Moriarty是相信了，毕竟他几年没见你，上一次还是泳池那时候吧？即便当时……他都认为你们是同一类人，记得吗？这就是为什么他让你活着离开泳池。而那之后你们就不一样了。Lestrade……他说过你是个伟大的人，但他希望有一天你能成为一个好人；至于Sally，她几乎第一次就对我说总有一天你会无聊然后开始杀人。”

Sherlock看起来很愉快。“她现在可能还这么想。”

“不，她没有，但Moriarty却不是。他不知道从那以后你是如何改变的。”

“他安排了会面，”Sherlock说，John知道要是他的脑袋能忍受的话他就会踱起步来。“但他想平分游戏场，让我的人为他的人抵命。我们从贝尔法斯特带回来的那四个他认为已经死了的人是跟他最长时间的，而那就是他瞄上Phil的原因，不是因为他有用，而是因为我认识他最久。但现在……”他用手指擦了下嘴，努力思考着。“他不知道是否该相信我真的死了，所以他仍会出席会面。如果届时我现身，他就能解决我；如果我死了，假设就会出现我的二把手，而他们仍能完成生意。”

“我同意，”Mycroft说。“尤其Turner先生显然已经从都柏林失了踪，我们现在不知道他在哪里。”

Sherlock明显仍在思考爱丁堡的会面。“也许我能把自己伪装成一个服务员，”他出神地说。“一个法国服务员……我可以留个小胡子……”

闻言Mycroft道，“你不去爱丁堡。”

******

Sherlock理所当然的发了顿脾气，虽然以他的标准来看算是非常温和的了。Mycroft就只是坐在那里任由他发泄，John则从Charles那里接过又一杯茶，难得一次他站在Mycroft那边，因此十分谨慎地选择了闭嘴。

“为什么我不能去，”Sherlock最终悻悻质问，瘫坐回椅子里。

“我们不需要你，”Mycroft平静地说。“我的人在摧毁建筑之前得到的那些来自贝尔法斯特的文件与Moriarty，亦即Turner有关，那些文件很好地列出了一连串非法活动，我们只需要他踏上英国的土地就能逮捕他了，而你去那儿只会使事情变得复杂。尤其是他若真怀疑这是个陷阱，那样我觉得他会亲自布置些炸弹什么的。”他瞥了眼John，后者立刻心领神会。

“Sherlock，如果你去，你知道我也会去，”John说。“你想让Moriarty把我们都炸飞？”

Sherlock皱了会儿眉头，最终爆出一句，“所以我们就只能在这间米色的巨屋里待上一周干看着你玩得痛快？”

“当然不是，”Mycroft说。“我打算让你们尽快脱离这种状况。今晚我会将你们送往瑞士，住所会更为温馨怡人，你们想改变心意不合作也没那么……容易了。”

Sherlock露出了John曾经见过的惊愕表情。“瑞士？”

“一栋可以看见阿尔卑斯山的可爱小屋，”Mycroft说。“要是有人喜欢远足之类的活动我听说那里也有。”

“你要送我们去度假？”

“难道你不认为John该度个假了吗？”

“喂，别扯上我，”John说着举起了手。

Sherlock立刻转向John，一脸的绝望，John叹了口气。“听着，我们不能待在这里，那样我们会疯的，但我们也不能回贝克街或者去爱丁堡，所以我们只能去那儿……只要四天，Sherlock，而Mycroft可以想我们通报任何发展，此外，我不知道，说不定很有趣呢。”

“有趣，”Sherlock说得好像这个词冒犯了他似的。“有趣。”他愤怒地瞪着平静回望的Mycroft，然后把左手在空中猛地一挥。“好吧，你最好给我们准备些得体的远足用品，靴子或手杖或背包或任何我们需要的东西。”

John惊讶地感觉到嘴角扯出一抹微笑，他要带Sherlock去远足，也许这终究还是有些趣味的。

******

Mycroft的理发师当日下午抵达，给John理了发并给Sherlock刮了胡子，期间后者一直在不停地抱怨只靠左手自己什么都做不了，逼得John几近发疯。事后John用垃圾袋包住他的右胳膊帮他洗了澡。在有着巨大铁铸浴缸的贝克街洗澡不算什么难事，但安全屋却只有一套小型的淋浴组合，Sherlock不得不把自己弯得像把折叠刀来适应，John则缩在马桶上用一个水罐来冲洗他的头发，同时强迫自己不要想起小时候替家里不情愿的小狗洗澡的景象。

“为什么我没打石膏？”Sherlock在John尽可能轻柔地把袋子扯下时问道。他试图假装自己没有受伤，但John仍能看出他下巴的紧绷，即使John自己不知怎的竟没注意覆盖Sherlock右侧身体的众多淤青。“我甚至不记得他们给我弄了这个。”

“很高兴知道。他们移除之前真是一团糟，我看了事前和事后的视频，”John告诉他。“考虑仍有肿胀，夹板再保持一周。我们会去时你会得到一个不错的防水石膏的……还想要些扑热息痛吗？”

“一点点。”Sherlock已经凝望天空陷入沉思了，让John觉得微微不安，但接着Sherlock就夸张地叹了口气，然后说道，“好吧，如果我们必须去，那不妨就好好享受。我们列张需要从公寓带出的东西的单子。”

******

John一直都预计着某些低调朴素，有着滑雪板和木制燃烧炉——不知怎的他的想象却忽略了现在几近五月的事实——并且最重要是地点隐蔽的的远足小屋，他早该想到并非如此。屋子十分巨大，是一座屹立在山腰上由花岗岩和玻璃构筑而成的高耸建筑，安保严密：四个英国人和六个瑞士人，还有一位厨师和一位管家。

“这地方不属于你哥是吧？”直升机堪堪降落在停机坪上时John吃惊地问道。

“我想是属于他的瑞士同行，”Sherlock说着望向了窗外。“没路可以走吗？”他问瑞士团队的队长，一个叫做Werner的活泼能干男人。

“有，但从机场过来要花更多时间，”Werner道。“就那条路，那里……我们有警卫室，另一侧都是悬崖，所以你看，非常安全。”

“很好，”John说，环顾了下四周。他看得出Werner说得对，接近屋子的唯一道路是紧贴山侧的狭窄通道，如果警卫们真心出色——John假设他们确实是——那他们的安全也不亚于待在一座岛上。不过，十二个多余的人也不完全在他理想的远足假期计划中。

Sherlock的嘴角弯起，仿佛能够读到John的想法般。“我确定他们都非常得体，”他压低声道，“要是卧室不够私密，我们就占据警卫室。”

卧室是房子楼上的主套房，占据整个楼层并且能够看到John所曾见过的最壮丽风景。他站在落地窗前，只能瞪大眼睛看着面前连绵不绝的阿尔卑斯山。

“帮我穿下这个？”Sherlock道，他一直都埋头他们的行李之中，现在则出现在了John身边并递出一件还挂着标签的海军蓝毛衣。山上比伦敦冷得多，John解开Sherlock的吊带然后把厚厚的羊毛衣套过后者头顶，到了袖子时他不得不用折叠刀割断才得以让它穿过Sherlock庞大的夹板。

“抱歉，袖子是没办法了，”他在重新系上吊带时说道。

Sherlock耸肩。“反正我回到伦敦后也不可能再穿它了。”他靠近John，跟随对方的目光凝望窗外。蓝色的毛衣衬托出了他的眼睛，但John同时也看到了其眼周的阴影以及脸颊的凹陷，他看起来既美丽得不可方物又疲惫得深不见底。

“所以你想做什么？”John问，努力保持语气轻柔。“外面有很多美丽的远足之地……我想我看到了瀑布，那儿。”

Sherlock跟随John的手指，但他的目光却仍然显得遥远。“实际上，”他缓缓说道，“你愿意陪我躺躺吗？我不是在暗示什么——我只是想和你待着，并且休息一下。”

John又感到了些许的不安，但他将其压了下来。Sherlock因为旅程和受伤而僵硬酸痛，精疲力竭，他当然会想要休息下了，John觉得来点小憩也不错。“来吧，”他说，走到那张巨大的床前然后蹬掉自己的鞋子。“我很乐意躺下，既然你提到了。”他帮Sherlock侧躺好，使后者的脑袋搁上自己胸口，胳膊架在一个枕头上，然后闭上了眼睛。他们凌晨三点就离开了伦敦，而他之前那晚只在Sherlock床边的椅子上打了个盹，所以他立刻睡着了一点儿也不奇怪。

当他醒来时却发现太阳落到了山后，房间里的阴影也浓厚起来，而Sherlock那双深邃的暗眸仍然睁开凝望着他，显然根本就没有睡。

******

有点让John吃惊的是，他们在接下来的几天还真的去远足了，并且Sherlock看来也真心十分享受。他们起初坚持短途远足，John也在说服Sherlock让他们的远足靴歇息歇息（“我确定这没必要，John，Mycroft可能已经让他的爪牙穿着它们绕着白厅走过几圈了”）。这是个愉快的日常行程。他们会晚些起床，吃一顿丰盛的早餐，John读报而Sherlock则和Mycroft交流情况——‘交流情况’是‘对着电话长篇大论’的委婉说法。屋子有良好的无线信号但移动服务却糟糕透顶，所以Mycroft在他们离开之前给了他们卫星电话。之后他们会在阳光斑驳的草地上漫步几小时，接着返回吃午餐并歇息一会儿，并在下午晚些时候去往西面最高的山峰。到了晚上他们会温柔缠绵地做爱，对John来说那些夜晚就宛如他们在佛罗伦萨月光下的初次一般：Sherlock那虔诚细腻的碰触，那蕴含在手指和嘴唇每一次轻刷里的爱意，那像是把自己当礼物般彻底呈现给John的模样。John每一步都配合着他，Sherlock太瘦了，淤青满布，上着夹板的右胳膊更是让他有点僵硬，但对John来说他却一如John初次碰触他时那般精致美丽。他们张着眼亲吻，水乳交融，吻得好像每一刻都是他们的最后。

John不是个傻瓜，无论别人怎么想。事实上他发现Sherlock没意识到他完全清楚他脑子里有些什么这点还挺可爱的，Sherlock偶尔也会犯点傻。

******

“既然我们已经适应得差不多了，我想我们今天应该来一场合适的长途远足，”周一早晨John欢快地说道。“把午餐什么的都装上。”

Sherlock抬起头，对他明显的目的深觉有趣。“我想这和分散我的注意力无关，”当天是在爱丁堡的会面举行的日子。

“噢，今天有什么事吗？”John一脸无辜地问。

Sherlock甚至都没屈尊回答。“我们当然要去长途远足。我已经规划好了，看看，”他把地图推向John，后者皱眉盯着德语，然后发现Sherlock圈出来的一个地方。

“莱辛巴赫瀑布……等等，‘莱辛巴赫瀑布’，不是吧，就像那幅画？它在这里？”

“路上有个起步点，我们能让其中一个瑞士人把我们送到那里。来回几英里除了我们回来时要爬坡。”

“这场远足挺陡峭的啊，”John认同，描绘着地图上的路径。“但如果你累了我相信我们能让人用直升机接你。”

“哈。我用一只手就能把你拽上路。”

闻言John一如Sherlock所预计般狂笑起来，接着他果断地合上了笔电。“好吧，我们去，不过我先得和Elena谈谈替我们准备午餐的事。”

Sherlock去了主套房收拾行装，而那仍花了他许多时间。John进来时他正怒视着他的远足靴。“你要我帮你——噢，你已经换好了。”

“你能系牢我的袖子吗？”Sherlock的滑雪衫大得足以容纳他的夹板，所以袖子盖过了他的手。John热心地把他的左袖子推到他手腕上然后收紧袖口，接着帮他穿上靴子系好鞋带。“我觉得我像是在托儿所，”Sherlock抱怨道。

John揉了揉他的头发，但那并没改善他的情绪。“我打赌你四岁的时候很可爱，一直都板着脸并且像个影子一样跟着Mycroft……来吧，我们走——Werner把车开来了。”

即使是不怎么欣赏自然景观的Sherlock也无可避免地沉浸在了远足的美妙之中。一英里左右后急转直下穿过壮丽的高山草甸和岩石峭壁，雪山、花朵夹杂的草地，以及蓝色的天空都让Sherlock情不自禁地想给旅行明信片摆个姿势，不过John似乎无意拍照，Sherlock反射性地想鄙视两句，但接着一只鹰就猛地俯冲向路面，而他发现自己忍不住微笑起来。

“这里有点平坦，”John边说边研究地图，“我们快到莱辛巴赫激流了，有瀑布……噢，还不止一个，画里的是哪个？”

Sherlock不完全确定。“最大的那个？”

“好吧，我们很快就会踏上谷里的其他小径，所以我们就只要跟着标志走，或者跟着其他的远足者。”

他们休息了会儿，喝了点水吃了些点心，然后再次出发了。John说得对：这条路相对平坦。片刻后小路绕过一堵陡峭的岩壁，伴着从峡谷下淌过的一条因为融雪而涨满的溪流前行。

John微笑地看着湍急的水流，正转向Sherlock时他们都听到了身后小路上传来的奔跑声。一个还穿着攀岩装备的年轻男孩跌跌撞撞地跑着，看到他们时他猛地停住脚步，倾身双手撑着膝盖大口喘气。“等等，”他喘息道，挣扎着顺过气。

“怎么了，孩子？”John友好地说，但Sherlock却抬起了头，目光迅速扫过山腰。

男孩突然爆出一连串德语，边疯狂地说话边指着身后。Sherlock看得出John一个字儿也没听懂——他只学了基本的德语词汇以便能从Elena那里要咖啡和啤酒，于是没什么用。“他说他母亲攀岩时摔下去了。”

“老天，他们叫急救人员了吗？”

已经知道答案的Sherlock问了那个男孩，果然对方狂乱地挥舞着手机——‘无服务’。他从滑雪衫口袋里掏出卫星电话然后说，“跟他去，John，我来叫人。”

“我们不该——”

“他从附近悬崖来的，你能爬过那些岩石，而我只靠一只手不可能做到。”他把已经在响铃的电话贴到耳边。“去吧，我会就在这里等着——如果我们地图看得正确那他们可能会从这条路来。”

John犹豫了，显然不想离开Sherlock，但接线员应了声并且Sherlock也开始用不完美的德语迅速告诉了她当前情况，所以他只好轻快地点了个头，转向一脸焦虑频频回望来路的男孩。“医生，”他说着指了指自己并扬起了眉，男孩看来松了口气，抓住John的胳膊把他拽上他来的路。

Sherlock等到看不见他们后才把卫星电话放回口袋掏出自己的手机。他打开一封写给John的邮件然后开始用左手吃力地敲字：‘亲爱的John，当你读到这个时一切都结束了，半握只是想告诉你我有多么抱歉。从没有任何’

他听到石路上响起不紧不慢的脚步声，抬头瞥了一眼后发现果然是Moriarty。

“你介意吗？”Sherlock问，好像Moriarty正等他来继续远足。Moriarty一如既往穿戴得无可挑剔，虽然这时候穿的是灯芯绒裤子配细羊绒毛衣，并且他肯定在上次Sherlock见他之后增了些体重。他肯定一直冷静沉着地躲在附近。“我只是想写完这个。”

“你不太可能把它发送出去，你知道的吧，”Moriarty扬眉玩味地说。

“我就把它留在这儿，”Sherlock说着指了指排列在道路边缘岩石。“他会找到我的尸体的不是吗？不会很久。”

Moriarty做了个亲切的手势。“请随意。”他们都明白这是Sherlock合作的代价：保证John被支走，让他安然无恙地离开。

Sherlock低头盯着屏幕，一生中唯一一次想不出该说什么，总之他突然间厌倦了整件事。‘是时候结束了’，他想，然后缓缓敲出：‘永远爱你。’

“完事了？”Moriarty欢快地说。

Sherlock瞥了他一眼，然后环顾四周仿佛在挑选一个合适的地点。他俯身小心地将手机放在一块接近地面但在阳光下却能完全看得到的低矮圆石上，虽然直起身后太阳短暂被云层遮蔽，让他有片刻处在了阴影之中。他颤了颤，用左胳膊防御性地搂住自己，不在乎自己看起来十分脆弱无助。

“好了吧，”Moriarty愉快地说，然后掏出了一把手枪。虽然对远足来说那把枪显得有点大还很笨重，但他看起来挺习惯用它的。“我正想着些兴奋的事，也许在瀑布旁来场搏斗？但那看起来没什么挑战性。”他对Sherlock的胳膊露出个假惺惺的惋惜脸。“也许这样最好，迅速一发子弹——干脆利落。”

“我完全同意，”Sherlock说，垂下了左胳膊，用一直藏在超大滑雪衫右袖子里那把枪射杀了Moriarty。因为不能移动手腕所以他不得不调整身体的角度，那就是他为什么选择那块特定的岩石。子弹击中了Moriarty的腹部，比Sherlock所希望的低了点，不过鉴于他折断胳膊的局限性，打中的位置可能还比预期的要好。有一瞬Moriarty脸上的惊奇表情还是那么似曾相识——那真是很像多年前他的那种假惺惺的惊喜——直到他倒地的那刻。

Sherlock把枪换到左手，然后试探性地往前迈了一步。他知道他应该一枪爆头完成任务，尤其是Moriarty的枪肯定还藏在他身下某个地方，但他似乎无法让自己做出向地上某个正躺着的人开枪这种事。尽管那是个该毫不犹豫地解决掉的犯罪大师，却觉得比杀死某个拿枪指着他脸的人更难。他仍站在那里犹豫不决时眼角却捕捉到了山腰一个闪烁的光点，刚想着‘白痴，他当然有后援，他总是会带上一个狙击手，真是蠢，蠢毙了’之际就看到枪口一闪，顿时感觉到子弹击中胸口中心。

这不疼，他没觉得任何痛苦或者甚至是恐惧，只有对头顶上湛蓝天空的一丝惊奇，只有对他正在飞翔的美妙：空气从他脑袋边呼呼而过，然而却没有坚硬的土地撞上他的背部。只有湛蓝的天空，以及空气在他耳边越来越大的急响。


	17. 第二十三章：河流

John跟着攀登的男孩挣扎着爬上那条陡峭的小路，紧抓着身旁一道缝隙的他觉得这事结束后自己真的需要直升机来接了。老天，他还觉得自己体力还行呢。之后道路平坦了点，绕过一块嶙峋的岩石，然后男孩大喊着猛地朝前冲了过去。John看到前方一小块视野中一个正背靠岩石坐着，紧抓住腿，脸色苍白的卷发女人。

“你好，我是个医生，让我看看，”John喘着气，几乎倒在女人身边的地上。女孩疯狂地和她说这话， 眼泪不住从脸上淌落。女人用德语回答了他后缓缓把一件被血染透了的套衫从大腿上移开。

“那是……”John说着皱起了眉，茫然僵硬的大脑试图回神。“那是枪伤，你没从岩石上摔下来。”

“有个人，”她说，英语虽然不流畅但却很清晰，比John的德语好得多。她咬牙忍着痛继续道，“他开枪射了我，然后告诉我的孩子去找路上的男人，矮个带着红色包的男人和高个带着……”她指了指胳膊后继续道，“……否则他就会杀了我。求你，我孩子他没选择，求你了。”

John没再听接下来的话，他已经跑了起来，跌跌撞撞地爬下他来的那条陡峭小路，边拼命抓紧卫星电话边努力不摔个四脚朝天。当听到下方传来的枪响时他脑中恐惧地猛然一颤，‘不不不不’，他想着，飞快冲下小路落到一块觉得可以看到下方道路的突出石头上。操啊，Sherlock在那，感谢老天他还好端端站着，不过他从哪儿弄来的枪？枪指着的地上那团东西背对着John，不过肯定是Moriarty，就那大背头——

如果他再往小路远处走些那他就不会听见那声柔软的轻响了，不过他的内心已经在大脑反应过来病陷入疯狂前认出了那是什么。枪从Sherlock的手中掉落，他踉跄着往后倒了一步，两步，接着就从峡谷边坠落，消失无踪。

John震惊地盯着，恐惧得完全忘记了手中的电话，直到隐约认出Werner轻微的声音。他把电话放回耳边大喊道，“Sherlock落下莱辛巴赫了，他中了枪，派直升机来，立刻——”然后再次跑了起来，完全顾不上扔掉电话或是将其塞进口袋，完全顾不上不知身在何处的狙击手。他什么都不关心，只想找到Sherlock。

John毫不犹豫地狂奔过道路上正垂死着的Moriarty，接着瞥见了某个奇怪的东西——Sherlock的手机？——不过却并未减速。之后道路偏离溪流沿山急转而下，John无视转弯，像只动作不协调的雪羊般径直跳到岩石和草地上。他绊了一下后摔倒在地，脚踝严重扭伤，不过接着就重新站起，不顾刺痛的手掌和模糊的视野再次奔跑起来。

他听到直升机的轰鸣声，然后它几乎直接从头顶飞过沿着溪流前进，接着他看到它又回转过来。有一刻他认为它是来找他的，但后来就看到它盘旋着降落下来，只是有点远。道路再次弯曲，如果他还能喘得上气他会绝望地尖叫，不过他正在林间穿梭，脚下踩着芳香的松针，阳光在枝桠间闪烁着，接着他重新来到了开阔的地方，然后就看到了直升机，引擎仍在转动，不过右边就是溪流于是John立马跑了过去。

Sherlock被一棵倒下的树接住，缠在枝叶间像是涨潮溪流上的一座大坝。系上安全绳的瑞士安保人员已经把他拉了出来并且接力将其送上了路面，然后他们将他放进了一座平坦的担架里。John跪倒在他身边，胸口灼热，摸索着掏出口袋里的折叠刀即使他叛逆的内心恐惧地认为不会再有希望。Sherlock完全是一动不动，部分的他没有变蓝而是异常苍白，因为河水浑身湿透并且僵硬。然而看到被浸透的羊毛后John意识到一滩血正在渗入自己的膝盖。Sherlock仍在流血，而那意味着——虽然极其不可思议——他还活着。

吊着的绑绳已经滑脱，但Sherlock的胳膊仍然缠在吊带里面。John把胳膊和毛衣推到拨到一侧看向入口伤，那微小又平整，只是胸口正中的一个指甲盖大小的洞，血肯定是从出口伤流出来的。“Sherlock，”John沙哑地喊，把手压上蜡色的皮肤。那太苍白，太冰冷，他肯定已经失了很多的血。“Sherlock，你能听到我吗？我需要把你转过去……”

Sherlock半睁的眼睛微微颤了颤，但在其手下的那句身体依旧一动不动。John能感觉到Sherlock的心跳已经减缓并且越来越弱，可他什么也做不了。Sherlock正在他手下流血，他却什么也做不了。

“Sherlock，”他又喊了一次，把他转身也没什么意义了，他几乎随时都会离开，但John却无法移开目光，仍旧抱着一丝那双逐渐黯淡的眼眸会再度焕发神采的希望。“不，你保证过的，Sherlock，你保证你不会离开我。该死的！”Sherlock的呼吸放缓，停滞，不管John温暖的手怎样使劲地按压着他的胸膛。“Sherlock！你对我保证过！操你的，Sherlock Holmes，你保证过的……”他呜咽出这个词语，无助地抓紧Sherlock瘫软冰冷的身体。“你保证过的。”

******

漫过Sherlock头顶的水十分冰冷，比他所曾感受或想象过的任何东西都要冷。如果他还能呼吸，那它就会夺走他的生气，不过却几乎是在顷刻之间那份冰冷就彻底消退，虽然他仍在水下，但水温怡人，他平静地漂浮着。

“你成功了，”一个声音说，Sherlock扫了眼四周，然后在众人中看见了Victoria Trevor，她似乎比他记忆中的要老得多，他困惑地对她皱起了眉，接着突然间想起了一切：Trevor、她的项目、熵、巴斯克维尔、牛津、布莱顿、乌兹别克斯坦管子白鹿酒吧休斯顿Mary小小的棺材John，并且还想起了在这一切之下微弱但却清晰存在着的那段与这次并无本质不同，只是细节有所差异的人生。“你成功了，或者是接近成功，不过都没什么关系了。这将会修复熵的影响。”

Sherlock微笑，任由胜利感散发了会儿，但接着笑容就消失了。“但我死了，不是吗。”

Trevor摇了摇头，举止变回了Sherlock在牛津所认识的那副模样，把头发拂到后面接着摆弄起了她的银色铅笔。“我还不这么认为，你仍在这里。”

在这里，Sherlock明白，那意指奇怪且无尽的河流并未终结，他看到了环绕着他的地堡，荧光照明灯和混凝土墙壁。“但我必须……”他开口，但在说完那个想法前就意识到了那是错误的。他不需要为了打败Moriarty而牺牲自己，他过去总是自愿放弃一切，然而在经历过六段人生之后，他终于学会（虽然仍是太晚）他不必独自一人去做这些。“噢，”他悲伤地说。

“我觉得你还是可以回去的，”Trevor道。“无法退回太多，但如果你真的想，那你就可以。”

有一瞬他真心想要留下。他意识到如果任由流水把带走那它会把他带到某个远离痛苦或者恐惧或者失败的地方，某个他会永远感到安全和温暖之地。他犹豫了，但随即就听见了John那清晰得仿佛就在耳边的声音，满含绝望几近呜咽，“Sherlock，你对我保证过的。”

“如果我能回去，那我就一定要回去，”他道，“我做出了承诺。”

Trevor点头。他能看到地堡包围了他，Mycroft模糊的轮廓靠上了她的肩膀。“快走，趁你还走得了。”

他变成洪流用上全身的力量推进——及时倒退很难，怪不得如此巨大得影响了节能。他没能倒退太多，不过也不必，这样也很好，因为他回神之际正再次站在了小路上，盯着自己的手机。‘亲爱的John，当你读到这个时……’

然后Moriarty从拐角走了出来。

“如果你不介意，我只想完成这个，”Sherlock平静地说，朝他歪了歪手机。“我现在得花更长的时间来打字。”

“你不太可能把它发送出去，你知道的吧，”Moriarty扬眉玩味地说。

“他会找到我的尸体的不是吗？不会很久。”Sherlock道。“不会很久。”

‘永远爱你。’他把手机滑进大衣口袋然后顿了顿，像是突然想起了什么似的。“谁是你的内奸？你显然有一个，并且安插的位置也相对不错。”他边说边把手滑上卫星电话然后盲打出：‘那是个圈套，Moriarty在这里，山坡上有个狙击手。’

“噢。”Moriarty对他狡黠一笑。“Charles，当然了。”

Sherlock露出了一脸真心的恼怒。恭顺得力的小Charles！他早该猜到的。“多久了？”

“不太久。我想他只是觉得无聊了，总是在安全屋里工作。”

Sherlock只需拖延Moriarty足够长的时间来让John找到并解决狙击手。他再次掏出自己的手机。“我能告诉我哥吗？他会很生气自己没发现这事的。”

“最好不要，”Moriarty说，仍然微笑着。“他可能会再次派上用场。”

Sherlock叹了口气，把手机放回口袋。“说到无聊……难道你自己不觉得有点无聊吗？当Turner先生，溜到都柏林办你的慈善宴会？”他甜蜜地回以一笑。“你会非常想念我的。”

“那倒是真的，”Moriarty若有所思地说。“但如果你富得流油那当一个正直的公民确实非常有趣。我能得到想要的任何东西，任何人……人人都爱我。我真的不再需要你了。”

‘他们爱的是你的钱’，Sherlock想着不过却没说出来。他仍记得一切，不过想到年轻的James Allen——Sherlock那黑暗扭曲的镜像——他还是管住了自己的嘴。“你最终会厌倦的。”

“噢，但我已经对你厌倦了。”Moriarty动了动，把枪举到Sherlock可以看见的地方。‘游戏显然结束了，快来，John。’“自从你和你的小宠物相处甚欢之后你就变得无聊得要死。接安全的小案子，舒缓别人的情绪。”Moriarty皱起了鼻子。“我帮你个忙，真的，带走你让人们仍能记得你曾经的辉煌。”

“等等，”Sherlock急忙说，摸进口袋再次掏出手机。“我想我要把这个留在这里，以防万一。”

Moriarty耸肩，但Sherlock能看出他的耐心正在减少。“快点。”

Sherlock离开崖边转身把手机小心地放在一块石头上，并趁弯腰时让枪滑入手中，关掉保险把手缩回袖子里。然后他站起身，用另一只胳膊抱住自己来防止Moriarty看到枪。

“如果我们都坠下瀑布会更有诗意，”Moriarty沉思道，“但我觉得我还是更想多享受会儿我自己的生活。来一枪更快点，你不觉得吗？”

“绝对的，”Sherlock说着冲他开了枪。

一开枪后他就低头寻找岩石当掩护，躲到了一块巨大的石头后面，再差一点他就和Moriarty一样了。远离了狙击手视线的他看到Moriarty倒在地上，身下漫出一滩血，虽然他不确定自己打中了他哪儿。接下来该怎样？他不能打电话给John，后者可能正在悄悄接近狙击手。他把枪换到左手蹲在原地，焦躁地咬着嘴唇。

******

John正跟着德国男孩爬上那条陡峭的小路时听到卫星电话响了，那让他当即停了下来：除了Sherlock、小屋的工作人员和Mycroft外没人有这个号码，而只有发生紧急情况他们才会发短信。他靠向一堵陡峭的石壁边喘气边掏出电话：‘那是个圈套，Moriarty在这里，山坡上有个狙击手。’好吧，操他的，他确实一直都对这个男孩和他的故事有所怀疑，虽然他不确定Moriarty会出现，不过倒是非常确定Sherlock相信他会来。男孩的恐惧看来也很真实，而他也不能——多说无益，他需要抛开这些找到狙击手。

John滑下背上的背包抽出地图，很容易就找到主路并定位了他离开Sherlock的地方。他正处在较为狭窄的边道上……他抬起头扫了眼四周，试图弄清要是自己是个狙击手那他会埋伏在哪里，并交叉比对地图。那儿，那个被树木环绕的海角。John把背包塞进一块石头后面然后掏出了他的枪——Mycroft在他们离开前把这带给了他——接着朝他来的路走去。几百米后他离开了小道，尽可能安静地在稀疏的树木和低矮的植被中走着。就在那里，在前面，一个John之前从未见过穿得像个远足者的大个子男人正趴在地上，一只眼睛盯着来复枪瞄准镜，帽子拉低来挡住炫光。阳光肯定正照在他眼睛上，John心想这真是太好了，迈步上前举起手枪清晰地说道，“到此为止，别动。把手举到我能看见的地方然后退开。”

男人僵住，但他显然是个专业的，因为他没犯回头看这种错误。他将双手从来复枪上抬了起来接着开始用手肘小心翼翼地往后蠕动。John觉着他会走个几英尺来放松他的警惕然后再做出行动，而事实正是如此——当男人将一只手伸入身下像是打算帮自己翻过某些障碍物时John往前迈了一步，一脚踩上对方的背，接着愉快地说道，“够了，我毫不介意杀了你。”

两件事同时发生。男人奋力一跃，使得John往后绊了一下几乎失去平衡，接着一声尖利的枪响打破了山间的静谧。John一刻都没停，一枪射穿了男人的后脑勺。

******

Sherlock听到枪声后本能地猛然后退一步，但迅速就确定了那是把手枪：John一定是解决了狙击手。他如释重负地笑了笑，后退开抬起头，再次看向山坡寻找起John的踪迹。

******

狙击手像块石头一样倒了下去，John一脚踢开挡路的他后飞速向前冲去扑到地上望向瞄准镜。有一瞬他只能看到一个倒在路上的人影——老天啊——不过透过瞄准镜他能清晰地看出那人是Moriarty不是Sherlock，而接着Sherlock就从一块石头后走了出来并抬起头看向了他。他微笑着，John也感觉到自己脸上露出了回应的笑容，即使他注意到Sherlock手中的小手枪并且想知道后者到底是从哪儿弄来那玩意儿的。他猜是Mycroft，真是个奸诈的混蛋。此时闪过视野的某个动作引起了他的注意，他目光转开Sherlock瞥了一眼，却正好看到Moriarty艰难地用一只胳膊撑起了自己并瞄准了枪。

******

Sherlock正看向山坡寻找着John的踪迹，所以当意识到Moriarty正要冲他开枪时已经太晚了。Moriarty的手指扣紧了扳机，让他没时间逃跑、找掩护、举起自己的枪，一点儿时间都没，除了……他脑中不假思索地浮现出一个场景：许久之前的另一个美好日子，碧草蓝天，一个女人的声音‘右外胸，没有主要血管……会因为气胸存活一阵。’他在枪开火前做了当下他唯一能做的事：他转过了身。

******

John抓住来复枪的握把，对准瞄准镜，就在Sherlock转向Moriarty之际后者就冲他开了枪。John听到枪声但却没有看到，因为下一刻他的手指就扣动扳机射爆了Moriarty的头。他疯狂地寻找Sherlock，Sherlock——操啊，Sherlock正躺在地上，似乎在虚弱地移动但却力不从心。操，John猛地起身重新冲进错综复杂的森林中，一脚踩过死掉的狙击手同时胡乱摸索着卫星电话。

******

起先Sherlock没觉得胸口有什么不对的，只觉得撞上地面的胳膊疼痛无比。他眨了眨眼然后睁开望向头顶蓝色的天空，接着立刻感到一阵恐惧：他计算错误了吗？他又要再次坠落了？他正试图呼吸时一股疼痛却在右侧爆开，他放松地猛喘了口气，他安全地倒在了路上——或至少是安全的除非Moriarty再次冲他开枪。这想法让他当即不顾疼痛环顾四周，于是正好看到Moriarty被射爆的血肉模糊的脑袋。那真是相当恶心。

Sherlock静静躺着，再次闭上了眼睛，试图尽可能浅浅地呼吸。John正在赶来，他现在肯定在路上，Sherlock只要坚持到他来。Sherlock本想掏出口袋里的卫星电话，但他觉得头晕，周围的世界还闪烁着异样的明亮火花，他觉着这可能是个不好的预兆，于是就只是静止不动了。

“Sherlock！”

感谢老天，重重的脚步声后John进入了视野，一下蹲到他身边并从口袋里摸出小刀。“我成功了，”Sherlock气喘吁吁地说，他对John灿烂一笑，阳光宛如天使的笑颜般照亮了他挚爱那紧皱的脸庞。“我遵守了我的承诺，并且我还拯救了宇宙。”

“躺好别再说话了，”John简短地说，迅速切断吊带的绑绳然后将它拨到一边，那使得Sherlock咬着牙溢出了一声呜咽。接着John又分开滑雪衫，割开衬衫和毛衣，脸上的皱纹随即减少了些。

“看，没事的，只是气胸，”Sherlock喘息道。

“只是气胸，”John说，不过还是笑了，他在自己的毛衣上擦了擦沾满鲜血的手，接着从Sherlock的滑雪衫上割下一片将光滑的表面压在Sherlock胸口的洞上，而那使得Sherlock稍稍哭喊起来。

“嘘，没事的，Werner正坐着直升机赶来，那儿有急救箱。我们能控制住这伤势并且马上就能赶去医院。”John瞥了眼倒在几英尺外的Moriarty尸体。“你应该一枪射爆他脑袋的，到底当时你在想啥？你个混蛋（arschloch）。”

Sherlock觉得脸上蔓开一个极度欢欣的大笑，他转开脸仰望湛蓝的天空然后笑了起来。他什么时候才能停止低估John Watson？他一直认为John只知道两个德语单词，原来他一直都知道三个！他听到John的轻笑，接着是直升机逐渐接近的响亮轰鸣，于是他闭上眼睛阻挡扬起的飞尘，开怀地大笑不止。

******

直升机里的急救箱没先进到配备胸管，不过John用蝴蝶针、一段软管，和一瓶水将就了下。他用注射器抽出了些积聚的空气，Sherlock随即感觉到自己的肺重新膨胀起来，那真是相当神奇。

当他们在空中飞行时，那股（暂且）未弄死自己就击败Moriarty的成功喜悦开始消退，反应接连不断地出现了。当然部分是因为疼痛和失血，不过还不止这些。对其他人生的记忆宛如白日之梦般消失了，不过残留的影响仍然甚剧：Sherlock没来由地恐惧，觉得自己要是闭上了眼睛可能就会重新陷入一段时间流，在那里没有John只有他独自一人。他开始颤抖，刺骨的寒冷让他的牙齿打颤。

“嘿，甜心，嘿，没事的，”John安抚道，往Sherlock颤抖的身体上又盖了一块毯子，然后抚摸他的头发。“二十分钟后我们就到医院了，听着，Sherlock，我要给你点吗啡，好吗？你的心跳加快了。”

Sherlock想要拒绝，但他伤得太重，而且不管怎样他都牙齿打颤得说不出话来，不过John淡然明白。“只是一点点，”他说，看向Werner递过来的注射器，后者同意地点了点头。“只是让你能熬过第一波，我们一到我就会让你摆脱它的。”他再次把手伸向Sherlock的脸，用拇指轻轻抚摸Sherlock的颧骨，Sherlock则把脸转进John的手掌呼吸着后者的气味：泥土、汗水、手套残留物、Sherlock自己的血、John。他感觉到胳膊上的刺痛，然后蔓延过周身的轻柔晕眩，但他紧抓着John的手，专注于对方的声音，直到自己意识迷离。

******

Julie Zdziechowski正把她的孩子安置到儿童座椅里时听到了短信提示音，但她无法马上查看——Rob火急火燎地想找到他的车钥匙，而她也需要把新鲜的奶瓶放进日托袋。她刚把所有瓶子收集到一起他就闯了进来，匆匆说了句“得走了，亲爱的，今晚见”后就抓起儿童座椅和日托袋离开了。

Julie找出她的手机，想着如果又是Whitnee打来电话那她就要去找一个新的医疗助手了，但却不是Whitnee。‘提供你几年来最低的按揭贷款利率！短信REFI给这个号码！’她感觉像是被从头浇了通冰水，从头顶到脚趾全都麻木了。她想冲向Rob，抓住他还有孩子将他们全扔进车里径直一路开往加拿大或者是北极，为了他们的安全有多远走多远……她深吸了口气后瞥了眼手表。他们必须在五分钟内到达车站，而她当然也可以之后再打电话，不过她知道自己等不了那么久了。

Julie把头探进早餐间，她的继子们仍在那里吃麦片。“孩子们，我得打个工作电话，”她道，“如果你们放下它并收拾好你们的东西那我就开车送你们去学校。”

男孩们立刻高兴起来。“我们能玩电脑吗？”

“可以，只要你们刷完牙。”

她两步一级迈上台阶，抖着手从隐藏处掏出一次性手机，然后敲下早已十分熟悉的那个号码。“Jezebel？”

“听着，亲爱的，你很安全，别慌，”熟悉的爱尔兰声音快速说道。“一切都很好，我只是想告诉你……Moriarty死了，真的，死的透透的。绝无疑问。”

“我的天，”Julie说，坐倒在闭合的马桶盖上把头迈入双腿之间。涌起的宽慰感让她颤抖还有点头晕。“真的吗？他死了？怎么死的？”

“当然是Sherlock Holmes，以及John Watson。这事发生在瑞士，Sherlock中了枪——我们被告知那并非致命，不过Mycroft正在赶去。”

“好吧，”Julie说。“好吧。”她刚刚才开始理解‘Moriarty死了，她终于真正安全，他再也无法追捕她，泄露她的秘密，威胁她的家人’这个事实。她感觉到上涌的眼泪，急忙眨眨眼压抑住它们。“老天，Jezebel，谢谢你，非常感激你告诉我。”

“啊，我们还会保持联系的。”

“我今晚再打给你问问Sherlock的情况，好吗？”

“他很坚强，别担心。”

“我知道，但你告诉他——如果他需要什么，我会帮他。听着，我得走了，以后再和你聊。”

Julie挂断电话，自动把手机塞进口袋，她会在上班路上把它处理掉然后在回家时买个新的。她在原地坐了会儿，感觉到体内涌动着一股强烈的快乐。她生命中的一切似乎都在瞬间变得珍贵又美丽，即使浴室里那她每次坐下来撒尿时都会看到的该死的霉斑……他们这几周里就得弄掉那块玩意儿。她大笑着想象这事儿带来的欢愉，以及往后周末的美好，即使起身冲楼下大喊‘两分钟！然后那些碗最好在洗碗机’里时仍欢笑不止。

******

Sherlock缓缓睁开眼睛，觉得既沉重又晕眩，吗啡的效力试图将他往下拉。他有种自己一直在做梦的奇怪感觉，黑暗无际的梦，但不该是那样的。他让目光专注于旁边坐着的人影，发现是Mycroft，恐慌顿时冲破了迷雾。“John在哪儿？”他试图坐起来，但Mycroft却把他轻轻推了回去。该死，那真疼。

“John在楼下，”Mycroft平静地说。“几分钟前他终于听劝去吃点东西，在我对他发誓即使女王亲自给我打电话我也不会离开你之后。”

“噢，”Sherlock说，松了口气，仍然感觉晕眩。他转过头皱眉盯着挂在床上方的袋子，看起来似乎都不是吗啡，但他的目光有点无法集中。

“你上一次被注射吗啡大约是六小时前，当时正在安置胸管。”Mycroft说，令人恼怒地轻易读出了他的想法。“那之后John已经下令换成PRN了，你想要时随时都能服用一剂。”

“我不想，”Sherlock立刻说。这是个谎言——他一侧身体的疼痛让他觉得那只是开始而已，不过那浓重诱人的无尽黑暗比起疼痛更让他觉得恐惧。“我想那会面没人会去了？”

“你说得对。那件事怎样都不重要了，一旦被捕的那些人意识到Moriarty已死，他们就会更乐意提供信息来换取交易。我的人一直都在迅速行动，现在我们已经逮捕了那些我确定是Moriarty组织中全部的高级管理人员，这事结束了。”Mycroft迎着Sherlock的目光，话语中带着刻意的精确。“Moriarty的网络彻底被摧毁，你做得很好。”

Sherlock把目光从他哥眼睛上移开，对在其中看到的赞许感觉有些尴尬。“我需要些水。”

“冰屑，”Mycroft说，听起来很高兴能拒绝他的要求，然后倒满了一杯。

Sherlock沉思着嚼了会儿，然后问道，“John怎样了？”

“身体上很好，自然是很担心你，”片刻后Mycroft又补充，“以及恼怒我。”

“为什么？”Sherlock问，真心很惊讶。

“他似乎认为我知道Moriarty会去找你于是就让你把自己当诱饵。”

Sherlock皱眉。“那真荒唐。如果你要让我当诱饵那你会计划得比那更好。那枪只是预防措施。”

“我真的认为他找不到你了，”Mycroft说，声音几乎听不见。“当我意识到我失算了的时候……失去你会让我心碎。”

Sherlock被冰屑噎住。“这话我该怎么回答？”他说，仍然咳嗽不止。“老天，疼死了，给我点水。”

Mycroft给了他半杯水，Sherlock一饮而尽。“这不是你的错，”喘匀了气后他说道。“Moriarty买通了Charles，从他的话听起来就是最近的事。”

Mycroft看起来愤怒多过震惊。“Charles！但他的父亲……”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“和你一起读过剑桥？官位相当？说实话，Mycroft，别那么迂腐了。”

“我需要往伦敦打个电话，”Mycroft咕哝着站起身。

“不，你不需要，”Sherlock欢快地说。“你对John保证过，记得吗？即使女王亲自来也不行。”

Mycroft瞪着他。“这件事——”

“我和你做个交易，”Sherlock打断道。“把我的手机给我，那我就什么都不对John说。有些东西我需要在他看到前删除。”

“成交，”Mycroft说，欣然埋头搜索起Sherlock的袋子。

******

几天后Sherlock被从医院放了出来，时间比预计得要早（“因为他们再也受不了你了，”据John的话来讲），胳膊打了闪亮新石膏的他终于能够沐浴了。但他们不得不在城里多待几天——Sherlock得复诊，而莱辛巴赫的那摊烂事也需要理清楚——于是Mycroft把他们安排在了日内瓦他首选酒店的豪华套房里。

“我能习惯这个，”John愉快地边说边从巨大的套间里漫步而出，接着坐到了Sherlock身旁，后者正趴在床上的枕头上盯着一本旅游指南。“你想在觉得强健了点的时候看些景点？我们得记住回去的时候给大家买些巧克力。”他说着越过Sherlock的肩头看去。“大型强子对撞机设备？我想的倒是花钟。”

“事实上，”Sherlock缓缓道。“我想去看看Victoria Trevor，她现在在那里工作。”

John只是短暂地震惊了下后就点了头，好像Sherlock只不过提议去看一个老朋友一般。“我记得她，来自巴斯克维尔，是吧？好的，去吧，如果晚上我有空也许会接受Werner向我展示他最爱的啤酒馆的建议。”

******

Sherlock很早就到达了大厅，以防Trevor看到他像个残疾人般蹒跚而行的样子，不过湖泊和城市的壮观景色让他分了心，以致没看到她，直到听见她安静的声音疑惑地喊道，“Holmes？”

Sherlock有点笨拙地迅速起身，然后握住了她的手。“Trevor，你看起来很好。”这话是真心的，虽然他确实一直都认为她会看起来更老些，但即使如此Trevor仿佛也有种魔力般不会老得太多。珍珠、丝绸衬衫，都一样，除了：“你变了发型！”她的头发短得并不明显，但一侧却细微地修剪过，以致不再垂落到她的脸上。

Trevor笑了，比他记忆中的笑容更为真心，然后亲吻了他的脸颊。“你总是叫我去剪一剪，而你看起来还是一模一样——好吧，除了那个。”她示意了下他的石膏。

“职业风险，”他道，在侍酒师走近时坐了下来。“我希望你不介意我已替我们点了瓶酒。这酒是我哥哥推荐的，因为我恐怕对此领域了解不多。”

Trevor歪头看了眼标签，然后点点头表示认同，而Sherlock则觉得自己的眉毛扬了起来：在他们就读牛津的岁月里他从未见Trevor喝过比咖啡更强劲的东西。“但我来付账，”她坚定地说，“我欠你一个大大的感谢。”

“为了什么？”

“当然是这项目了，”她笑着说。“如果不是因为你我永远不会想到朝这个方向前进，”她对他举起杯子。

“那和我说说是什么情况，我记不太清了，”Sherlock道，Trevor抿了口酒然后拿出一个笔记本和一只铅笔弯腰写了起来，Sherlock真心实意地笑了，和Trevor坐在这张桌边，专注她勾画出来的方程并提出问题，争论细节，只是享受她杰出的智慧，这感觉真是相当令人愉快。Sherlock曾想警告她不要重拾她最初的研究，但现在似乎没什么必要了，他对其他时间流的记忆变得模糊朦胧，但他却一点儿也不关心，并且还认为自己会尽全力删除它们。他肯定永远不会告诉任何人的，甚至连John也是，毕竟谁会相信他呢？

他们喝完酒后夜幕已经降临，日内瓦夜晚的灯火在他们身下闪耀。“你完成它时他们会给你颁诺贝尔奖的，”他说着重新倒满他们的杯子。“不是物理奖，虽然你应该得这奖十次；而是和平奖，‘干净的可再生能源？’‘一种扭转气候变化的方法？’你也应该得这个奖十次。”

“即使我能完成，”她轻声说道，“也还需要二十年，但我可能没有二十年了。”

Sherlock皱起眉。“为什么？”

她抿了口酒，目光垂落然后移向了别处。“我母亲五十多岁时患上了老年痴呆，我能有十年就算幸运的了，何况二十年。”

“不，你不会的，”Sherlock十分肯定地说。“你不会得这病的，你前头还有好几十年呢。”

Trevor好奇地抬起头。“你不可能知道。”

“我就是知道，”Sherlock坚定地说。

“好吧，希望你是对的，”Trevor说着再次拿起她的杯子。“总之，我同意你这事意义重大的看法，不止为了我，而是为了我们所有人。因此我欠你的远比一瓶酒还要多。”

Sherlock好奇地歪歪头，她不会是……“你什么意思？”

“当我在巴斯克维尔见到你时——那该是六年前吧？我的项目即将终止，有一个投资者愿意把我安排在一间私人实验室，而我也正在考虑接受。不过当我们谈过后我意识到了其中暗含的东西……我迅速弄了份方案书，将其带到了欧洲核子研究组织，于是我走到了这一步。”她张开手不再握住酒杯。“既然我都有了这般长远的进展，我的确意识到你那‘短时位移会导致对数熵增长’的看法是正确的。继续那一行不仅危险，还不道德。”她停了下来，一抹淡红晕染了锋锐的脸颊线条。

“什么？别憋着，告诉我，我真心想知道。”

“你会觉得那听起来……很抽象，如果不是彻头彻尾的中古风的话。”

“二十年前我认识你的时候我觉得科学才是这世上最真实的东西，”Sherlock道，“但现在我已经改观了。相信我，我不会笑的。”

“我做的就是稳定熵，”Trevor缓缓说道。“我开始将它视为大环境的一部分，有熵的地方总有混乱，宇宙的本质就是熵的增长，但只要有混乱，也总是有秩序，你明白吗？我开始将它们视为一体。如果我能稳定熵，那我就能控制混乱。”她说着放下酒杯，一一张开手。“穿梭时空是一己之私，我为了达到自己的目的而想要取得成功，那个投资商也同样是为了他自己。我假装没看出这点，但其实我非常清楚。”她叠起双手专注地看着Sherlock。“你向我展示了一条能更造福大众的道路。”她嘴角勾起半个戏谑的歪笑，使得她的下一句话十分玩味。“就像你一样，站在天使这边。”

Sherlock很安静，边转动着杯柱边望向外面的灯光。Trevor颇为正确，但他内心深处却觉得她一直以来都清楚Moriarty是什么样的，起码熟知对方的危险程度，Sherlock只是在正确的时机提供了一个方便的选择。不过话说回来……站在天使这边，他是吗？John肯定是，而他发现自己也很喜欢这个说法。一小部分——那真心不介意John迫使他看那些电影的部分——的他相当乐意接受自己和John宛如复仇者般对抗邪恶势力的景象，毕竟他拯救了宇宙，即使除了他永远没人会知道。

此时脑中突然闪过的一个想法使得他抬起了头。“Trevor？”

“嗯？”

“你想去哪儿？或者不该说是哪儿，而是哪个时候。”

现在她脸红了，一路红到耳尖。“才不说，你会笑我的。”

“如果你研究成功，我会不惜一切回到十八世纪去做个海盗，”他认真地说。

“噢……好吧。我不想回到过去，我想前往未来。还记得你朋友说过观看《星际迷航》的事吗？好吧，我看过《星际迷航》，而那就是我想要的。那种地球上所有问题都得到解决，还找到了新生命和新文明的未来。”

“你认为你会适应那里，”Sherlock安静地说。

她移开了视线。“我还是个孩子时有过一台业余无线电，我常用它来发消息，因为我认为将来进取号会收到我的消息然后来找我。而当我上学时有时候我会假装自己被克林贡人绑架并被折磨。”

Sherlock大笑，不过在她抬起头后就迅速说道，“我不是在笑你，我只是希望我早就有想到。”

最终她笑了。“嗯哼，我当然是被斯波克先生收养了，他还教了我他的瓦肯人心灵融合术。”

“我真的希望我知道这些，”他有点懊悔地说道。“青春已逝，直到John我才发现《星际迷航》的趣味。”

“好吧，”她说，移开目光再次拿起了她的酒杯。“最终还是有帮助的，因为一旦我意识到我所拥有之物的潜能，我就知道我有机会创造未来，而不再只是个梦想。”

“Trevor，”Sherlock突然说，“今晚你有什么安排吗？”

“就写写论文，怎么了？”

“你愿意和我一起吃晚餐吗？因为我哥现在该回酒店了，而我很想让你见见他。”

******

Sherlock留下Mycroft和Trevor单独相处后独自坐了几个小时，期间一直失神凝望他们的套房窗外。他谨慎地筛选着逝去的记忆，将它们整理成条理分明的文件然后打包放入思维宫殿中的一个小柜子，接着将其塞进一扇暗板门后面，最后仔细锁上了它，他真的不想再见到它们了。之后他坐下来思索起了他和Trevor的对话。而深深沉浸在自己思维中的Sherlock丝毫没有听见John跌跌撞撞的脚步声，直到后者爬上他的腿挤进了扶手椅中。

“你，”Sherlock在John混乱亲吻着他时说道，“喝醉了。”

“是哒，”John道，试图在不给Sherlock胸口施加任何压力的情况下跨坐到Sherlock腿上。“喝了很多酒。唔嗯，你闻起来真棒。”他终于设法或多或少地将下身靠近了Sherlock，接着就呻吟起来，而Sherlock也意识到被他那醉醺醺且兴奋无比的男友拽出深邃的哲学思考过程可能并不像他所曾想象的那般令人烦躁。

“我不觉得我能，呃，承受太多压力……”

“也不想让你承受，”John说，现在开始用一种在Sherlock看来完全是徒劳无功的动作摆弄着后者的衬衫扣子。“Werner……在几杯酒，好吧，很多杯酒之后开始问‘你知道他们是怎么做的吗’，‘我们是怎么决定的’，‘难道那不痛’，而我告诉他……”Sherlock觉得自己的眉毛扬了起来。“不完全是关于你的，还说了有根不太粗的长老二感觉起来是多么棒，而我想得越多就越想……”

“你告诉一个瑞士特工你是有多想要我的老二插在你屁股里。”

“是的，”John说着幸福的微笑起来。他放弃了那些衬衫扣子，径直用拇指隔着衬衫揉弄起了Sherlock的乳头，不过酩酊大醉的他还是非常小心地控制着力道。Sherlock迅速就得出结论自己康复得足以进行这个。“眼前的这根老二，这完美的造物，老天我想念它……”他设法将一只手摸进了Sherlock的睡裤里，而那深邃的哲学思考在余下的夜晚里立刻被抛之了脑后。

******

几天后Sherlock去了医生那里复诊，拆了线并被告知可以回家，虽然还是建议他尽量避免乘坐飞机。Mycroft花了好几天来与瑞士政府周旋——警察并不是很高兴John杀了两个人还乘着直升机离开现场，无论是否情有可原。不过他们最终还是看到了花钟，以及沿途一些Sherlock立刻删除了的同样乏味的旅游景点。感谢老天他能借口还受着伤逃回酒店。

“日内瓦真的很美，不是吗？”John高兴地说，彼时他们正在打包行李，因为终于被允许离开了。他试图藏起前一天从钟表区那儿弄来的一个大包裹。“也许我们下次度假时该来这里。”

Sherlock呻吟了一声。“瑞士是地球上最无聊的国家，唯一可取的只有巧克力。”

“巧克力！”John像整人玩偶盒般跳了起来。“操！我们忘买巧克力了！”

他们不得不冲刺才及时赶到车站，因为John在几家店里穿梭不停，买下目之所及的所有那些准备要带回去给Hudson太太、Molly，以及Lestrade的昂贵糖果，独留Sherlock一人照看行李。而正当后者考虑就自己抱着行李登车时，John抓这个巨大的购物袋气喘吁吁地出现了。

“那个我拿，你拿可以拖的——不，不是那个，是那个轻的。”

他们勉强及时赶上了火车，所幸车里不是很拥挤——学校要一个月后才放假——他们还是能在几近空荡的车厢里坐到座位。Sherlock坐到了窗边，然后开始不安起来。

“你还好吗？”片刻后John问道，往数独游戏中填了一串数字。“通常你这时候都睡着了，但你却像疯了般扭来扭去，你受伤了？”

“我想我们该结婚，”Sherlock突然说。

“好的，”John道，甚至都没从书页上抬起头。

Sherlock懵了。“好的？就这样？好的？”

“是啊，我当然会和你结婚。如果我觉得你会喜欢这种事我早就求婚了，并且会做得更好，相信我。”

“你还是可以的，那更多代表着……一种意愿声明。如果你愿意你仍能切实求次婚。”Sherlock考虑了片刻后又补充，“只要我能选戒指就行。”

John对他笑了笑，深情地眯起了眼。“我想我能接受。你对婚礼有什么想法吗？就在登记处登个记，还是举办某种仪式？你父母的花园会很不错。”

“我想在教堂结婚，哪种都无所谓，我真的不在乎，但Mycroft说即使是他也无法强迫天主教堂为我们主持婚礼，所以可能是英国的教堂。”

这话引起了John的注意，事实上他都目瞪口呆了。“教堂？认真的？你都不信教。”

“当然不信。宗教都是胡说八道，显然婚姻也是——我是说，没有内在价值。”

John皱眉看着他。“你脑中有这概念吗？因为婚姻代表着很多。”

“我知道自己会忠诚于你直到死亡，如果我们去登记处，那我们就只是拥有对我们已知事物的一项法律上的承认。”Sherlock意识到自己正在变得激动，所以他把手放回了腿上，混乱和秩序，熵和站在天使这边， Trevor说这些时听起来是那么有道理，但他却发现自己无法用语言表达出那份感受。“我想要一个仪式，即使我不相信它；我想说那些压抑了许久的话语，我想……”

“你想让我们在上帝和众人的见证下对彼此发誓。”John微笑，但眼神却很认真。“你和我，永永远远，生生世世，阿门。我明白，真的。”他用双手握住Sherlock的手然后亲吻指节，同时人温柔地对他微笑。“我想这很美。好吧，我们马上就完成它，好吗？鲜花、赞美诗、可爱的孩子们——我们能借用Hudson太太的大侄女——而你妈妈会戴着宽檐帽——”

“——Mycroft穿着日间西装——”

“——老天，Harry会穿裙装——蛋糕、香槟，我们认识的每个人——好吧，也许没有Wiggins。”

“绝对没有Wiggins。”

“还有精致的戒指。”John用拇指抚摸着Sherlock的无名指，然后再次亲切了他的手指。

Sherlock捏了捏他的手。“式样简单但却优雅。”

“那就这样定了。”John松开Sherlock手坐了回去，看起来非常高兴。“我们到家后就定个日期。老天，请告诉我向你求婚不必去问Mycroft。”

Sherlock嗤了一声。“Mycroft不拥有我，不过问一下妈妈也许不是个坏主意。”

John脸色变白。“我得喝一杯。”

Sherlock裹紧大衣然后舒适地靠上窗户，感觉既幸福又满足。一切都顺顺利利，他和John就要结婚了。他们会一起变老，而这是一个直到Moriarty出局后他才敢真正奢望的景象。未来的生活将会有羊毛袜和刀切燕麦，性爱、案子以及危险，还有节假日与圣诞节，搭配着式样简单但却优雅的戒指；会有John以为他不知道的那座刻着莱辛巴赫瀑布的布谷鸟钟装饰他们的壁炉架，紧挨着威士忌酒瓶，摩门书，以及Peter Ricoletti的丑陋雕像。John，John皱起来的微笑，他那挚爱的双手，他伴在Sherlock身边的温暖力量。John，永永远远，生生世世，阿门。

坐在John身边的Sherlock感觉温暖又安心，逐渐睡着了。而当他做梦时，他只梦到了John。

End


End file.
